vida nueva, enemigos viejos y nuevos
by Aa-09-Zz
Summary: Final...Inuyasha, arrestado por carreras clandestinas?...y una izayoi embarazada....todo se puede ver en esta historia!
1. Chapter 1

Descripciones:

Inuyasha Taisho, alto de tez un poco bronceado, de ojos ámbares y cabello plateados, 26 años el es el hijo menor de señor Taisho, y medio hermano de Sesshomaru que controla el emporio Taisho, en la cual se desarrolla como vicepresidente tiene una esposa llamada Kagome y cuatro hijos, es un híbrido. También se desarrolla como agente.

Kagome Taisho: alta de tez blanquecina, de ojos chocolates y cabello azabache como la noche, 23 años esposa de Inuyasha y es publicista en las empresas Taisho, mientras que en la agencia es una francotiradora y sacerdotisa.

Sesshomaru Taisho: Hermano mayor de Inuyasha es idéntico a Inuyasha solo que tiene las facciones más afinadas que su hermano menor presidente de empresas Taisho, mientras que en la agencia es el que asigna las misiones, esposo de Kagura, es un demonio muy fuerte. 28 años

Kagura Taisho: cabello negro ojos rojos esposa de Sesshomaru, tiene tres hijos, en la agencia es un demonio muy fuerte, es solo una espía, controla el viento. 26 años

Sango Hyuuga: alta cabello castaño y ojos color chocolate, edad 24 años es publicista en las empresas Taisho pero en la agencia es una hakquer mundialmente reconocida, su esposo es Miroku.

Miroku Hyuuga: alto cabello negro azulado ojos azules en la empresa es el abogado de tiene 26 años en la agencia es un científico, esposo de Sango y padre de dos hijos.

Koga Wolf: cabello negro ojos azules piel bronceada es uno de los magnates mas grandes en china de empresas Wolf, en su agencia el solo crea las armas que son enviadas hacia empresas Taisho y hacen misiones en conjunto, lo llaman el rayo veloz que es mas rápido que cualquier demonio, tiene una esposa llamada Ayame y dos hijos tiene 24 años

Ayame Wolf: ojos verdes pelirroja piel blanquecina es esposa de Koga Wolf y es una famosa Modelo, su trabajo en la agencia es solo ser la fachada y ser también espía en otras agencias enemigas especialidad, es un demonio reconocido en la ciudadela ya que ha hecho muchos actos heroicos en la misma, uso total de la naturaleza. 24 años.

Hijos:

Kenshin Wolf: De piel bronceada, ojos y cabellos castaños, es el más serio del grupo número 1, a pesar de tener una hermana muy alegre el no lo es no le gusta que las personas vean su sentimientos porque dice que es algo muy bajo, pero nunca le hacen caso así que siempre se resigna, hijo de Koga y Ayame Wolf, hermano menor de Karin trabaja en la agencia como espía residente, tiene capacidad del control del fuego rojo y es rápido. 16 años, es un demonio.

Karin Wolf: Piel blanca de ojos color verde y cabellos rojizos castaños, reside en el equipo numero 1, es una persona bondadosa y alegre no le gustan las personas amargadas así que siempre se molesta con su hermano, aunque ella lo entiende, hermana mayor de Kenshin Wolf trabaja en la agencia como espía residente, tiene capacidad de controlar planta y la tierra edad 16, es una demonio.

Eriol Hyuuga: De piel blanca, ojos y cabellos azules obscuros, es el mas agradaba de el quipo número 2, casanova sin excepción aunque no le gusta serlo, es un chico muy agradable y misterioso a la vez y muy tenaz, su lema en a vida es '' se normal para que me vean normal…aunque no lo sea'', hermano menor de Tomoka e hijo de Miroku y Sango Hyuuga, genio súper dotado en sistemas electrónicos, edad 16 años.

Tomoka Hyuuga: De piel blanca cabello negro azulado, esta es una chica que es muy optimista y a la hora de luchar puede dar lo mejor de si, chantajista hasta cierto punto disfruta de la vida plenamente pero no le gusta los problemas lo cual se le hace difícil al estar con Izayoi, parte de el equipo número 1, hermana mayor de Eriol hija de Miroku y Sango Hyuuga, excelente francotiradora, edad 16 años.

Nicolás Taisho: Ojos dorados y cabello plateado oscuro, aunque tiene una gran determinación este personaje es muy despistado cuando se lo propone parte del equipo número 2, Medio hermano menor de Rin y mayor de Charlote hijo de Sesshomaru y Kagura Taisho, controla solo el metal a gran escala y es un espía residente de la agencia edad 17 años es un demonio.

Rin Taisho: Cabello negro y ojos chocolates, hija adoptada de Sesshomaru medio hermana de Nico y Charlie Taisho, espía desde los 20, y es francotiradora, edad 20 años.

Charllote Taisho: Ojos color dorados cabello negro undulado esta chica a pesar de tener la mirada de hielo es muy agradable y hasta cierto punto loca integra el equipo número 1, hermana menor de Nico y Rin Taisho hija de Sesshomaru y Kagura Taisho, control total del fuego amarillo espía residente es una demonio, edad 16 años.

Sasuke Taisho: Cabello negro con un mechón plateado en la punta izquierda, el es el serio de los trillizos, aunque de igual manera es un casanova entre las mujeres aunque a el no le importe, hermano mayor de Saske, Toya e Izayoi, su equipo es el número 2 control total del fuego naranja espía de refuerzo de la agencia gemelo de Saske es un demonio, edad 16 años.

Saske Taisho: Cabello negro con un mechón plateado en la punta derecha de la punta de su cabello y ojos dorados obscuros, este es el mas alegre de los trillizos, muy fiestero y chantajista logra conseguir cualquier chica que se le aparezca, muy inteligente al igual que sus otros hermanos, equipo número 2 hijo de Inuyasha y Kagome Taisho Hermano menor de Sasuke por 2 segundos hermano mayor de Toya e Izayoi, control total del agua y hielo azul espía de refuerzo es un demonio, edad 16 años.

Toya Taisho: Cabello plateado con reflejos de negro, hijo de de Inuyasha y Kagome Taisho Hermano menor de Sasuke y Saske por 6 segundo hermano mayor de Izayoi por un año control del fuego rojo es un demonio y un espía residente de la agencia, su equipo es el número 2 edad 16 años, su carácter es un tanto reservado y no sabe demostrar lo que siente, solo lo hace con su hermana menor Izayoi el cree que no todos son perfecto y que todos tienen defectos, y su defecto es ser muy reservado en asuntos de sentimientos.

Izayoi I. Taisho: Cabellos plateados y ojos dorados, este personaje es un poco extraño ya que todos sus hermanos primos y primas son demonios mientras ella ha resultado ser un híbrido, a pesar de este pequeño defecto a ella no le importa mas bien lo toma como un gran chiste, su actitud es un tanto alocada no es muy femenina pero cuando lo es luce como un ángel, sus padre son Kagome e Inuyasha Taisho, controla los cuatro elementos y telequinetica levanta objetos y ve extrañamente el futuro y muertos cercanos.


	2. un Angel caido del cielo

Un Ángel caído del cielo.

En una noche muy hermosa se podían admirar a los jóvenes en su dormitorio tanto como la joven de cabellos azabaches y el joven de cabellos castaños se encontraban platicando placidamente era muy tarde pero a ellos no les preocupaba solo quería seguir aquella agradable conversación entre ellos dos.

De el se podía apreciar perfectamente el interés en observar y escuchar atentamente a la joven, mientras ella solo hablaba mientras se deleitaba de cómo el la observaba ya que desde hace mucho tiempo no lo hacia.

sabes creo que deberíamos decidirnos de una buena vez no lo crees- dijo la joven mientras esperaba la reacción de su pareja.

no lo se… pienso que no deberíamos preocuparnos ya que sabemos perfectamente que hacer no lo crees- decía el.

jet sabes perfectamente que aunque sepamos que sea varón debemos preocuparnos por su nombre… además falta poco para que nazca…no debe pasar de esta noche me oíste.- decía Kagome con un tono de disgusto en su voz.

Desde hace ya ocho meses y medio tenían esa discusión ya que la pareja tendrían a un nuevo integrante en su gran familia, Hana ya había tenido la misma experiencia con su primer embarazo, desde hace dos años ellos se habían convertido en el señor y la señora Taisho, durante su primer año solo se la pasaron viajando de un lugar a otro pero Inuyasha al enterarse de que su esposa ya estaba esperando a su primer hijo decidieron establecerse en su ciudad natal Tokio, toda su familia y amigos vivían allí, el hermano mayor de Inuyasha Sesshomaru los ayudo a ubicarse cerca de su casa y de sus trabajos y allí tuvieron a sus primeros tres hijos Saske, Sasuke los mellizo y Toya completaban el trío de chiquillos que Kagome tubo por primera vez en su brazos, esos tres pequeños no hacían mas que hacer felices a sus padres.

sabes perfectamente que quiero escoger el nombre pero es solo que…-

es solo que ¡que!- dijo interrumpiéndolo.

Hana querida… sabes las misiones me han dejado pensando y realmente no he tenido tiempo de tener una pequeña pizca de razonamiento para saber cual será el nombre de nuestro pequeño campeón.- dijo frotando el vientre de ella haciéndole caricias las cuales eran notadas por el bebe que llevaba dentro.-

Lo se… también a mi me han dejado pensando y mucho…-

-…… Dime tu quisieras tener una vida normal…- dijo el

no… no seria lo mismo además… creo que a tus hijos no les gustaría mucho no lo crees-

¿Por qué lo dices? Acaso ellos ya han…-

si… Saske hoy ah hecho algo que me dejo preedificada…pero luego me alivie al notar que ya no lo hacia…-

Con esto se refería a que a pesar de ser una familia _"normal"_ no lo eran… la familia Taisho se encargaba de ser una empresa muy bien organizada y multimillonaria de belleza, automovilística, y publicista, de eso era de que trataba su pequeño Emporio pero en el fondo eran mas que eso… eran humanos y demonios, que se tele transportaban de una época a otra, claro que los que no querían una vida con humanos sencillamente se mudaban asía una ciudadela situada entre ambos mundos, la cual era controlada por siete sabios y un consejo los cuales mantenían ciertas cosas ocultas asía los humanos.

-¿que alivio….que hizo?-

creo que te vas decepcionar un poco… hizo que uno de sus muñecos se congelaran – dijo ya sabiendo muy bien que eso no es lo que el esperaba de su hijo mayor.- pero luego Sasuke lo descongelo… tu crees que ellos.-

Definitivamente… sabía que algo así sucedería después de todo son mellizos.- dijo- pero sabes que es lo que los hace mejor?-

No…-brindándole una sonrisa picara

Que tu eres su madre…- dijo posando sus labios a los de ella así haciendo que se perdieran en su mundo hasta que…

Mm.… ve…tú…- decía Inuyasha entre besos.

No…y…o…est…oy…emba…ra…za…da- dijo terminando con un beso tan dulce y fugas.

¡¡Este bien!!- decía el levantándose de la cama y caminando hacia la habitación de sus hijos… - la próxima no te salvas

Ese era sin lugar a duda Toya ya que siempre se levantaba en la madrugada era una suerte que estuviera embarazada, gracias le deba a dios de que hubiera quedado en cinta tan rápido después de los trillizos, ella quería tener una beba pero para su desafortunada suerte no podían ya que análisis hechos a ella y a su esposo no podían, claro a ella le encantaba su tres monitos como ella les decía de cariño.

era Toya…otra vez se hizo pipi…sabes creo que no deberías darles nada de tomar antes de ir a dormir.- dijo viendo a su esposa pensando, el ya sabia que pensaban ya que ella siempre tuvo la esperanza de tener una pequeña beba…

aún lo piensas no es verdad…-

Mm.… si es algo inevitable… sabes que yo siempre quise tener una niña…-

Sabes aún existe la opción de adoptar.-

No… no seria lo mismo…-decía mientras se acomodaba en el buen formado pecho de su esposo…

Si tu lo dices.-decía mientras rodeaba a su esposa con sus brazos.-

Si adema será lo mejor no creo que quieras tener un equipo de fútbol.-

Si tienes razón.- dijo así quedándose dormido tanto el como ella quedaron en lo brazos de Morfeo hasta el día siguiente.

En una pequeña cafetería se encontraban 4 amigas hablando animadamente.

amiga!...pero si te ves hermosa… no veo nada de malo en tu apariencia.- decía Sango su mejor amiga desde secundaria.-

- tienes razón… nunca se había visto una embarazada tan hermosa como

Tú.- dijo.- bueno aparte de mí claro-Decía Kagura su cuñada.

Lo se…pero es que… algunas veces me veo mucho mas gorda.-

no debes preocuparte en tu estado es normal de que tu te sientas así.- dijo una pelirroja con ojos color Jade muy fuertes.-

Bueno tienes razón… y dime ¿como esta mi príncipe ken?-

Si supieras… sabes ya esta aprendiendo a caminar y justamente ayer cuando lo dejo solo con Koga ya que Nadia tenia un poco de fiebre la lleve al doctor…claro era una tontería… me encuentro a ken con un gran chcihon en la frente…me entraron unas ganas de matar a Koga.-dijo con una gotita en la cabeza.- pero no pude si no me iba a quedar muy mal el nombre de '' la viuda negra''.-

Jajaja….- decía una Sango divertida….- sabes yo te tengo una peor que esa… deje a enrique y a samantha 20 minutos solos en la sala… ya samantha sabe caminar y enrique tambien… no me preocupe ya que ellos estaban en su corral pero cuando volví después de hablar con la

vecina…me eh encontrado con un enrique muy bien encaramado en un silla de la cocina y a samy con todos los potes de la cocina botados…-

Jajaja… no yo te cuento una mucho mejor.- dijo una Kagura muy animada.-

Sabes que Sesshomaru nunca deja el trabajo de la agencia y esta mañana precisamente tenia que entregar unos papeles muy importante… ya saben los típicos informes después de alguna misión.- dijo esto con mucha naturalidad.- en fin Nicolás… esta hecho un amor ya sabe decir mama papa hasta hermana correctamente… lo demás lo dice como charlote como un bebe.-

Y que esperabas solo es un niño de 2 años… que depaso te recuerdo que los acaba de cumplir el mes pasado…- le recuerda Kagome.-

Ya lo se pero es que se ve como todo un hombrecito.-dijo con pequeñas estrellitas en sus ojos.- bueno en fin Sesshomaru encontró a un muy afanado nico dibujando en los reportes…-con un tono muy burlesco- y lo peor es que es que la pequeña charlie lo estaba ayudando!...- dijo mientras estallaban risas en aquel café.- tenias que ver la cara de Sesshomaru cuando entro al despacho… casi se desmaya!

Vaya y eso es algo que ¡no se ve todos los días!- dijo Sango un poco mas tranquila…

Es cierto hasta yo pagaría por ver la cara de mi cuñadito desesperado.-

Yo tambien…bueno aunque no debe haber mucha diferencia de la de cuando esta esperando en la sala de maternidad.- decía Ayame la pelirroja recordando el momento en que su amiga Kagura daba a luz a sus hijos-

Eso si que es cierto…-dijo una Kagura muy divertida.- lastima que ya tengamos mas hijos.-

¿Por qué?- decían sus amigas a la vez.-

por lo del asunto de su Rin… al parecer le bastan tres hijos.-dijo en un tono molesto.- a mi me gustaría tener mas de dos… Kagome tu que si tienes suerte.-

vamos amiga tu al menos tienes niña yo estoy rodeada de hormonas masculinas.-

bueno…como dicen por hay es mejor tener que no tener.- decía Ayame.

Ablando de eso yo debo ir a las oficinas de inmediato… al parecer Sango tu esposito tiene problemas otra vez con alguna de las encomiendas.- decía Kagura.- este proyecto nos tiene locos a todos.-

No me digan al menos ustedes preparan un lanzamiento yo tengo que encargarme de que todo marche perfecto el día del ataque de Perú.- dijo la chica embarazada

No y yo tengo que andar de aquí para aya con armas Uv2 ya que a alguien se le ocurrió la grandiosa idea de hacer un pedido mas grande.- dijo Sango

… sabias muy bien que tu querido esposo Miroku se le ocurriría algo por el estilo.- decía una Kagura despreocupada.- además el ya sabrá recompensarte.

Aja bueno creo que ya me tengo que ir o si no Sesshomaru le dará algo.- dijo la oji verde.- me voy adiós queridas…tu chica embarazada te veo dentro de dos semanas para tu chequeo final…

Dijo así y todas se fueron del pequeño café para continuar con sus trabajos. Así pasaron tres semanas hasta que llego el día mas esperado por Kagome eran las ocho y treinta cuando llego del trabajo junto con su esposo.

-y dime como esta todo en la operación de ''en busca del nombre del niño''- dijo Inuyasha-

muy bien…ya se cual ponerle…-

-No me diga… y cuéntame como se llamara el ultimo de mis hijos.-

se llamara Jack…- decía con estrellas en sus ojos- Jack Taisho… ¿que te parece?

me parece muy original…-dijo el con una sonrisa y a la ves dándole de cómo a los mellizos mientras que la morena se encargaba de Toya.- aunque sabes tu siempre escoges los nombres.

Si por que si no tu escogerías tus nombres locos de Japón.- decía en tono burlesco y haciendo una mueca para que su hijo abriera la boca.-

Hey!...sabes que mi madre fue una gran mujer y de paso era china así que si ese bebe fuera mujer se llamaría como mi madre.- dijo en tono orgulloso

¿y como se llamaba tu madre?-

…se llamaba Izayoi.-

quizás… pero como no tendremos niña…pues ni en sueños.- decía ella provocándolo.

Bueno yo por lo menos tengo algo de internacional en mi sangre.-

OH si…pues te bajo de esa nube y te comento que mis abuelos paternos fueron griegos y los maternos hindúes…así que ¡yo gano!

Y porque nunca me dijiste…- pregunta desconcertado

Nunca preguntaste.- dijo ella venciéndolo en su juego

Ya veo.-

Y es que realmente su color de piel era blanca facciones de la cara era muy finas en vez que sus caderas eran grandes con una cintura diminuta, parecía una diosa, claro pero en ese momento el las veía un poco…distorsionadas por el estado en que estaba…pero aun así se veía simplemente hermosa.

Paso la hora de comer de los bebes de apenas un año y tres meses para que ahora sus padres fueran a ver un poco de TV y luego a dormir.

Eran ya las cuatro y cincuenta de la madrugada todos sin excepción en Paris dormían hasta que una adolorida Kagome se levantaba con unos fuertes dolores de parto, haciendo que su esposo se levantara a ayudarla y llevarla enseguida al hospital.

Mientras que en hospital…

DEMONIOS!...no existe algo que me pueda quitar ¡este dolor!- decía Kagome

-no te preocupes ya va a terminar solo un poco mas y…- puf! Todo fue sacudido nadie lo noto, hubo un instante en que todo paro se hacia mas lento y luego todo volvió a la normalidad con un el llanto de una nueva vida.

es… ¡¿una NIÑA?!...- Dijo el doctor lo mas sorprendido del mundo, ya que el fue uno de los primeros de los doctores que les dijo a los Taisho que no contaban con el conteo de cromosomas requerido para tener una niña.

que es que!...- decía Kagome notablemente sorprendida ya que en todos sus chequeos le decían que era un niño no una niña… pero igual se alegro tanto que no le importaba nada… lo que importaba era ahora que tenia un nuevo bebe que haría feliz.

felicidades!- fue lo que pudo alcanzar a decir el doctor.- cárgala.- decía el doctor.

Mientras que afuera…

que tanto se ¡tardan hay adentro!- decía un padre muy nervioso.

o vamos Inuyasha…no me digas que estas nervioso-. Decía Miroku muy contento al ver la expresión de su amigo.

vamos además hermano… nada sucederá mal.-

si además recuerda que la mujer que tienes es tan fuerte como un hombre.- decía Koga

lo se pero igual me preocupa…-

no te preocupes…con tal de que no se parezca a ti todo esta bien.- dijo Koga provocando que su amigo reaccionara.

Cállate de una buena vez chico velos que yo ya no…

Señor Taisho…- decía la enfermera.

Si diga…-

La señora Taisho lo esta esperando en su habitación…. Y a sus amigos.- decía mientras notaba que todos se ponían muy tenso a Inuyasha en su primera estadio en maternidad le habían anunciado la noticia en las sala de espera pero ya no…acaso algo andaba mal.

Pasen.- dijo la amable enfermera.-

Gracias.- dijo el trío ya que el padre estaba un poco asustado.

Inuyasha …- llamaba Kagome a su esposo.- te tengo una mala y buena noticia.-

Cuales son.- pregunto con mucho miedo.-

La primera es que… tendremos que regalar toda la ropa de bebe.- dijo en un tono de maldad.

En ese momento Inuyasha quería llorar acaso su bebito…no, no podía ser.

esa es la mal…y la buena.-decía ella mientras mecía a un bulto entre sus manos.- es que ahora si podrás escoger el nombre.- dijo ella mientras dejaba ver el bulto entre sus brazos.

Lo que en ese momento vio Inuyasha en ese momento fue lo más parecido a un ángel, era la cosita más bella que había visto jamás en si vida.

es una……niña…- dijo mientras el trío miraba la escena con mucho entusiasta, como era capaz de hacer Kagome lo que acabo de hacer hace pocos minutos, casi les da un infarto a los tres y sin pensar del pobre padre.

¡ES UNA HERMOSA NIÑA!...Y ¡ES MI HIJA!- Decía ahora un muy orgulloso padre.


	3. Paris, que puedes decir?

bueno aqui yo como nueva, debo deicrles que ninguno de los personajes son mios eceptuando el de Izayoi, Toya, los gemelos, los hijos de sesshomaru los hijos de Koga y los hijos de Miroku, ecepto tambien sus nombre, sus carcteres son mios y solo mios.

te aclro aiora-chan les puse esa edad por accidente, pasan los años y la edad que tenia Kagome al dar a luz, se le suma 16 años porque los hijos son lo principal pues de la historia, quien quiera escribir que lo haga, acepto criticas!!!

* * *

París, Problemas y más problemas.

Ya han pasado cuatro años desde el nacimiento de la pequeña Izayoi la ultima descendiente de lo Taisho, la familia tiene que atender un trabajo en parís así que se llevan de viaje a sus pequeños, claro Sesshomaru también va a petición especial de Kagura, la cual al final no pudo ir, hiendo el solo con su hijo nicolas, también se encuentra Koga con sus hijos Ken y Karin, los cuales muy emocionados iban en el avión ya que nunca habían ido a parís solo a China, tampoco podía faltar Sango y sus dos pequeñines Tomy y eriol.

-…………Nico… que es esho de aya abajo?...- preguntaba la pequeña Izayoi a su primo en el oído.

-Eso es parís… pequeña Ivana.- le decía su primo llamándola por su segundo nombre.- es hay donde nos quedaremos unos días… dime no estas emocionada.-

Realmente…no, aunque si allí hay chocolate, no abra problema alguno.-

-. Sabes… según mi padre allí hay fabricas y fabricas de chocolate…creo que podemos comprar muchos para el viaje de vuelta…no lo crees…

¡DE QUE ESTAN HABLANDO!- decía sobresaltando a una Izayoi muy asustada, y un Nico muy molesto.-

-. NADA… de lo que estemos hablando Izayoi y yo no es TU Problema… ¡KEN!-

Me estas diciendo que ESA COSA… habla.-

Para tu información… ESA COSA si habla, otra cosa es que no quiera hablar con bobos como TÚ.- decía un eriol muerto de la rabia ya que sabia de antemano que su pequeña amiga no hablaba con nadie mas que no fuera, Nico, sus padres y sus hermanos, y en algunas raras ocasiones asía su hermana.

Sabes ella tiene boca para defenderse… UPS, perdón me olvidaba ella no habla.- decía Ken en tono burlón.

Hermano… no deberías tratar así a una dama y menos a una pequeña menos que tu…quieres meterte en problemas con papa como la ultima vez.- Decía en un tono amenazante Karin ya que la ultima de sus bromas se la dedico asía su hermano quedando ella muy inocentona.

NO…ya olvídelo…-

NO HASTA QUE LE PIDAS UNA DISCULPA…- saliendo los gemelos malhumorados.

NO.- dijo secamente.-

¿Cómo QUE NO?...- decía un Toya y un nico a la vez sonando sus pequeños nudillos.

…hay ya…- dijo con tono de molestia.- lo siento Izayoi por haberme burlado de ti.-

En ese mismo instante la pequeña le brindo una sonrisa muy agradable al joven y mandando unas señas con las manos hacía su primo nico, que el con mucho gusto le explico el significado.

ella te dice que no importa…pero que dejes de llamarla Izayoi…- dijo deteniéndose al ver las señas de su prima.- dice que parece un nombre de vieja…dice que le digas Ivana.-

-De acuerdo.- dijo Ken yéndose del asiento trasero de donde ellos estaban, para ir al suyo propio.

-Oye Ivana…porque le dijiste que te llamara por tu segundo nombre…-dijo con incógnita su primo.

.- es que prefiero el segundo nombre que el primero, me hace sentir tan vieja.- haciendo como si fuera algo terrible, a pesar de no hablar libremente era muy graciosa observarla ver todas esas monerías cuando estaban solos, sencillamente paresia un payaso.

-. Oye…cuando te vas a animar a hablarles a todos ¿eh?-

-. No lo se…Nicolas… es muy aburrido que todos sepan lo que digo, además, no creo que sea el momento adecuado no te parece.

- a mi me parece el momento perfecto para que hables…además tienes una voz muy bonita.- dijo nico dando justo en el blanco.

- Hay pues eso ya lo se no me lo tienes que repetir.-dijo y mirando hacía la ventana.- es solo que…no quiero… el mundo no esta preparado para mi hermosa voz.- dijo con un tono único de pícaro en su cara.-

-. Se les informa a los señores, que el avión, va a tocar pista en dos minutos por favor abróchense sus cinturones.- decía la aeromoza en un parlante.

-. ¿Preparada?- dijo nico

-. Preparada…el único que debe de estar preparado aquí eres tú no yo.-

-. Este bien…- decía mientras se reía internamente de las palabras de su pequeña prima.

Ya habían aterrizado, salieron del avión privado de los Taisho, llegando así asía un hotel muy lujoso, los pequeños se encontraban sentados alegremente mientras que otros se encontraban en busca de algo de comer otros como los gemelos imitaban las voces de sus padres haciéndoles perder el controlo y llevándose un gran castigo, el cual no complacía a ninguno de los dos claro esta que casi siempre ellos nunca cumplían sus castigos gracias a la pequeña ayuda de alguien muy pequeño…

-. ¿Cuántas veces les hemos dicho que NO por ningún motivo se deben burlar de nosotros?... es decir se les olvida tan rápido.- dijo una Kagome muy enojada con sus hijos, aunque los amaba con todo su corazón la volvían loca la mayoría del tiempo.

-. Realmente.-

-. Siempre lo tenemos presente en.-

-. La cabeza, lo que pasa es que es tan…-

-. Divertido.- Terminaba de decir su querido hermano compinche Sasuke, el cual estaba con una sonrisa tan pero tan picara.

-. No deberían hacer molestar a su madre, ya saben como se pone después…- Decía un muy comprensivo Inuyasha.

-. Pero es que tan divertido.- daban por sentado los gemelos.

Mientras que con nico e Izayoi que se encontraban caminando para averiguar donde se podía conseguir una soda…

-. Sabes ivana…creo que aquí si vas a tener que hablar…recuerda perfectamente que tu eres la que ahora me tiene que guiar a mi.- dijo nicolas con un tono de picardía en sus palabras.

-. Ni me lo menciones….se que quieres conseguir de esto,… aunque no sería mala idea depuse de todo te debo mucho.- dejando atrás a su primo.- ¿y ahora que te sucede?- volteándose de inmediato a ver que su primo no estaba de su lado encontrándose con catorce pequeños ojos viéndola de manera que demostraban su asombro a lo que acababan de escuchar.

-. Izayoi Ivana Taisho Higurashi…… Tú realmente sabes ¿hablar?...- iba diciendo su prima Charllote la cual siempre escuchaba decir a su hermano mayor que su pequeña prima si savia hablar el problema era es que siempre se metía en problemas por eso…

-. ESTO ES INCREIBLE… hasta es mas emocionante que la novela de las dos.- decía asombrada la pequeña Tomoka, la cual si havia hablado con la niña pero siempre era en monosílabos.

-. Bueno al menos sabemos que no le cortaron la lengua.- Decía maliciosamente Ken mientras colocaba una mano en el hombro de la pequeña oji dorada.

Esta acción fue tomada por la pequeña como un insulto, y por la falta de paciencia y de auto-control lo primero que hizo fue seguir pero al ver que el pequeño de ojos castaños la seguía su paciencia y auto-control se estaban terminando pero fue cuando el dijo…

-. Al parecer esta pequeña enana si sabe hablar… y muy feo…habla como un duende.- decía mientras imitaba la voz de la niña, mientras que nicolas ya sabía perfectamente lo que iba a suceder en los próximos dos minutos…

-. ¿A QUIEN LLAMAS ENANA…PEQUEÑO LOBO RABIOOSO Y PULGOSO EH?!!! –Dijo quitándole la mano de su hombro entrelazándola entre sus dedos y sujetado fuertemente.- ACASO CREES QUE PORQUE SEA PEQUEÑA NO TENGA FUERZA.- Dijo doblando la mano de su pequeña victima, acto seguido se escucho un quejido del parte de niño que miraba muy desconcertado a la niña que le hacia sufrir ese dolor, el nunca creyó en su vida que alguien tuviera tanta fuerza y mas si era ¡una niña!

-. Ivana creo que lo debes dejar en paz…no creo que.- dijo Nico tratando de hacer que se calmara.

-. Dejarlo en paz…depuse de lo que ¡me dijo!- dijo con una furia la pequeña que fue algo muy pero muy raro en ella.- No lo Dejare hasta que me pida perdón y me diga que…

-. ¿Qué te diga que Izayoi Taisho?- Decía un Inuyasha molesto detrás de la pequeña joven, cargándola como si el suelo fuera de arena.- Creo que el que debe disculpas aquí eres tu… ¿no lo crees?.- dijo, puesto que lo único que llego a escuchar de la boca de su hija fueron las palabras "LOBO RABIOSO Y PULGOSO", Del resto no había escuchado nada.

-. EH?... yo a ese no le debo ni el saludo…el me dijo que era una pequeña enana.- dijo tratando de salirse de los brazos de su padre.- Además se estaba burlando de mi voz…dijo que parecía un duende.- dijo en su defensa.

-. Bueno de igual manera, no debiste decirle esas cosas y menos lastimarlo.- dijo, sabia perfectamente como era su hija, es decir se parecía tanto a el, claro que con un peco de el humor de su madre cuando esta estaba furiosa, no hacia muy buena combinación.

-. ¿Entonces?... cuando TÚ me vas a pedir perdón.- haciendo una mueca de disgusto que fue apreciado por el castaño, lo cual pensó que se veía sencillamente adorable, a pesar de tener una corta edad el aceptaba ciertos sentimientos, pero ese sentimiento que sentía al ver a la pequeña Izayoi hizo que su mente se transformara en un nido.

-. Lo siento, esta contenta.- parándose de el suelo puesto que estaba sentado, el ya vería como arreglárselas con esa chiquilla mas tarde.

Ya habían desempacado todo, los niños tenían una habitación solo para ellos, mientras que sus padres tenían las suyas, esa tarde sus padres saldrían a investigar algo sobre su misión mientras que ellos solo se quedarían en hotel a mando de…

-. Pero mama yo no quiero ir a dormir la siesta…- dijo mientras se restregaba los ojos con sus manos.

-. Eriol sabes muy bien que si no duermes, te pondrás de mal humor y yo no quiero eso de acuerdo…así que montéese a la cama que ya no habrá discusiones…- dijo Sango mientras lo guiaba hasta la cama.- además ya tu prima y hermana se durmieron.

-. Pero es que tú no entiendes… a esta hora las modelos de Victoria Secretrs…- dijo deteniéndose al ver a la persona que se lo iba a decir.

-. CON QUE ERA ESO EH…ahora menos te vas a perder la siesta…- mientras lo tomaba por la fuerza y lo colocaba en la cama junto con su hermana e Izayoi, en el piso y con unas mantas se encontraban Charllote, Ken, Karin, Toya los gemelos, y por ultimo Nico.

Mientras que Inuyasha y Kagome…

-. Dime que tienen que ver la familia Taisho con tus juegos sucios.- Mientras levantaba a un hombre mucho mas bajito que el, con cara ovalada y con ojos saltones.- ¡Habla.-

-. Ya te dije que si no me sueltas el cuello no podré decirte.- Decía aquel horripilante señor.

-. Inuyasha bajadlo de una buena ves.- Miroku diciendo mientras veía cosas interesantes en el ordenador de aquel hombre.- Mukotsu habla de una buena vez que yo no soy muy paciente.-

-. De acuerdo…ah…-. Dijo tocándose el cuello por el dolor que minutos antes había sentido.- bien, yo solo soy una especie de marioneta usado por ''el''.-

-. ¿Quién es ese ''el''.- Pregunto Inuyasha

-. Veras, tu padre, se involucro con unas personas muy peligrosas, no por decisión propia si porque ese era su deber….- Paro mientras tomaba un sorbo de su Té ya frió…- mucho antes que tu o tu padre nacieran, la familia Taisho era la mas fuerte prestigiosa familia del Senguko…según tengo entendido…en tu familia no debería de haber mujeres…-

-.¿ a que te refieres con eso?- menciona Miroku un tanto desconcertado.- si no pudieran como explicas que Inuyasha y Sesshomaru tienen niñas…-

-. A eso iba inepto…según lo que me informaron solo una mujer se da en su clan, cada cierto tiempo…pero ahora que hay dos…una deberá ser la guardiana de los secreto…mientras que la otra sea solo el fin de las cosas.- tomando asiento en una sillón negro de cuero muy elegante.- A eso me refiero que ese hijo que tiene Sesshomaru el mayor, es el comienzo es un niño fue el primero en nacer para la nueva generación, mientras que tu hija, esa pequeña, es el fin del ciclo Taisho…-

-. Es decir que con ella termina esta generación.- dijo mientras comprendía mejor la situación.-

-. Pero ahora lo que no me explico es ¿Por qué tienes esto en tu computadora?...pequeña sabandija.- dijo mientras daba a la luz documentos de gran importancia…- ¿Qué son?

-. Según ''El''…no debíamos mencionar esto a nadie pero ya que el me ah delatado se los diré…-mientras miraba el vació con un gran ahínco.- Inuyasha….protege a esa niña hasta que se vallan de aquí, la ciudad esta llena de espías… ella es algo extraño en la naturaleza…Hija de una sacerdotisa y un híbrido, de hermanos completamente demonios tras un hechizo…ellos completamente con poderes…mientras ella esta sin nada…- el silencio tras esas palabras hacían que todo sus cuerpos se erizaran…- Sabes que las ninfas han estado locas últimamente…- pausa- se dice que algo estará fuera de control…que no se podrá cerrar a menos que ella lo controle………………………ase dos semanas fui al conjunto fui a la ciudadela…luego fui al conjunto en donde viven las ninfas y una de ellas me ha dicho estas palabras.

"**el**_ despertar se hará, nadie lo evitara, su guardián los cielos surcara en busca de lo que es nada y lo que es, todos llorarán de alegría al ver de nuevo que el mal será vencido de nuevo, por su enemigo mortal….no es bien ni es mal , no es humano pero es inmortal… es shila"_

-. Saben lo que significa esa palabra en el mundo de las ninfas…- dijo mukotsu- significa ángel híbrido.-

-. Es decir que ella es la…- decían el par de amigos boqui abiertas.

-. No claro que no Imbecíl… ¡esa hija de la ninfa mayor!...se llama Anko…- decía mientras miraba una foto con querida esposa Jakotsu y a su hijo de siete Bankotsu.

-. Ah…y por que nos dice eso y de que tengamos cuidado con Izayoi…- Dijo Miroku mirando al enano.

-. Bueno eso es lo que no sabe ''El'' y piensa que es tu hija…- Tomando un poco mas del Té frió…- Anko a de tener de alrededor de 500 años y aún es muy joven y para poder superar todos los obstáculos que tenga…debe primero ser entrenadora…ya que ah pasado casi la mitad de su vida entrenando ahora ella será la que maestra…para luego después convertirse en savia y así poder ir hacia la cascada de ''la luz bendita'' y luego allí se hará la batalla final…-

-. Ya veo… nos haz servido de mucho…gracias…por cierto…quien es ese ''El'' que tanto mencionas-Pregunta un despreocupado Inuyasha.

-. Dicen que es alguien mas fuerte que el que tu derrotases…dicen que es su hijo…no sabemos si es hijo de alguien prestigioso, lo único que sabemos de el es que su firma es el fuego…oscuro…-

-. Se supone que nadie practica esa clase de fuego oculto…esta prohibido…quien lo use morirá.- Dijo Miroku después de un silencio sepulcral sonó el celular del oji dorado..

-. Bueno…¿Qué?...- Dijo mientras colgaba…

-. Han secuestrado a Charllote y a….Izayoi.-

Mientras que un lugar lejos de allí….

Se encontraba la pequeña de ojos dorados junto a su prima mayor… por los momentos ella se encontraba tan asustada como ella…pero no se dejaría vencer por esos maleantes no...

Charlie…- decía mientras le hacia señas las cuales su prima interpretaba, o eso trataba…

-HEY TÚ…te crees muy fortachón para meterte con nosotras…- gritándole a su secuestrador…-Mm.… con que así estamos…no sabes con quien te metes….no sabes mi nombre cierto…-

-. No y ya calla chiquilla insolente…

-. ¿Cómo te atreves?... Mi nombre es Charllote Millonet Taisho…y si sabes a lo que te espera será mejor que me sueltes a mi y a mi amiga…-

-. Hay pues eso no se podrá hacer…Jet…llegamos.-dijo la mujer encapuchada…- bien solo hay manera de que ustedes salgan con vida de aquí…- decía mientras miraba a la chica de pelo negro…- cual de las dos es hermana de nicolas…-

Obviamente yo….VIEJA ABUSADORA!...- Dijo Charllote furiosa.

-. Perfecto…Jet lleva a está de regreso mientras que yo me quedo con la otra.- Dijo en tono malicioso.

-. Ahora charlie…- Decía Izayoi a todo pulmón mientras que su prima hacía una bola de fuego haciendo que se quitaran las molestas sogas, y así tratando de escapar…

Charllote quemo todo lo que la rodeaba con sus pequeñas manos así dándole la oportunidad de salir a ella y a su prima, ella salio tan rápido sujetando la mano de su prima ya que ella no corría tan rápido como ella, pero al sentir un jalón asía atrás no tubo mas remedio que dar media vuelta y encontrarse con sus secuestradores los cuales tenían a la pequeña Izayoi.

-. ¡CORRE Y PIDE AYUDA!...!LO MAS RÁPIDO QUE PUEDAS!- mientras que Charllote solo la miraba anonadada ya que ella era la mayor y tenia mas miedo que su pequeña prima, de un momento a otro el hombre con capucha negra se dirigió asía ella, lo cual su reacción fue hacer fuego y salir lo mas rápido de aquel lugar.


	4. Help!

Un Secuestro y nuevos dones.

Charllote corría a toda prisa pero ya sus piernas no daban mas, resultando así que tropezara y cayera en un charco.

-. No puede ser que no pueda ayudar ah Izayoi…- Dijo mientras recordaba lo ocurrido horas atrás, había caminado pero no encontraba nada, ella sabía perfectamente que la ciudad se encontraba lejos, y que no llegaría si no hasta mañana.- SI MI PADRE MI VIERA ME MATARIA.- Mientras que levantaba poco a poco.

-._no puede ser que yo siempre necesite de alguien…mis padres y mis hermanos me ayudan siempre….pero ahora que no están aquí…-_Mientras que una lagrima se colaba por sus ojos dorados…-_si tan solo pudiera…-_Miro el cielo de forma suplicante, tratando de encontrar una repuesta a sus problemas entonces lo recordó.- ¡Es cierto…mi madre puede volar!… pero yo no controlo el viento…pero si el fuego.- Dijo para si mientras que juntaba sus manos y trataba de concentrarse, en ese momento, todo su cuerpo empezó a arder en llamas de un color amarillo muy claro, en ese instante dio un brinco y suplicando al cielo de que lo pudiera lograr ella lo hizo………y podía sentir algo de viento pero a ella no le molestaba… ella abrió poco a poco sus ojos dorados encontrándose con que ahora ya no estaba en el suelo… se encontraba Volando.

-. ¡AHORA SI VOY A PODER AYUDAR….NO TE PREOCUPES PRIMA, LA AYUDA VA EN CAMINO!- Mientras que ella volaba lo más rápido que podía para llegar a tiempo a buscar ayuda.

Mientras que con Izayoi…

-. Ya les dije que no se nada de nada…no se volar no se jugar con el fuego no leo mentes no hago ¡NADA!...acaso son tan estupidos que se los tengo que estar repitiendo.- Dijo la niña, mientras que sus captores se sentían muy frustrados…-

-. Escucha pequeña cosa, o empiezas a hacer tus trucos baratos, o aquí mismo mueres…- dijo mientras la tomaba por el cuello.-

-. Jet…no es necesarios que hagas eso…nosotros ya cumplimos con nuestro trabajo ahora solo nos falta la entrega, a ti ni a mi nos importa lo que haga esta pequeña mocosa, solo debemos entregarla sana y salva a ''el…- dijo la mujer mientras que se acercaba al hombre.-

-. Sabes shesca, a mi no me importa, yo quiero ver porque ''El'' la quiere tanto…- Dándose la vuelta para ver a la niña que sujetaba del cuello…- y tu serás mejor que muestres algo o si no mueres.-

-. El que va a morir vas hacer tu cerdo COCHINO ¡MARRANO!...- Mientras le escupía en su cara.- a ver que me haces.- en ese entonces el la estaba apretando el cuello lo mas fuerte que pudo.- Eso es todo lo que vas a hacerme… Marrano.- eso fue lo que aumento la cólera de aquel hombre, haciendo más presión en el cuello de la pequeña, seguido pues de haberla tirado como un saco de azúcar.

-. Chiquilla insolente…si no fuera porque te tengo que entregar en perfectas condiciones yo mismo te mataría.- mientras se daba media vuelta y veía fijamente a su compañera.

Shiefa, por otra parte miraba esa escena como única puesto que nadie con el suficiente valor haría tal cosa tan descabellada, insultar a Jet y de esa manera, valla esa muchachita si que tenía agallas y muchas, apenas era un ratoncito al lado de su compañero, ciertamente le empezaba a tomar respeto a la niña.

-. ¡Shiefa!... que tanto piensas.-

-. En nada.- saliendo rápidamente de aquella cámara obscura.

Inuyasha y Sesshomaru se encontraban de un humor de los mil demonios, como tenían el descaro esas sabandijas de secuestrar a sus hijas…acaso no sabían en el gran peligro en que se metían, es decir nada mas secuestrando a Charllote sufrirían quemaduras, y con la pequeña Izayoi sufrirían mucho ya que la pequeña no tenia mucha paciencia y menos en un situación como esa.

-. Que podemos hacer, ya buscamos en zonas cercanas…ahora faltaría buscar en las praderas y bosques cerca de París.- Indicando Inuyasha en un mapa que tenía marcas rojas en donde habían buscado y azules en donde no…

-. Podríamos esperar hasta que amanezca…ellos no se moverían en toda la noche y menos si tienes a las niñas.- Trataba de aportar Sango a la situación, mientras que Sesshomaru se levantaba desesperado.

-. NO ELLOS SEGUIRIAN HASTA ESTAR SEGUROS…PODRIAN LLEGAR HASTA OTRA CIUDAD SI LO QUISIERAN… DESPUES DE TODO SON DEMONIOS.- Dijo Sesshomaru exasperado.- no quiero perder el tiempo mientras que ellas sufran…-

-. Y TÚ crees que a mi no me preocupa mi hija… al menos Charlie puede defenderse mientras ella no…es solo una…niña…- Decía una Kagome llorosa…

-. Escuchen esto no se va a solucionar hasta que nosotros no guardemos la calma.-

-. Sango tiene razón… Hermano necesito que…-.

En ese mismo instante entra un Charllote en brazos de Koga ya que la pequeña estaba tan cansa que no podía ni con su propia alma…

-. Papa….- dijo débilmente….-papa te lo dije…yo también puedo volar….- decía la pequeña mientras que su padre miraba a su hija y lagrimas de felicidad se asomaban por sus ojos e iba inmediatamente por su hija…-

-. Que alegría que estés bien…-le susurraba al oído, en ese mismo instante recordaba a su sobrina… donde esta Izayoi…-

-. Ella….ella hizo un plan para que pudiéramos escapar pero ella…ella no pudo salir y se quedo con ellos…yo la iba a liberar pero entonces ella me grito que buscara ayuda rápido…mientras luchaba con el que la tenía sujetada…- dijo con lagrimas en sus ojos…- desde hay no la veo…- dijo tirandose a los brazos de su padre llorando como una bebe…

-. Escucha Charllote… sabes donde fue la última vez que la vistes…- pregunto su padre tratando de tranquilizar a la niña…-

-. Recuerdo que no estaba lejos de aquí….me tomo casi todo el día llegar hasta aquí…era cerca de una granja….si una granja abandonada…-decía la pequeña tratando de tranquilizarse…

-. Como estarán….- empezó a decir Tomoka siendo detenida por un Toya molesto…

-. Obviamente que están bien…ya veras ellas estarán bien.-

-. Y que tal si no…si no regresan mas.- Decía un Eriol muy asustado.

-. No digas esas cosas…bobo.- mientras trataban de aguantar las lágrimas- Ya veras que nuestra hermana y nuestra prima regresaran.- Decían de forma muy triste los gemelos a la vez.

-.Yo también digo lo mismo que los gemelos...ellas regresaran y muy pronto…- afirmaba un nicolas.

-. Solo espero que lleguen bien…- le seguía Karin…-

-. Si yo también…Izayoi…- Decía Ken mientras miraba por la ventana el cielo que ya era obscuro y empezaba a dejar gotas de agua hacía la tierra…-

-. Inuyasha… a unos cuantos pasos de aquí desaparece el olor…-. Decía Koga en forma de decepción.- lo más probable es que hicieran un campo, o hayan ocultado sus aromas…-

-. Koga tu eres el mas rápido aquí…pero no el que tiene el olfato tan delicado como el tuyo Sesshomaru..-

-. Koga tiene razón Inuyasha…. A menos de que nos den una pizca de olor de mi sobrina….no podremos encontrarla…-

-. Entonces me dices a que espere aquí y vea si liberan un poco de su presencia.-

-. Si – mientras se sentaba en la grama.

-. El tiene razón…además sabemos que están aquí…pero no donde.-

-.Me siento inútil…-

-. Lo se…pero no podemos hacer mas nada…además te aseguro que tu hija esta bien.-

-. Hey…te dije que me miraras a los ojos...- Decía el hombre ante ''El''

-. Dime…que quieren de mi… mientras levantaba su mirada hacía el sujeto que le hablaba tenia horas encerrada pero nadie la había ido a ver…por ahora después de tanto tiempo este tipejo se acerca a verla, se preguntaba.

-. Tu debes de ser Izayoi…la hija de Inuyasha…- Paro si, se había dado cuenta de que esta niña era la incorrecta puesto que en la profecía aparecía escrito claramente _que no es humana pero es inmortal_ obviamente aquella niña no era humana pero tampoco era una inmortal, era un HÍBRIDO…como pudo equivocarse

-. Creo que ya no quiero nada de ti…por ahora…- dijo aquel hombre despreciable mientras se marchaba.- tortúrenla si quieren…ya no me hace falta.-

Y con esa orden inmediatamente Jet tomo a la pequeña niña y la golpeo brutalmente contra la pared.

-. Ahora que piensas sobre respetar a tus mayores.-

-. Pienso que los debo respetar…pero no respetare a un CERDO como tú.-

-. PEQUEÑA ENANA ENDIABLADA…recuerda momentos lindos pues tú morirás hoy.- después la golpeo en la cara y se la escupió, pero Izayoi no parecía responder, el creyó que se había desmayado pero todo lo contrario la niña se puso de pie abrió sus ojos, que ya no eran dorados si no una tenue luz azul eléctrico claro fue lo que mostró.

-. Te equivocas tu morirás hoy…- El no le presto importancia, quizás era un truco barato, pero al ver que la niña al agitar sus manos salía una especie de fuego…pero azul…

Sintieron una energía demoníaca que provenía debajo de la pequeña granja que minutos atrás habían dejado, y viendo el fuego propagarse, fueron a investigar que fuerza tan grande provenía de allí. Entraron y vieron a dos personas salir con capuchas… Koga intercepto a la chica y Sesshomaru al chico…

-. Hay alguien mas…- pregunta Inuyasha a lo que los dos responden que no…pero la energía seguía presente allí así que se adentro en las llamas y vio algo que…

-. Izayoi…-la llamo pero no respondía la chica estaba totalmente descontrolada, hasta que su padre la tomo y le dijo.- ya estas bien…no hay que temer ya…-

Y así una Izayoi inconsciente y un Inuyasha preocupado salieron del incendio y de hay para la ciudadela…ante un consejo el cual declaro culpable por el secuestro de las pequeñas y ser mensajeros de ''EL''.


	5. cambias mcuho y no te conozco

hola pues regreso y les recuerdo que ninguno de los personajes es mi eceptuando el de Izayoi .

_-. Rviews.- es que estan hablando por telefono o en algunos casos que se lee la mente _

-.Revies.- normal que se hablan.

* * *

Los Años Pasan y Cambias Mucho.

HELLO mi nombre Charllote Taisho edad 16 años ciudad en la que vivo por el momento Londres, medidas 78 50 y 90, estoy en el avión con dirección a Japón en done mis padres me esperan ansiosamente después de ocho años de mi ausencia porque…bueno es que estaba estudiando, aunque cada cierto tiempo iba pero ahora viviré allí con mi familia, me encuentro con mi hermano, el también vivía en Londres con migo…espero encontrarme con mis viejos amigos…aunque esto resulta muy divertido para mi…espero encontrar cosas exóticas ya que me encantan, aunque se perfectamente que en Japón lo único exótico es la ropa porque de resto no le encuentro nada.

Mientras que al lado de ella se encontraban su hermano Nicolas.

Bueno solo espero encontrarme de nuevo con mi prima Izayoi que siempre me escribía cuando me encontraba en Londres, según sus cartas decían que no había cambiado mucho… ah y que visitaba muy a menudo a Karin…me pregunto verdaderamente como esta ella, la ultima vez que la vi era muy bonita…espero bueno no espero…se que me reconocerá jaja.

Mientras que en un tren iban tres disgustados hermanos…

Soy Saske, bueno aquí voy, molesto…no pude despedirme como se es debido de la chica de ''mis sueños'' bueno sueños de una noche… mis hermanos me obligaron a irme de la gran España y saben ¿Por qué?...solo porque nos mudaremos a Japón nuevamente…que tristeza…allí las chicas según recuerdo no son muy…''llenitas''…jaja. Claro no me importaría porque solo es cosa de una noche…

Soy Sasuke…mi hermano mayor Saske quería quedarse solo por esa chica de España, yo también deje a algunas chicas…bueno solo dejo a una la cual es la dueña de mi mente pero no mi corazón…yo soy casi igual que mi hermano pero yo las consiento mas…una semana es lo que duro con una chica jaja.

Mi nombre Toya, viajo con mis hermanos mayores…bueno tienen la misma edad que yo pero ellos se creen superiores aunque yo soy el mas maduro de los tres…tuve que sacarlos a las cuatro de la mañana de un bar porque debíamos madrugar pero ellos se tomaron este viaje como todo…un paseo…espero llegar pronto a Japón.

¡QUE ONDA WEY!...aquí desde Alemania se encuentra la CHULA… Karin Wolf de regreso a Japón por avión, todos me esperan con ansias de verme. O sea soy ÚNICA, bueno en mi estilo porque no creo que aya alguien en este planeta que pueda ser como YO, ósea hello, me pregunto que habrá de comer porque realmente tengo hambre…todos se quedaran asombrados de verme comer y no aumentar ni un kilo… jaja.

Mi nombre Kenshin Wolf edad 16, estudio tercero de secundaria, vivía en China por ordenes de mis padres¿Por qué?, para que yo pudiera madurar como guerreo y como estudiante, no me agrada nadie, excepto mí hermana y mis padres mas nadie…

Bueno, para resumir un poco mi biografía soy Tomoka Hyuuga mis padres son Sango y Miroku Hyuuga tengo un hermano que cree que soy tímida, peor igual lo quiero mucho voy desde Italia a Japón por avión, me siento muy nerviosa ir de nuevo a casa aunque se que todos me esperan con ansias me pongo muy nerviosa no se que esperar cuando llegue a mi nuevo hogar.

Pues aquí soy Eriol, vivo en Portugal, pero pronto estaré de nuevo en casa lo cual es algo que ansia, primero por la comida, como extrañe el Ramenn ah y ver a mi querida hermana Tomi, espero que aya cambiado esa actitud sumisa porque si no tendré que usar el plan ''B'', bueno creo que ya llegue ahora solo tengo que esperar a que vengan a recoger por mi, pero mientras me tomare un Té ya que no he tomado una taza de jazmín en mucho tiempo.

HOLA A TODOS…mi nombre es Izayoi…digo Ivana Taisho y pues estoy en estos momentos pasando por el mar para llegar a mi querida Japón, luego de que me expulsaran de academia de magia y demonios no tuve otra opción que regresar, esos franceses si son exigentes solo porque hice que a esa chica se le pusieran los huesos como goma y a ese otro chico romperle una pierna mientras accidentalmente levante un poco del pavimento, ah y lo olvidaba congelar todo el laboratorio de ciencias me expulsan, bueno solo espero que mis padres no me den de nuevo el sermón de que no puedo hacer lo que se venga en gana…pues así es la vida, total ya iba a salir de esa odiosa academia apenas tengo 15 años y ya iba a salir con todos los honores pero mi mente me juega mal y pues me porto mal, como no tenía dinero para venirme en avión tuve que venirme en mi dragón… espero que a mis padres no les moleste mi mascota.

Habían pasado once años desde que descubrieron que Izayoi tenía poderes asombrosos a pesar de ser un híbrido tenia mucho potencial mas potencial que todos sus primos amigos o hermanos el problema era que a ella no le importaba absolutamente NADA, no le importaba ser la misma reina de Inglaterra ella seguía siendo igual de problemática, no tenia disciplina y no tenia ninguna norma en su vida, sus padres lo habían notado y le habían dicho que cambiara pero a ella no le importaba justamente esa mañana a Inuyasha y a Kagome le había legado una carta interesante desde París.

Diciendo esto:

"_Señores Taisho les damos un cordial saludo desde París, su hija Izayoi Taisho ah sido expulsada por su comportamiento, ha hecho lo que ninguna había logrado antes, ser una excelente alumna con maravillosas notas y a la vez un dolor de cabeza para cada uno de los profesores, esperamos que encuentren una solución al comportamiento rebelde de su hija…hasta entonces dos despedimos… _

_Atte. Michelle Vourdou. _

_Directora del colegio._

Eso definidamente era el colmo, su hija una vez más había demostrado que era un clon perfecto de Inuyasha y Kagome, siendo claro todo lo malo de ellos, Kagome sabia que su hija era más que eso, sabia que tenía un gran corazón y era tan amable como ella, solo que le costaba mucho demostrarlo…

Su esposo Inuyasha también pensaba lo mismo y también sabía que su hija haría casi cualquier cosa por alguno de sus amigos, solo que necesitaba un poco, bueno mucha disciplina por delante, pero el la conocía bien y ella no cambiaria de la noche a la mañana.

Estaban hiendo en una limosina Tomoka, Eriol platicando animadamente junto con Karin Nico y los gemelos, mientras que Charllote y Toya platicaban de cómo la habían pasado todos esos años separados en diferentes países.

-. Y saben que mas aprendí en Alemania…pude por fin ver como se vivía verdaderamente…además debo decir que aprendía a como comer todo lo que quiera sin aumentar un kilo.- decía Karin en un tono orgulloso.

-. ¿En serio?...como…- mientras prestaba más atención Tomoka.

-. Bueno…debes de tomar mucha agua y…- Explicándole cada pasó que debía seguir.- y así es como no engordas ni un gramo….-

-. Bueno es muy fácil creí que era más difícil…-

-. Y díganme ustedes, para donde fueron…- pregunto Karin…

-. Fuimos a España…aunque no aprendimos hablar español muy bien…-dijo Saske.

-. Sabemos lo que nos dicen, pero no sabemos hablar el idioma.- continua Sasuke…

-. El único que lo sabe es Toya…-

-. En serio…Toya…- dijo llamando al joven

-. Si…podrías decir alguna palabra en español…,-

-. Si claro..._Hay mamitas tas de un buena…_-para después sonrojarse

-. Y que significa.- pregunto una inocente Tomoka…

-. Significa….- antes de que pudiera decir la palabra Saske…

-. No lo recuerdo solo recuerdo que me lo decían muy a menudo en España…-

-. Y tú Nico para donde viajaste…- preguntaron interesados los gemelos al mismo tiempo...

-. Fui a Londres... que por cierto es muy divertido ver a los ingleses.-

-. Me imagino.- continuaba Eriol.-tomar Té a las cuatro de la tarde todos los días de distintos sabores…debe de se fantástico.- Decía mientras adornaba una sonrisa pensando en la maravilloso que pudo ser viajar a Londres y no a Portugal.-

-. Oye y dinos Ken… para donde fuiste…-

-. Fui para china.- Dijo secamente.-

-. Es decir que no aprendiste nada interesante, bueno nuevo.- Dijo con desilusión Charllote.-

-.No, mis padres tienen una casa allí así que no se me hizo difícil-

-. Ya veo…-mirando por la ventana.- es hay donde viviremos de ahora en adelante.- Decía mientras todos volteaban a ver.

Era toda una mansión para ellos solos, claro y algunos alumnos más, ahora si serían verdaderos espías… en el entrenamiento en las ciudades a donde cada uno de ellos fueron enviados desarrollaron sus poderes correctamente, ahora llegaban a Japón a ejercer como verdaderos espías, claro no les darían misiones de alto riesgo, solo las que ellos pudieran hacer.

-Oigan…se que suena a ser chismosa pero…que poderes tienen ustedes.- pregunto con curiosidad Karin.

-. Bueno yo controlo el metal y el rayo.- dijo Nico contestando a su pregunta

-. Yo el fuego rojo.- mirando a todos los demás.- y soy veloz.- termino con orgullo Ken

-. En serio…yo controlo el fuego naranja y el amarillo.- dijo Sasuke.

-. Y yo controlo el hielo y agua.- Dijo ahora Saske.

-.yo puedo hacer campos de fuerza…- Dijo la tímida de Tomoka

-. Yo mover cosas.- le seguía su hermano Eriol.

-bueno yo controlo el fuego amarillo.- Siguió la oji dorada de Charllote

-. Mas fino…yo controlo todo lo que es tierra.- decía entusiasmada Karin.

-. Yo controlo el fuego rojo… - dijo terminando Toya

-. Pues ya creo que llegamos.- decía Charllote entusiasmada.

-. Si…-

Caminaron hasta la entrada y al entrar todos los vieron y al instante los ficharon como los "nuevos"… se registraron y les dieron a cada uno una habitación por separado, después de haber acomodado las cosas fueron hacía la sala para que les dieran un leve discurso de lo que podían y no podían hacer en ese instante oyeron un fuerte rugido que provenía de los jardines el primero en salir fue Kenshin y Toya seguido de dos profesores llamados Agata y su compañera Teresa…

-. Pero que hace eso aquí…- dijo Agata señalando al gran dragón rojo con ojos profundos verdes.- este dragón no debería de estar aquí…-mientras veía al animal sigilosamente mientras este solo veía el cielo o algo en cielo… si era algo color Azul e iba directamente hacia el dragón.

-. Teresa…que es eso…- pregunto Agata al ver la bola de fuego azul…

-. No es eso… es alguien…-mientras que todos los espías juveniles salían al ver tal espectáculo.

-. O demonios.- se escucho una voz…- me ganaste otra vez Eslaider… ¿Por qué nunca me dejas ganar?- pregunto la chica de azul…

-. ¿Quién eres Tú y porque estas aquí?...- Pregunto Kenshin transformándose en fuego…- te pregunte que…

-. Se perfectamente que preguntaste…- decía mientras tocaba la grama y convirtiéndose de nuevo en su verdadera forma…-

-. Entonces Responde…- Dijo Agata.

-. Hay que molesto…y yo que pensaba que el instituto en Francia era estricto… veo que me equivoque…-decía una chica de cabellos negros y ojos tapados por unos lentes obscuros vestía un pantalón negro largo de punqueta y una camisa a rayas como las prisión que se le pegaba perfectamente a su figura de mujer.- SOY IV…

-¡IZAYOI TASIHSO!...como es posible que estés aquí si tu supuestamente estabas estudiando en París.- Dijo una Teresa muy molesta ya que ella había sido su pupila desde los cinco años hasta los siete años que fue cuando se fue a París..

-. De acuerdo primero no me llame así…llámeme ivana, y segundo no vengo a visitarlos a ustedes.- dijo señalándolos con el dedo índice como si estuviera borracha- tercero-dijo quitándose los lentes y mostrando sus ojos dorados que combinaban con su piel broceada pasándose una mano por los cabellos negros trasformándose en plateados, todos quedándose con la boca abierta…-ellos están aquí cierto…-tomando un tono muy serio.-

-. Si.- asintió teresa.- Según me entere están muy molestos y querían…-pero fue callada por su ex pupila.

-. Hablas demás…pregunte si están aquí tu dijiste si yo no pregunte si estaban molestos.-decía la oji dorada- si me permiten voy a verlos…mmm ¡hace años que no me regañaban como en lo que va a hacer en los próximos siete horas!mmm…- silbando- Eslaider...Querido vuela un rato…si salgo viva te busco si no…ya sabes que hacer y no busques problemas…- decía mirando a todos los que la veían- Yue zuzu…- dijo llamando a dos gatos uno de ellos era gris con los ojos azules muy pequeño y zuzu era un gato moteado amarillo..

Síganme.-dijo mientras se abría paso entre la multitud y recibía uno que otro piropo de los chicos y miradas desaprobatorias de las chicas…

Subió por las escaleras y siguió hasta el último piso de la mansión encontrándose así una puerta inmensa color caoba…

-. Adiós mundo cruel…dijo para posar su mano en la perilla…

Todos sin excepción alguna vieron a la chica nueva entrar y darse paso ante la multitud que miraba su acto, unos pensaban que eran muy bonitos mientras otros como las chicas solo pensaban que fue muy atrevida con Kenshin y la profesora Teresa.

-. Oye Toya…-pregunto un Ken mirando al dragón como dormía.

-. Tú no tienes una hermana llamada…

-. Si Ken esa era Izayoi…hace dos meses le escribí diciéndole que venia a vivir a Japón de nuevo, y ella me dijo que dentro de dos meses harían que la expulsaran que ya estaba harte del internado y que regresarla.- Mostrando un sonrisa picara- veo que cumplió su promesa…

-. Pero porque regresar en un dragón…-

-. Es su mascota mas querida ella lo quiere mucho…se llama Eslaidering, y creo que lo tiene desde que paso lo del secuestro…

-. Ah ya veo…-

-. ¿Cómo justificas entrar en esta institución con semejante dragón?- pregunta Inuyasha a su hija.- y hacer tremendo espectáculo.

-. Primero no tenia dinero ni para llamar aquí…como iba a tener para el pasaje segundo es mi mascota…recuerdas Eslaider…la pequeña sabandija como tu le decías…

-. Eso no tiene importancia…dime porque…

-. Mama me fui del internado porque sencillamente lo que dan allí es muy aburrido además estaba estudiando y también siendo espía, entonces para que estudiar…así que decidí hacer una acto de graduación para mi solita.-

-. Pues lo siento.- dijo su madre.- tendrás que demostrar tu habilidades con alguien de esta institución porque no pretenderás que vas a venir y vas a entrar fácil...Pues no….mañana tienes una batalla con alguien superior a ti…si dices ser "poderosa"pues entonces espero que mañana acabes con la persona me entiendes…-

-. Si este bien…aún sigue mi vieja habitación aquí…- pregunto de lo más normal-

-. Si.-

-. Bueno voy a descansar fue un viaje muy largo…no vemos luego.-

-. Este es el colmo…una batalla…con quien…- pregunto Inuyasha.

-. Pues como que con quien…con Bankotsu…el le dará una lección a nuestra hija, y regresara de nuevo al internado sin ninguna rebeldía.- dijo aunque le dolía decir esas palabras su hija necesitaba aprender de alguna manera a no ser tan rebelde

-. Tú crees.-

-. No lo creo…lo se.-

-. Recuerda que no la has visto pelear hace ocho largos años…quizás si es fuerte y si merezca estar aquí…

-. Sabes que me mortifica de que este aquí…en París a podían controlar con sacerdotisas pero aquí…no ahora todas las noches sonara el teléfono por alguna carear clandestina de motos o autos…

-. Lo se y me alivia…-viendo como reacciona su esposa.- se que estas pensando pero será mejor tenerla vigilada aquí que allá tan lejos.


	6. Batalla con B

hola soy yo, gracias a aquellos que me escribieron, no es malo escribir es como para dejar constancia de que la leen bueno donde seguia...mmm...ah si bueno los personajes no me pertenecen ecepto Izayoi okey nos vemos bye difruten de la función

* * *

Batalla, aceptación y negación.

En la mañana siguiente Ken se había despertado justamente a las cuatro y treinta de la mañana para buscar un lugar apartado de la mansión y empezar entrenar, pero su sorpresa fue que no estaba solo… la vio de nuevo, a la chica del dragón el oculto su presencia, se fue acercando y vio que estaba respirando y tomando diferente poses con sus manos y pies, escucho un ruido y volteo a ver que era, era una ardilla que rondaba por hay al volverse a verla no la vio desapareció

-. Sabes no está bien espiar a las personas, y menos si no sabes ocultarte…- decía una voz detrás de el al voltearse vio a la chica.-

-. Yo solo pasaba por aquí- fulmino molesto.

-. Y para pasar por aquí tienes que esconder tu presencia…- mirándolo fijamente- bueno…ya que, me llamo Ivana¿Cuál es tú nombre?-

-. Kenshin Wolf…-

-. Ken…me suena…-pensando y recordando a la vez al chico que tenía parado al frente de ella.- Ya te recuerdo eres aquel chiquillo que se burlaba todo el tiempo de mi…. El idiota de Ken…- mirándolo con una de sus miradas picaras burlonas.- has crecido y mucho.- mirando lo alto que era.

-. Y veo que tú no has crecido mucho…- Mirándola detenidamente, creía que le llevaría unas dos cabezas y media.- creo que te quedaste de tu mismo tamañazo…enana.

-. Hey…yo he crecido y mucho….ya no soy esa pequeña niña de la cual tú te burlabas todos los días ahora, soy una Adolescente…en crecimiento… Aún.- mientras que regresaba a su lugar de entrenamiento.

Bueno Kenshin le daba la razón en cuanto había crecido, ya que pudo observarla detalladamente como se encontraba la chica, sin duda tendría un 1,61 de altura mientras que el tenia 1,89 muy alto, su altura no importaba mucho, ya que estaba bien distribuida, diría que a la viste sería unos 89 49 92, bueno tenía curvas, su piel era de un tono muy extraño, era muy extraño ala de cualquier japonesa hasta el podía decir que no era japonesa ya que su color era uno un poco bronceado combinaba perfectamente con sus ojos, su cabello ayer lo tenía negro hoy lo tenía plateado, sin duda ese era su color natural puesto que lo cambio antes de ver a sus padres, su cara no había cambiado nada, seguía teniendo la cara de una niña de siete años que fue cuando la vio por ultima vez.

-. Hey…tengo una propuesta que no podrás rechazar.- dijo sacándolo de inmediato de sus pensamientos.

-. Y dime cual será.- pregunto intrigado.

-. Veras llevo unas horas practicando, pero hace mucho que no tengo un adversario…podrás ayudarme a entrenar.- pregunto con un tono de niña consentida.

-. Claro…solo déjame estirarme.- dijo y enseguida volteándose.- oye si esta aquí tan temprano porque llevas tan poca ropa.- dijo viendo que su traje solo consistía en unos pantalones ajustados negros que llegaban hasta dos dedos debajo de la rodilla y una camisa en forma de torera que le llegaba al cuello ajustada que le llegaba justo hasta su ombligo y que dejaba ver sus largos brazos.

-. Sabes…yo también controlo el fuego…por si no te distes cuenta ayer.- dijo contestando su pregunta

-. Ah ya recordé…-dijo mientras seguía estirándose, sin prestarle mucha atención, luego de veinte minutos ya estaba listo.

-. Bien ahora…a mí en lo personal me gusta mucho que cada oponente haga cinco golpes cada uno, te parece que lo hagamos así.- pregunto la oji dorada.

-. Me parece perfecto.- tomando posición de ataque la cual no duro mucho ya que le dio una patada pero ella lo esquivo

-. Uno…-dijo mientras corría alrededor suyo.

-. No huyas…-seguido de esto le lanzando un puñetazo al aire.

-. Dos…- saltando a un árbol, escalándolo como si estuviera en el mismo suelo y desapareciendo.- veamos si me encuentras.-

-. Vamos aparece.- en ese momento ella estaba detrás de el así que la embistió, pero no dio resultado le pego un puño lo cual ella rechazo fácil, molesto le metió una patada directo a su abdomen dando en el blanco.

-. Sabes…hasta mi clon pudo con tigo…- dijo sentada en un árbol.

-. Es decir que he estado peleando con un clon todo este tiempo…- dijo furioso.

-. No solo ese último golpe del resto he sido yo…creo que es mi Turno- bajando del árbol ágilmente.- Sabes…si esto es así con tigo será fácil con el que me pongan esta tarde…-dijo detrás de el poniendo sus dos dedos índice y medio en su brazo dejándolo sin movimiento.-

-. Llevamos uno…- y así repitió esta acción en su brazo derecho, y sus piernas…- Sabes esto será fácil,-sentándose a su lado ya que había caído boca abajo y dándole un coscorrón el la cabeza.- y cinco, te ves tan lindo sin hacer nada…- dedicándole una sonrisa.-

-. Podrías volverme a la normalidad…-dijo tratando de cortar a la oji dorada.

-. Si…así.- dijo poniendo su dedo índice en la frente del chico.- te sientes mejor.-

-. Si…como lo haces.-pregunto intrigado, y sentándose frente a ella en forma de indio.

-. Cada uno de nuestros movimientos, los hacemos nosotros, al pensar lo que vamos a hacer nuestro cerebro despide descargas para que estos movimientos se efectúen yo al tocar al sitio indicado los músculos se entumecen y se quedan paralizados.- finalizando ella

-. Pero yo creía que al hacer eso los músculos se paralizaban y no se podían mover hasta volver a la normalidad.-dijo el

-. Lo se…por eso eh hecho una técnico la cual solo paraliza los músculos parcialmente así no hay problema de deshacerlo…no crees que es muy útil lo aprendí en la odiosa academia.- mirando asía otro lado

-. Ya veo…que hora es…- pregunta.

-. Vaya son las siete y treinta…creo que debo regresar.- viendo a ken parándose.-

-. Si yo también debo regresar para el entrenamiento con mi halcón…- dándole una mano para ayudarla a levantarse, en ese momento sintió que sus manos no sentían calor pero tampoco frío era as bien una sensación de bienestar.

-. Tienes mascota…-

-. Si un halcón y un lobo…-

-. Genial siempre quise tener un halcón.

-. Bueno…no debe ser tan genial como tener un dragón.- dijo y pensando que desde cuando el Ken cruzaba mas de dos palabras con alguien como ella.-

-. Si tienes razón…también tengo a Yue mi gato guardián y a garu que es un gato mágico…-

-.creí que los gatos mágicos tenían dos colas…-

-. Te equivocas, hay una gran variedad de ellos…lastima que el mío sea diferente…-con tono de tristeza.

-. ¿Por qué? Yo lo vi normal.-

-. Los gatos de esa clase son negros, pero el mío es amarillo…y si te fijas bien tiene un ojo azul y otro gris-

-. Ya veo…-

Todos se habían levantado temprano ya que la práctica con animales se haría a las ocho y treinta, Tomoka se havia levantado temprano se baño y desayuno encontrándose en el comedor con su hermano y amigos.

-. Goteen morgen…-decía Karin en alemán.

-. Buenos días a todos…- entendiendo lo que la chica le había dicho sentándose al lado de Charllote quedando al frente de Karin y a su otro lado de nico.

-. Buenos días…Tomoka, estábamos hablando de que animal teníamos cada uno, Karin tiene un lobo, Charllote una serpiente, Toya murciélago, yo un perro de tres colas gigante, y tu que tienes.- pregunto nico.

-. Bueno yo tengo un tigre en miniatura de bengala blanco mágico.-

-. Vaya…hermanita y que paso con aquel gato de dos colas.- pregunto Eriol.

-. Pues veras se lo devolví a mamá ya que le tiene mas apreció que yo.-

-. A bien…y díganme, Toya aquella chica que vistes ayer era realmente tu hermana.- cambiando de tema Eriol.

-. Si, la mocosa la expulsaron del instituto de magia y demonios.- le contesto a Eriol mientras tomaba un poco de jugo de naranja.- creo que mis padres le pusieron un reto que ella no pudo negar…como siempre.-

-. ¿A que te refiere?- pregunto Charllote.-

-. A que Izayoi nunca deja de aceptar un reto, y menos si se lo imponen sus padres…me lo dijo anoche en la cocina.- Procurando decir estas palabras sin reírse ya que su prima se había dicho de una manera muy graciosa.-

-. ¿Tú hablaste con ella anoche?...-Pregunto Karin.

-. Si, y dijo claramente estas palabras "Yo Izayoi Ivana Taisho Higurashi no le temo a ningún reto y menos una pelea"-

Nico, es decir que ella va a pelear… ¿pero cuando?- Pregunto Tomoka.

-. Me dijo que hoy, espero con ansías ese combate.-Dijo animado.

-. ¿Por qué lo esperas?, supuestamente ella solo controla el fuego azul, pero no quiere decir que ella valla a ganar.- Dijo Tomoka un poco Tímida por las palabras usadas.

-.no crean en todo lo que vieron ayer, eso fue una pizca de lo que puede hacer ella.- Dijo Charllote mirando a todos ya que ella sabía perfectamente cuales eran esos _"dones"_ que había heredado su prima.-

-. Y tú como sabes eso, como puedes estar tan confiada.- Pregunto de forma ruda Karin.

-. Creanme, ella no es todo lo que aparente ser.- finalizo Charllote-

-. De acuerdo.-

En ese instante suena una voz que retumba por todo el instituto.

"_se les informa a todos los alumnos que esta tarde a las dos en punto de la tarde se dará una demostración de combate, todos lo que quieren ir dirigirse a los jardines"._

-. Creo que sí va hacerse el combate, será interesante quien será su contrincante…-Dijo Karin.

-. No lo se, pero al parecer esto va hacer muy interesante.- dijo Toya y Charllote al mismo tiempo.

Ya eran las dos de la tarde, Izayoi había desayunado un banquete pero no había comido nada en el almuerzo solo un par de galletas, con eso era suficiente ya que sabia que al terminar el combate comería todo lo que quisiera, porque solo merecía.

Mientras que Nicolas y los demás se sentaban ocupando toda una de las gradas mientras que Saske no se sentó, el prefirió ver el combate parado el quería ver que tan fuerte se había hecho su hermana ya hace mucho que su hermana era fuerte, se dio cuenta desde que el día en que se marcho.

Recuerdo:

_Se podían ver a dos hermanos despidiéndose, un pequeño con ojos dorados y un mechón plateado en las puntas de la derecha, mientras que su hermana tenía todo su cabello plateado y unos ojos llorosos._

_-. Seguro que regresaras…-pregunto triste la niña._

_-. Si te lo prometo, nos volveremos a encontrar y los dos comeremos helado de chocolate en la heladería esa que tanto nos gusta.- dijo sonriendo a su pequeña hermana, ella era tan parecido a el, solo que ella era mucho mas tierna y mas pequeña que el._

_-. Te prometo que cuando nos volvamos a ver te demostrare lo fuerte que soy… y que podré superarte algún día en tus trucos de hielo………- dijo haciendo una pausa abrazando a su hermano mayor.- prométeme que me harás una estatuilla de hielo al yo regresar…-_

_-. Lo haré…..te lo prometo Iza…-_

_-. Adiós.- despegando aquel abrazo entre hermanos.- Saske.-_

_-. Adiós pequeña enana.- se despidió con una sonrisa y ella devolviéndosela._

Fin.

Su hermana, su querida hermana menor, siempre se manaban cartas para saber el uno del otro, ellos dos eran los que más se parecían ya que tenían gustos similares y cosas por el estilo.

-. Atención a todos…- Dijo la profesora Agata.- Este combate será realizado solo con el fin de aprender y saber lo sucio que puede ser una batalla real…- dijo explicándose.

_-.solo con el fin de aprender…_.- esos fueron los pensamientos de Izayoi.-

-. Y bien ya que a quedado claro, profesor Efrén…- mientras miraba a un hombre robusto con la piel canela y una barba muy negra que era tan espesa como la misma maleza de una jungla.-

-. Si…sujétese bien porque aquí no se dará el combate.- dijo mientras decía unas palabras y aparecían en una arena en donde era alumbrada por antorchas sus gradas eran como las de un coliseo Romano mientras que este tenia un techo, había arena en el lugar de combate lo cual permitiría a los participantes no lastimarse tanto al momento de la caída evitando raspones y posibles lesiones mayores.

-. Bien…-siguió aquel hombre tan robusto…- Contrincantes muéstrense.- mientras que por una esquina aparecía un joven de cabellera larga sujetada por una clineja ojos azules como el mar y una mirada tan presuntuosa que mataría a cualquiera, su atuendo era el de unos pantalones que llegaban hasta mas arriba del tobillo holgados negros y una camisa con detalles de ramas en su hombro izquierdo de color dorado.

-. Bankotsu…- dijo aquel hombre mientras esperaba que saliera la otra persona, la cual salio con un conjunto muy sencillo consistían en una torera de algodón que solo cubría solo la parte mas debajo de los senos era de mangas largas lo cual no se le veían sus brazos era de color negro con detalles similares a los de su adversario pero los detalles eran de color morado debajo de aquella torera se encontraba una camisa morada que le llegaba hasta el ombligo y unos pantalones similares a los de su adversario pero estos eran ajustados en su parte trasera y aguados abajo que le llegaba más debajo de la rodillas de color negro.

-. Iza…- pero sitio una mirada tras de si.- que.- pregunto a la oji dorada.

-. Es Ivana…no Izayoi.-

-. De acuerdo….Ivana…de acuerdo ya saben las reglas, esto es una simulación a un combate real.- mientras observaba a los dos jóvenes.- dense las manos.

-. Te venceré…de seguro eres una de esa mujeres lloronas…-dijo el oji azulado.-

-. Y tu seguro te pondrás en posición fetal y te chuparas el dedo cuando de venza.- dijo mientras se dirija a su puesto.

-. Bien… esto no tiene limite de tiempo, el que caiga primero, será el perdedor.- dijo mientras miraba a la oji dorada con lástima.- comiencen.

Bankotsu fue el primero en dar el golpe, el cual no fue acertado dando directamente al aire, trato de sujetarla pero era inútil no la alcanzaba, ella por su lado se comenzaba a fastidiar ya que era muy fácil, así que tomo la iniciativa de convertirse en un gato, si un gato blanco con ojos dorados que caminaba en dos patas y tenia detalles morados en su cola junto con un anillo, y guantes gigantes de color morado, este se dirigía a la cabeza de Bankotsu y subió a ella y le dijo.

-. Valla, quien ahora es la mujer llorona, que acaso no puedes atrapar a una niña.- mientras le sacaba la lengua.

-. Se acabo dejare de ser amable…- mientras que tomo posición y de su mano derecha salio algún tipo de energía.- ¡rayo azul!...

-. Eh…-se volteo y vio aquella energía perfectamente concentrada dirigiéndose a ella.- a eso si que no.- salto y desapareció en la arena haciendo que Bankotsu no lo notara.

-. Bankotsu…tenias que vencerla no matarla.- decía su maestro Efrén mientras entonaba su voz.- Bueno el ganador de esta bata…-

-. ¿Cómo Que el ganador?... Hey tu gigantón….-decía Izayoi en forma de gato.- Besame trasero peludo, porque aquí no ha ganado nadie…aún.

-¿como?...- mientras se ponía rojo de cólera…

-. La próxima mira con atención…y tu…- mientras señalaba a Bankotsu.- ME QUEMASTE PARTE DE MI COLA…- decía mientras señalaba a su cola quemada.

-. Esta vez no fallare.- afirmo

-. Lo mismo digo…- desapareciendo una vez más en la arena.

-. Acaso eres una cobarde para ocultarte bajo tierra…ENANA…-

-. No, acaso eres tan idiota para creer que esa era yo.- mientras aparecía nuevamente detrás de el en su forma humana.

-. No, crees que ella sea yo.- afirmo otro clon de Izayoi mas lejos de el.

-. Muéstrate cobarde.- Grito molesto Bankotsu.

-. Si tú lo pides.- dijo mientras aparecía a su lado y levantando la tierra para que el perdiera el equilibrio y cayera.

-. Que demonios eres…- pregunto un Bankotsu sorprendido.

-. La pregunta no que soy, si no quien soy…- le contesto al momento en que ella se acerco a el, y de un solo movimiento lo dejo inconsciente.-ahora di viejo, quien es el verdadero ganador.-

Efrén no lo creía su mejor estudiante derrotado por una niña de quince años, que horror, esa pequeña traería problemas a su equipo deportivo ella y su tonto dragón.

-. La ganadora es…Ivana Taisho.- en ese momento todo salieron de las gradas y se dirigieron hacía la chica domándola de brazos y vitoreándola por haber derrotado al chico más poderoso de la escuela.


	7. hola familia!

**hola bueno les recuerdo que ninguno de los personajes me pertenec alguien me dijo por ahi que se parecia a Izayoi, bueno te digo que en lo que me imspire para crear el personaje fue n mi, si ella tiene un gran complejo con su tamaña cuando se lo dicen es muy despistada extramadamente por eso vive con esos gatos los cuales les recuerda todo que hacer y tiene una gran facinacion por el chocolate la pizza papas y los grupos de rock o pop como U2 Fall out Boy Panic! at the disco avril lavigen the rasmus etc**

**continuen plis y pongan un Review al leer la historia solo para saber que la leen **

* * *

Victoria ganada, reunión familiar.

Hace mucho que no se sentía así, tan humillado, fue directamente a su habitación a meditar un poco lo ocurrido, como fue posible que una niña lo derrotara, que lo hiciera pasar como un incompetente, como fue posible.

-. _Como fue posible, esa niña, derrotarme fue su peor opción._- pensó firmemente Bankotsu mientras que ser recostaba en su cama.- Ivana Taisho, creo que tu y yo seremos buenos amigos…- Mientras que se dirigía a su baño personal.

Izayoi, junto con su familia sus padres y hermanos se encontraban en una mesa, terminaban de comer, les fueron retirados sus platos mientras que Inuyasha alzaba un poco la voz.

-. Izayoi, creo que ya que haz vencido a Bankotsu, creo que podrás iniciar tu vida en la agencia.- mientras que por su parte Izayoi fue sorprendida por la acción de sus padres.- pero claro que no será fácil, tendrás que ser como todos los demás.-

-. Entre tú y yo, yo no soy como los demás.- afirmaba Izayoi a su padre.

-. Lo sabemos.-Contesto su madre.- por lo menos los demás tienen disciplina algo que tú no tienes.

-. Eso es cierto.- Mientras que un Toya salía en defensa de su hermana menor.- Pero al menos a demostrado que todo lo inimaginable se puede hacer, o me van a decir que siempre creyeron que el fuego azul era solo controlado por los de sangre pura o que un Híbrido no podía tener la fuerza de un demonio….hasta más.- Finalizo.

-. Es cierto su falta de resonación en su cabeza hace que pueda hacer cosas maravillosas, desde desastres hasta cosas hermosas.- Agrego Sasuke.

-. Y más si lo hace con esmero, recuerdo perfectamente que siempre ella se levantaba a las cuatro y treinta para practicar, todos los días, a todas hora ella se ha dedicado hacer lo que muchos no harían, se ha transformado a sí misma en una guerrera digna.- mientras tomaba un poco de aire.- mas que un demonio.- Finalizo Saske.

-. Lo sabemos, pero eso no justifica su falta de entendimiento a las cosas, la falta de paciencia, y más si no piensa en las consecuencias de sus actos.- Totalmente molesta Kagome.- Y por si fuera poco hacer la gracia y acto que hico cuando se apareció aquí.-

-. Y no solo eso, no mandar ni siquiera una carta para informarnos tú situación económica en París.- Agrego Inuyasha Molesto.

-.Ya terminaron.- Pregunto para poder seguir.- No les envíe una carta porque no tenía dinero, vine en Dragón porque sencillamente a pie no llegaría nunca a tiempo…………y la cuestión de ser Expulsada, eso ya de por sí estaba predicho desde que recibieron aquel largo informe sobre mi comportamiento y mis notas.- Finalizo tranquila.

-. A todo le tienes explicación, pero dime como quedamos nosotros frente a la directora…quedamos como padres que no se ocupan de su hija.- Dijo Inuyasha.

-. Y a mí que me importa como quedamos frente a la directora.- miro furiosa a su padre, sus hermanos sabían que esta conversación era inevitable mientras que su padre y hermana se encontraran.-

-. También te incluye a ti a tus hermanos a tus tíos y primos…que dirán cuando vean el apellido Taisho y tú nombre juntos…- Fue parado por su hija.

-. A diferencia de ti no me importa lo que digan los demás, en fin tú por lo único que quieres regañarme es por ser como soy……admítelo ya soy un rotundo fracaso en la "gran dinastía Taisho.- Dijo con sarcasmo.- no soy como mis hermanos totalmente educados y responsables de sus actos, tampoco soy como mis primos educados a la perfección…

-. No te digo que seas como ellos solo te digo que seas como alguien que piense antes de actuar.- Culmino Kagome…

-. ¡A!... pero si me piden que sea algo que yo no quiero ser…fue un error estar aquí hoy…- Finalizando la discusión entre sus padres y saliendo del comedor Directamente a su habitación.

Tomoka, Karin y Charllote se preparaban para salir de fiesta por algún disco de Japón.

Tomoka se había vestido pescador color negro con unas zapatillas color azul oscuro con una camisa con escote en V color azul marino, con un poco de maquillaje realzando sus mejillas y sus labios con un poco de brillo.

Mientras que Charllote vestía una falda muy corta de color negro y una camisa igual a la de Tomoka solo que esta era de color rubí, y con un poco de brillo en los labios color rosa, Karin por ultimo vestía pantaloncillos marrones con una Chemi verde pegada a su cuerpo pero con el en forma de V muy atractiva, cada una tomo una pequeña cartera y metieron lo necesario dinero y sus identificaciones.

Justamente cuando salía del cuarto de Charllote se encontraron con Toya, Eriol y Nico muy bien arreglados.

-. Y ¿para donde te diriges Charlie?...- Pregunto su hermano Nico

-. Hacia una disco…ustedes también.- miro de reojo a Eriol que vestía con una camisa azul marino que le que bien.

-. Si¿nos acompañan?...- Pregunta Eriol.

-. Si porque no…y los gemelos…- Pregunta Karin.

-. Ellos salen por su parte, si salimos con ellos nos meteremos en problemas.- Dijo Toya.

-. ¿Por qué? – Pregunta Tomoka.

-. En España salían todas las noches para ir a bares o hacer carreras…-

-. Ah…-

-. Y entonces ¿que dices?...- Preguntan curiosos los gemelos.

-. Pues yo no se, si mis padres se enteran ya saben lo que va a pasar.- Recordándoles a sus hermanos la actitud de sus padres.

-. Sabemos que a ti no te importa eso…recuerda nada más la ultima vez que lo hicimos…solo será por esta noche…además a ti no te importa nada de lo que digan los demás.- Repetía una vez más Sasuke.- Será un reto mas para ti Iza…

-. Si además, solo será esta noche…-

-. Bien…pero y el equipo…-Pregunto la oji dorada.

-. Bueno…sabemos que hay unas motos y carros abajo, que tal si tu hace alguna de tu ya sabe.- dijo Saske.- y a cambio te daré todo el chocolate que puedas comer.-

-. Sabes que puedo comer mucho….- afirmo mirando seriamente a su hermano mayor.- Bien…

-. Si…-

Bajaron rápidamente de la cama de la chica y fueron en dirección a cuarto de los gemelos para tomar el equipo necesario para su pequeña aventura.

-. Bien aquí estamos ahora que…-mirando a la pare en donde detrás de ella estaban las motos y carros.

-. Solo esperen afuera que yo haré el resto…por cierto Saske, trajiste el traje ese negro que les queda pequeño no…- miraba a Saske.-

-. Pues obvio que si, si no nos descubrirían.- mostrando el traje negro con casco y todo.- y tu tomaste las botas.-

claro.- señalando a sus pies unas botas negras.

-. Vamos que si no nos descubren…- escuchando un ruido.- hay creo que ya nos cacharon.- dijeron juntos los gemelos.

-. Ustedes corran hasta afuera del garaje que yo me quedo aquí solo esperen a que yo lleve lo demás- mientras que acto seguido los gemelos ya habían desaparecido mientras que dos nuevas personas aparecían.

-. Bankotsu, debemos darnos prisa o si no se nos hace tarde para llegar a la carrera.- dijo un pele morado.

-. Ya calla haku… que tenemos tiempo suficiente…además solo hacemos esta broma a la niña esa y nos vamos directo a la pista…-

-. De acuerdo….aunque no entiendo porque le hacemos esto a esa niña si ni siquiera te…-

-. Me humillo frente a todos los nuevos, ella la pagara caro ya lo veras…- finalizando la conversación para subir a los pisos superiores en busca de la habitación de Izayoi.

-. Así que pagarla caro eh…ya veremos quien la paga caro.- poniendo su sonrisa diabólica y mirando al piso en donde antes se encontraban los jóvenes…- zuzu, Yue…- susurro para que en ese mismo momento aparecieran sus gatos…- bien, vayan a mi habitación y por nada del mundo hagan pasar a esos chicos…- mientras miraba a sus mascotas al revés.- y si logran pasar hagan que nunca más se les ocurra pasar a mi habitación…de acuerdo.- dijo mirando desde arriba en el techo a sus mascotas de pie…-

-. Se esta tardando mucho…- menciona Sasuke.

-. Si…de seguro la atraparon.- Termino Saske al momento en que vieron una moto y un carro acercarse de color rojo los dos.-

-. Pues creo que no.- viendo la moto roja y el carro azul marino enfrente de ellos y saliendo un clon y la misma Izayoi…- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?...

-. Porque me conseguí con un percance…por cierto que aremos si mamá o papá descubren que nos fuimos…-

-. Toya salio, creo que debemos llamarlo para decirle que estamos con el.- Pensó Sasuke.

-. Buena idea…- Sacando su teléfono negro para llamar a su hermano el cual enseguida respondió.- Bueno…Toya soy yo Izayoi…oye con quien estas.

_-. Con Karin, Tomoka, Eriol, Nico y Charllote ¿por qué?- _pregunta.

-. Bien quiero que le digas a ellos que estamos Saske Sasuke y yo con ellos…Saske tiene una camisa Roja y Sasuke una Azul, y yo una falda negra con una camisa en V blanca…me llamas cuando salgan de la disco y nos esperan cerca de la entrada de mansión…bien.-

-._ Bien….lo demás lo contamos cuando nos veamos…por cierto tengan cuidado con lo que vayan hacer si…-_suplico su hermano.

-. Si todo lo que digas…bye.- cortando la comunicación.-

-. Todo listo…- Pregunto Saske.

-. Si…pero algo no esta bien con esto.- señalando la moto y el carro.

-. Si tienes razón…- viendo obviamente el color de la moto y el carro.

-. Ya se…- Acercándose al carro tocándolo y cambiándolo de color a azul con llamas moradas mientras que con la moto la puso negra con cráneos y chispas azules.- les parece mejor así.-

-. ¿Cómo lo hiciste?- Montando la moto Sasuke.

-. Saben…ese instituto de magia sirve realmente.- mientras subía al lado del conductor.- ¿que?

-. En la carrera quiero ser el conductor.

Y salieron de allí a toda velocidad.

Mientras que con los demás en la disco.

-. Así que tenemos que aprendernos de memoria lo que te dijo ella.-

-. Si…porque si no los descubrirán.- afirmo Toya.

-. Si lo recuerdo, cuando Ivana intento salirse la última vez a escondidas con tigo, regresaron y afirmaron que estuvieron con los gemelos… al preguntarles que llevaban tú dijiste _lo mismo que llevan ahora.-_ dijo Nico.- y luego los castigaron por haberse ido a esa conferencia de autos.

-. Es decir que ellos planean hasta lo más mínimo para poder salir a escondidas…vaya tus hermanos si que son genios.- halago Karin a los hermanos de Toya.

-. Si…realmente son espías.- dijeron a la vez Charllote y Erio, para luego salir a la pista de baile.

Bankotsu y Hakudoshi se encontraban en la habitación de Izayoi viendo todo lo que tenía la chica.

-. Veo que tiene gusto por la música clásica el rock y pop.- dijo viendo uno de los tantos CDS que tenía la chica.

-. Si…pero mira…- dijo sosteniendo una guitarra negra en sus manos…-que belleza… ¿Cuánto crees que valdrá?...-

-. No se… unos tres mil yenes…- al momento habían recibido un golpe con una almohada cada uno…

-. Quien sería…- al momento cayeron en el suelo.

-. Mira estos gatos.- señalando a los dos gatos.- son las mascotas de la niña tonta.

-. A quien llamas niña tonta…espero que no sea al ama.-

-. Que dijiste haku…-pregunto el oji azul

-. Yo no he dicho nada…-

-. Que idiota, ala ama no le gusta cuando alguien se mete en sus asuntos privados.- ahora si Hakudoshi lo había escuchado también.

-. Miau.- maulló el gato amarillo pasando al lado de los chico.

-. Nos largamos.- mientras que ambos chicos salían disparados de la habitación para dejar solos a los dos gatos.

-. Bien llegamos.- Mirando a su alrededor todos lo autos y motos que rodeaban aquel lugar

-. Miren…chicos nuevos, creo que está es tu noche… "lobo solitario" miraba al chico del casco plateado con gris.

-. Bien…ahora Izayoi… por nada del mundo te quites el casco si sucede algo nos largamos…en lo primero que nos montemos…bien.- Dijo Sasuke

-. Y si nos separamos, nos encontramos directamente en la vía…claro si no nos persigue nadie…- Dijo ahora Saske.

-. Ah y debemos recordar que si nos perdemos, o alguien se queda atrás llamamos y nos salvamos… bien…- Finalizo Izayoi.

-. Si.- mirando a su alrededor.- empecemos desde aya.

Y así empezaron cada uno una carrera pasaron dos horas de carreras, e Izayoi solo había corrido cuatro veces mientras que sus hermanos habían corrido seis, estaba molesta así que reto al chico de casco plateado

-. Hey tu.- dijo tratando que su voz fuera la de un hombre.- una carrera.

-. Bien…hasta el final de la colina y de regreso.-

En ese momento ella tomo la moto y el la suya y empezaron la carrera, de primer lugar estaba aquel chico su moto era negra con plateado, mientras que ella estaba de segundo lugar, rápidamente llegaron hasta el final, ahora para regresar al punto de partida, el chico iba a delantera mientras que ella de un momento a otro lo alcanzo y le dio una seña de adiós, para seguir ahora de primera, estaba cerca, y lo ¡logro!...llego de primero bajo de su moto y el también.

-. Fue buena la carrera…dime eres de aquí…- pregunta el chico misterioso.

-. Si.-

-. Mi nombre es Kenshin…como te llamas tú.- mientras que Saske y Sasuke se acercaban para felicitar a su hermana escucharon el nombre del chico y corrieron hacia ella.

-. Felicidades…Iván…- dijo primero Sasuke.

-. Si, creo que es hora de irnos.- mientras miraba la hora.- ya es tarde…y ya disfrutamos mucho.

-.si…- sorprendida al ver que era Kenshin Wolf, ahora si que estaba en problemas…

Mientras que un sujeto lejos de ellos miraba todo…

-. Señor ya es hora…- mientras que hablaba por un woky toky, así apareciendo miles de policías rodeando el lugar.

-. Bien nos ¡fuimos! …decía un joven de cabellos amarillos con unos pinchos y ojos azules, a las ves que todos tomaban sus carros o motos para irse unos atrapados y otros salían airosos de aquella situación.

-. Chicos…ya saben el plan…-dijo Saske mirando y sus hermanos…- nos vamos…tu tonto súbete al auto.- Señalando a Sasuke. – tu ya sabes que hacer.- mirando a Izayoi que ya se montaba en su moto y veía desaparecer a sus hermanos

Arranco rápidamente ya que la policía ya la alcanzaba, fue directamente hasta ellos, mientras que miraba para atrás para ver si ken se havia ido, y efecto ya no estaba, ahora solo faltaba ella, hizo un caballito para pasar arriba de una patrulla y seguir su camino, acelero al ver a los policías detrás de ella, tomando así la autopista desierta a esa hora, y viendo a lo lejos el carro en donde estaban sus hermanos, los llamo rápidamente por el manos libres.

-. Ahora que…la policía me persigue…que debo hacer, los despisto…- Decía alarmada por la cercanía de ellos.-

-. Obvio, acelera y toca el auto para que se ponga de su color, de hay a nosotros no nos perseguirán, trata de hacer lo mismo.- Grito Saske que iba manejando.-

-. Si pero no lo hagas tan obvio…bien…te llamamos dentro de quince minutos para ver si estas libre…no juntaremos cerca de la ciudad bien...Camino y fuera…- colgó mientras que veía a su hermano.- si la atrapan no dudes en regresar.

-. Y tú no dudes en huir si nos atrapan a los dos…- viendo a su hermana por la ventanilla cambiando así el color de carro, y haciendo señas de que seguiría.

Por su parte a ellos les pasó la policía de lado y no notaron que eran los mismos que los de las carreras.

Izayoi iba emocionada, tubo que acelerar más para perderlos de vista, saltándose un aviso en contrición, la policía también lo paso de largo hasta que se dio cuenta de que no había más camino debido a un hueco gigante, paro a una distancia prudente, en ese mismo instante la policía para.

-. Deténgase…no hay mas camino.- dijo uno.

-. _Para ti quizás pues para mi no hay fin de camino…-_ pensó mientras que acelero y salto…llegando así al otro lado, daba gracias a kami de que el hueco no fuera tan grande porque si no la hubieran atrapado, siguió su camino sin problema después de hay, pasaron veinte minutos y se encontró con sus hermanos nuevamente.

-. Saliste ¡lisa!...- dijeron ambos abrazando a su hermana.

-. Si…menos mal.- mirando a sus hermanos.- debemos regresar Toya me llamo y me dijo que ya van para la casa…démonos prisa vamos…

Y así regresaron a la mansión, fueron directamente a la cama como si nada hubiera pasado hasta el día siguiente.


	8. la noche pasapero el dolor queda

les recuerdo ninguno de los personajes es mio solo el de izayoi.

* * *

Misión imposible, no abrir los ojos.

Las piscinas están llenas los parques acuáticos llenos de gente, pero ellos no estaban en ninguna de los dos ya que aunque estuvieran en verano ellos seguían trabajando duro para poder seguir siendo espías, trabajando en misiones en cubierto o sencillamente adquiriendo una nueva pieza de arte para aquel que lo quisiera y pagara obviamente, eran las diez de la mañana y todos a acepción de una persona bueno tres se encontraban durmiendo ya que la noche pasada habían pasado muchos imprevisto en su misión clandestina obviamente de divertirse un poco.

Se puede observar a tres jóvenes durmiendo placidamente dos de ellos se encuentran abrazados mientras que el otro se encontraba en el medio diciendo palabras de lucha y cosas similares, pero toda esa calma se destruye por el sonar de un…

-. _Contesta rápido tú teléfono que son tu amigotes para pedirte una cerveza ¡huí! Hay omero yo también quiero cerveza…- _seguido de un eructo- _.pues espera que este pendejo conteste la línea_- terminando para repetirse una vez mas hasta que atendieron el teléfono.- Bueno.- dijo Izayoi .

-. ¿Donde están Tú y los gemelos?- gritando Toya detrás del teléfono.

-. Pues donde mas durmiendo…-mientras que se quedaba dormida.

-. _No entiendes verdad….se supone que hoy darían los uniformes y misiones nuevas…. ¡levántate de inmediato antes de que yo vaya para sacarlos de la cama!- _gritaba.

-. ¿Cómo?...enseguida vamos para aya.- dijo mientras trata de levantarse pero no pudo, miro un poco mejor a su alrededor y vio botellas de sake en la habitación y recordó las palabras de sus hermanos _"por esta noche maravillosa y por muchas mas por venir" _decía una parte Sasuke _y "porque papa no se de cuenta nunca de lo que hicimos y que todos…." _Puf se callo largo a largo Izayoi en medio de su discurso con botella en mano.- PRENSE CUERDA DE FLOJOS….LLEGAREMOS TARDE A LA ENTREGA DE…-

-. DE TRAJES Y MISIONES.- Dijeron los tres hermanos mientras que se agarraban la cabeza mientras que intentaban de cambiarse de ropa.

-. Idiotas…ese es mi camisa…no vez el color morado…- molesta Izayoi en paños menores de arriba.-

-. Y tu desde cuando tienes tatuaje.- pregunta Saske.

-. ¿De que me hablas?- pregunta molesta.

-. El que tienes en detrás abajo en las caderas.- Dijo Sasuke viendo el tatuaje en forma de líneas curveadas que no tenían sentido, muy raro y hermoso.-

-. Están locos…saben que no me gustan los tatuajes en la parte de atrás.- dijo poniéndose la camisa.-

-. A no y como explicas que lo tengas hay.- dándole un espejo para que se viera.-

-. Yo no veo nada…- dijo sin prestarle mucha importancia a sus hermanos.

-. Pero ahí….estaba.- dijeron al no ver nada.- lo estas ocultando…

-. Para que…ustedes sean mis hermanos preferidos para travesuras y consejos…porque no habría de decirles algo tan importante como el hecho de ponerme un tatuaje….- viendo la hora.- son las 10:45 demonios….estamos listos…pregunta a sus hermanos.

-. Si.- al momento que se tomaron las manos e Izayoi la tele transporto a los tres, abrieron los ojos y veían muchas estrellas cosas luminosas y luego oscuridad.-

-. Cuantas veces le he dicho que no miren…yo ni me atrevo a mirar cuando lo hago.- mientras que caminaban un poco mas cerca de donde se encontraban los últimos asientos de aquel teatro en donde hacían las conferencias a gran escala.

-. Lo sabemos.-

-. Miren es el tío Sesshomaru.- mirando asombrada a su tío proporcionando las misiones a cada uno de los chicos en ese salón.-

-. Vaya….se ve mas.-

-. Joven.- termino Saske las palabras comenzadas por su hermano.

Pasaron media hora sentándoos en la cual solo escuchaban los nombres de las personas que iban a hacer pareja, y otra media hora escuchando las misiones, no paso mucho para que ellos se quedaran dormidos de nuevo, esta vez Saske dormía en el hombro de Sasuke y Sasuke en hombre de Izayoi mientras que ella se apoyaba en la cabeza de su hermano.

-. Bien y ahora…Bankotsu con su pareja nueva Izayoi Taisho.- dijo mientras Bankotsu se levantaba pero Izayoi no aún dormía.

-. ¡Izayoi!...- dijo al primer intento nicolas al ver donde estaba su prima, pero no funciono, hasta que Toya le tiro una flamita.-

-. Despierta te llaman.- Dijo mientras Izayoi veía tele transportándose al podio.

-. Aquí.- mirando a su Tío.

-. El es tú nuevo compañero.- Señalando a Bankotsu.- sus trajes están en sus habitaciones.- mientras que miraba a su sobrina.- Ivana espero que te comportes tal y como lo has hecho siempre en mi tutoría, ya que yo te voy a estar vigilando mientras estés aquí…- mirando serio a su sobrina.

-. Si ¡mi comandante!- mientras se ponía en posición de saludo.

-. Y tú- señalando a Bankotsu.- te sobrepasas con ella como con los demás que has tenido de compañero…y te mato yo mismo.- mirando al chico.

-. Si lo que digas…ahora tengo una pregunta¿Cuál va hacer mi nuevo reto?- mirando a su tío.

Bankotsu vio eso como una falta de respeto asía un directivo de la academia, enseguida dirigió su vista asía Sesshomaru, su rostro demostraba enojo pero sus ojos demostraban cariño y un poco de pena ajena por las cosa que decía su sobrina.

-. Dime… ¿Cómo van los idiomas con tigo?...- pregunto Sesshomaru

-. Solo se ingles japonés obviamente, francés, español chino, alemán, y un poco de latín…pero no se mucho eh… ¿por qué?- queriendo saber la razón rápidamente para poder ir a dormir ya que tenia un dolor de cabeza horrible.

-. Tendrán que ir hacia Egipto, con el equipo de Kenshin Wolf y Nicolas Taisho, tienen que ir por unas arañas…- en ese momento saco una araña en un frasco.- este es la especie que tienen que buscar…-pero se le cayo y la araña escapo directamente hacía donde estaba Izayoi.-

-. Eh cuidado va asía….ti.- dijo Bankotsu cuando ya Izayoi se había desmayado del horror, era algo malo, desde pequeña le gusto todo tipo de insecto para al ver "las arañas Asesinas" les tomo idea y luego que la mordieran, fue devastador, así que siempre que veía una se desmayaba o las quemaba.

-. Y a esta que le pasó.- miro Bankotsu a la chica en el piso mientras la veía pálida como si hubiera visto un fantasma.- acaso la araña le pico.

-.no.- dijo Nico haciendo una mini jaula de metal.- a ella le aterran las arañas.-

-. Eso no será un impedimento para mí…- mientras despertaba en los brazos de Bankotsu.- con una botella y media de ron con sake…creo que podré hacerlo.

-. Pues que así sea…- Dijo su tío.- Sabes que no me gusta hacer cambios con las misiones…ya saben buscar este tipo de arañas y no las que tengan un tamaño mas pequeño, porque si no nos servirían.- mirando de nuevo a Bankotsu.- Ya puedes bajarla no esta invalida.- notando la cercanía de sus cuerpo.

Izayoi bajo inmediatamente ya que sabía que su tío era un gran celoso con ella y su prima Charllote que apenas salía con chicos.

-. Bien cuando sale el vuelo.-pregunta nico

-. Hoy en la noche….- contestando y dándoles cuatro boletos de avión.- llegaran a casa del Sr. Balraje Poluchi.- enseñando una foto con un hombre con una barba larga y negra su color de piel era morena y tenia esos ojos mujeriegos que nadie se los quitaba.- el les dará información.

-. Izayoi, Bankotsu, Nicolas y Kenshin…si fallan en su misión-. Aparentando apretar sus nudillos.- estarán bajo mi tutela en los entrenamientos…aunque a algunos no les caería mal.- viendo a su sobrina.

-. Tienes razón tío…sabes ellos no saben encontrar presencias creo que mejorarían mucho con tigo….por cierto, ya nos podemos ir.- termino con una sonrisa

-. Si.- mirando de nuevo al público.- Tomoka y Charllote.

Y así pasaron y quedaron las parejas así.

Tomoka Hyuuga y Charllote Taisho. Equipo H

-. Toya Taisho y Karin Wolf. Equipo D

-. Nicolas Taisho y Kenshin Wolf. Equipo F

-. Izayoi… Ivana Taisho y Bankotsu Maxwell. Equipo F.

-. Eriol Hyuuga y Hakudoshi Daje. Equipo D.

-. Saske Taisho y Sasuke Taisho. Equipo H.

Estos por último tuvieron que suplicar para que los pusieran juntos ya que no pueden vivir el uno sin el otro. Esa misma noche partieron directamente al cairo en el avión privado de la organización.

-. Y dígame ¿cual es el animal que detestan?- pregunto Nicolas.- a mi no me gustan las cucaracha aunque si veo una pasar de largo no me importa.

-. Yo odio a los lagartos.- Dijo Bankotsu.

-. Los Gatos.- por ultimo Ken.

-. ¿Cómo no te gustan los gatos?… sabes a mi tampoco me gustaban para ahora si.- mirando de reojo a ken.

-. Y Dinos.-

-. Odio les tengo miedo a las…arañas, como se abran dado cuenta ya.- dijo recalcando el hecho que había pasado en la mañana.

-. ¿Por qué le tienes tanto miedo?- Pregunto Ken.

-. Por el simple hecho de que sean peludas tengas más patas de las necesarias y tengan veneno….- preparándose para dormir ya que el vuelo era muy pesado.

-. Por eso no te gustan…sabes yo tenía una tarántula y…- fue callado por nico.

-. Lo que pasa es que tu no fuiste mordido por todo el cuerpo por arañas…- Reseño Nicolas.

-. Te pasó eso.- pregunto Bankotsu.

-. Si…gracias a kami no me quedo ninguna marca…- recordando aquel incidente.- si no me dejan dormir los congelare a todos…buenas noches.- terminando de decir para cerrar sus ojos y viajar hacía al mundo de Morfeo.

-. ¿A que se refiere con congelarnos? - pregunto Kenshin.

-. Es cierto ustedes no saben nada…- recordando que ellos no sabían nada de su prima.- verán, ella controla los cuatro elementos, agua, tierra, fuego y aire el cual este ultimo se lo enseño mi madre, tiene el poder de leer mentes así que tan bien puede hacer que se eleven objetos…

-. Ella hace todo eso.- pregunto aturdido por lo dicho Bankotsu.

-. Si…al parecer también tiene algunos otros trucos como pasar por cualquier cosa sólida y…cambiarse de color.-

-. Es…impresionante… ¿Cómo obtuvo sus poderes?...porque para ser híbrida.

-. Sabes…estas frito…- Dijo Kenshin mirando al lado derecho de Bankotsu.-

-. Soy Híbrida y que…tienes algún problema…yo no tengo estos cochinos poderes porque quiera…- miro a Bankotsu y luego a Nicolas.- Nico también le has contado de ti… vamos dile porque ambos somos fenómenos de circo.- desvió su mirada para luego cerrarla y decir como ultimo.- ser híbrido es mejor que ser un demonio…- termino con una sonrisa.

-. Ahora si que se durmió…- Dijo nicolas.

-. ¿Estas seguro?- pregunto Bankotsu.

-. Si…-

-. Fenómenos de circo…-

-. Kenshin, no le tomes mucha importancia, según en la familia Taisho todo hay un principio y un final, yo nací primero que Toya y fui el primer descendiente de una nueva generación por lo tanto también tengo trucos bajo la manga.- viendo que ya había tomado la atención de los chicos prosiguió.- Izayoi no puede controlar ni el metal ni el Rayo, cosa que yo controlo, nuestros poderes de nacimiento son el fuego nunca otro mas.-

-. Ya veo….- dijo Bankotsu.-bueno creo que también me duermo…si no, no podremos hacer nada mañana.-

-. _Sabes eres un afortunado… eres el que tiene que dormir con un ángel…_.-pensó Kenshin de Bankotsu.- buenas noches.

-. Buenas noches.- acomodándose en su asiento Nicolas, mientras que Bankotsu cerraba sus ojos al igual que Kenshin.

Pasó una hora y Bankotsu no podía conciliar el sueño, gracias a una oji dorada… no había modo alguno de que la chica dejara de moverse de su asiento, justo en ese momento la chica queda a unos milímetros de la cara de compañero.

-. _Es un ángel durmiendo…-_mirando los labios de la chica.- _son finos pero a la vez son carnosos… ¿a que sabrán?- _se pregunto Bankotsu mientras se acercaba poco a poco, sentía su olor, tan dulce como el de un bebe o el de la lluvia, tan suave, tan de ella pensó para luego ver sus labios y darles un delicado beso, que fue correspondido sus labios se movían al son de una canción suave, se despego de los labios de ella y.

Sentía como alguien la observaba y como alguien tomaba posesión de sus labios era una dulce fragancia de hombre indudablemente quería saber de quien era hasta que no sintió que retiraban esos labios tan calidos decidió abrir sus ojo encontrándose con unos ojos azules mirándola, al instante se puso roja sus mejillas eran de un rosa tierno pero no por mucho tiempo.

-. ¡IMBECIL!...- Seguido de un empujón.- primera y última me escuchas.

¿qué sucede?- pregunto somnolientos Ken y Nico.

-. Saben…me voy de aquí…- mientras tomaba sus maletas del portaequipajes- y tu…chico bonito vuelves a hacer eso sin mi permiso, y yo seré quien te mate.-

-. Pero hacía donde vas…- pregunto Bankotsu.- te recuerdo que faltan ocho horas para llegar al cairo.-

-. LO SE…- poniéndose su mochila en la espalda.- creedme yo prefiero volar hasta el cairo antes de que me vuelvas a ¡besar!- finalizo para atravesar la pared del avión para activar su fuego y seguir volando.- Eslaider- llamo apareciendo su amigo confiable.- sabía que seguirías el avión.- mientras que se montaba en su mas fiel compañero y avanzaban mucho más rápido que el avión.

Dentro del avión se encontraba un Bankotsu atónito por lo que había hecho la joven…tan mal besaba.

-. La besaste…- susurro nicolas.

-. Creeme fue un accidente, ella se estaba moviendo mucho y pues se quedo cerca de mi cara y pues no aguante y…- demasiado tarde Bankotsu se encontraba con un puño de acero en su mejilla izquierda.

-. La vuelves a besar sin permiso y yo mismo te daré otro puño por todo el cuerpo…entendiste.- pregunto mientras

Luego de ese incidente Kenshin no quiso mirar más a Bankotsu ya que si no lo asaría con todo y ropa, pero sus pensamientos fueron dirigidos asía la joven que ya no se encontraba con ellos pensó en si estaría bien si llegaría sana hasta que se quedo profundamente dormido otra vez.

* * *

holaaaa...que les parecio bueno quiero decirles que si, los gemelos e izayoi beben pero no son alcholicos anonimos, este trio los va a divertir mucho, por cierto ago una anuncio, regresare a claces en cinco dias osea que solo lo actualizare los viernes 


	9. bienvenido al cairo!

ninguno de los personajes me pertenece solo izayoi

* * *

El cairo, turismo y descubrimiento.

Ya habían llegado al cairo y todos los chicos se encontraban preocupados porque no tenían pista alguna de Izayoi, Kenshin llevaba un conjunto de pantalón corto y una camisa azul marino al igual que Bankotsu y Nicolas con la diferencia que la del oji azul era Negra y la de nicolas Plateada. Caminaban hasta que se toparon con una chica de cabello negros y ojos grises con unos pantalones azules con la diferencia de que uno le llegaba más arriba de la rodilla y parecía un short y el otro largo era normal con unos cortes los cuales se apreciaba parte de la pierna de la chica, y una camisa verde oscuro con un signos de interrogación.

-. Hello horsemen when they arrived? – Pregunto la chica.

-. Lo siento, nosotros no hablar ingles.- dijo Nicolas.

-. Yo se idiotas… ¿por qué creen que tío Sesshomaru me envió con ustedes?- pegunto la chica.-

-. ¿Ivana?- pregunto Bankotsu-

-. No tú abuela imbecil, claro que soy yo, saben por alguna extraña razón a los hombres de aquí les parezco una clase de diosa…eso me causo muchos problemas esta mañana. –

-. ¿Cómo, llegaste antes que nosotros….-

-. Llegando…llegue anoche y fui al hotel de la ciudad, es muy cómodo, dormí me bañe y aquí, y van a conocer a Sr. Balraje Poluchi.- mirando al Bankotsu.- ¿y a ti que paso?... nico te pasas verdaderamente fue beso por dios no una violación… - tocando la parte afectada.- creo que eso lo solucionare mas tarde, no te importa cierto.-

-. No…creo que es mejor que vallamos a casa de ese tal Sr. Balraje.-

-. Aunque no creo que será difícil, según investigue es uno de los mar ricos en está zona.- menciona Ken.

-. Bien entonces solo iremos a la casa mas grande que veamos.- dijo Izayoi tomando de brazos a Kenshin y a Bankotsu.- vamos no tenemos todo el día.- caminando de lo mas tranquila con los jóvenes.

Caminaron, hasta encontrar una gran casa en donde sirvientes caminaban sin cesar, Nico se les acerco y pregunto si vivía algún señor Balraje a lo que la chica contesto en francés y el no tenía ni la menos idea de lo que le habia dicho.-

-. Bonsoir, mademoiselle, commente allez-vous? –. Mirando a la chica.- Monsieur Balraje est.el chez luis?-

-. dame oui jeune vous êtes le Taisho, le monsieur êtes eux espérant .- dijo mientras los hacía pasar.-

-. Ven hablando se entiende la gente…- mirando a Bankotsu.- sabes creo que tú no vas a entrar, no en ese estado.- parando a la señorita.- mademoiselle, la salle de bain?- pregunto, y como respuesta recibió una leve seña con la mano lo cual le indicaba el cuarto de baño-. Gracias, adelántense yo los alcanzo en unos minutos.-

-. De acuerdo, pero tú pervertido no te pases con ella.- advirtió nicolas.

-. Creo que ella se sabe defender bien.- le dijo Kenshin a nico.

-. Lo se.- mirando a los dos chicos desaparecer.

Mientras que con Bankotsu todo era calor y más calor, su mano sujetaba a la de la chica oji dorada quien lo guiaba de lo más tranquila al baño.

-. Bien esto no te va a doler, pero prométeme que no le dirás nada a Nico…si-

-. Claro, con una condición, que me des un beso.- se acerca el oji azul a la chica.

-. Pues dale un beso a tú abuela, pues de mí no vas a recibir nada…ahora cierra los ojos y respira profundamente.- mirando al chico que lo hacia prosiguió.- bien ahora piensa en algo relajante y no te muevas ni abras los ojos.- acercándose a la mejilla de este.

-._veamos, pensar…en ti, en el beso en lo bonita que ere, en la pizza, en mi espada, en ti luego en tus labios sabor a miel, después en las carreras…-_y así fue pensado asta que sintió un calor en su mejilla.

-. Bien ahora abre los ojos.- entregándole un espejo sacado de su bolso.

-. Se ve bien, como lo hiciste, y para que el polvo si tú tienes bonita piel.- mirando a ver como reaccionaba la chica.-

-. Me alegro que te gustara.- con una sonrisa.- ahora lo del polvo es por pequeñeces muy molestas que no te importan.- arrastrándolo hasta ver donde se habían metido su primo y amigo.

Caminaron hasta una sala y encontraron cojines de todos los tamaños y todos lo colores, al parecer el señor Balraje no era de Egipto si no era un hindú.-

.- mira como quedo…sabes Izayoi no debiste gastar energías en el.- mirando la mejilla curada.-

-. Lo se, pero es por la presentación que pensaría el señor Balraje al ver su mejilla así.-

-. Tiene razón.- menciona ken, apareciendo en la habitación un hombre de gran tamaño y una gran barba negra.

-. Buenas mis querido invitados, espero que no hallan pasado trabajo con mi sirvienta Janet, es nueva aquí en Egipto…-posando su mirada a Izayoi.-

* * *

Pero que niña tan hermosa, no creo que una niña tan bella como tú este en un negocio tan peligroso como este.-

-. Pues le digo señor, en este negocio se encuentran muchos tipos de personas.- mirando al sujeto que la había tomado

-. ¿Como se llama querida damisela? -pregunto el señor Balraje.

-. Mi nombre es Ivana Taisho- quitándole sus manos.- y ellos son Bankotsu Maxwell mi compañero, Nicolas Taisho y por último Kenshin Wolf.-

-. Wolf, creo que he tenido el placer de trabajar con tus padres ase un tiempo.- mirando al chico.- bien creo que deben estar con sed, Jes, trae unas botanas y algo de tomar por favor.- acto seguido la chica salio de la habitación dejando a todos sentados, Ken al lado de Izayoi después seguía Bankotsu y luego Nicolas.

-. Bueno, creo que han venido por las arañas- tomando una mirada seria mientras entraba la joven Jes que traía bebidas para todos y unos bocadillos.- debo decirles que las arañas han tenido un fuerte cambio.

-. Cambio, cual tipo de cambio.- pregunta nico alejando su bebida de sus labios.-

-. Bueno verán, mis hombres fueron ase algunos días para la pirámide en donde se encuentran las arañas, y descubrimos que ya no son arañas comunes.-

-. A que se refiere.-

-. Verán este tipo de arañas no se debe reproducir con otro tipo de araña que es traída desde Perú para propósitos de comercio.-

-. Porque.- pregunta Izayoi preocupada.

-. Bueno, ya de por si la araña es muy peligrosa, es venenosa, su proceso de incubar el veneno en otra persona una semana completa, pero con esta nueva, se reproduce rápido.-

-. Es decir que es mortal la picadura de esta araña.- acertó Ken.

-. Si, muchos de mis hombres están enfermos, están en un estado inconsciente.- bajando la mirada.- ayer fue mi hijo Jordán a buscar a alguna araña para que lo ayudara a encontrar algún tipo de cura, pero en cuanto llego se desmayo y no ha despertado desde ayer.-

-. Entonces no nos sirve de nada venir aquí…según nos informaron teníamos que encontrar arañas de ese tipo pero ya que la pirámide en donde se encuentra se han reproducido un nuevo tipo de araña creo que no nos conviene ir.- miro de frente Kenshin al señor Balraje.

-. Lo se, pero se que estas son mortales… el señor Taisho me hablo de que necesitaban una cura para este tipo de araña, si obtienen estas podrán encontrar una mas efectiva ya que no ha cambiado nada solo de tamaño y de su potente veneno.

-. Bueno hagamos algo, señor Poluchi por favor tráigame dos botellas d su mejor ron el mas fuerte que tanga, segundo tráigame a dos demonios que se pueden convertir en metal si no es mucha molestia…tenemos que conseguir esas arañas a como de lugar- levantándose de su lugar.- ken, necesito ayuda.

-. Si claro en que.- pregunta mirándola

-. Tú no preguntes y te vienes conmigo, nico necesito que hagas un traje de metal para Ban que no quede tan ajustado… Sr. Paluchi no se preocupe liquidaremos esas cosas de ocho patas de una buena ves.- despidiendo del grupo para tomar a ken de las manos y guiarlo hasta la salida.

-. Bueno si es así, Trey, trae lo que la señorita pidió.-

-. Y ustedes desean algo…- pregunta el señor

-. Polvo de metal si no es mucha molestia.- pidió Nicolas mirando a Bankotsu.- vamos tenemos mucho trabajo por hacer.

-. Por lo menos Kenshin lo va a tener fácil con la niña bonita.-

-. Sabes, si estuvieran aquí sus hermanos, ya estarías muertos y más si están sus amigos.-

Mientras ellos seguían con su conversación Izayoi y Kenshin se encontraban en una parte lejana de la ciudad.

-. Bueno y que hacemos aquí-

-. Quiero decirte cual es el plan pero para eso tú y yo necesitamos entrenar un poco- mirando a Kenshin.

-. Entrenar, a que te refieres.- pregunto mientras que la oji gris se preparaba para hacer uno de sus trucos.- no creo que haga falta entrenar solo nos enfrentamos a un grupo de arañas.

-. Y que grupo de arañas, si el señor Balraje dice que su veneno es mortal por algo debe ser.- mientras que sacudía su nariz y quito ese molesto color como ella le decía a sus ojos cuando estaban de grises.-

-. Dime porque te cambias de color.-

-. Porque aquí les gusta mucho el color de mis ojos, al menos mi primo es hombre y no tiene ese tipo de problemas.-

-. Así que tú realmente no eres de ese color de piel.-

-. No fui a la playa… claro que es mi color, bueno un poco más blanco pero eso no viene al caso…sabes tener todo tu cuerpo frió cuando estas con el fuego.-

-. Que clase de pregunta es esa…como voy a estar frió si soy de fuego.-

-. Escucha todos en la pirámide estaremos juntos, por mi no hay problema, pero por los demás si, ellos no están acostumbrados a tal calor.-

-. Tienes razón, pero a todas estas para que deba permanecer en mi forma de fuego…no le veo la necesidad.-

-. Pues si, según entendí la pirámide a de estar minada de arañas, no estaríamos moviendo en un campo minado.-

-. Ya veo, pero yo soy un demonio, tus debes de estar con más miedo-. Se arrepintió con las palabras que dijo.

-. Si tengo orejas de perro.- mostrando sus orejas de perro y ocultándolas de nuevo como una humana.- tengo que transfórmame en humana una vez al mes, lo cual adoro…y no me importa, mientras que tú eres un demonio, de seguro tendrás mejor olfato, vista lo cual dudo, pero a mi no me importa entiendes.-

-.si…lo siento.-

-. No importa estoy acostumbrada, muchas veces me puse llorar, pero ese no es el caso, tu aunque seas el mismísimo señor de lo demonio te aseguro que por lo menos debes de salir rajuñado de esa dichosa pirámide-.

-. Tienes razón, pero como me transformo en una antorcha humana sin asar a nadie.-

-. Pues eso es lo que vamos a intentar hacer, trasfórmate.- mientras que Kenshin se concentraba y se ponía rojo como el fuego.- bien ahora no te muevas vas a sentir un poco de frío y no mires raro he.-

-. Bien.- la chica se acercaba a el puso sus mano en su pecho sin resultar herida tubo que estirarse un poco mas ya que no alcanzaba a los labios del chico.- si querías besarme tenias que pedirlo.-

-. No te voy a besar inepto…- soltando de su boca un humo azul.-

-. Hace frío…-volviendo a la normalidad.- que me hiciste- se ponía azul de lo frío que estaba, y eso que se encontraban en el lugar más caliente del mundo.-

-. Hay no me digas que me pasa…- poniéndose a la altura del pelo castaño que se encontraba sentado en la arena.- tendré que quitarte un poco.- mientras se acercaba a sus labios.- te molesta que te de un mordisco.-

-. Si me lo quita, no me importa.- tiritaba del frío.- dime si te pasas con este tipo de hechizo besas a cualquiera.-

-. No porque nunca lo he hecho…tú eres un pequeño conejillo de indias.- contesto mordiendo el labio inferior a lo que el chico por inercia tomo sus labios con pasión desboca, la beso con gran afán como si dependiera de ello, ella estaba sorprendida el chico-frió-sin hormona-alegría- o sentimiento alguno la besaba tan apasionado, pero se dio cuenta de su error, no debió besarlo así que como pudo se fue congelando toda hasta que el sintió el amargo frío congelar sus labios, lo cuales estaban deseosos mas de esos labios.

Separándose por el frío sentido miro a la chica.

-. ¿Qué sucedió?- pregunto ken, aún cerca de la chica.

-. Sucede que no me gusta que me besen desprevenida…ya se te quito el frío.- pregunto cambiando de tema.

-. No ya no ciento frío.- sujetando de la muñeca a la chica.- dime…que fue ese beso para ti.-

-. Eso no…te importa.- titubeando mientras ve que el chico se transformo en fuego sintiendo algo diferente algo…mucho más frío.- te sientes bien.

-. Si…porque me siento tan frío.-

-. ¿Frío?... no creo que debas sentirte frío…dime ese frío es muy frío o no tan frío.- tocándole la frente.- creo que te afecto…tienes un poco de fiebre.-

-. Siento un frío no tan frío…- mirando la cercanía de ambos rostros.

-.bueno es nada…es un momento de adaptación se te pasara dentro de unos minutos.-

-. Segura.-

-. Segura…yo también pase por lo mismo.- recordando algo muy agradable de su pasado en parís.

-. Izayoi….dime te gusta Bankotsu.-

-. Okay eso debe de ser el efecto de la fiebre…tendremos que llevarte al hospital si sigues así.-

-. Estoy bien.- gritando.- no tienes que llevarme a un hospital.- dijo mientras se soltaba de ella.- eres una gran molestia para mi.-

-. Pues tú también mal agradecido.- mientras llamaba por su celular.- bueno…bien, no porque…yo también pero no puedo…de acuerdo bye!

-. Con quien hablabas.- pregunto.-

-. Con nadie.- sacándole la lengua.- debemos regresar, ya se hace de noche y he perdido mucho tiempo en ti.-

-. Creeme yo fui el que pedio tiempo con tigo…enana.- la gota que derramo el bazo, ella se acerco y le toco la frente.-

-. Ahora vamos…a ver si me alcanzas.- dejando a ken sin ningún movimiento en brazos o piernas.- por cierto cuidado con los escorpiones y las tormentas de arena.- dejándolo solo a su suerte

-. Vuelve acá, te prometo no besarte…- pero viendo que no regresaba.- vamos fue solo una broma, _solo eres mas baja que yo y los demás.-_ pensando esto último, viendo a la chica regresar por el.

-. Ya regrese…sabes eres molesto.- poniendo sus dedos en la frente del chico.- ya levántate sabes ere…-no pudo continuar, algo estaba en su pierna izquierda subía y subía.-

-. Que te sucede.- parándose de suelo.

-….- nada la chica estaba muy pálida, demasiado.- araña.- alcanzo susurrar.

-. Que…donde.- viendo que la chica derramaba lagrimas de angustia.

-. _Izquierda_.- escucho en su mente, acto seguido vio que en la pierna de la chica había un bulto que movía, de seguro esa era la araña, cuando trato de acercarse a su pierna escucho un grito devastador de la chica.

-. Izayoi.- grito para ver porque la chica se había arrodillado.

-. Me mordió…- encogiéndose más y más, hasta que sintió unos brazos rodeando su cintura.

-. Estarás bien.- le dijo mientras la tomaba en sus brazos mientras que ella apoyaba su cabeza en su pecho.

-. Creo que estaré bien…- mientras miraba al chico que la cargaba de vuelta a la ciudad.- solo ciento picazón.-

-. Puede ser grabe…no vas a ir mañana a las pirámides con nosotros.-

-. Debo ir…si no voy tú puedes rostisar a todos.- mientras se quedaba hipnotizada con los ojos del chico que la veían un poco molesto.- el fuego es peligroso.

-. Entonces nicolas me ara un traje de metal.- mirándola.- ¿como te sientes? -

-. Bien…un poco mareada...crees que yo…-

-. De ninguna manera vas a ir.-

-. Por favor.- haciéndole un puchero.- voy a estar bien te lo prometo.-

-. No…bien iras pero con la condición que no te separes de nicolas.-

-. Pero mi pareja es…-

-. Cállate….además tú primo d seguro te defiende mejor que ese niñito bonito.-

-. Eres lindo…- se lo repetía por segunda vez estando a solas.-

-. Y tú eres molesta.-

-. Pero tú eres lindo.- acurrucándose más a el.

-. Tú también eres linda…-

-. Eso ya lo se…no me lo repitas… y si lo haces mírame a los ojos.-

-. Este bien.- mirándola a los ojos.- eres linda.- acercándose más a la chica

-. Kenshin…ah.- suspiraba mientras el aliento de el se acercaba más y más.

-. Tienes pecas muy bonitas…-mientras susurraba al oído de la chica y se dirigía a los labios de la chica para besarlos.

-…- no decía nada el estaba cerca así que decidió cerrar los ojos mientras sentía su reparación calida y fresca.

Ambos se unieron en un tierno beso que demostraba cariño entre ambos, se separaron e Izayoi se encontraba muy cansada.

-. Eres especial…-susurro para quedarse dormida.

Siguió hasta llegar a la casa del señor Balraje.

Ya había explicado el porque la chica estaba dormida después de una pequeña pelea con su compañero de equipo.

A la mañana siguiente, fueron directamente a la pirámide en donde se encontraban las arañas, todo salio a la perfección dando así una cura para la extraña enfermedad que las arañas daban.

En el avión…

-. Valla me sorprende como estuvimos todos…en especial tu Ivana…-

-. Bankotsu, solo fue una tontería lo que hicimos, por lo menos para mi lo fue…-

-. Pero tú les tienes miedo a las arañas.-

-. Lo se…pero te repito…yo no estaba sobria en ese momento así que fue muy fácil.-

-. Izayoi tiene razón ella puede hacer cualquier cosa para no estar con mi padre, el como entrenador es muy malvado.- menciona El hijo mayor de los Taisho.

-. Sabes, estas equivocado…cuando el me entreno aquella vez en verano, fue un paseo total para mí.- mirando a los chicos como se sorprendían al escuchar tal respuesta.- y dime Nico, quien te entreno en Londres.-

-. Fue una academia…así que muchas personas…-

-. La real academia de demonios de Londres.- pregunta Bankotsu con fascinación.- yo estudie allí, pero luego termine en la academia de demonios de Japón.

-. Si, pues bueno, a mi me gusto.-

-. Yo estudie en china, con mi sifu Seitu.-

-. A genial…- mientras veía la vista desde la ventana.-

-. Y tú…con quien entrenabas.-

-. Bueno…desde hace cuatro años en la academia real academia de magia hechicería de demonios.-

-. Ah…y donde estudiabas antes con tu tío.- pregunto Bankotsu.

-. No eso fue un verano de hace dos años que estaba con el.- respondió recordando aquellos momentos en que ella le hacia la vida imposible a su tío.

-. Ah, pero antes de eso con quien entrenabas.- pregunto Kenshin impaciente.-

-. Con una amiga.- respondió perdiendo el brillo en sus ojos recordando un incidente.

Recuerdos.

_Izayoi, no me digas que te vas a dar por vencida.- decía una voz de mujer._

_-. No, no lo haré.- decía una pequeña que no pasaba de los diez años.- seré fuerte.- mientras que con su rostro sucio y lágrimas en sus ojos decía.- no, me daré por vencida._

_-. Bien…te recuerdo que todos los demonios de esta zona están detrás de ti…no me opondré si tratan de matarte.-mientras daba una pausa.- hoy tú querido sensei no esta para protegerte.-_

_-. Lo se…- mientras se secaba las lagrimas que salían sin mucho esfuerzo.- tú también eres mi sensei…no entiendo porque me tratas tan diferente a el.- pensó._

_-. Recuerda…pienso todo lo que piensas, y se lo que sabes.- mientras desaparecía entre el bosque.-_

_-. Lo se…y eso me asusta.- mientras caía de rodillas llorando, mientras que sus lagrimas se las llevara la lluvia._

Fin del recuerdo.

-. En realidad fueron dos…-mientras veía por la ventanilla.

-. Valla entonces les hiciste la vida imposible a dos personas a la vez.-

-. Te equivocas…- mirando con pequeñas lagrimas en los ojos a Bankotsu, la cuales fueron percibidas por Kenshin.- sabes tengo sueño…me levantan cuando lleguemos.- y así puso en fin la conversación.

Llegaron horas después a la mansión, pasaron unas lindas semanas haciendo trabajos pequeños, las chicas Tomoka, Charllote Izayoi y Karin se habían vuelto grandes amigas, mientras que sus hermanos mayores o menores también lo eran, ese día a Izayoi le tocaba preparas algo de comer para sus amigos.

-. Valla….ahora nunca cocinan ustedes.- moviendo algo en un caldero.

-. Sabes que me gusta mucho esos burritos que haces Izayoi.- decía mientras se le hacia baba la boca, en es momento Izayoi tenia un baso de cristal con agua en su interior en lo que entra Inuyasha con una mirada preocupante.

-. Izayoi…debemos hablar…-dijo su padre

-. Dime…no ves que estoy cocinando, si me voy alguien va a comer de primero.-miraba amenazante a Karin.

-. Izayoi…- viendo que no tenia más remedio que hablar con aquellas chicas.

-. Tomoka pasaje la sal…tú Charllote picas esas…-pero miro a su padre.- te escucho.

-. Izayoi…- miraba como su hija tomaba agua.- Shein tú sensei esta aquí…-

-. En serio que bien…le tengo que contar…-pero fue detenido por su papá.

-. Recuerda que el no es el único que…Anko también esta aquí.- de repente se escuchan los pedazos de vidrios en el suelo, esparciéndose, _Anko _Pensó Izayoi, ese nombre, hace años ella se abría puesto a llorar, faltas no le faltaban para hacerlo en ese momento así que desapareció en una cortina de humo.

-. Quien es esa tal Anko.- pregunta Charllote.

-. Era su entrenadora…aún es su entrenadora.-

-. Pero si ella fue enviada a una academia…porque tenia que tener una entrenadora.- pregunta Karin.

-. Porque si, no era por Izayoi…fue la misma Anko que la quiso entrenar.-

-. Anko….- dijo en un susurro la Hyuuga.- ella no es la princesa de los elfos en la ciudadela…porque querría entrenar a Izayoi de tantos elfos en su ciudad.-

-. Lo mismo me pregunto.- decía Inuyasha mientras se marchaba.- ella no le gusta su sensei.- mientras salía de la cocina.

-. Si se puso así de seguro su entrenamiento no fue nada placentero.- dijo probando del caldero Karin.-

-. Si pero se puso muy feliz al escuchar ese nombre Shein.- recogiendo el cristal en el suelo.- de seguro no fue tan malo el entrenamiento.-

-. Quien sabe…solo kami sabe lo que sufrió o gozo Izayoi en esos entrenamientos.-

Llorar, no podía caer tan bajo solo pensarlo estaba cayendo bajo, tocan la puerta dice un _pase_ inaudible, y allí estaba…


	10. vieja amiga revela viejos males

Recuerdos de enemigos y amigos.

-. Tú…- miro Izayoi a Anko.- creí que habías muerto.

-. Yo también creí habías muerto…pero hierba mala nunca muere.-

-. Cierto para ti…yo sobreviví porque era mi deber.-

-. El de las dos, nos tendieron una trampa que ninguna de las dos pudo ver.-

-. Lo se…- mirando seriamente a su entrenadora.

-.me alegra mucho de que estés bien.-

-. Déjame decirte que a mi no me alegra verte… seguro descubriste que yo estaba viva y no me enviaste una carta explicando que estabas viva no me puedes dar una impresión tan fuerte como esa.-

-.no me juzgues tú tan bien lo hiciste con tus padres que fue peor.-

-. Ya te enteraste…y no lo hice el colegio envió una carta.-

-.es igual…- mirándola.- sabes que te mueres por darme un abrazo

-. Y tú te mueres porque yo te lo de.- y allí se unieron en un abrazo de una enemistad y amistad a la vez raro pero hermoso.

-. Y eso fue lo que sucedió…-culmino la oji dorada el relato de su primera misión con Bankotsu.

-. Enfrentaste tu mayor temor te felicito.- menciona Shein

-. No estuvo sobria.-

-. Y que una persona ebria una persona feliz.-

-. Da igual.- mirando a su pupila.- ivana dime donde esta Yue.-

-. Anko…el esta bien no te preocupes no esta muerto.-

-. Shein me salvo…Yue, el te salvo.-

-. Si… nos ayudamos…Shein Anko, debo decir que me encanta su compañía fueron mis maestros en las buenas en las malas y en las peores pero yo en este momento ustedes pues.-

-. Te entendemos Izayoi.- dijo el hombre de mirada verdosa oscura.- nosotros los tres hemos pasado mucho pero debemos pasar más, no es por mi es por ustedes dos.- mirando a la chica oji azul.

-. Shein lo entendemos perfectamente…no es el momento todo esta en paz no veo la necesidad de ya sabes…- dijo la elfo.-

-. Yo tampoco le veo necesidad cuando pase de nuevo lo sabremos de inmediato y eso es lo importante.-

-. Bueno si no lo quieren así…pues deben prometer algo.- dijo

-. Que.- preguntaron las dos chicas a la vez

-. Deben darme una muestra del ankio.-

-. Sabes que aún me cuesta mucho hacerlo…- respondiendo Anko

-. Pero a mi no se me dificulta tanto…si yo lo hago en este momentos ustedes se irán de inmediato.- pendiendo ojitos de estrellas.-

-. Si.- respondiendo los dos.- además es mas importante que tú lo sepas que Anko….a ella se le puede pasar pero a ti no.- termino diciendo Shein.

-. Bien entonces vallamos a la arena.- tele-trasportándolos a todos a la arena de combate.

Casualmente se encontraban Eriol Tomoka Nico y Bankotsu estaban descansando y hablando animadamente.

-. Buenas…bueno señores señorita se pueden retirar se tienen que hacer cosas importantes.- diciendo mientras se acercaba al cuarteto.

-¿por qué debemos irnos?- pregunto Bankotsu.

-. Porque son una molestia para mi entrenamiento largo…o te lo digo en otro idioma.- contesto de mala manera la chica.

-. Sabes Izayoi el que ellos estén aquí…podrías demostrar lo buena que eres…- menciona Shein acercándose al grupo.

-. Lo siento pero yo no tengo que demostrar nada a nadie es mas todos saben que soy única es decir soy una mole con una fuerza descomunal.- dándose media vuelta viendo a su entrenador amigo y confidente dándole a entender que no haría nada estando ellos allí.

-. Sabes los elfos somos más fuertes que cualquiera….y que yo recuerde no puedo hacer aún el ankio.- Bingo, dio en el clavo Anko…ella mejor que nadie sabia que si había alguien más fuerte que Izayoi ella demostraría lo contrario.

-. Pónganse cómodos para ver el espectáculo número uno del mundo…del universo.-

-. Veo que cambia muy rápido de opinión.- decía Tomoka mientras se sentaba en una de las gradas.

-. Y eso que no la has visto escuchar chocolate y si en una misma frase.- nico le seguía a sentarse en las gradas.

-. Bien espero ver algo nuevo.- decía Eriol mientras se quedaba parado en una esquina.-

-. Creeme que veras algo nuevo…Izayoi toda ella es algo nuevo e indescifrable.- decía nico mirando a su prima.

-. Indescifrable…a mí me parece que ella es una chica tan clara como el cristal.- menciona Eriol a su amigo.

-te equivocas ella tiene algo un no se que, que hace a la gente dudar, preguntar, odiar incluso dar felicidad…es algo que ella solo sabe dar.- aclaraba su primo Nico.

-. Nicolas…-llamaba Izayoi a su primo.- Rodearme de buenos aparenta que lo soy…y lo soy.- miraba a su primo mandándole un mensaje el cual el solo podía descifrar.- es decir en un lenguaje en que todos ellos entiendan…DEJA DE DECIR ESTUPIDECES.- Reprochaba la chica mientras seguía con sus estiramientos.

-…_.odiar incluso dar felicidad.-_ esas palabras resoban en la mente de Bankotsu, lo hacia pensar, que realmente tenía esa chica de especial.

-. Bien ya terminaste…Anko tu primero.- decía Shein, mientras que Izayoi cambiaba su semblante por uno mas serio, nadie la había visto tan seria ni tan serena.

-. Auki...- mientras que con sus brazos y manos hacia figuras hermosas mientras que la tierra se convertía en arena para hacer una figura de una serpiente con largas espigas en su cabeza para luego invocar algo mas con su manos un rayo fue lo que salía de sus dedos juntándose con la tierra y luego tomar la forma de un dragón majestuoso creado de rayos y arena, este se dirigió hacía Izayoi, esta por su parte lo pulverizo de un solo golpe.

-. Veo que has practicado _shila_….- esto último lo dijo en el interior de la mente de Anko.-

-. Odio que me llames con ese nombre pequeña rata blanca…ahora vamos es tú turno….según recuerdo tú eres la que tenia que practicar y entender perfectamente la técnica hasta el punto de hacer la técnica el aire que respiras.- dijo esto último con malicia ya que ella recordaba perfectamente todas las heridas que tubo Izayoi por esa técnica.

-. Jejejejeje…..te encanta recordármelo…- mirándola con su mirada dorada fulminante…_esa mirada_ recordaba Anko, aquella de odio determinación, valentía, fría y calculadora esa era su típica mirada esa era su verdadera mirada no aquella que tenía que demostraba cariño, desesperación y a veces confusión ella sabía que la verdadera Izayoi estaba siendo ocultada solo por el bien de las personas a quien ella amaba.

-. Izayoi… no te doy mi permiso para hacerlo con las manos ya que ese es un nivel muy bajo para ti debes si estuvieras a punto de morir.- miro Shein a su pupila.

-. Como…y ¿Cómo hago eso?...- caída de su pobre profesor la carita que puso fue demasiado despistada.- que te sucede….no todos los días me dicen que debo pensar que voy a morir.- ya era broma solo… Ankiu.- todo a su alrededor se formo un vació.

-. Que va hacer.- pregunta inoportuna Tomoka.

-. Su as bajo la manga.- contesto Nicolas mirando a prima.

-. Eso quiere decir que…-

-. Si Tomoka…esto va a ser Explosivo.- mientras que en la arena…

_Cierro los ojos, escucho las voces de todos en sus mente, ya no hay nada todo es vació y oscuridad…debo hacerlo si no el titulo que se me ha dado los entrenamientos todo se ira abajo piensa un poco mas solo un poco solo…_

Abrió los ojos y ya no eran dorados eran de un brillo inmenso la tierra se elevaba como una serpiente se tratara el fuego y el agua juntos danzantes rodeaban a su invocadora mientras ella danzaba junto a ellos una pausa sus dedos juntos invocaron al ultimo elemento de su danza un rayo fue estiro su mano y el fuego agua y el rayo salido de sus dedos llegaron a un punto de encuentro con la tierra fusionándose en una enorme serpiente al principio era de un tamaño gigantesco de color fuego blanco con pequeñas rocas a su alrededor y rayos a su alrededor parecía estar hecha de agua pero se podía negar al momento de ver el fuego blanquecino rodear a la serpiente.

-. Es increíble…- decían Eriol, Tomoka y Nicolas.

-. Tienen razón….- mirando Bankotsu a la colosal serpiente cuando esta de repente se dirigía a toda velocidad hacía ellos sin razón alguna.- cuidado.- fue lo que pudo llegar a decir ya que al momento del impacto desapareció y en su lugar solo quedo un aire calido a su alrededor.

-. Que sucedió.- mientras tomaba la mano de su hermano que la ayudaba a levantarse.- porque nos quería atacar de esa manera.- volteándose a ver a Izayoi que seguía en su estado inconsciente con maracas en su cuerpo de color púrpura en sus mejillas y en sus brazos solo retazos parecían estar rasgadas como una segunda piel mientras que su ojos se convertían poco a poco en un tenue rosa para ser un poco mas carmesí.

-. Que le sucede….-

Entro en la arena debía buscar a su amigo nico para que le explicara un no se que, cuando la vio en un estado de inercia con marcas en su cuerpo sin importarle nada corrió hacia ella y de un golpe en la nuca la noqueo.

Vieron a Toya su hermano noqueando a la chica.

-. Que te sucede porque la noqueas de esa manera.- menciona Anko

-. Porque soy su hermano y porque no la quiero ver sufrir por no poder recordar…-volteándose a ver a su acompañante.- Shein tanto tiempo sin vernos, debí suponer esto tanta energía…la próxima vez que la pongas en ese estado yo te matare.-

-. Sabes que yo no la obligo a nada…ella lo hace por…-

-. Porque quiere…lo se pero le teme le tiene terror cada vez que lo hace debe tener cuidado con lo que hace…-

-. Por eso debe hacerlo más seguido…para ya dejarle de temerle.- menciona Anko mientras veía como cargaban a la chica.

-. Las marcas eso demuestra…que ella es…- haciendo una pausa y capturando toda la atención de su primo Toya.-

-. Termina…-

-. Demuestra que es una Taisho…que es la copia exacta de su padre…demuestra que es hija de Inuyasha…- termina nico mirando a su primo.

-. Esa su maldición………- dio por terminado la discusión.

-. Que fue todo eso.-

-. Eriol…la pregunta esta demás hermano…-

-. Tomoka…no importa…eso amigo mío es el precio por tener hijos demonios…-

El se encontraba mirando a la ventana esperando paciente a que despertara hasta que oyó un gemido, lo sabía pronto despertaría.

Se encontraba atontada y lo primero que vio fue a su querido hermano Toya mirando afuera.

-. Preocupado de nuevo Toya…..-

-. Molesto diría yo…-

-. Hermano…sabes de los tres tú eres el que mas se preocupa por mi y lo entiendo después de todo eres mi hermano mayor…-

-.recuerdas el viaje a Paris…tú secuestro…-

-. Y mi primera vez como demonio…-recordando aquel viaje.

-. Lo mas gracioso es que lo tomaste como un chiste…- mientras la miraba a los ojos.- tomas todo lo que te duela como un chiste.

-. Ser marginada desde pequeña… Toya tú y los gemelos no saben lo que es sentirse marginada todos los días de tu vida…aunque este aquí siento como algunos solo algunos me miran con lastima desprecio…-

-. Y por eso pretendes convertirte en demonio solo para acecinarlos y no recordar nada…CREES QUE ESO LES CAMBIARA EL MODO DE PENSAR…- Alzándole la voz a su pequeña hermana.- lo de hoy estuvo mal y lo sabes…

-. Lo se…pero no pude controlarlo…algo me quito la concentración…un sonido muy familiar.-

-. Has estado luchando por tener la máxima concentración…y para que…para descontrolarte solo por algo…- dijo mirando a los ojos de su hermana los cuales estaban a punto de llorar.-

-. Toya… no lo entiendes…fue la voz de ese hombre el cual me mando a secuestrar aquella vez en París….-dijo esto ultimo con lagrimas en sus ojos.- todas las noches después de esa me lo imagine…….lloraba en silencio, a veces me lo imagino…- llorando histéricamente.

-. Izayoi...-

-. No quiero que el me consiga…-

-. Izayoi…-

-. No…-

-. Izayoi…-

-. Todo esta mal…me Salí de control pudo morir alguien…pudo morir nicolas…-

-. Izayoi Ivana Taisho Higurashi…- tomándola de los hombros.- no prometo que todo estará bien por que no lo se.- viéndola botar lágrimas de sus ojos.-

Pero se que tú eres lo suficientemente loca e inteligente para manejar una situación así…lo prometo siempre estaré a tu lado…- en ese momento Izayoi se le tumbo a sus brazos uniéndolos en una imagen.

Ella por su parte lloraba desconsoladamente y así fue hasta que se fue calmando y pudo hablar con su hermano.

-. Sabes… hay algo que el maquillaje ni la magia quitan…- separándose de su hermano

-. Y se puede saber que es…- pregunto curioso, ya su hermana estaba regresando a su estado normal.

-. No te me hagas el gracioso…como me quitare estas marcas moradas de mis mejillas manos, brazos y pies…-

-. Pues tendrás que usar ropa larga durante el tiempo que estén allí.- miro a su pequeña hermana poner una cara ingenua y de frustración a la vez.-

-. Sabes esto me durara mínimo un mes…-

-. Si tío Sesshomaru se entera te obligara a cargarlas con orgullo…-

-. Lo se…espero que nico…OH no debo irme.-

-. Que sucede…- mirando a su hermana moverse de un lado a otro sacando largos suéteres y pantalones.

-. Hoy debo reunirme con tío Sesshomaru y nicolas… bueno la reunión es más con tío que con nico pero bueno…-

-. Ponte guantes…-

-.claro, y dos parches porque si no imagina la que se me arma…- Toya estaba encantado por la actitud de su hermana, ere fuerte, cualquier chica ya estuviera pensando en suicidarse o en quitarse los poderes, ella en definitiva era la viva imagen de Inuyasha joven.- Toya…-dijo seriamente.

-. Que…-

-. Tu y yo solo hablamos…yo nunca llore o me puse como una histérica…-

-. Como siempre…nadie sabrá que has llorado…digo quien sabrá que...-

-. Gracioso…bueno bye…- dándole un beso y desapareciendo en un círculo de humo.

-. Gracioso…jejeje…- sintiendo una presencia.- justo con quien quería hablar…-dijo con sarcasmo, y saliendo de la habitación.

-. Toya…- nombro Inuyasha.

-. Que pasa…- volteándose a verlo con pereza.

-. Donde esta Izayoi…- pregunto directo.

-. Creo que fue a ver a Tío Sesshomaru…- mirándolo.- ¿por qué?-

-. Ya me eh enterado de la función que hizo hoy…como pudo atacar así a sus compañeros.-

-. Ella no los ataco porque quiso.- mirándolo con enojo.- ella perdió el control y estuvo a punto de ser un demonio…-

-….-las palabras sobraban el mismo había pasado por eso y era algo no muy grato de recordar.- debemos avisarle que Sesshomaru la quiere sorprender con que su abuelo esta hay, el si la obligara a cargar con las marcas.-

-¿por qué la obliga a cargar con ellas con orgullo? A ella no le gustan.-

-. Por lo mismo que muy poca gente sabe que ella es híbrida.- recordando las palabras dichas por su hermano y padre.- porque es una Taisho.-


	11. marcas, queridas marcas

Recuerdos de enemigos y amigos.

-. Tú…- miro Izayoi a Anko.- creí que habías muerto.

-. Yo también creí habías muerto…pero hierba mala nunca muere.-

-. Cierto para ti…yo sobreviví porque era mi deber.-

-. El de las dos, nos tendieron una trampa que ninguna de las dos pudo ver.-

-. Lo se…- mirando seriamente a su entrenadora.

-.me alegra mucho de que estés bien.-

-. Déjame decirte que a mi no me alegra verte… seguro descubriste que yo estaba viva y no me enviaste una carta explicando que estabas viva no me puedes dar una impresión tan fuerte como esa.-

-.no me juzgues tú tan bien lo hiciste con tus padres que fue peor.-

-. Ya te enteraste…y no lo hice el colegio envió una carta.-

-.es igual…- mirándola.- sabes que te mueres por darme un abrazo

-. Y tú te mueres porque yo te lo de.- y allí se unieron en un abrazo de una enemistad y amistad a la vez raro pero hermoso.

-. Y eso fue lo que sucedió…-culmino la oji dorada el relato de su primera misión con Bankotsu.

-. Enfrentaste tu mayor temor te felicito.- menciona Shein

-. No estuvo sobria.-

-. Y que una persona ebria una persona feliz.-

-. Da igual.- mirando a su pupila.- ivana dime donde esta Yue.-

-. Anko…el esta bien no te preocupes no esta muerto.-

-. Shein me salvo…Yue, el te salvo.-

-. Si… nos ayudamos…Shein Anko, debo decir que me encanta su compañía fueron mis maestros en las buenas en las malas y en las peores pero yo en este momento ustedes pues.-

-. Te entendemos Izayoi.- dijo el hombre de mirada verdosa oscura.- nosotros los tres hemos pasado mucho pero debemos pasar más, no es por mi es por ustedes dos.- mirando a la chica oji azul.

-. Shein lo entendemos perfectamente…no es el momento todo esta en paz no veo la necesidad de ya sabes…- dijo la elfo.-

-. Yo tampoco le veo necesidad cuando pase de nuevo lo sabremos de inmediato y eso es lo importante.-

-. Bueno si no lo quieren así…pues deben prometer algo.- dijo

-. Que.- preguntaron las dos chicas a la vez

-. Deben darme una muestra del ankio.-

-. Sabes que aún me cuesta mucho hacerlo…- respondiendo Anko

-. Pero a mi no se me dificulta tanto…si yo lo hago en este momentos ustedes se irán de inmediato.- pendiendo ojitos de estrellas.-

-. Si.- respondiendo los dos.- además es mas importante que tú lo sepas que Anko….a ella se le puede pasar pero a ti no.- termino diciendo Shein.

-. Bien entonces vallamos a la arena.- tele-trasportándolos a todos a la arena de combate.

Casualmente se encontraban Eriol Tomoka Nico y Bankotsu estaban descansando y hablando animadamente.

-. Buenas…bueno señores señorita se pueden retirar se tienen que hacer cosas importantes.- diciendo mientras se acercaba al cuarteto.

-¿por qué debemos irnos?- pregunto Bankotsu.

-. Porque son una molestia para mi entrenamiento largo…o te lo digo en otro idioma.- contesto de mala manera la chica.

-. Sabes Izayoi el que ellos estén aquí…podrías demostrar lo buena que eres…- menciona Shein acercándose al grupo.

-. Lo siento pero yo no tengo que demostrar nada a nadie es mas todos saben que soy única es decir soy una mole con una fuerza descomunal.- dándose media vuelta viendo a su entrenador amigo y confidente dándole a entender que no haría nada estando ellos allí.

-. Sabes los elfos somos más fuertes que cualquiera….y que yo recuerde no puedo hacer aún el ankio.- Bingo, dio en el clavo Anko…ella mejor que nadie sabia que si había alguien más fuerte que Izayoi ella demostraría lo contrario.

-. Pónganse cómodos para ver el espectáculo número uno del mundo…del universo.-

-. Veo que cambia muy rápido de opinión.- decía Tomoka mientras se sentaba en una de las gradas.

-. Y eso que no la has visto escuchar chocolate y si en una misma frase.- nico le seguía a sentarse en las gradas.

-. Bien espero ver algo nuevo.- decía Eriol mientras se quedaba parado en una esquina.-

-. Creeme que veras algo nuevo…Izayoi toda ella es algo nuevo e indescifrable.- decía nico mirando a su prima.

-. Indescifrable…a mí me parece que ella es una chica tan clara como el cristal.- menciona Eriol a su amigo.

-te equivocas ella tiene algo un no se que, que hace a la gente dudar, preguntar, odiar incluso dar felicidad…es algo que ella solo sabe dar.- aclaraba su primo Nico.

-. Nicolas…-llamaba Izayoi a su primo.- Rodearme de buenos aparenta que lo soy…y lo soy.- miraba a su primo mandándole un mensaje el cual el solo podía descifrar.- es decir en un lenguaje en que todos ellos entiendan…DEJA DE DECIR ESTUPIDECES.- Reprochaba la chica mientras seguía con sus estiramientos.

-…_.odiar incluso dar felicidad.-_ esas palabras resoban en la mente de Bankotsu, lo hacia pensar, que realmente tenía esa chica de especial.

-. Bien ya terminaste…Anko tu primero.- decía Shein, mientras que Izayoi cambiaba su semblante por uno mas serio, nadie la había visto tan seria ni tan serena.

-. Auki...- mientras que con sus brazos y manos hacia figuras hermosas mientras que la tierra se convertía en arena para hacer una figura de una serpiente con largas espigas en su cabeza para luego invocar algo mas con su manos un rayo fue lo que salía de sus dedos juntándose con la tierra y luego tomar la forma de un dragón majestuoso creado de rayos y arena, este se dirigió hacía Izayoi, esta por su parte lo pulverizo de un solo golpe.

-. Veo que has practicado _shila_….- esto último lo dijo en el interior de la mente de Anko.-

-. Odio que me llames con ese nombre pequeña rata blanca…ahora vamos es tú turno….según recuerdo tú eres la que tenia que practicar y entender perfectamente la técnica hasta el punto de hacer la técnica el aire que respiras.- dijo esto último con malicia ya que ella recordaba perfectamente todas las heridas que tubo Izayoi por esa técnica.

-. Jejejejeje…..te encanta recordármelo…- mirándola con su mirada dorada fulminante…_esa mirada_ recordaba Anko, aquella de odio determinación, valentía, fría y calculadora esa era su típica mirada esa era su verdadera mirada no aquella que tenía que demostraba cariño, desesperación y a veces confusión ella sabía que la verdadera Izayoi estaba siendo ocultada solo por el bien de las personas a quien ella amaba.

-. Izayoi… no te doy mi permiso para hacerlo con las manos ya que ese es un nivel muy bajo para ti debes si estuvieras a punto de morir.- miro Shein a su pupila.

-. Como…y ¿Cómo hago eso?...- caída de su pobre profesor la carita que puso fue demasiado despistada.- que te sucede….no todos los días me dicen que debo pensar que voy a morir.- ya era broma solo… Ankiu.- todo a su alrededor se formo un vació.

-. Que va hacer.- pregunta inoportuna Tomoka.

-. Su as bajo la manga.- contesto Nicolas mirando a prima.

-. Eso quiere decir que…-

-. Si Tomoka…esto va a ser Explosivo.- mientras que en la arena…

_Cierro los ojos, escucho las voces de todos en sus mente, ya no hay nada todo es vació y oscuridad…debo hacerlo si no el titulo que se me ha dado los entrenamientos todo se ira abajo piensa un poco mas solo un poco solo…_

Abrió los ojos y ya no eran dorados eran de un brillo inmenso la tierra se elevaba como una serpiente se tratara el fuego y el agua juntos danzantes rodeaban a su invocadora mientras ella danzaba junto a ellos una pausa sus dedos juntos invocaron al ultimo elemento de su danza un rayo fue estiro su mano y el fuego agua y el rayo salido de sus dedos llegaron a un punto de encuentro con la tierra fusionándose en una enorme serpiente al principio era de un tamaño gigantesco de color fuego blanco con pequeñas rocas a su alrededor y rayos a su alrededor parecía estar hecha de agua pero se podía negar al momento de ver el fuego blanquecino rodear a la serpiente.

-. Es increíble…- decían Eriol, Tomoka y Nicolas.

-. Tienen razón….- mirando Bankotsu a la colosal serpiente cuando esta de repente se dirigía a toda velocidad hacía ellos sin razón alguna.- cuidado.- fue lo que pudo llegar a decir ya que al momento del impacto desapareció y en su lugar solo quedo un aire calido a su alrededor.

-. Que sucedió.- mientras tomaba la mano de su hermano que la ayudaba a levantarse.- porque nos quería atacar de esa manera.- volteándose a ver a Izayoi que seguía en su estado inconsciente con maracas en su cuerpo de color púrpura en sus mejillas y en sus brazos solo retazos parecían estar rasgadas como una segunda piel mientras que su ojos se convertían poco a poco en un tenue rosa para ser un poco mas carmesí.

-. Que le sucede….-

Entro en la arena debía buscar a su amigo nico para que le explicara un no se que, cuando la vio en un estado de inercia con marcas en su cuerpo sin importarle nada corrió hacia ella y de un golpe en la nuca la noqueo.

Vieron a Toya su hermano noqueando a la chica.

-. Que te sucede porque la noqueas de esa manera.- menciona Anko

-. Porque soy su hermano y porque no la quiero ver sufrir por no poder recordar…-volteándose a ver a su acompañante.- Shein tanto tiempo sin vernos, debí suponer esto tanta energía…la próxima vez que la pongas en ese estado yo te matare.-

-. Sabes que yo no la obligo a nada…ella lo hace por…-

-. Porque quiere…lo se pero le teme le tiene terror cada vez que lo hace debe tener cuidado con lo que hace…-

-. Por eso debe hacerlo más seguido…para ya dejarle de temerle.- menciona Anko mientras veía como cargaban a la chica.

-. Las marcas eso demuestra…que ella es…- haciendo una pausa y capturando toda la atención de su primo Toya.-

-. Termina…-

-. Demuestra que es una Taisho…que es la copia exacta de su padre…demuestra que es hija de Inuyasha…- termina nico mirando a su primo.

-. Esa su maldición………- dio por terminado la discusión.

-. Que fue todo eso.-

-. Eriol…la pregunta esta demás hermano…-

-. Tomoka…no importa…eso amigo mío es el precio por tener hijos demonios…-

El se encontraba mirando a la ventana esperando paciente a que despertara hasta que oyó un gemido, lo sabía pronto despertaría.

Se encontraba atontada y lo primero que vio fue a su querido hermano Toya mirando afuera.

-. Preocupado de nuevo Toya…..-

-. Molesto diría yo…-

-. Hermano…sabes de los tres tú eres el que mas se preocupa por mi y lo entiendo después de todo eres mi hermano mayor…-

-.recuerdas el viaje a Paris…tú secuestro…-

-. Y mi primera vez como demonio…-recordando aquel viaje.

-. Lo mas gracioso es que lo tomaste como un chiste…- mientras la miraba a los ojos.- tomas todo lo que te duela como un chiste.

-. Ser marginada desde pequeña… Toya tú y los gemelos no saben lo que es sentirse marginada todos los días de tu vida…aunque este aquí siento como algunos solo algunos me miran con lastima desprecio…-

-. Y por eso pretendes convertirte en demonio solo para acecinarlos y no recordar nada…CREES QUE ESO LES CAMBIARA EL MODO DE PENSAR…- Alzándole la voz a su pequeña hermana.- lo de hoy estuvo mal y lo sabes…

-. Lo se…pero no pude controlarlo…algo me quito la concentración…un sonido muy familiar.-

-. Has estado luchando por tener la máxima concentración…y para que…para descontrolarte solo por algo…- dijo mirando a los ojos de su hermana los cuales estaban a punto de llorar.-

-. Toya… no lo entiendes…fue la voz de ese hombre el cual me mando a secuestrar aquella vez en París….-dijo esto ultimo con lagrimas en sus ojos.- todas las noches después de esa me lo imagine…….lloraba en silencio, a veces me lo imagino…- llorando histéricamente.

-. Izayoi...-

-. No quiero que el me consiga…-

-. Izayoi…-

-. No…-

-. Izayoi…-

-. Todo esta mal…me Salí de control pudo morir alguien…pudo morir nicolas…-

-. Izayoi Ivana Taisho Higurashi…- tomándola de los hombros.- no prometo que todo estará bien por que no lo se.- viéndola botar lágrimas de sus ojos.-

Pero se que tú eres lo suficientemente loca e inteligente para manejar una situación así…lo prometo siempre estaré a tu lado…- en ese momento Izayoi se le tumbo a sus brazos uniéndolos en una imagen.

Ella por su parte lloraba desconsoladamente y así fue hasta que se fue calmando y pudo hablar con su hermano.

-. Sabes… hay algo que el maquillaje ni la magia quitan…- separándose de su hermano

-. Y se puede saber que es…- pregunto curioso, ya su hermana estaba regresando a su estado normal.

-. No te me hagas el gracioso…como me quitare estas marcas moradas de mis mejillas manos, brazos y pies…-

-. Pues tendrás que usar ropa larga durante el tiempo que estén allí.- miro a su pequeña hermana poner una cara ingenua y de frustración a la vez.-

-. Sabes esto me durara mínimo un mes…-

-. Si tío Sesshomaru se entera te obligara a cargarlas con orgullo…-

-. Lo se…espero que nico…OH no debo irme.-

-. Que sucede…- mirando a su hermana moverse de un lado a otro sacando largos suéteres y pantalones.

-. Hoy debo reunirme con tío Sesshomaru y nicolas… bueno la reunión es más con tío que con nico pero bueno…-

-. Ponte guantes…-

-.claro, y dos parches porque si no imagina la que se me arma…- Toya estaba encantado por la actitud de su hermana, ere fuerte, cualquier chica ya estuviera pensando en suicidarse o en quitarse los poderes, ella en definitiva era la viva imagen de Inuyasha joven.- Toya…-dijo seriamente.

-. Que…-

-. Tu y yo solo hablamos…yo nunca llore o me puse como una histérica…-

-. Como siempre…nadie sabrá que has llorado…digo quien sabrá que...-

-. Gracioso…bueno bye…- dándole un beso y desapareciendo en un círculo de humo.

-. Gracioso…jejeje…- sintiendo una presencia.- justo con quien quería hablar…-dijo con sarcasmo, y saliendo de la habitación.

-. Toya…- nombro Inuyasha.

-. Que pasa…- volteándose a verlo con pereza.

-. Donde esta Izayoi…- pregunto directo.

-. Creo que fue a ver a Tío Sesshomaru…- mirándolo.- ¿por qué?-

-. Ya me eh enterado de la función que hizo hoy…como pudo atacar así a sus compañeros.-

-. Ella no los ataco porque quiso.- mirándolo con enojo.- ella perdió el control y estuvo a punto de ser un demonio…-

-….-las palabras sobraban el mismo había pasado por eso y era algo no muy grato de recordar.- debemos avisarle que Sesshomaru la quiere sorprender con que su abuelo esta hay, el si la obligara a cargar con las marcas.-

-¿por qué la obliga a cargar con ellas con orgullo? A ella no le gustan.-

-. Por lo mismo que muy poca gente sabe que ella es híbrida.- recordando las palabras dichas por su hermano y padre.- porque es una Taisho.-


	12. Abuelo

Reunión marcas igual un desastre.

-. Buenas noches…- dijo una joven.

-. Buenas noches…se encuentra el señor Sesshomaru.- pregunta Izayoi.- es su sobrina.-

-. O si el señor la espera en su despacho…- dijo.- déjeme anunciarla.

-. O no se preocupe….- mirándola.- le encanta que le haga sorpresa.

Paso directo al despacho de Sesshomaru, más de una vez estuvo allí con su abuelo en su niñez recordaba que siempre estaba allí por problemas con su personalidad liberal y alocada, más de una vez tubo problemas con su abuelo porque ella no aceptaba ciertas tradiciones familiares con las mujeres, recordó placidamente el momento en que no quiso usar mas vestidos y ella y su abuelo tuvieron una gran discusión, pero al final ella fue la ganadora.

Entro muy campanante pero al verlo se quedo congelada, pedía a gritos un trágame tierra, pero nada que pasaba.

-. Izayoi Taisho.- dijo un hombre de tez bronceada ojos serios nariz perfilada marcas en ambas mejillas con formas de estar rasgadas moradas ese era…………

-. El gran Inutaisho…sabes mucha gente dice ese nombre, hoy por lo menos ósea a sido una locura.- dijo gallardamente.- sabes pasan los años y no envejeces…que fortuna.-

-. Dime, porque tienes esas cosas en la cara alguna herida.- pregunta el hombre.

-. Y tú tío Sesshomaru te pareces a el si no fuera porque eres mucho más blanca y tienes la cara más pequeña…quien realmente se parece es mi padre pero necesita esos ojos tan fríos…- hizo pausa.- y si fueron heridas…-

-. Sabes…nunca has sabido mentir frente a mi…-

-. A que te refieres abu.- pregunta inocente.

-. Si dice que son heridas no debemos vérselas…padre hay cosas que para nosotros no son heridas…-

-. Lo se son un orgullo…-

-. Orgulloso mi trasero…si me disculpas abu debo hablar con tío…-

-. Por eso padre esta aquí…Izayoi me podrías decir quien es el dueño de las iniciales I.T- pregunta su tío

-. Inuyasha Taisho, Ines Trotman, Ingrid Tifu…yo que se.-

-. No sabes…tampoco sabes de una cuenta extensa en la ciudadela.- pregunta su Tío.

-. No…cuantas si la de mi padre…-

-. Puedes explicar que son estos papeles…- pasándole una carpeta.-

-.por lo que veo son papeles de un banco… y por lo que veo la cuenta tiene mucho dinero…- dijo sabiendo perfectamente a lo que se referían.- saben si esto lo pasan a nuestra moneda esta persona sería millonaria y viviría tranquilamente.- mostrando su mejor cinismo.-

-. Eres tan cínica…como se te ocurre ocultar algo así a tú familia…-reprocho su abuelo.- quiero que entregues ese dinero a la familia…-

-. Bueno hay te digo lo siguiente…puedes estar seguro de que ni porque me maten lo cual sería difícil no les daré el dinero…- mirando fijamente a su abuelo.- vézame el trasero….-

-. Como te atreves…chiquilla insolente…-

-. Me atrevo por dos cosas…primero no eres mi padre y segundo porque puedo…-

-. Así es como dicen ustedes que educan a sus hijos…-pero fue detenido por su nieta.-

-. Espera mis padres no tienen la culpa y menos Sesshomaru…te voy diciendo de una vez que odio que le echen la culpa a los demás, la culpa es mía, ponme un castigo a mí no a ellos…-

-. Empezando mal Izayoi, tu nombre, se te fue dado en memoria…-

-. En memoria de la abuela…me parece un fastidio, y más si tú lo pronuncias con ese aire de superioridad, la abuela fue solo una mujer que vivió y murió sufriendo por un amor que nunca regreso…-

-. Como te atreves hablarme así….-

-. Me atrevo porque es la verdad… yo siempre adorare a mi abuela, y la admiro por como fue lucho por su hijo y por su vida…- haciendo pausa.-

-. Pagaras por donde más te duele…mostraras tus maracas con orgullo porque tú eres…-

-. Una Taisho…sabes es solo un nombre…solo por no ser el más poderoso demonio aprovechas de mi estado para demostrar que lo soy…que patético eres, con tú permiso debo ir a una carrera clandestina para luego emborracharme de tequila para más tarde entrenar…- mirando a su tío.- Tío saludos a Tía Kagura y buenas noches con permiso "señor"…-

Y así fue como una vez mas Izayoi demuestra que es una fiera cuando se lo propone.

-. Como es posible…-

-.padre ella no es Izayoi ella murió hace mas de cien años…recuerda ella es más que un nombre…-

-. Lo se, pero su rebeldía debe tener un paro…-

-. Escucha, es la más destacada a su corta edad es inteligente y sabe lo que hace… si ella hace algo es porque puede controlarlo si no ya estaría loca, aguanta mucha o más presión que otros… ella es fuerte…-

-. Y también es determinada…pero eso no justifica su comportamiento…-

-.lo se…pero quisiera que trataras de darle más confianza y más oportunidades…que la trates igual que a los demás…-

-. Nunca podré hacerlo…ella es demasiado…-

-. Parecida a Inuyasha…lo se y se que siempre quisiste estar con el desde pequeño pero no pudiste y el creció de un modo y de una manera…se que tu quisieras enseñarle muchas cosas pero no puedes…-

-. Lo se…..-

a la mañana siguiente todos reunidos en el comedor familiar se encontraban todos la familia Wolf y la familia Taisho tomando de un estupendo desayuno, esa mañana Izayoi había llegado tarde a desayunar como de costumbre a si que tuvo que sentarse alado de nicolas, llevaba aún los parches puestos hasta que llego su abuelo.

-. Buenos días, que tengan un buen provecho…- dijo el gran señor.

-. Buenos días padre, como te fue en tus vacaciones…-pregunta Inuyasha.

-. Muy bien…-sentándose en su puesto.- o Izayoi.- mirando a la pequeña.- creo que hablamos ayer…y creo que no debo recordarte lo que pactamos cierto.-

-. No, no me lo tienes que recordar.- poniéndose de pie y quitándose el suéter, y guantes dejando ver las marcas en sus manos y brazos, luego con mucho cuidado se quito los parches de su cara.- mostrando con orgullo la maldición Taisho no es así abu…-. Mirándolo con una sonrisa cínica

Nicolas se quedo sin palabras al ver las manos de su prima, nunca las había visto de esa manera, y su rostro se notaba que estaba molesto y un poco vacío.

-. Me retiro…- dijo dejando el plato en la meza.-

-. Quien te dio permiso para pararte…-

-. Puedo retirarme…-

-. No espera a que todos comamos- seguido la pelo plateado se sentó de nuevo, podían decir que era despistada boba incluso torpe pero nunca berrinchuda, en esas escenas con desconocidos a su familia nunca.

La comida fue eterna pero al final ella fue la ultima en retirarse.

-. Toya…ese era el gran Inutaisho del que todos hablan.-

-. Kenshin, es solo mi abuelo…-

-. Vaya, se nota que es muy poderoso…- mirando a su amigo.- y para que me querías hablar.-

-. Veras, necesito un favor…veras he oído de que tu e Izayoi van de misión a la ciudadela, y necesito que la protejas…-

-. ¿Cómo proteger a la enana de tú hermana?... Toya discúlpame pero tu hermana es lo bastante grandecita para cuidarse ella sola.-

-. Dime le vistes las marcas…- mirando que su amigo acentuaba.- si ella en algún momento se desmaya, debes llevártela lo mas lejos posible para que no sienta el olor a sangre o a peligro.-

-. ¿Por qué?-

-. Si no quieres verla triste hazlo…por cierto como te ha ido con ella.-

-. Bueno…no es muy puntual cuando hacemos los entrenamientos ni tampoco es la mas organizada ni la mas concentrada pero me ha ido bien…es agradable…-

-. Ya veo…por cierto como es eso que el uniforme de las mujeres va a cambiar…-

-. No lo se…tampoco debes prestarle atención…-

-. Tienes razón… bueno ahora si te voy a derrotar…-

-. Ni lo pienses.- empezando una vez más su pequeño combate.

Mientras que con las chicas.

Cada una se probaba su traje nuevo, como se veía cuales eran los más bonitos en fin cosas de chicas.

-. Charllote te queda maravilloso.- dijo Karin.

Su traje consistía en una falda negra corta debajo de esta una licra negra y una camisa japonesa con unas manoplas de antiguos guerreros en sus piernas y brazos todo esto con bordes de un rojo carmesí.

-. Tú tampoco este mal amiga.- mirándola Karin tenia un traje muy sexy, consistía en una camisa estilo japonés arriba la cual solo le cubría cuatro dedos arriba de su ombligo dejando lucir su abdomen, arriba de la camisa llevaba un pequeño chaleco, llevaba una falda larga que llegaba cuatro dedos arriba de la rodilla con abertura al lado de las piernas y debajo una licra que remarcaba sus piernas.- sabes, mataría por tener tus piernas

-. Y yo por tener tus caderas…pero la vida no es justa...- mirando quien salía del probador Izayoi.-

-. Me veo ridícula…- mirándose al espejo.- y gorda.

-. Si serás….idiota.- viendo el trajo de gato que traía su amiga.- esos son los disfraces…los trajes están en el otro perchero…-

-. Ah entonces me voy a cambiar…pero dime este traje tenia mi nombre…-

-. Quizás te lo manden a usar en alguna misión…pero ese no es el caso anda a cambiarte.- exigió su prima.

-. Bien…-

-. Oye iva…esas marcas…- pregunta Karin pero antes de seguir con la pregunta Izayoi la detiene.-

-. Son marcas fastidiosas…no te preocupes se irán pronto….creo.- saliendo de nuevo, luciendo una camisa tipo chaleco que la hacía lucir su abdomen debajo de este una camisa blanca que sobresalía del chaleco, junto con unos pescadores de color negro con un cinturón negro con detalles metálicos.

-. Es muy sencillo…- decía Karin.-

-. No soy como las señoritas Exóticas…prefiero algo sencillo para pelear.- mirando a su alrededor.- y Tomoka.

-. La chica trauma…esta en los vestidores.- dijo Karin.

-. Tomi… puedes salir…-pregunto Izayoi.

-. Creo que no….-

-. DA… voy hablar con ella.- dijo Charllote acercándose a la cabina.- puedo pasar.- pregunto después seguido de un si, ya adentro se encontró con una Tomoka con un traje muy simple era un traje el cual consistía en dos piezas uno era la licra y la parte superior era en forma del antiguo traje de su madre pero a diferencia que este no tenia el adorno en forma de espiga y que era de un color azul sus bordes y tenia cinturón de herramientas que le quedaba suelto.

-. Me veo ridícula.-

-. No te ves bien…prefiero tener ese traje que el mío…-

-.pero tú tienes un cuerpo para lucirlo yo no…-

-. ¡Qué!...chicas código azul uno…- aviso Charllote a sus amigas las cuales enseguida fueron en su ayuda.

-. Que significa código azul uno…-

-. Ya lo sabrás….Izayoi, haz la cita para hoy a un código azul uno…- dijo Karin.- por cierto, quita esas marcas.

-. No debes pedírmelo querida… a ver…- concentrándose en taparas con unos parches…- las de las manos no son problema…- poniendo parches también en su lugar.

-. Primis…porque no las ocultas como un demonio.-

-. Es que no me sale…además solo duraran un par de horas más…- tomando su celular y marcando un número.- bueno…si…para cuatro…a las dos….que el venga…si…el me conoce…dígale que es Izayoi Taisho….bueno…bien…adiós.- trancando.- bueno el ya viene en camino, Karin llama al…-

-. No es necesario que lo digas ya lo llame y estará aquí a las tres.-

-. Prima, cuantos días llevas con eso.-

-. Dos días, no te preocupes, al las doce desaparecerán…tengo un truco bajo la manga…- poniendo cara de mala.- ahora el asunto es….Tomoka.- mirando a la chica de ojos azules.-

-.que te sucede.- pregunta Karin.- porque crees que nosotras somos más bonitas que tú.-

-. Eso es falso…-

-. Volteaste los ojos y te mordiste el labio…-menciono Charllote.- recuerda yo ago interrogatorios a criminales.

-. Ya va…tú te crees menos antes nosotras…- dijo la oji dorada.- vaya… Tomi, si te digo algo no te rías.-

-. Dime...-

-. Pues yo algunas veces te tengo envidia…porque eres alta…- dijo Izayoi.-

-. Mentira…Izayoi, tú tienes un cuerpo perfecto tu busto va a corde con tu cuerpo y tu trasero también por cierto se parece al de J.lo.-

-. Pues déjame decirte que tener un bonito trasero no importa…que por cierto se logra haciendo muchas caminatas… tú en cambio tienes piernas lindas largas…-

-. Si y además, tu cara es simpática, eres inteligente agradable, con buen cuerpo porque no me vas a decir que ese trasero que tienes es invisible.- menciona Charllote.

-. Si y además te quedan mejor los escotes que a mí.- menciona Karin.- además tienes un corazón de oro.

-. Y sin importar los comentarios tener un cuerpo no lo es todo, no importa si eres flaca gorda, negra blanca, vales por los sentimientos que expresas desde aquí.- señalando su corazón Izayoi haciendo que ella y sus amigas se abracen.-


	13. una fiesta, un descubrir

Cambios, Tintes, Tijeras Acción.

-. Chicas vayan adelantándose para ir al gran salón de la transformación.- decía nuestra alegre quinceañera.

Bien…- respondieron sus amigas mientras tomaban una dirección diferente a la de ella, mientras avanzaba pudo lograr escuchar las voces de su padre y abuelo.-

-. Inuyasha, ya lo hemos hablado…- decía su abuelo, de detuvo para poder escuchar la conversación, estos se encontraban en el despacho de Inuyasha, y ella estaba en la esquina para doblar para llegar asía el despacho.

-. Sabemos tú indiferencia asía mí hija…a todos los tratas de una manera pero a ella de otra…-

-. Sabes…ella no debió nacer, se suponía que sería un niño no niña…-

-. Sabes la ilusión que tuve cuando me entere que sería niña… mi sueño se había realidad tenía niños y una pequeña princesita.- Izayoi e Inuyasha sonrieron a la vez.- pero tú no lo entiendes.- cambiando su tono a uno más serio.

-. Mis nietos son demonios…y ella es...-

-. Una Híbrida…y que tiene, yo lo soy también.-

-. Pero tú eres mi hijo…además mis nietos no pusieron la vida de su madre en peligro en un embarazo y menos tú a tú madre…-

-. Tenerla a ella fue como si nos hubiera caído un ángel del cielo… Kagome no le importo nada de eso, solo quería tener un hermoso bebe sano…-

-. Un ángel con un humor y carácter de los mil demonios.-

-. Se parece a Kagome…- reprocho Inuyasha.

-. Kagome es Kagome y tú eres tú…ella no debió nacer, todos mis nietos he hijos tienen suerte, ella tiene suerte de haber nacido, y además de estar con vida.- Refuto Inutaisho.

-. Te digo algo padre…- alzando la voz.- he permitido que le de lecciones a mi hija, te he permitido muchas cosas…permití que la humillaras con esas marcas, pero ya no más de insultarla.- mirando fijamente a su padre.- la dejaste destruida

-. Sin esas marcas no demuestra que una Taisho…solo tiene la apariencia de serlo y tú sabes muy bien que ella…-

-. Es mi hija.- grito Inuyasha.- y estoy orgulloso de que lo sea…Porque ella es única.- al escuchar esto Izayoi agudizo su oído.- no me importan sus poderes tampoco su mala conducta porque se que todo lo hace en su sano juicio, estoy orgullosa por lo que es…y no es preciso que se una Taisho como dices…la adoro porque mi pequeño ángel, el cual tiene un gran corazón y carácter para usarlo…-

-. Eso no basta…-

-. Pero para mí y Kagome sí, y eso es lo que cuenta…- valla debía admitir que esas palabras la hicieron ponerse orgullosa y muy contenta es decir su padre estaba orgulloso de ella, no cabía duda ahora podía hacer lo que sea.- y si me disculpas debo regañarla por ocultar semejante cuenta de banco.- mientras salía del despacho, doblo la esquina y siguió su camino en busca de su hija mientras que esta estaba corriendo para el gran salón.

-. Demonios…con que ese era el chisme principal, que metiches.- mientras corría a toda velocidad, paro planeando algo.- bueno como no quiero que me regañe…aún, que me busque hasta el cansancio, Yue…- mirando como el gato aparecía muy campanante.- hola mi amor.- cargando al gato.- bien…si tomas esto…- poniéndole un pedazo de pergamino en el collar negro.- te prometo que la próxima batalla te libero…-mirando la reacción del gato que la miraba molesto.- bien la próxima vez que me convierta en humana….ahora corre y que no te atrapen…- viendo al gato alejarse.- eso lo pondrá más furioso de lo que esta…pero que se la hace…ahora misión quitar molestia de la cara.- desapareciendo en el acto.

Mientras las chicas se encontraban conversando de lo más tranquilo.

-. Sabes Tomoka, hoy te aremos un look nuevo…- mirando Karin a Tomoka- tendrás una imagen nueva…-

-. Si…Izayoi se encargara de escoger un corte que valla con tigo porque ese que tienes, es un poco viejo.- mirando al cabello de la chica, lo tenía recogido en una coleta baja y se notaba a leguas, que estaba con horquetillas, y muy pero muy largo…- yo, ósea Charllote tu amix, escogeré, el atuendo perfecto para dentro de unas horas…-

-. Recuerda que se celebra.- le pregunta Karin a su amix.-

-. No…-

-. Recuerda…se celebra la fiesta de el lanzamiento del nuevo perfume de Kagome… amor 2010.- decía imaginándose todo lo que habría en ese evento.- abra cámaras reporteros gente importante y tú como hija de su mejor amiga debes estar preciosa…-

-. Entiendo….pero ahora tú que aras…-

-. Encontrarte….- siendo callada por Charllote.-

-. Te encontrara unos zapatos….- lo primero que se le vino a la mente…-zapatos, además te enseñara a recordar lo que estas vistiendo.-

-. Los reporteros te aran preguntas, como… que vistes, si tienes una relación, que hacías en Italia, esas cosas…tú naturalmente debes responder todo, sin dejar cavo suelto.

-. Bien…creo que no será problema hacer todas esas cosas.- dijo contenta.

-. Ni te lo imaginas.- respondieron sus dos amigas a la vez.

Mientras, en una habitación se encontraban tres hermano, el mayor de todos, miraba a su hermana con satisfacción, y el segundo retocaba su trabajo.

-. Que bien te ves…- dijo Sasuke.- sabes te dejamos mejor.-

-. Enserio.- mirándose en el espejo que le brindaba su hermano Saske.- los amo saben.- viendo su cara sin nada de marcas.-

-. Si lo sabemos…pero ahora debes irte recuerda tu cita especial.- Recordó Sasuke.-

-. Ah y recuerda, nuestro pequeño pacto.-

-. Si lo recuerdo…par de imbeciles, por cierto como hicieron para perder tan fácil…-pregunto la chica.-

-. No estábamos borrachos.- respondieron a la vez.

-. O cierto se me olvido de que solo ganan cuando están pasados de ron, y para colmo ni siquiera se acuerdan de la carrera.- mirándolos.- bien debo irme, los vendré a buscar a las cinco y treinta de acuerdo.-

-. Si…-viendo a la chica desaparecer.- sabes que ese método no servirá más para ponerla en las carreras cierto.- pregunto Saske.

-. Lo se pero se que con esta carrera querrá más.- aseguro Sasuke a su gemelo.

-. Chicas regrese…- anuncio la chica, mirando a un nuevo integrante en la sala.- OH…Pier!- dijo la chica emocionada.- como te encuentras.

-. Muy bien bella…aquí estaba esperando con tus amigas que por cierto necesitan urgente ese tratamiento mío.- dijo un hombre con ojos negros que los cubrían unos lentes obscuros, vestía con un traje muy elegante y fresco color crema y zapatos a juego.- bueno queridita que necesitas de este humilde servidor.-

-. Bueno veras…- dándole la vuelta Tomoka con su mano y mostrándole el problema.- necesito ayuda con ella…y nosotras ayuda para vernos espectaculares para dentro de dos días.-

-. Pues tengo tiempo…Alicia Amanda…ANILLO.- mientras que estas lo despojaban de sus anillos.- ahora…por favor ocúpense de las tres, yo me encargo de esta.- mirando a Tomoka.- algo especial para ella Ivana.-

-. Si…quiero que le cortes lo necesario para que se vea hermoso, un poco de lo clásico, chic!, y un poco de ti…se que quedara de maravilla sea lo que sea que le hagas…-

-. Lo se…no es fantástico, ahora, hoy me ocupare de ella pero mañana me ocupare de los detalles de ustedes, no te voy atender como la princesa que eres…-

-. Lo se, pero cambio harás resurgir una bella dama…- dijo Izayoi.- además se que te encanta…-

-. Lo se…manos a la obra… iré dentro de dos horas de acuerdo…tú niña seguidme.- Tomoka siguió al estilista.

Criticas, tijeras, música, tintes, olores desagradables, shampoo enjuagues, sus manos pintura de uñas, vestidos tacones, estaba mareada y ni siquiera sabia con quien iría a semejante evento.

-. Chicas les presento a mi nuevo esplendor, la nueva joya de la realeza.- presentaba Pier.- Tomoka por favor hazme el honor.

Y allí estaba con el cabello suelto escalonado su color negro azulado brillaba como un diamante, maquillada solo para realzar su belleza, usaba solo brillo labial y un poco de sombra blanca escarchada, solo poco para que pareciera un ángel.

-. Bella…-dijo Izayoi.- Pier este tú trabajo más hermoso te lo juro.-

-. No lo agradezcan…ella solo necesitaba un poco de ayudita, no como tú que necesitaste horas de trabajo…-recordó.- además ella es bella por naturaleza.- cosa que era verdad

-. Gracias.- haciendo que se ruborizara.- ahora creo que es hora de buscar un vestido…no.

-. Claro…Charllote, guíanos.- dijo Karin

-. Bueno serán ustedes tres porque yo tengo que irme sí.-

-. Esta bien….pasamos por tu habitación a las siete treinta…-

-. ¡NO!...EH…tengo una sorpresa así que…pues no…ya las busco sí…nos vemos…- se despidió Izayoi.-

-. Que raro…bueno, es hora de ver tu vestido.-

-. Si.- y siguieron su camino hacía la habitación de Charllote.

Mientras cierta chica paseaba por los pasillos _cinco y quince, _miro su reloj, ya estarían listos sus hermanos, sería mejor averiguarlo, pero se tropezó con algo, o alguien.

-. Lo siento…-dijo la chica.

-. Ah eres tú.- mirando a Izayoi, su cabello, se veía realmente hermosa, su cabello liso con un mechón a la derecha que hacía de pollina, y al final de las puntas era de color morado oscuro, y como estaba escalonado parecía una cascada de plateado con morado.-

-. Hola…Ban.- moviendo al chico.- tengo prisa sabes.-

-. Oh…sí, oye te busque todo el día, donde andabas.-

-. Pues imagínate de donde me saque las mechas…que quieres.-

-. Bueno…me preguntaba, si tú…tenías pareja para el baile.-

-. En realidad si y no, voy con Sasuke.-

-. Oh, bueno será para la próxima.- dijo el chico oji azul para irse de inmediato.

-. Me lo quite…...- siguiendo su camino, y encontrándose ahora con un castaño.- ken, que bueno verte…- dijo sarcásticamente

-. Hola…- respondió sin mucha emoción al ver al chico de ojos azules hablar con ella.-

-. Oye dime…tienes pareja para el baile o no…- pregunto de un tiro la chica.-

-. Eso…- viendo su cabello morado.- que le hiciste a tú cabello.-

-. Me lo teñí…- mirando la hora _cinco y treinta y cinco_- demonios…- mirando al chico.- necesito que me hagas un favor.-

-. Dime que será.-

-. Veras llegare un poco tarde al lanzamiento… así que tú llevaras a un clon mío de acuerdo.- hablando rápido.- aceptas…poniendo cara de perrito abandonado.-

-. Sí…a las ocho paso por ti entendido.- dijo, peor sintió una brazos en su cuello.-

-. Te amo.- dijo la chica emocionada.- no sabes cuanto te amo, gracias estaré allí a las ocho más tardar a las nueve.- dijo aún abrazado a el.- bien, te amo no sabes cuanto te amo Kenshin.- dijo mirándolo de frente.- recuerda… mantenme vigilada sí.- caminando y mirándolo a la vez.- nos vemos.- dándole un beso en la mejilla

-. Loca…- pero, en realidad le hubiera gustado que sus palabras hubiesen sido verdaderas, también le hubiera gustado que ese abrazo hubiera durado más, y más que ese beso se lo hubiera dado en la boca, pero en que estaba pensando, era solo un chiquilla loca, sin paciencia, y sobre todo despistada.

-. Gemelos…- entro a la habitación campanante.- listos para el rock

-. Si.- simulando tocar una guitarra.- va monos se nos hace tarde.- cargando a su hermana.

-. Bájame!.- mientras golpeaba la espalda de Saske.- estas Frío.

-. Ya se…vamos…- dijo el chico mientras se montaban en el carro.-

-. Ya era hora.- mientras se montaba en la moto.- punto de encuentro.-

-. Montaña Fuji.- mirando a su hermana.- ve a toda velocidad pasa todos los semáforos debemos llegar rápido bien….tienes el Bluetooth.-

-. Si…señalando un pequeño aparato en su oído, color morado oscuro.- y ustedes.- pregunto viendo que si lo tenían uno de color azul y otro de color rojo.- bien vamos…- acelerando a toda velocidad.-

Tenían prisa y mucha, esa misma noche era el evento de su madre y no podían faltar, ya faltaba poco, divisaron tres autos negros y una moto del mismo color, esto a los tres hermanos les pareció raro puesto que las carreras en donde ellos habían participado estaban llenos de personas música incluso, pero esta no, algo no andaba bien.-

-. _Izayoi te quites el casco…nosotros no lo haremos_.- escucho la chica por el aparato.

_-. Bien, si algo pasa, nos vamos entienden_.- entendía a sus hermanos no querían que esos sujetos la vieran.-

-. Por fin…nuestro amo se estaba impacientando.- dijo un hombre con traje y lentes obscuros, de piel canela.- por favor diríjanse al punto de salida.- dijo señalando la moto.

Izayoi avanzo lentamente, ese sujeto se le hacía familiar.

-. Bien…- ahora una mujer.- a la cuenta de tres… ¡tres!- y salieron, el chico de la moto negra se quedo atrás, dio la vuelta en u, y se dirigió hasta la meta al llegar sus hermanos la abrazaron y vitorearon.

-. Vaya…con que nos volvemos a ver.- dijo un sujeto saliendo del primer auto.- Izayoi Taisho…no me reconoces…- dijo el hombre.- Shiefa, Jet y yo somos tus buenos amigos.-

No podía ser, aquel maldito había vuelto, y no solo si no con sus dos peleles.-

-. Tú…- quitándose el casco.- sabes, siempre quise saber quien eras…- volteándose a ver a sus hermanos.- pero hoy no será.- acto seguido camino hasta sus hermanos, pero luego se escucha el sonido de una bala...- corran.- dijo mientras hacía cambio con su hermano Saske, el se dirigía hacia la moto y ella hacía el carro.- enciende Sasuke…rápido, ya Saske se fue…- mientras veía que aquellos hombres sacaban armas.- ¡RAPIDO!- Dijo la chica al instante en el que el motor sonó, saliendo de esa escena.- ahora….PAR DE IMBECILE, COMO SE LES OCURRE METERME EN UN PROBLEMA ASÍ…- dijo la chica.-

-. Como íbamos a saber que ellos eran los que te secuestraron…-

_-. Chicos tengo problemas…-_ decía Saske.-

-. Que sucede…- pregunta Sasuke.-

-._ Vienen tras mí…y se me dificulta dejarlos atrás.-_

-. No te preocupes ya te vi.- dijo su hermana.- Sasuke acelera…tengo un plan…- saliendo por el quema coco.- esto es por molestar a mi hermano.- dijo lanzando fuego a los autos, pero no les hizo daño.- Saske…necesito que te vengas al carro…-

-. Como lo hago…no puedo dejar que la moto se estrelle…- pensó el chico.-

-. Tú solo hazlo…- dijo la chica…- yo te cubro… Sasuke, puedes ayudar un poco.- dijo evitando los disparos…-

-. Claro…- dijo sacando su mano.- vamos a ver…- dijo estirándola y derritiendo el pavimento…- con eso es suficiente.-

-. Gracias…ahora solo falta la moto…-

Mientras que con Saske todo era muy complicado.

_-. Saske…solo tienes que eliminar a la moto…- _decía su gemelo_.- puedes_

-. Si…-contesto al momento en que congelo el motor de la moto pero esta seguía avanzando.- es más molesta de lo que pensé…Izayoi puedes hundirla.-

-. _Si…aléjate de ella lo más posible_.- dijo mientras miraba a su hermano acelerar más.- _bien ahora frena…_- y allí la tierra se hizo arena movediza hundiendo la moto y a su conductor.- _feliz._

-. Si…dentro de algunos minutos vendrá la policía de la ciudadela…así que en marcha.

-. Si.- dijeron los tres y fueron directo a la mansión, ya que aún eran las seis treinta.


	14. amor, descubrir,olvidara desastre mayor

pues sorry...no la pude subir porque no tenia internet, pero a ustedes que les va importar si lo que le importa es la historia...pues gracias a todos por estar mandome sus reviews me alegran mucho que a ustedes les guste...les recomiendo que escuchen skater boy de Avril lavigne para este capitulo, y tambien para la mitad de la historia podrian escuchar Passion de Utada Hikaru, debo decir que yo no escojo las canciones por su significado si no por su melodia...

leaaaaaaaaan!

* * *

Cita con desconocido, se gana y se pierde…pero mucho

Y allí estaba, nerviosa demasiado para u gusto, nunca lo estuvo por un examen importante, y con esto, la estaba matando por dentro, y lo peor es que no sabía que decir, sus amigas les dijeron claramente.- _no busques cita, ya la tienes, arréglate y el vendrá por ti a las siete treinta_.- estaba arreglada, con un hermoso vestido azul, estraple con brillantes mínimos al principio del traje , se ajustaba perfectamente a su figura, haciéndola ver como la hermosa adolescente que era, junto con unos tacones que le hacían juego.

-. Por los mil demonios…- deteniéndose a pensar lo que dijo, se estaba juntando mucho con Izayoi.- no puede ser que ellas me digan que espera que me arregle, y que haga mil cosas…- estaba empezando molestar aquello.- _siete y treinta y tres_… miro en el reloj de su teléfono- si no tocan dentro de los próximos dos minutos.- escuchando así la puerta, se dirigió hacía ella la abrió y se encontró con su galán de sueño… de seguro Karin y Charllote estarían contentas con su trabajo.-

-. Hola.- dijo el menor de los trillizos.

-. Hola…así que tú eres mi pareja.- dijo, mirándolo, no estaba mal, de traje color negro camisa negra y corbata azul marino.- Toya, te ves…muy bien…- dijo la chica con rubor en sus mejillas.-

-. Gracias…tú también te ves bien.- El, usando un tono seductor después de todo era hermanos de los dos más grandes seductores en España y pronto Japón.

-. Que es eso…- pregunto la chica.- acaso es para…mí- pregunto con mucha pena.

-. Eh…sí es para ti Karin me dijo de que color podría escogerlo.- dijo brindándole una sonrisa nerviosa.- ten.- era hermoso, una mariposa de color azul de cristal.- puedo…- pregunto a lo que ella asintió, su cuello era adornado por el regalo que El le dio, esa sería especial y se la debía a Karin.- sabes no les digas a las chicas…pero también les regalaran algo similar… aunque este como su dueña son únicos y hermosos…- dijo con una gran sonrisa.-

-. Gracias…- dijo tomándolo del brazo, y marchándose de aquel lugar, no sin antes cerrar la puerta de su habitación.

Charllote por el contrario se encontraba relajada hasta cierto punto porque sabia con quien saldría, se podía decir que se sentía muy cómoda con la persona que la invito, se había puesto un vestido de color rojo, que le quedaba perfectamente a la medida, este hacia lucir uno de sus hombros y le llegaba pocos centímetros antes de sus rodillas.

Eriol por otra parte se encontraba en su habitación con un traje negro y una camisa vinotinto con una corbata que hacía juego, sujetando en sus manos una hermosa pulsera con un dije de C de color rojo con pequeños diamantes incrustados en aquella letra, vio a la chica viéndola en una vidriera de joyerías y no dudo en comprarla.

Sus pasos rápidos y seguros, toco a su puerta espero, y ella abrió con un hermoso vestido que combinaban con sus ojos dorados y sus cabellos negros, le saludo, y la tomo de la muñeca y le dio aquella prenda con la inicial de su nombre, ella dijo _gracias _y el dijo_ de nada te ves muy bonita esta noche _ella se puso roja, y el también, y ambos siguieron su camino.

-. Creo que no me parezco a Marelyn Monroe…en que pese al comprar este vestido….- viéndose en el espejo aquel vestido blanco similar al de la actriz Marilyn Monroe, solo que este era un poco mas moderno, este tenia la apariencia de brillar en algunas partes pero solo un poco.- veamos….necesito la opinión de otra persona…-mientras aparecía un clon

-. Dime que piensas y se sincera.- mientras se veía.-

-. Me gusta…pero necesitas un poco más de elegancia…ponte los otros zapatos los de cuña blancos… esos van mejor con el vestido.- mientras la miraba.-

-. Tienes razón…me podrías peinar.- pregunto la chica.

-. Claro.- mientras la otra se sentaba.- te lo dejare suelto.-

-. Como digas…-acomodándose los zapatos, en ese instante alguien toca la puerta.- pase.

-. Izayoi…clon…lo que sea aún no estas listas.-

-. Para tú información yo no soy ningún clon…bueno ella quizás sí.- mirando a la otra ella.- debí llamarte mi asunto termino temprano y pues aquí estoy.

-. Pues entonces no necesitas un acompañante.- mirando a la chica.-

-. Pues fíjate que sí…y tú también necesitas de una pareja, a menos que tu novia lo cual es poco probable que tengas vaya también.-

-. No tengo porque no quiero…iré con tigo solo porque me necesitas.- el moreno camino hasta el balcón de la habitación.- tú tienes balcón.-

-. Si…me gusta ver las estrellas…cuando hicieron este lugar hace mucho tiempo note esta habitación, era pequeña y muy vieja pero yo la remodele…y mira que bien quedo…- mirando a su espacio.-

-. Que bien….-recostándose de la baranda de cemento al momento que un gato entra.- Hey.-

-. Tranquilo…hola zuzu como te va.- mientras veía al gato.- cuando llegue Yue le dices que volveré tarde sí.- mientras este asintió.

-. El te comprende…-

-. Obvio…que tal me veo.- mostrando aquel hermoso vestido blanco, el cual encajaba en su figura, mostraba sus largas piernas torneadas y su busto perfecto…todo era perfecto.-

-. Te ves….bien.- dijo volteándose a otro lado.-

-. Me gusta el color de tu camisa pero esa corbata no le pega mucho que digamos.- mirando que era una camisa azul oscuro y una corbata con rayas azules.- puedo escogerte una.- mientras toma un control y modifica su habitación convirtiéndolo en un closet lleno de trajes de mujeres y algunas corbatas.-

-. Como…te dieron permiso para hacer eso.- pregunto anonadado.-

-. No, nadie se tiene que enterar.- mientras buscaba en la sección de corbatas.-

-. Porque tienes corbatas y ropa de hombre.- pregunto malhumorado.-

-. Será porque mis hermanos cambien usan esto…bueno solo los gemelos…- tomando una amarillo tostado.- me gusta esta….quitemos esta y…- poniendo la otra.- pongamos esta…- muy cerca de su cara.- y listo.-mirando a Kenshin a los ojos.- tienes bonitos ojos…me imagino que también tendrás una bonita sonrisa…si rieras más a menudo no pongo en duda de que tendrías novia.- dijo viendo para bajo.-

-. Y tú fueras mas linda si dejaras de ser tan rebelde…-

-. A mi me queda perfecto ser una rebelde sin causa o con causa.- escuchando que tocan la puerta se separan de inmediato.-

-. Oye Iza…tengo algo para ti.- viendo a Kenshin el la habitación.- vaya veo que tienes pareja.- oye te tengo algo para que resuelvas.- mientras le daba un libro grande de cuero.- lo encontré mientras Sasuke y yo nos….bueno el punto es que lo encontramos…sabes ingles.-

-. No.- respondió el moreno.-

-. This gay is very stupid…wel it has the history of our family, but it needs the beginnings that is to say, need him the first Taisho, needs them the name of the founders of our family….-

-. osea it needs who were first in giving us to our color of eyes and…-

-. Si pero necesito que lo traduzcas…podrás.- pregunto el chico.

-. Sabe que si podré…- brindándole una sonrisa a su hermano.-

-. Oye te tengo un regalito…Kenshin podrías taparle los ojos.- dijo mientras el otro le tapaba los ojos a la chica…- te va a encantar…ahora deja.

-. Que es…-viendo en la palma de su mano…- es hermosos…Saske…- en sus manos tenía un hermoso dije de cristal en forma de la ala de un ángel.- Kenshin puedes.-

-. Claro.-

-. Eres un idiota Saske….tú me lo prometiste para cuando yo regresara.-

-. Lo se…pero esta noche lo lucirás mucho mejor no lo crees.

-. Creo que tiene razón tú hermano.- dijo mientras se apartaba de la chica dejándola pasar hacía su espejo.

-. Es hermoso…gracias.- abrazando a su hermano.

-. De nada…- notando la altura de su hermana.- sabes Iza me gusta abrazarte mas cuando no te tengo que cargar.-

-. Que insinúas.- separándose de su hermano.- no dañes el momento.- viendo a su hermano.- y porque no estas listos acaso no vas.-

-. Sasuke y yo cuidaremos de que la fiesta este segura, hay alguien que quiero algo de la fiesta.-

-. Un demonio.-

-.en efecto Ken…-

-. En ese caso…espera un momento…-entrando al baño.- listo, vamonos mi simpatía.-

-. Adelante…- dijo Kenshin.-

-. Sabes el que yo le allá regalado eso no quiere decir que tú no puedas.-

-. Eres molesto…además no se de que me hablas.-

-. Esa pieza fue hecha por el gran Totosai…a ella le encantara más que nada en el mundo, recuerda ella podrá ser muy pesada pero en fondo es aún una niña- mientras avanzaba.- suerte

Y así continuaron llegaron a la gran limosina la cual los llevaría al destino final, el evento en aquel local estaba lleno de fotógrafos cámaras y paparazi, los cuales al ver ah los jóvenes Taisho llegar no dudaron en preguntarle de su vida privada de cómo les iba de todo, esto a Izayoi le molestaba así que se quiso pasar de lista pero uno de los paparazi la vio.

-. Hola señorita como le va…me daría dos minuto.- pregunto el chico muy nervioso.-

-. Claro…- contestando este iba a ser uno muy agradable.- dime en que te puedo ayudar.-

-. Bueno vera…nos hemos enterado de que se fue del instituto en el que estudiaba en Fruncía eso es cierto.-

-. Si lo es…terminare mis estudios aquí en el mismo año que mis hermanos pero luego me iré de nuevo para estudiar en Londres en alguna de sus universidades.-

-. No han dicho que es muy parrandera, como toma usted esto como un insulto…y que le parece el lanzamiento de su madre.-

-. Bueno el lanzamiento me parece perfecto creo que cualquier mujer que compre el perfume lo disfrutara tanto como yo en estos momentos, y lo de parrandera si es cierto pero no, me gusta parrandear pero ahora estoy en casa de nuevo y debo comportarme bien…-

-. No diría usted que esta usando esta noche.-

-. Claro uso un vestido de Charolan Herrera, junto con sus zapatos.-

-. Bien…una ultima pregunta.-

-. Dime.-

-. Es verdad que ya tiene registros policíacos en América.-

-. No te diré mentiras es verdad…me han cachado mas de cien veces en carreras de autos o daños…no estoy orgullosa pero tampoco me da pena lo que hice, me gustan los carros y pues esa es mi droga….debo irme adiós.-

-. Gracias señorita.- decía el joven suertudo que fue directo a llamar a la revista en que trabajaba para dar la primicia.-

-. Es cierto lo que dijiste.- pregunto Kenshin impactado.

-. Obvio, mañana saldrá en la revista jpon…no me preocupa, se que harán una entrevista a mi y a los gemelos.-

-. Como lo sabes.-

-. La cabeza no miente.- mientras entraban al evento, todo decorado con exóticos colores, música a corde lo hacía todo muy agradable, en la noche todo fue maravilloso, no paso nada, todos los chicos estaban cansados ya que había pasado varias horas desde que empezó el evento unos empezaban a irse y otros se quedaban dormidos en las sillas.

Dos jóvenes se encontraban en un balcón platicando animadamente, uno se encontraba tranquilo mientras que la otra se encontraba un poco, nerviosa a pesar de haber pasado la noche juntos ella aún no se acostumbraba a el.-

-. Dime que te pareció esta noche.-

-. Todo estuvo muy hermoso, tus padres el producto todo.-

-. Tomoka…hay algo que quisiera preguntarte…-

-. Dime….-muy nerviosa ante la mirada del chico.

-. Todas estas semanas, te he visto y me pareces la niña más bonita de la academia.- tomando sus manos y mirándola fijamente con una mirada de cariño.- yo no se mucho de esto pero……me gustas mucho.-

-. Yo, tú también…me gustas….- mirándolo.-

-. Bueno…tu y yo…bueno…- tartamudeando no sabia que decir hasta que vio a su hermana que le dijo _Dile y vézala_.- quisieras ser mi novia.- dijo rápidamente.-

-. Yo…si Toya me gustaría ser tú novia.- en eso la pareja de chicos se abraza-

Mientras que del otro lado se encontraban un Karin y una Izayoi con ojitos en forma de corazón.

-. Y quedo tan chula la nena.-

-. La neta Karin…eres una genía ahora tengo una cuñis que me agrada y mucho.- mientras la pasaba un trapito a su amiga.-

-. Oye…y ya creo que todos los invitados se fueron ahora solo quedamos tus padres y nosotras…-

-. Oye Karin, dime porque llegaste tarde.- viendo que su amiga se ponía colorada.- si quieres me respondes.-

-. Si luego te digo…por cierto quien te regalo ese lindo collar.- mirando el cuello de su amiga.-

-. Me lo dio Saske…- dijo tocando el objeto.-

-. Ya veo…oye dime he notado que llevas ese anillo para todos lados nunca te lo quitas.- mirando el anillo de metal.-

-. Es algo que me protege.- recordando.- lo llevo porque alguien me lo dio….-

-. Ah….y esa persona es especial…-

-. No…realmente creo que lo lleve porque es una obligación…aunque reconozco que me gusta mucho.-

-. Ya veo…oye y dime que tal te trato mi hermano esta noche.- pregunto muy curiosa la chica.- oji verde.-

-. Me trato muy bien…- dijo mirándola.- porque lo preguntas…

-.por nada…- decepcionada de su hermano.- creo que es hora de irnos no lo crees ya la parejita se fue.- viendo en dirección al balcón.- creo que debemos irnos no lo crees.-

-. Si tu vete con tu hermano.- mientras ambas caminaban hacía Tomoka Toya y Kenshin- yo y mi hermano debemos habla.- mirando a todos.- no te importa que te quite a tú amado por esta vez no, mañana me asegurare de que estén solo.- mirando picadamente a la pareja.

-. Izayoi…- dijo Toya.- ya vamonos…- mirando a sus amigos.- hablaremos después adiós Tomi.- dijo dándole un pequeño beso en sus labios

-. Valla Toya, ahora si que eres un casanova.- dijo su hermana-

-. Vamonos…SOLTERONA.- tomándola desprevenido y cargándola.-

-¡Toya no me vuelvas a decir solterona!…-mientras golpeaba la espalda de su hermano.- a Kenshin mañana no voy a entrenar me escuchaste.- dijo mientras volvía a su tarea de golpear a su hermano.- ¡Toya me arruinas el vestido!...-

Sus amigos miraron esta escena muy cómica, ya era muy común desde que se la pasaban juntos, esos cuatro hermanos si se querían, los gemelos no hacían más que estar con su hermana y Toya hacía un papel muy importante, espantar todo espécimen que fuera Hombre de su hermana, y es que ellos aún no les parecía conveniente un amorío entre un chico y su hermana.-

-. Por fin salieron…- dijeron los gemelos a la vez mientras que un clon de Izayoi los seguía.

-. Imagino que tú fuiste tú durante toda la noche no es así.- pregunto Toya.

-. Obviamente.- miro a sus hermanos con un semblante serio.- debo decirles que lo que mi clon vio no fue nada agradable.- mientras desaparecía al clon.- si no me equivoco el libro habla sobre nuestra familia.-

-. Y que tiene…- preguntaron los gemelos.-

-. Que libro.- pregunto Toya.-

-. Un libro que los gemelos se encontraron.- mientras seguía.- hay una parte que debemos investigar en la ciudadela.-

-. ¿Sobre que?- pregunta Sasuke.- si ya sabes que es de la familia que tienes que investigar en la ciudadela.-

-. Como te explico…sabes que para todo hay un principio, bueno para el clan hubo un principio pero este esta algo confuso.-

-. A que te refieres, no encuentras a los primeros descendientes.- pregunto Sasuke.-

-. Si se llamaron Jun y San fueron gemelos, pero lo que es raro es que aquí en el libro ellos hacen como una especie de carta.-

-. Puedes leerla.- pregunto Toya.-

-. Si…- abriendo el libro viejo de cuero.- esta es la carta que dejo Jun, la que dejo San es igual.- mientras leía cuidadosamente el libro.

_Espero que quien lea esta carta pueda hacer lo que mi hermano y yo no pudimos, revelar la verdad de nuestra madre hacía este pueblo de Elfos, Ninfas y Demonios, la clase más baja de la ciudadela, nosotros los demonios no tenemos derechos a tener vida y menos ser de la realeza, mi madre Miscsha yace muerta hace mas de doscientos años, y aún no puede tener la paz que se merece y menos tiene lo que se merece por derecho, y mi hermano y yo tampoco, espero que las próximas generaciones tengan la dicha felicidad y el puesto que merecemos por derecho, Que cada Taisho nacido nazca con la satisfacción de tener un lugar en este mundo llamado hogar……mis horas están contadas pronto ya no habrá una Jun Taisho en este mundo, pero mis sobrinos hijos de mi hermano tendrán en mente lo que fui lo que soy y seré, espero realmente que se sepa la verdad acerca de la familia Taisho._

_Firma:_

_Jun Taisho._

-. Eso es todo…-

-. A que se refería con lo nuestro derecho…- preguntan los gemelos.-

-. Una herencia quizás…- dijo Toya.- y quien era Miscsha

-. No lo creo hermanos….en esa época la ciudadela tenia a los demonios como la clase más baja, no podían tener alguna riqueza a menos que vivieran fuera de esta.- continuaba Izayoi

-. Es decir que vivieran entre humanos.- explico su hermano Saske.-

-. Exacto…por eso empezaron las guerras en el senguko- termino Izayoi.-

-. Esto quiere decir que su riqueza si se encontraba en la ciudadela…- menciona Saske.-

-. Si…pero las únicas riqueza que se podían tener en esos día un demonio seria una familia o casas.-dijo Toya con aire de confusión.- no más ni menos.-

-. Yo creo que podían tener más que eso Toya…- obteniendo la atención de sus hermanos.-

-. Que puede Sasuke…- preguntaron los otros tres.

-. Lo único que se me ocurre es que estos no sean demonios normales…-

-. A que te refiere…- pregunta su hermana.-

-. Izayoi de seguro esta será una respuesta fácil para ti ya que ibas con frecuencia hacía la ciudadela y debes saber su historia.- mira a su hermana.- que es lo que pasa cuando alguien de la realeza de esa época se enamora de alguien que no es de su raza y mucho menos de la realeza.-

-. La obligaban a casarse de inmediato, o si ese amorío llegaba muy lejos le quitaban todos sus derechos de a ser reina, pero aún conserva cierto privilegios de la realeza.-

-. Nunca le daban pena de muerte…-

-. No ha menos de que alguien le hubiera dado su muerte…pudo haber sucedido por malentendidos entre la familia, demás no creo.-

-. Bueno…aquí tenemos algo grande…debió ser alguien de la realeza algún duque por el estilo…- dijo Saske.

-. No lo creo si no Jun diría de una vez en la carta que es una duquesa, a los demonios se les podían dar el titulo de duque pero seguían viviendo en las mismas condiciones, solo que se les permitía el derecho a tener una educación de primera…así que no pudo ser un duque…-

-. Izayoi que propones tú que sea la madre de Jun.- sabiendo la respuesta Toya pregunto a su hermana para estar seguro.-

-. Pudo ser una de las hijas del rey en ese tiempo…aunque no estoy segura.-

-. Bueno…Izayoi tú descansa nosotros traeremos la información.-

-.están locos cierto.- mientras usaba su magia para cambiar de ropa a unos pantalones largos y una chemi negra se pegaba a su cuerpo.- no van a entrar al palacio para conseguir información…- silbando para que un Eslaider apareciera.-

-. El palacio.- pregunto Sasuke.-

-. Claro…necesitamos los libros de la realeza para buscar a alguien de la realeza…-

-. Tiene razón.- acariciando al animal.- Iza podrías…-

-. Oh…claro.- transformando los atuendos de sus hermanos en pantalones y camisas largas negras.- ahora por favor suban…-

-. No crees que ir en un dragón triga consecuencias.- dijo Toya.-

-. Bien…Eslaider solo nos recogerás si te llamo de acuerdo.- dijo la chica a lo que su dragón hacía un pequeño rugido.- buen chico…-

-. Bien entonces quien me llevara a mi…recuerden la entrada a la ciudadela esta en el cielo…-

-. Yo…he practicado y puedo hacer fuego sin quemarte…-

-. Estas segura…-

-. Si, pero debes confiar en mi bien.- dijo su hermana.-

-. Si…-

-. Ahora…Ya.- todos se transformaron en fuego rojo sus ojo fueron cambiados por ojos blancos.-

-. Movimiento…debemos ir rápido.- dijo Toya mientras alzaba al vuelo.-

-. Saske, vamos.- mientras sujetaba a su hermano de los hombros, y alzando vuelo con el y Sasuke.-

Volaron durante veinte minutos, hasta que encontraron el tan anhelado campo de la ciudadela.-

-. Iza…hazlo.-

-. No me hablas en ese tono….por los dioses que protegen a esta ciudadela que me permitan entrar par poder observar más allá de mi imaginación.- así dando paso a luz segadora dándole paso así a la ciudadela.-

Una ciudad en donde habitaban demonios híbridos, elfos y ninfas, esta era en sí una bella obra de arte, en el centro de esta se encontraba el domo principal en el se podría observar en el que se capiteles romanos hermosos de color marfil, después de esto se encontraban las grandes puertas doradas en donde la mayoría de la gente entrenaba hacía compras de pócimas u otros artículos, después de esta obra de arte se encontraban casas humildes pero a la vez muy elegantes, luego se encontraba los bosque de las ninfas luego los puesto de comercio y de ultimo pero no menos importante el palacio de los elfos, la raza dominante en la ciudadela.

Muchos se preguntan¿si las ninfas son más poderosas y crean vida por qué ellas no tienen el control de esta ciudad?, todos los ciudadanos sabían la razón, era censillo, porque ellas son casi diosas, y aunque un elfo pueda también vivir mucho tiempo este no era un inmortal tenía también defectos como el de tener que aprender de los errores y ser egoístas, aunque este ultimo no lo tengan muchos siempre hay una manzana podrida en árbol.

Los cuatro hermanos se encontraban en el palacio real, ya que nadie más podría tener la información precisa que ellos necesitaban, caminaban como un gato, pero un guardia venía en la dirección en que ellos avanzaban.

-. Chicos hay un guardia cerca que hacemos…- dice Izayoi preocupada.

-. Le tienes miedo.-

-. No Toya, ellos podrían matarnos nada más por el hecho de que estamos aquí…-

-. Izayoi…puedes convertirte aún en el gato cierto no.- pregunto Sasuke.-

-. Si…- recordando una escena de su hermano y ella.-

Flash Back.-

_Se encontraban tres hermanos uno de ellos era una pequeña de seis años de edad que corría a toda velocidad._

_-. Sasuke…el abuelo se pondrá furioso al saber que nosotros hicimos los dibujos, al ver la pintura en nuestro cuarto.- mientras señalaba la ventanilla de los respiradores.- ni siquiera Izayoi puede entrar…-_

_-. Saske…tengo una idea….- mirando a su hermana jugar con su cola.- iza…puedes convertirte en un gato._

_-. Para que.- pregunta la pequeña.- _

_-. Necesito que entres y trigas dos potes de pintura que se encuentran en nuestra habitación.-_

_-. Y ¿por qué no entran a buscarlos?-_

_-. Porque si entramos nos acusaran de inmediato…vamos entra allí por favor.- suplicaban los gemelos. _

_-. Bien.- trasformándose en un gato con grandes ojos dorados.- pero después vamos a la heladería sí.-_

_-.sí…- dijeron sus hermanos, ella entro hasta que encontró la otra salida, la habitación de sus hermanos, justamente su abuelo entraba cuando ella tenía los frascos.-_

_-. Revisen bien…- dijo Inutaisho.- tengo el presentimiento de que estos niños fueron los que hicieron el graffiti._

_-. Padre no hay nada…la habitación es un desorden pero…-mirando las literas desordenadas con carros y figuras de acción.- no creo que ellos hayan sido ya que estaban con Izayoi en ese momento.-_

_-. Tú pequeña minina querrás decir…no entiendo porque tiene habilidades de un gato y un perro a la vez….-decía con desagrado_

_-. Mi hija es única señor.- dijo Kagome entrando a la habitación de los niños.- me molesta cuando habla de ella como si fuera un poco cosa……- mirando a su esposo.- Inuyasha Toya otra vez está en el árbol y no quiere bajar para tomar su medicina…me ayudas.- mientras ella su esposo y suegro salían de la habitación.-_

_-. Estuvo cerca.- mientras caminaba por el techo y cerrando su pequeña entrada escondida…-_

_Fin del Flash Back._

-. Así que fue así como hacían para no meterse en problemas…-

-. No es hora de hablar…- mirando a sus hermanos.- de gigante a un pequeño.- mientras que sus hermanos se hacían pequeños.- ahora quien es su hermana mayor…- arqueando una ceja.- vamos.- mientras se convertía en gato.- montéense…- mientras sus hermanos se montaban.-

-. Arre caballito…- decía Saske.- ¡ahíja!...- mientras que sus dos hermanos lo miraban con una cara muy penosa.

La gata, corrió sin que ninguno de los guardias la detectara, pero cada vez que saltaba de un lado al otro su hermano Saske la apretaba y le jalaba el cabello.-

-. Saske Enrique Taisho…me vuelves a jalas de mi cabello y te como.- mientras llegaba a una puerta de marfil.- aquí es…báguense.-esperando a que cada uno de ellos baja.- enano gigante…- Mientas ellos intentaban abrir la puerta la cual no cedía ni un centímetro.- tienen que traspasarla…como fantasmas si no se darán cuenta de que estamos aquí…

-. Bien entonces…- tomando a su hermana la gata.- chicos.- mientras sus hermanos lo seguían tomando igual un poco de la gata.- haznos entrar…-

-. Odioso…- mientras ellos avanzaban por la puerta, encontrándose con un sin fin de libros.- bien…tenemos que encontrar un libro dorado con verde…-

-. Uno como este…- dijo Sasuke sosteniendo el libro.-

-. Si es ese…como lo….mejor ni pregunto…- mientras aún seguía en su estado de gato.- ábrelo rápido…- lo miro lapido y lo que vieron sus ojos era impresionante.- chicos Miscsha era la primera en la línea sucesora al trono…ella sería la futura gobernante de los elfos…era nuestra abuela…-. Decía asombrada

-. Entonces quiere decir que nosotros somos los…-

-. Si Toya…somos los próximos a gobernar…- mientras que uno de los gemelos Sasuke veía otro libro, era de tapa negra y sin ningún tipo de identificación…-

-. Chicos que es esto, pregunta Sasuke…-

-. Ese es el libro de los desterrados, cuenta toda la leyenda de los desterrados y de sus movimientos…-decía Toya.-

-. Quizás allí se encuentra nuestra abuela…- decía la gata.

-. Quizás…léelo rápido…- mientras se lo daba a su hermana…- que dice…-

-. Solo aparece el nombre de nuestra abuela…y el de un tal Ruten…no hay más nada…-

-. Que dice sobre Miscsha…-

-. Lo normal, traición por involucrarse con un demonio, fue vista por ultima vez en los bosque de las ninfas las cuales estas la protegieron de su tío, murió protegiendo a sus hijos…-mientras tomaba un poco de aire.- fue acecinada por Ruten…- mirando esto con mucho asombro.

-. Es decir que la acecino su propio tío…pero porque…- escuchando un ruido, eran los guardia.-

-. Debemos irnos un guardia esta cerca.- anuncia Saske…-

-. Solo un poco más…- mientras buscaba entre las páginas del libro…- chicos…el ultimo movimiento de Ruten fue hace…quince años, fue visto en Japón y su victima fue…yo.- mientras veía al libro.- al parecer intentaba secuéstrame pero no lo logro pero inyecto algo en mi y me saco sangre, para…-

-. Lo siento se acabo el tiempo.- mientras tomaba a su hermana.- lo veremos después.-

-. Toya como lo veremos si esto.- mirando a su hermano.-

-. Lo se el lugar con la información precisa…no me importa, luego lo averiguamos además conozco gente…- dijo con una media sonrisa.-

-. Bien…gigante enano….muévanse.- esperando a que sus hermanos se montaran.- listos.-

-. Si…rápido que nos van a alcanzar.- dijo Sasuke.

-. Si…- mientras saltaba hacía la puerta, traspasándola como si nada…- debemos llegar a casa rápido.- dijo parándose en uno de los jardines del palacio.- cierren los ojos que este será un viaje muy largo.- mientras desaparecía entre las tinieblas…-

En un lugar muy lejos de allí se encontraba un hombre sentado fumando un habano.-

-. Creo que ya mis pequeños sobrinos están cerca de la verdad….- mientras una chica entraba de mirada gris, cabellos negros y marcas de demonio en su cuerpo.-

-. Padre…-

-. No estés con esas formalidades…tú hora esta llegando…Megumi….-

-. Ya entiendo…por eso nos parecemos…- dijo la chica.-

-. No solo se parecen ambas tienen en común sus poderes.-

-. Porque yo no sirvo y ella si.-

-. Porque ella es pura…-

-. De ella me sacaste…por favor que bárbaro has sido.-

-. Calla…ella no es tan poderosa como tú a si que vigílala día noche…ve cuando te ordene, mientras familiarizase con ella…-

-. Claro, después de todo somos casi familia….- mientras se mostraba el rostro de la chica muy parecido al de Izayoi solo que esta tenía ojos grises y cabello negro.

Todos se encontraban descansando y es que ya era el mes de Agosto y era en ese entonces que muchos de los espías se tomaban semanas libres inclusos nuestros protagonistas, todos salían a divertirse a viajar o sencillamente a descansar, exceptuando a cuatro chicos que lo único que tenían en común eran sus ojos y su apellido.

-. Pero todos los demás estarán de vacaciones… ¿por qué nosotros no?- protestaba Charllote.

-. Ya se los dije…ustedes entrenaran porque les hace mucha falta…- dijo muy comprensivo el hombre con su nieta.-

-. Yo estoy aquí por castigo, porque dudo mucho que necesite entrenamiento extra del que ya tengo.- menciona Izayoi.-Además tengo cosas más importantes que hacer a parte de hacer trucos…-

-. Vamos a ver señorita perfecta cuales son tus horas de entrenamiento.- pregunta el hombre.-

-. Veamos…me levanto todos los días a las cuatro de la mañana para entrenar de cuatro y media a ocho, luego desayuno, a las diez busco comida para Eslaider en la ciudadela, la compro y la traigo hasta aquí y pesa mas de una tonelada, luego a las doce entreno otra vez pero con mis gatos ellos me mandan hechizos y yo los evito o los rompo, luego a la una almuerzo, para después continuar mi entrenamiento con Yue mi gato lo cual termina a las cuatro y treinta para después correr en la maquina unos treinta minutos y para lo ultimo practico con el fuego hasta las siete….- mirando a su abuelo que no había movido ni un poco la expresión de su rostro.- si eso no es entrenar pues pégame un tiro en la cabeza.

-. Haces muchas cosas, lo admito, pero buscar comida a la ciudadela no es entrenar, correr solo treinta minutos en la maquina, no entrenas lo suficiente tu mente y alma…-

-. Y a mí que…oye Creeme que si no tuviera de entrenamiento de mente y alma esto…-

-. Basta…- buscando en un saco de su oficina, acercándose a Izayoi y poniéndole algo en el cuello muñecas un cinturón y por ultimo algo en los tobillos.- estas son pesas mágicas, te darán el peso ideal para que tú las lleves.-

-. Pero lo que parecen son brazaletes- dijo.- y ni siquiera pesan.

-. Espera un minuto…- sacando más brazaletes del saco.- pónganse esto ustedes también.- dijo dándoles unos brazaletes a los gemelos y a Charllote.- ahora ya que todos los tienen…PESO…- en ese momento todos los brazaletes brillaron en tenue color dorado, para luego sus ocupantes sintieran un inmenso peso sobre estos excepto…-

-. Y esto supuestamente funciona.- dijo Izayoi.-

-. Iza, acaso no lo siente.- dijo Sasuke.-

-. Si es como si estuviera cargando a tres demonios.- contesto por su parte Saske

-. Yo, no aguanto.- dijo mientras caía al piso al momento en que sus primos también caían.-

-. Pues yo no siento nada….- dijo con naturalidad.- de seguro los pusiste bien.-

-. Si estoy seguro…déjame ver.- mientras tomaba la muñeca de la chica.- tienes una tonelada en cada parte de tu cuerpo… déjame quitarlas…te mandara a que practiques un poco de fuego…- dijo mientras se retiraba de la oficina y dejaba solos a sus nietos.-

-. ¿Levitación? - preguntaron los gemelos.-

-.si… ahora yo saldré a divertirme…-Dijo mientras Charllote la detenía.-

-. Sabes que fuego te enseñaran.- pregunto.- sabes cuales son todos los tipos de fuego.-

-. Obvio…todos desde pequeños se nos han enseñado algo de fuego, incluso a Saske.-

-. Sabes que el te ensañara el fuego personal no.-

-. Si lo se…porque crees que me salto este entrenamiento, además Charllote tú no deberías preocuparte porque tú ya lo has hecho una vez.- recordándoselo.- ademas que yo sepa yo…

-. Te lo digo porque se que tu no sabes como te sentiste en esa primera vez de hacer fuego…no lo recuerdas, se te hará muy difícil.- dijo preocupada su prima.-

-. Lo se…- dijo mientras miraba un punto ciego en la ventana tratando de recordar como se sentía aquella vez que hizo fuego.- y lo más triste de todo, es que no me pueden ayudar.-ocultando su mirada en su flequillo.-

-. Izayoi yo…-

-. Voy a tener que ir a ver que hace Nico, prometió llevarme a la heladería…- mientras miraba a sus amigos.- lo voy a sorprende…-mientras se convertía en su forma gatuna.-

-.para que le dices esas palabras.- pregunta Sasuke.- sabes ella sabe ser muy mentirosa en los aspectos a su vida privada…

-. Somos sus hermanos y nos cuenta muchas cosas que nadie sabe, y la entendemos…-

-. Lo se…-

Kagome e Inuyasha se encontraban en el centro del lago de las ninfas.

-. _El lo hará, no tiene miedo.-_

-._ El cree que tu hija no es fuerte…-_

-._a pesar de darle ese suero, ella no dio ningún síntoma de su poder.-_

_-. Deben estar orgullosos…-_

-. Como lo detenemos.- pregunta Kagome.-

_-. Saben que no pueden hacer nada por ella.-_

_-. Ella podrá vencerlos.-_

_-. Pero perderá mucho más que una victoria, al igual que tú.-_decía cada una de las ninfas.-

_-. Ella es fuerte lo superara…-_haciendo presencia una de las ninfas, era de piel dorada como el sol cabellos dorados y ojos místicos llenos de sabiduría y magia_.- su hija es fuerte pero ella no es nuestro objetivo…-_

-. Es Anko…porque tanto interés ella.- pregunta Inuyasha con un traje de armadura de acero liviano y debajo un traje blanco con marcas púrpuras y rojas.- porque ella…

-. _Tú respuesta es simple, a tu hija se le asigno una tarea, si Anko muere ella será la que proteja la ciudadela._- respondió la ninfa.

-. Puede morir…-

Mientras en otra parte muy lejana se encontraba nico y su prima comiendo helados en una heladería de la esquina.

-. Y dime que piensas hacer.- mientras comía del helado de pistacho.

-. No lo se…realmente me da miedo.-

-. Izayoi, no te da miedo saltar de azoteas volar en un dragón y muchos menos a un demonio, y le tienes miedo a ponerte un pircing.- dijo mientras veía a su prima comer su helado de chocolate

-. Pero va a doler, tiene aguja…sabes que me trauma las agujas.- decía mientras señalaba su gorro.- además como me lo pongo si no puedo…-

-. Tienes razón….te lo haré yo tú primo querido..-

-. Nicolas Manuel Taisho…Sabes que no me gustan las bromas de mal gusto y menos si no las hago yo.- dijo mientras se levantaba de la mesa.

-. Tienes razón te quedan mejor a ti…iza, te quería preguntar porque te peleaste con Kenshin.-

-. No me digas que ese chismoso te dijo…-

-. Solo cuenta.-

-. Bueno…-mientras recordaba el incidente.-

Flash Back.

_El equipo de Taisho Wolf entrenaba esa mañana muy tranquilos, hasta que cierto pele-marrón menciona algo muy indebido.-_

_-. Oye dime, tú tienes novio.- pregunta el chico con curiosidad.-_

_-. No…porque lo preguntas.- mientras acertaba a un golpe hacia el chico.-_

_-. Es decir jamás has tenido….-dijo mientras esquivaba un golpe.- quien querría a alguien como tú tan molesta, fanfarrona, enana…- ese fue su ultimo golpe bajo.-_

_-. Escucha nene.- parando el entrenamiento.- yo he tenido novios y me han querido por como soy, así que déjate de estupideces y continuemos entrenando.- mientras proseguían a entrenar en ese momento ken abrió una vez más la boca para hablar._

_-.Sabes creo que tus novios son ficticios o que tú estabas loca por salir con alguien…- ese fue el colmo le había dicho regalada de una forma formal, lo ataco y le torció el brazo, haciéndole de inmediato una pequeña esguince en su muñeca._

_-. ¡Eres un idiota que no sabe tratar a la mujeres!- se lo gritaba mientras desaparecía de aquella escena._

Fin del Flash Back.

-. Y eso fue lo que paso…- recordando con molestia.-

-. Sabes quizás no lo dijo por molestarte…-captando la atención de su prima.- o porque le gustas.-

-. Estas loco verdad, a el no le gusta nadie es un corazón frío y sin sentimientos, además, tienes novia.- diciendo esto un tanto molesta.-

-. ¿Cómo sabes que tiene novia?- pregunto muy curioso.- o es que se lo averiguaste.-

-. ¡No!... esta loco como le voy a averiguar algo así.- mirando su helado.- solo lo vi besándose con la novia.- dijo esto ultimo con un poco de disolución.

-. No me digas que estas enamorada de el.- dijo su primo.-

-. No…bueno no digo que es feo y que alguien no se pueda enamorar de…pero-

-. Pero te gusta, mi pequeña hija ya es toda una mujer.- dijo poniendo pose de madre orgullosa.

-. ¡Nicolas!...- dijo bajándolo de la nube.- lo que estas pensando está mal porque si me gustara, me encantaría pasar el tiempo con el, me gustaría estar con el, discutir con el, abrazarlo, decirle te amo….estoy enamorada de el.- finalizo.

-. Te lo dije…-

-. Pero no puedo estar enamorada de el es algo…-

-. Incompresible.- decía Kenshin a su hermana.- no puedo estar enamorado de ella.

-. Hermano, tú no decides de quien enamorarte, ya sabia de que tenías que sentir algo por ella.- decía triunfadora Karin.

-. Pero no se que hacer…sabes desde que se molesto con migo no ha querido hablarme, además justo ese día le iva a entregar un anillo.-

-¡UN ANILLO!...- dijo.- ¿Quién eres tú y que has hecho con mi hermano?-

-. No seas tonta….se lo iva a dar de regalo el día del lanzamiento pero viene Saske y le regala un collar de con un dije de cristal, hecho por el…- recordando el no muy grato recuerdo.- como le iva a dar el anillo…-

-. Sabes debes intentar darle el anillo.-

-. Lo se…pero ahora como se lo daré si está furiosa con migo…-

-. Háblale…pide disculpas…si es que la sabes pedir.- menciono.

-. Obvio que se pedir disculpas…pero

-. Pero no sabes como hacerlo.- mientras miraba a su pobre hermano, el tenía cara de confusión y como no tenerla con semejante problema, podría ayudarla, de eso no cabía duda, pero el aceptaría.

Ya había pasado un mes desde que Izayoi y Kenshin estaban peleados, en ese mes Izayoi había practicado su fuego personal, no había avanzado mucho, y ella estaba empezando a darse por vencida, su abuelo la presionaba mucho y eso no la ayudaba.

-. Concéntrate….-decía el anciano.- no puede ser que no lo hagas.- dijo.- como es posible que hagas fuego azul y no un fuego personal.-

-. No lo se…- dijo desanimada.- lo intentare de nuevo si no te molesta.-

-. No…hazlo de nuevo.- mientras veía a la chica concentrarse, se le veía por la expresión de que estaba buscando algo, alguna distracción tal vez Oh…

_Lo siento en mi interior, pero algo no lo deja escapar…que será, también está esta presencia, se me hace familiar, pero...Agh…_

Abrió sus ojos y sentía arder su piel, como si estuvieran escribiendo mil oraciones mil figuras en su piel, sentía como perdía el control, no sabía que hacer, su abuelo la miraba, le hablaba pero ella no entendía, solo lo veía a el mover sus labios más no escuchaba palabra alguna, trato de ver que era lo que le ardía tanto, y al ver se quedo en estado de Shock, eran marcas negras, tatuajes signos, una…_maldición._

Inuyasha corría junto a su hermano, sabía que podría estar pasando, llego, y aquella escena lo dejo sin palabras, su hija se encontraba sentada, con marcas en todo su cuerpo, era el llamado, eran sus dos maldiciones juntas.

-. ¿Qué sucedió?- pregunta Inuyasha.-

-. Estaba concentrándose, luego perdió el control.- mientras veía a su nieta sufrir un dolor muy agudo.-

-. Izayoi…- miraba de frente Sesshomaru a su sobrina.- mírame, y tranquilízate…- mientras ella trataba de controlar su respiración.- respira lento, muy lento, no pienses en el dolor.- mientras que Izayoi acataba cada palabra que le decía su tío, hasta el punto de quedarse tranquila.- estas mejor.

-. Si…el dolor ya pasó.- dijo mientras veía las marcas negras que cubrían su cuerpo.- ya llego la hora…

-. De que hablas…- pregunto Sesshomaru.-

-. Hace tiempo Anko me dio el titulo de la flor de Sakura…-haciendo pausa, ya que necesitaba un poco de aliento.- ese titulo se le da a las guardianas de cuidan al sacrificio que se le dará a la ciudadela, Anko debe estar en peor estado que yo…- mientras miraba a su abuelo.- desde hace rato tú me mirabas y te preguntabas porque nací…

-. Eso es algo que solo debo saber yo y mi mente.- objeto su abuelo.-

-. No lo hice apro…-mientras que una punzada a su cuerpo le venía.- apropósito, sabía que esto sucedería….- mientras veía la marcas.- ahora puedes estar seguro que mi propósito en está vida es sufrir…

-. No digas eso…- dijo su padre mientas la cargaba en su espalda.- padre…- pidiendo la capa que tenía su padre para cubrir todo el cuerpo de su hija.- en está vida no es todo a los extremo….-mientras se alejaba

-. Me dará fiebre y convulsiones…- pausa.- no recordare nada…para que eso no suceda debes llamar a Anko y decirle que te de la poción…-

-. No recordaras nada…absolutamente nada de ti o de tú entrenamiento…-

-. No…- cayendo en un sueño eterno.

-. Prefiero que te enfermes a perderte…- y con estas tomo una decisión que afectaría el futuro de muchos.

* * *

ya me estaran mentando la madre...pero es necesario, Izayoi necesita un break ya lo veran mas adelante porque...no es para que tome vacaciones, si no para estar...bueno eso lo sabran dentro de poco... quisiera que para el proximo capi escuchen whisper and haunted de evanescense quizas lo entiendan un poco...por cierto quiero hacer una encuesta ¿ alguien debe morir de la gran familia Taisho?.-. aqui estan sus obciones.-

a.- El abuelo.

b.- Sesshomaru.

c.-Kagome.

d.- Kagura.

e.- Inuyasha.

f.- Izayoi.

si no me dicen prometo matar a alguien muy especial en esta historia...quizas muchos ya sepan quien es...pero no adelantare nada... bye


	15. EREmergency, kill you

ahy algo por lo que me van a matar, ya he descidido, pero no se preocupen si siguen mandando reviews quizas pueda cambiar de opinion y porque no, ninguno de los persnonajes es mio solo el de Izayoi porque estás inspirado solo en mi!...ahora haganme un favor ESCUCHAR LA CANCION hAUNTED Y WHISPER de evanescense el proximo capi, este pueden escuhar lloro de sin bandera!

REVIEWS!

* * *

Yo te vi., pero me recuerdas

Ella se encontraba en la mansión tomando su desayuno, muy tranquila sin preocupación alguna, no tenía nada más que hacer, ya hace unos meses había empezado en la secundaría, se sentía siempre bien, era educada y con un comportamiento ejemplar, no le contestaba a nadie y siempre acataba ordenes como la niña que era.

-. Buenos días Izayoi.- dijo Kagome.- ¿Cómo amaneciste?- preguntaron sus padres.-

-. Muy bien gracias por preguntar.-

si ese era Izayoi, había perdido memoria de sus entrenamientos, sus carreras, sus amores, sus amigos de su vida, a Kagome la tranquilizaba, era algo nuevo, pero era lo mejor para todos.

-. Buenos días abuelo.- hablo la niña dirigiéndose asía su abuelo.- ¿Cómo te encuentras?-

Realmente extrañaba a su nieta, por mucho dolor de cabeza que fuera ella era su nieta, no aquella extraña que ahora lo saludaba todos los días desde aquel incidente como una señorita de la más refinada, y no era que la antigua no fuera refinada, si no que está no luchaba por lo que sentía, quería o amaba.

-. Muy bien…hijo debo anunciar que me iré de nuevo.- mientras se encontraba parado frente al pequeño comedor.- el carro me espera afuera.

-.bien, y cuando regresaras.- pregunta Inuyasha.-

-. Cuando se acomoden las cosas aquí.- dijo en forma de indirecta asía su hijo.- Kagome Izayoi que les vaya muy bien.- retirándose, para dar pase a los trillizos.-

-. Buenos días.- dijeron los tres

-. Buenos días hermanos… ¿como se encuentran la mañana de hoy?

-. Bien…papa mama iremos de paseo a la playa, podemos ir.- pregunto Toya.

-. Si claro…

-. Tú también puedes ir Izayoi.

-. Gracias por la invitación pero debo rechazarla, debo estudiar para un examen muy importante.

-. Sabes iza tú nunca has estudiado para un examen, solo te bastaba con escuchar la clase para pasar un examen.- dijo Sasuke.

-. Si, y te daba tiempo de ir a las carreras….- detenido por su madre

-. Izayoi se queda porque quiere y le gusta…-mirando a sus hijos.- por favor respeten su decisión.- mientras salía de la habitación.

-. Escuchen a su madre…-mirando su reloj.- debo irme, adiós chicos adiós princesita.- despidiéndose de todos.

-. Saben hermanos debo retirarme tan bien.- mirando a sus hermanos.-

-. No te preocupes no haremos nada malo.- dijo Saske.

-. Bien.- haciendo una reverencia y marchándose de la sala.

-. Saben hermanos…creo que nuestros padres están siendo injustos con Izayoi, ella no recuerda nada…-decía Sasuke.

-. No podemos hacer nada….ellos no lo permiten.- agregaba Saske sentándose.

-. No se lo podemos decir, pero si ella lo descubre sería una situación muy diferente…- decía Toya tratando de armar un plan con sus hermanos.- pero para eso necesitamos de ayuda.

-. Para que ella se de cuenta….- decían los gemelos a la vez

-. Pero para eso necesitamos la llave…-

-. ¿Cuál llave?- pregunta Saske.-

-. La llave…recuerda, todos tenemos un recuerdo en particular, algún recuerdo que nos hace despejar todas las nubes que tapan el pasado…-decía Toya.- debemos mostrarle algo, y así recordara todos sin que se lo digamos.-

-. Bien…pero todas sus antiguas cosas están el ático, como podremos sacarlas.- preguntas Sasuke.

-. Y ¿quién dijo que debía ser un objeto?- pensando lo mismo que sus hermanos y cambiando de cara a una más de cómplice.

En otra sala se encontraba Izayoi, todos los días era lo mismo, leer hasta cansarse, no sabía porque lo hacia realmente, sus padres siempre le habían dicho que le encantaba leer y le encantaba el orden, ella no los enfrentaba, aunque habían pasado un mes desde aquel incidente, el cual fue un choque según sus padres, no había recordado mucho, solo lo necesario, como, quien era, quines eran sus pariente amigos y los gustos.

Caminaba estaba aburrida, eran las diez y treinta, y sentía la necesidad de salir a comprar algo, siempre a esa hora le llegaba a su mente un olor peculiar, siempre estaba pensando en algo, siempre con la necesidad de hacer algo, como por ejemplo levantarse a las cuatro de la mañana sin razón alguna, siempre quería hacer algo, estar en movimiento, comer moverse, ese era lo que su mente le dictaba a hacer.

Sin querer tropezó a alguien, sintió un calor, ese calor que no había sentido hace mucho en su piel, estaba segura de que ese calor no era normal.

-. Lo siento mucho.- dijo mientras hacía una reverencia, viendo a un atractivo joven de cabellos castaños y ojos avellana.-

-. Izayoi…no tienes que disculparte.- decía Kenshin, mirando a la chica.-

-. Ken…yo, lo siento mucho venía pensando.- poniendo un semblante un poco triste.-

-. Valla…y ¿en que pensabas?-

-. Me podrías ayudar.- pregunto.-

-._esa palabra, cuantas veces la ha dicho…y siempre me la dice a mí.-_pensó- dime en que te puedo ayudar.-

-. Bien….sabes a veces siento frío, mucho frío, y a veces mucho calor…- mirando al joven que trataba de articular alguna palabra.- aunque a mi no me molesta, es decir me agrada mucho, es como si rellenara algo…-

-.no pongas cara de triste, eso pasa cuando los que controlan el hielo agua o fuego, tienen sus poderes a flote, es decir cuando te pase eso, es que tú poder está al máximo.

-¿poderes?...-quedando con mucha curiosidad.- yo no puedo porque no los tengo…

Recordando lo que había prometido a su padre_ "no recordarle nada de sus poderes" _y por mucho que le doliera, mentiría.- tienes razón…no tienes……-recordando a la vieja Izayoi, la cual era muy diferente a está.-

-. Si.- tratando de recordar.- bien, me voy, debo estudiar.-

-. Pero ya no estudiaste hace rato.-

-. Si lo que sucede es que no tengo nada que hacer.-

-. Ya veo…pero y porque no das un paseo por los jardines.- propuso Kenshin.

-. No puedo, mis padres me tienen prohibido ir allí... ¿sabes que hay allí?- pregunta muy curiosa.

-. No.- mintió sabia que si iba por los jardines sentiría la presencia de sus mascotas.-

-. Bien…- mirando a Kenshin- me retiro…-

-. Claro.- mirando la reverencia de la chica.-

-. Porque no recuerdas…

En una sala se encontraban todos los jóvenes Taisho Wolf y Hyuuga, discutiendo como hacer que su amiga recuerda la memoria.-

-. Yo tengo una idea….- captando la atención de todos.- debemos mostrarles a los gatos, ella siempre los consentía.- decía Tomoka.

-. No sería mala idea…pero necesitamos más de una idea…- sugería nicolas.- yo sugiero que le demos el dije de ángel que le dio Saske.-

-. Bien, pero entonces yo digo que debemos mostrarle una carrera.- agrego Sasuke.-

-. Bien creo que esas serán suficientes.- dio por terminada la reunión, pasaron los días y cada uno de los planes o ideas que daban pero ninguna resultaba, la de llevarle a sus gatos fue descubierta por su Tío Inuyasha, la de llevarla a una carrera lo descubrió Sesshomaru y la ultima, la descubrió Kagome, lo habían intentado todo, solo faltaba algo muy elemental, el fuego, el elemento de ella, su preferido, no lo podían usar frente a ella, ya que podía estar un poco asustada.

Ella se encontraba paseando sola, debía pensar, pero sintió algo tan fuerte, alguien la llamaba estaba sola, pero estaba segura de que encontraría la verdad. Se adentro entre árboles siguiendo la presencia hasta que la vio, una chica de su estatura cabello negro y ojos grises, a pesar de estas características estaba segura de que se parecían mucho, podría decir que eran familia.

-. ¿Quién eres?-pregunto sin miedo.

-. Quien más…soy tú.- mientras la atacaba.

Dando así una batalla entre ambas chicas.

Cada golpe ella lo esquivaba con facilidad, como si de un baile se tratara, se sentía llena, completa al fin, era un poco difícil al principio, pero luego se fue soltando, en ese momento sintió una llama en su brazo izquierdo.

-. Que haces…déjame en paz.-

-. Lo siento pero no…-mientras en su mano se formaba gas toxico.- morirás.- mientras acercaba su mano hacía la cara de la chica, mientras que está se alejaba y corría lejos de allí.

Su padre y tío habías sentido la presencia, la primera era desconocida, pero la segunda era totalmente familiar, debían llegar rápido, llegaron y vieron la batalla y a las dos chicas pelear.

-. Izayoi…-grito su padre, aprovecho ese momento para escapar, alguien más la llamaba, era como si de….

-. Padre…- dijo la chica.- por fin nos conocemos, sabes sin ti esta pelea fuera más emocionante.-

-. Tú no eres mi hijo…solo compartes ADN con mi hija, eso no te convierte en mi hija…-

-. Con que ya lo sabías….-

-. Obvio…- mientras desenfundaba su espada.- Sesshomaru, llevase a Izayoi de aquí.

-. Bien…-mientras se dirigía así su sobrina.

_Corre, es importante_, pensaba Izayoi _un poco más se que está…aquí_ viendo a un hermoso dragón con cadenas su color era vinotinto, ojos verdes y alas gigantes, sus grandes ojos dorados versus los verdes, la chica sentía algo…más completo

-. Eslaidering….- dijo mientras que en su mente.

Y todo obscureció…

Unas horas antes….

Ella se encontraba leyendo su libro favorito "el libro de los días malditos", lo leía mientras sus padres no la vieran, ya que para ello ese libro era muy fuerte para una niña de su edad, nunca podía entender a sus padres la sobreprotegían de todo como si fuera una muñeca de trapo lo cual ella no era.

-. Hola Iza…- decía Eriol cortes mientras guardaba algo detrás de sí.

-. Bien.-tratando de adivinar lo que ocultaba.- que llevas.

-. Un gato…-mirando a la chica que reaccionaba con sorpresa.- y es tuyo.

Y en efecto era de ella, era Yue, está por supuesto no lo reconoció pero sentía algo asía el gato.

-. ¿Cómo se llama?- pregunta Izayoi.

-. Se llama Yue…- entregándole el gato y sentándose junto con ella.

-. Cierto…siento mucho no haberte dado lo que querías….- dijo la chica acariciando al gato.- pero es que tú….-emitiendo una pequeña sonrisa.

-. ¿A que te refieres Izayoi?- Pregunta Eriol.

-. No lo se….solo se me vino.- viendo entrar a su padre.

-. ¡¿Qué haces con ese gato?!-preguntó alterado Inuyasha.

-. Se llama Yue no gato, gato son los gatos callejeros y este no lo es.- dijo acariciando el gato, mientras este miraba a Inuyasha con una mirada acecinada.

-. No puedes tener gatos, a tú madre no le gustan.- mintió.-

Ya estaba acostumbrada a que le dijeran eso, estaba acostumbrada a esa sobreprotección que le daban sus padres y ya se estaba cansando de eso

_Estoy harta, le entrego el gato y me largo, camino, leo un poco y después de un rato mis hermanos me piden ir a una carrera, curioso ¿Me alegra ir a una carrera?, según mis padres a mí nunca me ha gustado ni sudar, pero siento la necesidad así que acepto._

_Llega mi tío y me pregunta¿qué hago?, le respondo, me detiene, un sermón, y eso es todo, me siento vacía quisiera ser lo que soy, pero ¿podré¿Podré algún día entender por que tanta atención asía mi?, quisiera saber entender poder…_

_Camino, encuentro a esa chica tan parecida a mí, le pregunto quien es, me responde "soy tú", peleo, es algo tan fácil, es como respirar para mí, llegan mi padre y tío, huyo, siento aquella presencia estoy segura de que es lo que busco, lo veo y es el…_

Presente.

Un espacio en blanco la rodeaba a ella y a dos sujetos, El primero llevaba armadura rojo rubí, con detalles dorados, sus ojos penetrantes verdes y cabello castaño, su rostro como el de un niño se tratara demostraban cariño adoración y preocupación al verla, El segundo una armadura gris con detalles de azul, su rostro serio sin demostración de sentimiento alguno junto a sus ojos azul gris y su cabello blanco recogido con una coleta baja, ambos miraban a la joven de ojos dorados la cual traía una armadura femenina consistía en una falda y una pequeña armadura, está se amoldaba a su cuerpo, era de un color plateado con detalles en azul oscuro, lo cual hacía que se viera más bronceada.

-¿Qué hago aquí pregunto?- viendo directamente a los ojos a los chicos.

-. No nos recuerdas solo nos siente.- dijo el de cabellos blancos.- Mi nombre es Yue, y soy tú sirviente.- haciendo una reverencia.

-. Mi nombre es Eslaider, y soy tú más fiel sirviente.- siguiendo a su compañero en la reverencia.

-. No me gusta que se arrodillen ante mí.- dijo usando aquel tono de voz que usaba antes de perderlo todo.

-. Empiezas a recordar.- dijo Yue.- pero solo recuperando tú personalidad no te será suficiente.

-. Te daremos lo que buscas.- continuo el Castaño.- y obtendrás lo has deseado.

-. La decisión es suya.- termino Yue.

-. Lo haré…-

-. Tenga en cuenta que el tiempo es primordial, fuera hay una batalla, nosotros estamos en su mente, usted está en un campo de fuerza, cuando terminemos debemos luchar.

-. No me importa solo quiero saber verdaderamente ¿Quién soy?-

-. Bien.- dijeron los dos sirvientes.-

Afuera se daba una lucha interminable demonios negros con alas pequeños, lastimaban a los jóvenes agentes, uno que otra salía lastimado pero eran demasiados.

Megumi se encontraba luchando con Inuyasha, el cual no tenía toda la ventaja del mundo, debía admitir que la chica era poderosa, un paso en falso, Inuyasha había caído.

Los gemelos luchaban arduamente, fuego y agua, separados no hacían mucho pero juntos eran peligrosos, un poco alejado de ellos se veían a los hermanos Wolf, luchaban arduamente junto con Charllote y Tomoka.

Todos luchaban unos para proteger a la mansión y otros para sobrevivir.

Se asomaba la noche, pronto oscurecería, Megumi y Kenshin batallaban.

-. Tú morirás.- dijo la chica.-

-. No, moriré en manos de una mujer y menos si esa mujer eres tú.-

-. Eso lo veremos.- lanzándolo contra un árbol.- esto niño es poder, y tú no lo tienes.

-. Y tú tampoco solo eres una mala imitación.- dijo mientras acertaba un golpe.- Izayoi nunca se dejaría tocar.

-. Eso lo veremos.- dijo mientras lo paralizaba.- ahora quien es quien aquí.

Dentro de la mente de la muchacha, ella luchaba, imágenes, colores, olores, personas, poder, todo eso se encontraba en su mente, todo lo veía y recordaba al instante, sus padres su familia, sus amigos, todo regresaba, pero faltaba algo, sabía perfectamente que era, pero no estaba segura, escucha un sonido, venía de afuera, estaba casi todo listo.

-. Es la hora…- dijo Yue.

-. Ya debemos salir Izayoi.-

-. Ustedes siempre siendo tan tontos, recordándome lo que ya se…- dijo viéndolos.- y siempre tienen razón ya es hora…

Todo oscureció, rayos, truenos, lluvia, esos elementos no estaba hace cinco segundos, Inuyasha y su grupo se encontraba en la mansión tratando de mantener a los pequeños diablillos negros afuera junto a su amo, pero fue en vano, Megumi entro.

-. Creíste que te librarías de mí.- tomando del cuello a Kenshin.- y yo que les había traído un regalito.

-. Suéltalo…- dijo Koga.- o…

-. O que viejo lobo…me vas a castigar.- diciendo esto ultimo con falsedad.

-. No tienes derechos a…-

-. A ¿que Inuyasha?- mientras se acercaba a Inuyasha.- me vas a castigar tú- imitando la voz de Izayoi.- pues fíjate yo no soy la sin recuerdos de tú hija…soy alguien mucho mejor…- mirando a todos.- y para que quede claro todo esto será mío, incluyéndoles-

-. Te equivocas no nos daremos por vencidos.- decía Kagome.- te venceremos.

-. Que palabras tan conmovedoras, lastima que con migo no funcionan.- mirando a todos con odio.- y tu niña, pensabas atacarme desde atrás.- volteándose y viendo a Tomoka.- ¡ERES UNA INSOLENTE!- Levantando la mano al momento en que la joven salía disparada al suelo.- no te enseñado Educación….-

-. Tú no eres Izayoi….ella, es…mas poderosa.- decía un moreteado Kenshin.- eres una copia barata.-

-. Si…pues yo no huyo de batallas como gatito asustado…eso es lo es….- cortando sus palabras por la falta de aire.


	16. for now, its kill you jejejejejejejejeje

debo decirles que me encantan los comentarios dejados por ustedes, y los tomare en cuenta, aunque les tengo malas noticias, ya ahy un muerto en la historia ninguno de los persnonajes es mio solo el de Izayoi porque estás inspirado solo en mi!...ahora haganme un favor ESCUCHAR LA CANCION hAUNTED de evanescense REVIEWS!

* * *

Respeto.

-. Te metiste con las personas equivocadas.- decía desde atrás de la chica- largate y suéltalo.

-. Con que tú eres Izayoi…- mientras la otra chica ejercía más fuerza.- No…lo haré.-

-. Bien, tú serás mi desestresanté.- ejerciendo fuerza en sus ojos haciendo que la chica salga volando por los cielos- eso se llama Telequinesia, o movimiento de objetos, no lo hacía desde hace más de dos ¡MESES!...- mirando a la chica.- Sabes como se siente ¿NO TENER EL RESPETO HACÍA UNA DESICIÓN TUYA!...- Mientras le daba vueltas en los aires.- pues bien yo si…irrespetaron mi decisión, por seguir el capricho de una madre y un padre…

-. Y eso que…-

-. Eso es algo que no perdono…- mientras que aparecían sus sirvientes.- y lo peor es que lo que recuerdas te lo dan tus amigos….- mientras la pateaba.- y para colmo Tú niñita mimada vienes e intentas destrozar a las personas que más quiero…eso tampoco lo perdono.- sacándola de la Casa.- llevare a tus sirvientes, y dile a tú amo que morirá pronto si se mete con mi familia otra vez.-

-. Esto no termina…así.- mientras desaparecía con sus sirvientes.

El tiempo aún seguía oscuro, Izayoi lo mantenía así, no quería que ese ambiente tenso se perdiera.

-. Y por eso pasa lo que pasa.- dijo mientras todos a su alrededor se curaban por una luz blanca.- Madre, lo creí de ti, pero de ti Inuyasha…- levantando a Kenshin.- por culpa de un capricho, muere alguien.- Haciendo que Kenshin se soportara en ella.- se muy bien porque motivos lo hicieron y no me molesta…nunca he tomado una misión suicida porque aprecio mucho mi vida, y lo saben bien…y aún así me creen una niña de cinco años…ya no soy pequeña, y menos ingenua, una ciudad depende de mi y ahora más que nunca debo ir en su salvación…hicieron que me retrasara en mi misión cuando yo soy muy delicada, Honor, Dedicación Respeto y Responsabilidad es lo que enseñan aquí…no los quiero ver…aún no…- desapareciendo…-

Pasaron tres días en los cuales ella se había dedicado a hacer carreras a toda hora, bebía, y luego entrenaba hasta el punto en el que sus nudillos sangraban, estaba molesta y así lo demostraba, sus hermanos preocupados por la situación se reunieron y trataron de hablar con ella en su entrenamiento.

-. No debes hacer tanto esfuerzo…- dijo Toya.- te vas enfermar y mamá esta preocupada…-

-. No lo hago por hacerlo…- dijo mientras paraba de entrenar.- debo drenar toda la energía que tiene mi cuerpo…

-. Pero a la vez te estas lastimando…-

-. Mírate…por un momento piensa un poco, le estarías dando la razón a mamá y papá…-

-. Tienen razón por una vez en sus holgazanas vidas tienen razón…con migo.- dijo sentándose.

-. Debes descansar haunt…-

-. Sabes que odio que me llames así Saske.-

-.sabes que desde hace algún tiempo no te hemos llamado así….sabes ya que no estás ya en la academia deberías trabajar como antes.- sugirió.

-. Eso haré…pero aún no he hecho las paces con mis padres…- quedándose pensativa.

-. Para eso nos tienes a nosotros….solo debes empacar nosotros no encargaremos de lo demás.- dijo Sasuke.

-. Bien….creo que saldré mañana por la mañana…si así nadie me vera.- dijo quedando pensativa otra vez.- quizás hasta me valla en moto.-

-. Dime ¿ que planean hacer ustedes?- pregunto toya

-. Algo que hacemos cuando Iza esta en problemas….tú no sabes nada.- dijo volteando a ver a su pensativa hermana.- iza puedes…-

-. Oh claro…- tocándolos y tele-transportándolos.-

-. Acabas de llegar.- acoto su hermano mayor-

-. Siempre eh estado aquí…-no entendiendo a lo que se refería su hermano.-

-. Si…tu cuerpo pero no tú alma…-

-. Toya…siempre eh estado con ustedes…- dijo.- solo que no recordaba ciertas cosas…-

-. No esa no eras tú…-

-. Nunca te he podido mentir…- mientras miraba el cielo ya obscureciendo.- entiendo muy bien tú posición, pero no fue mi culpa…no fue la de nadie…-

-. ¿Tu crees que nadie tenga a culpa de lo que te paso?-

-. En realidad ya no importa, lo que paso, paso y no puedo hacer nada, mcho tiempo de un capricho.-

-. No quiero que te marches…-

-. Será por poco tiempo lo prometo…-

-. Es algo…-

-. Es inevitable…para ser más franca, me va a parecer una eternidad…pero estoy segura de que todo saldrá bien, es más nos veremos pronto te lo prometo.- dijo poniendo su cabeza en el hombro de el.

-. Espero que si…me tienes que ayudar con mi noviazgo.- dijo mientras apoyaba su cabeza en la de ella.

-. Tienes razón, eres un poco torpe.- dijo viendo el atardecer con su hermano Toya.- sabes me gustaría quedarme...

-. Para ayudarme o para que puedes estar con….-

-. Yo sabía que te fueron con ese chisme.- dijo con voz juguetona.-

-. Lo amas.-

-. No lo se….eso es algo que no recuerdo, estoy segura de que lo ame, pero ahora no recuerdo nada.-dijo cambiando de semblante a una más triste.- sabes siento aún a pesar de todo siento algo por el.-

-. Entiendo…- dijo pensando en como estaba creciendo su pequeña hermana.-

-. Debo irme, empacar no será fácil.-

-. Yo también….- dijo mientras aún conservaba su posición.

-. Ya vamos.- dijo siendo la primera en levantarse.-

-. Sabes debo despedirme de algunos…pero tú serás el primero.- dijo ya parada a la altura de su hermano.- aún no recuerdo muchas cosas, pero tengo cuatro cosas en mi mente que estoy segura que debo hacer…la primera proteger a mi familia, la segunda siempre ser una rebelde sin causa, la tercera no poner mi vida en riesgo y regresar con vida, la cuarta aún me gustan el chocolate con coco y helado de chocolate con papa fritas y una pizza con extra de queso y por ultimo…- recuperando el aire.- no olvidarme de mis seres queridos que me esperan .

-. Espero que la primera y la ultima no las olvides.- dijo abrazándola.- espero que te valla bien.-

-. Ya te dije nos veremos muy pronto.- dicho esto fue desapareciendo poco a poco.-

-. Eso espero por el bien de todos.- dijo mirando los últimos rayos de sol.

Estaba con sus gemelos... sus hermanos más queridos, siempre podía contar con ellos pase lo que pase, ya que ellos la consideraban la trilliza y no su hermana.

-. Chicos ustedes no lloran.- dijo con un tono de triste.- yo soy la que lloro…

-. Eres muy joven para viajar….- comenzó Sasuke.-

-. Si y quien te cuidara cuando te enfermes.- acoto Saske.-

-. Y cuando te hieran ¿quien te curara?-

-. Y si hay un tipejo que quiera sobrepasarse con tigo.-

-. Y si quieres…- mientras cada uno tenía un dedo índice en sus bocas.-

-. Ya he viajado antes, procuro no enfermarme y si me enfermo me curo, cuando me hieran los problemas dejaran de existir y por fin le sacare un "te quiero" al abuelo, si hay un tipejo, lo golpeo….eh aprendido de los mejores en cuanto a técnicas de batalla.-

-. Es que….- decían a la vez.

-. Es que se preocupan por mi….escuchen volveré pronto…- dijo abrazándolos a ambos.- y quizás cuando regrese ya no tengan chicas de una noche o de semanas…….- rompiendo el abrazo.

-. Cuando vuelvas seremos los mismos….quizás un poco maduros pero siempre los mismos de corazón….- dijo Saske

-. Y siempre te ayudaremos en lo que podamos.- termino Sasuke.- ahora ya es hora de irnos, tienes que dormir bien para que crezcas un poco más enana.-

-. Lo tomare en cuenta….- viendo a sus hermanos marcharse….- seguro nos encontraremos…y de que manera…- las ultimas palabras llevadas por el viento.

Kagome pensaba, pensaba mucho, en su pasado futuro y presente, pensaba que si su Esposo hubiera hecho algo semejante se molestaría igual o peor, si de una misión se tratara, recordaba como era su hija, tranquila pero muy obstinada, algo genético de por si, recordaba también que era el vivo recuerdo de Inuyasha y ella, no es que sus otros hijos no se parecieran, o que los menospreciaba, no era nada de eso, más bien los amaba a todos sus trillizos ya que ellos fueron los primeros, fueron y serán los que mas se parezcan a ella, ellos eran a los que entendía mejor, aunque digan lo contrario ellos hacían que Izayoi hiciera actos de caridad ya que le costaba mucho, después de todo no le agradaban del todo los humanos ya que siempre fue menospreciada por ellos, eran como si se tratara de un rebaño de cachorros, todos ellos eran blancos pero ella era moteada, la amaba a pesar de que ella no lo demostrase abiertamente, ya que de por si era una manía de su padre.

Caminaba en silencio con su bata blanco marfil hacía tiempo que no se dirigía ha ese salón con esas intenciones, en el medio de este un piano, recordó como le enseño a su hija a tocarlo fueron momentos gratos en los que la niña aún no se convertía en una rebelde, escucha, suave, lento, hermoso, la melodía provenía del instrumento, y allí está se encontraba…

-. Tardaste mucho…- dijo su hija.- sabia que vendrías.- dijo mientras seguía con la música.- recuerdo cuando me enseñaste a tocarlo, todos los día tu yo tocábamos hasta cansarnos, pero luego…-paro la música.-

-. Tú empezaste a tocar violín por ordenes de tú abuelo…y ya no tuvimos más tiempo.- decía escuchaba, de nuevo la melodía.- el cual tocabas excelente.

-. Lo se…por nada gane premios, presentaciones en vivo con grandes figuras….pero sabes siempre me ha gustado más el piano…hasta aquella vez.- recordado con melancolía.

-. Tú abuelo fue un torpe…nunca se ha dado cuenta de la habilidad que tienes tocando.- dijo sentándose junto a su hija.- está era nuestra favorita.- mientras tocaba ahora en dúo con su hija. olvidarla…-mientras seguía tocando- quiero que sepas que yo no moriré…aún tengo muchas cosas que hacer…- mirando a su madre.- aún tengo que aprender a tocar la batería…-

-. Jajaja.- ríe su madre recordando todas las ideas locas de su hija.- realmente quiero que llegues a salvo.- dijo.

-. Lo haré….- dijo parando la música.- sabes que yo te quiero…a ti y al idiota de Inuyasha…pero ustedes no comprenden muchas cosas desde mi punto de vista claro….- tratando de recordar la melodía.-

-. ¿Por qué ya no hablamos así?- pregunto Kagome.

-. Por algo muy sencillo…yo no quiero, para que…siempre haya sido así desde que llegue…aunque tú quieras solo te puedo contar cosas normales…-

-. Lo se….-

-. Debo irme…- viendo la mirada de su madre.- apoya a mi padre…te necesita, no lo dejes deprimirse hasta que yo vuelva…- y con eso desapareció.

-. Nadie en el mundo puede hacer tú trabajo…por eso eres especial.-susurrando esto ultimo y tocando la melodía que antes sonaba

Estaba desesperado….llevaba una semana sin verla, aunque fueron compañeros de equipos y no fueron los mejores en llevarse bien, el la quería mucho, quizás hasta la… pero ya no importaba debía darle el anillo está noche, o quizás en la mañana, pero tenía un mal presentimiento, miro el reloj y ya era medía noche, decidió ir a dormir, mañana sería un nuevo día y la encontraría.

Ella se encontraba pensando, no sabía porque pero, sabía que algo grande se aproximaba, desde la mañana de ese día, y es que había visto una visión, y no cualquiera, era algo para lamentar, y sobre todo para la gran Familia Taisho, de seguro su abuelo no lo lamentaría, porque… después de todo era una desgracia, ella moriría, vio su propia muerte, si tan solo no hubiera perdido el tiempo con su memoria ahora ella misma pagaría, le encantaba la idea de morir, quizás así todas las desgracias que pasaron y que pasaran podrán ser evitadas, no le tenia miedo a la muerte, ya había sufrido había amado y no recordaba, había hecho tantas cosas en su vida y ninguna la lamentaba, lloraba, si lloraba, lloraba de tristeza, de impotencia al no poder hacer nada.

Miraba por la ventana, ya era, la hora, se iría y quizás no volvería, sabía que había dicho mentiras, pero ¿una persona no podía vivir con la esperanza de volver a ver a ese ser tan querido?, era ya el todo por el nada, salvaría a personas a cambio de que ella muriera, no era nada, ya que ella siempre viviría de alguna manera, su cuerpo era carne y huesos pero su alma nunca moriría, recordaba los buenos momentos, todos ellos con su familia y amigos, caminaba hacía las afueras de la mansión, y escucho su nombre…

-. Espera…- mientras el joven de ojos avellana se acercaba.- no te vallas.

-. Tú nunca serás de las personas de las que le salgo algo bien del corazón Ken…ve al grano.- dijo la chica.

-. No puedes irte, tú aún debes hacer muchas cosas… tú.- en ese momento fue callado por un beso de la chica, el cual con mucho gusto recibió. Pero todo lo bueno tiene que parar.-

-. Silencio….- dijo mientras miraba asía los lados.- no arruines el momento.- dijo para poner su dedo índice en los labios de el.- le he dicho a todos que regresare, y siempre cumplo mis promesas, a todos, aunque tú….- mirando como el pobre la miraba con atención sin interrumpirla.- nunca creas en ellas.-

-. Si creo en ellas….-dijo.- y más si la dices….tú.- un poco nervioso.-

-. Para que vienes, sabes no podrás detenerme.- dijo.

-. Sabes que no vengo a detenerte….solo a darte esto.- tartamudeo un poco al entregarle un paquete.- ábrelo

Está hizo caso omiso, encontrándose con un hermoso collar con un relicario de oro.- es hermoso…. Dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos.- gracias.- mientras lo abrazaba fuerte.-

-. No es nada importante…-mientras la abrazaba.- solo prométeme que volverás.-

-. Lo prometo…-dijo mientras deshacía el abrazo y caminaba hacia un rumbo indeterminado.- ¡para la próxima…quiero el anillo, ya lleva mucho tiempo con tigo!- mientras desaparecía

-. Está si que es….- mientras miraba aquel espacio en donde ella desapareció.- que tengas mucha suerte…-

Volvió a la mansión, vio a algunos y tenían la cara larga, por la partida de Izayoi, el sabía que ella regresaría pero lo que no sabía era cuando, suplicaba que fuera pronto, ya que la tristeza empezaba a llegar a las puertas de la gran mansión, y eso que apenas era comienzos de septiembre, quizás solo serían unos día, y ella regresaría estaba más que seguro de eso.

Ella se encontraba de nuevo con su antiguo uniforme, el cual consistía en un pantalón negro y una chaqueta completamente negra, la cual no definía si era hombre o mujer, eso era algo bueno, tenía guantes que dejaban al descubierto sus largos dedos, se encontraba en una cárcel, y es que de allí sacaría lo mejor de lo mejor.-

-. Valla, valla, valla.- dijo la chica.- nunca me imagine encontrar a todo un pelotón aquí….

-. ¿Cómo entraste?- pregunto un hombre con falta de cabello, gordo y un poco sucio.- nadie a entrado, como lo has hecho.-

-. Me entrenaste Carl…- dijo dándose paso.- a escondidas de la academia pero lo hiciste…y mira donde terminas.- viendo a los cinco hombres que se encontraban allí todos sucios y uno que otro con buen aspecto.- Jack dime que averiguaste.

-. Izayoi…tanto tiempo.- mirando a la chica, y es que había cambiado mucho.- El te quiere a ti y a Anko, te destruirá y a Anko la usara como su reproductora de herederos.-

-. Es un puerco…más tarde me ocupare de ese asunto, ahora lo que me tiene indignada es sus vestimentas….- mirando a todos.- como el prestigio los cazadores se ha perdido, son un asco debería darles vergüenza, y más a mi, ya que yo debería estar aquí con ustedes…somos la resistencia la ley de la calles…esto no es una cárcel es más que un matadero y se dejaron llevar…- mirando a todos.- nunca más los volveré a sacar de un cochinero como este.-

-. Mi reina…ya lo sabe…- dijo un joven.-

-. Si y de que manera me entere…- mientras todo quedaba en silencio, y todos se arrodillaron ante la próxima al trono.-

-. Usted por derecho le pertenece el lugar de Anko…- dijo Carl.- y nosotros aremos que usted lo recupere.-

-. Usted es la verdadera Reina…todos nosotros hemos cuidado a los descendientes de la señorita Miscsha nuestros antepasados siempre hemos cuidado su descendencia…y ahora es nuestro deber cuidarla a usted.- dijo mientras aún seguían arrodillados.-

-. nunca me ha gustado que se arrodillen ante mi...y es que yo también soy como ustedes.- dijo parando a cada uno de ellos.- yo no me considero ni princesa, me agrada que me consideren pero yo...- para por se interrumpida.

-. mi Reina, usted tiene algo que los demas no tienen, su primo Nicolas y usted son especiales, yo mismo lo he comprobado.- dijo un hombre de cabellos negros y piel palida.- yo he vivido y he fui servidor de la Princesa Mischa y como podra imaginar tengo mucha edad.- dijo observando fijamente a la muchacha.- ella fue una mujer maravillosa tanto como en lo espiritual como persona y gran luchadora, usted cumple todo lo necesario para ser reina, es similar a ella con la diferencía en que usted nunca se ha dejado pisotear por nadie.-

-. tienes razon pero aún así yo no merezco el titulo.- dijo.- Kai yo soy muchas cosas y siempre lo sere menos reina.-

-. no es un capricho nuestro el que usted sea nuestra reina, vera Miscsha era la menor y segunda mujer en la linea sucesora para ser reina.- dijo Kai el hombre de cabellos negros.- si no fuese porque su prima murio de una extraña enfermedad cuando era pequeña ella no hubiera sido reina.-

-. usted sera nuestra reina...por favor considerelo.- dijo Carl.- no le pedimos mucho, solo que haga justicia con las personas que han hecho mal.

-. han dicho que Miscsha era la segunda en la linea sucesora.- percatandose de lo antes dicho.- es imposible, en el libro real decía que era la primera.- dijo

-. eso fue despues de que su prima muriera.-

-. ya veo...hora de irnos, ya me estoy hartando de este olor,cuando lleguemos a casa todos a las duchas entendido.- dijo poniendo su mano en el centrto junto con las de sus compañeros, que enseguida desaparecieron-

* * *

good! this is sou good i loved sou much, I mean its sou god...

no tengo palabras para decir lo que siento para con este capitulo, tengo tambien que advertirles que quisiera hacer una historia que relata o mejor dicho se hace un poco igual a este solo que esta no habran ni izayoi ni nicolas ni nada de hijos osea desde cero, claro empezara despues de que4 termine esta historia o la otra, para esta historia ya osea lo tengo super claro el final, no puedo decirles cuantos capi les faltan aún faltan muchos, como para satisfacer todos sus placeres, con la otra es un poco dificil siempre me ha gustado escribir cosas con fantasias no tan normales, pero eso esta cambiando como podran ver, les advierto que moriran de la risa, bueno quizas!!.

plis Reviews!!!!!!!!!


	17. estoy loca atte: la escritora

HOLA!, bueno aqui vengo con otro capi, espero que les guste y cualquier duda me avisan si, por cierto no me maten!!

ninguno de los persnonajes es mio solo el de Izayoi porque estás inspirado solo en mi!...ahora haganme un favor ESCUCHAR LA CANCION WHISPERevanescense REVIEWS!

* * *

Los meses pasan y no te veo. 

Ya es noviembre y ella no regresa, no ha dado señales, mensajes, nada, absolutamente nada, todos creían lo peor, se encontraban el grupo Los gemelos, Toya Eriol Nicolas y Kenshin, los gemelos fueron separados al grupo de las chicas, Saske y Sasuke Estaba en el grupo A, que consistía en Karin, Tomoka, Charllote, dejando a los cuatro chicos solos, claro no les iba mal, pero necesitaban un toque femenino, ese día eran asignadas las misiones.

-. Bien, equipo A, por su buena destreza hemos decidido que ustedes escojan, entre sus vacaciones a una misión…- Dijo Sango.- las vacaciones duran un lapso de tres meses, y la misión es de ir a la ciudadela a controlar el orden… ¿Qué eligen?- mientras los chicos pedían a gritos que fueran las vacaciones, ellos por su parte se encontraban discutiendo que escoger.

-. Bueno nuestro equipo ha decidido.- dijo Sasuke.-

-. Y hemos optado, por tener…- dijo mientras veía a su gemelo.-

-. Vacaciones.- dijeron mientras las chicas emocionadas gritaban y saltaban de emoción, mientras que los chicos se si nada….-

-. Bien pueden retirarse, un avión los espera…- mientras veía al resto.- bien, como dije antes, deberán ir a la ciudadela, hay una pista de aquel sujeto, pero deben ir a ver si es cierto.

-. Bien.- mientras se daban la vuelta.-

-. Quizás hasta vean Izayoi…- dijo.- ella también ha averiguado mucho.- viendo la reacción.- si quieren pueden ver los pocos pero valiosos informes que me han llegado desde hace una semana…-

Había algo seguro, ella estaba viva, y eso los alegraba, sobre todo a Kenshin.

Mientras que en otra parte, se encontraba un grupo con cascos, iban en motos, cinco pero uno iba a pie.

-. Recuerden, es sencillo…lo arruinamos y no comeremos Ramenn esta noche.- dijo uno.

-.Bien respondieron los otros…- montando sus motos y dejando a un chico a pie-

-. Espero no fallar.- mientras de un momento a otro desapareció.

Ahora con los cuatro chicos, se encontraban un poco desorientados, todas las personas no le decían nada importante, lo que llevaban hasta el momento era que debían estar en una parte alejada de la ciudad haciendo carreras, pero no sabían la dirección lo cual valía mucho, si solo Izayoi estuviera allí.

-. Que porquería es todo esto…- dijo Toya tumbando un pote al aire y quemándolo.- nos dieron esta misión para nada….-

-. En realidad, a mi me está gustando.- menciona Nicolas, viendo su moto de color negra con blanco.- me gusto el hecho de que nos dieran motos gratis.

-. Pero que dices….solo nos las dieron al saber de las carreras….nada más por eso.- dijo Eriol con su moto azul con verde oscuro.- no hay nada interesante.-.

-. Si sango dijo que encontraríamos a Izayoi se trata de algo grande.- dijo muy serio Kenshin como siempre.- espero que ocurra algo, debo admitir que la espera mata.-

-. Vaya….tus primeras palabras en todo el día….será que estas esperando a mi querida prima.- dijo Nicolas.-

-. Bien si es así, debo advertirte que si le haces daño te mato.- dijo Toya.- además de seguro ni le gustas.- mintió para hacer enojar a su amigo.

-. Sabes si llegan a algo más yo quiero ser el padrino de bodas.- dijo Eriol jugando.-

-. Oh vamos Eriol, yo seré el padrino…- dijo montando la motocicleta con Kenshin.- verdad cielito.- esto hizo que su amigo se molestar y lo empujara.-

-. Podrían dejar las estupideces y….- se detuvo al ver cuatro sujetos persiguiendo a una motocicleta Azul.

-. Llego la hora…- dijo Toya montando en la moto negra con rojo.-

-. Te sigo.- dijo Eriol.- Vamos Nicolas levántate….-

-. Luego hablamos de tu compromiso…amorcito.- dijo dejando de último al joven de la moto negra.-

-. Idiotas.- dijo dándose paso…

La travesía era rara, el de la moto azul, no hacía nada para que lo detuvieran, mientras que los cazadores le disparaban, el no hacia nada, hasta que una de esas balas dio en el caucho y la moto chocaba con una pared, el chico desapareció entre las llamas.

-. Al parecer detuvieron a su objetivo.- dijo Nicolas.-

-. No lo creo.- dijo Kenshin aún manejando para alcanzar a los cuatro desconocidos.-

-. Entonces que…- se detuvo al hablar Toya, el chico estaba sentado detrás de el.- ¡que demonios!- dijo al momento al que el chico tomo el control de la moto desde atrás.-

-. Por un demonio esta vivo…- dijo uno de los desconocidos.-

-. Oye baja ya…- dijo Toya al momento en el que el chico estaba ahora en el manubrio de Eriol.-

-. Si te quedas tranquilo y sigues manejando no te pasara nada.- dijo aquel sujeto.-

-. Bien.- dijo Eriol al momento en que el chico sacaba dos armas y comenzaba a dispara a los sujetos que estaban ahora detrás de ellos.-

-. Kenshin ayuda a Eriol y al chico.- viendo la dificultad que tenía Eriol

-. Bien.- dijo acelerando estando a la par con Eriol, a continuación Kenshin lanzo unas cuantas bolas de fuego derribando o a uno.-

-. Bien faltan tres.- dijo el chico con el casco, al momento en que el enemigo estaba al lado de Eriol dándole una patada voladora derribándolo y dejándole inconsciente.

-. Perfecto…- dijo Nicolas al ver que otro desconocido le disparaba.- Toya ayuda….- dijo al momento en que veía al desconocido correr y saltando sobre el y correr ahora por una pared disparando asía el enemigo.- bien…ahora faltan uno…-

Eriol estaba siendo perseguido por el último, el chico del casco apareció dando espalda con espalda con Eriol, en ese momento disparo justo dándole en la cabeza atravesando el casco al ultimo sujeto, Eriol se quedo atónito de lo que había pasado, y no era solo el si no también los demás, Estaciono al momento en el que chico se baja y mira al ultimo desconocido, lo sujeta de la mano y le quita algo, se voltea y ve al cuarteto.

-. Tanto tiempo sin vernos.- dijo el chico, pero algo lo detuvo ya que el ultimo demonio que derribo sacaba una espada y le quita el casco, dejando ver la identidad del desconocido, una mata de cabellos plateados era cortado al momento en el que ella le daba una patada venenosa haciendo que este muriera en el acto, dejando así cabellos plateados esparcidos por todo el lugar dejando a una Izayoi con el cabello corto.

-. Maldito… quemarte en el infierno por haber hecho esto.- quitándose los guantes y tocando su cabeza para sentir que su cabello era cortó con dos largos mechones en su cara.-

-. Iza….- dijo Toya, viendo a su hermana, no había cambiado nada.-

-. Esta…-

-. Viva…- termino la frase Nicolas por Kenshin.

-. Eh…- dándose la vuelta al ver al cuarteto, pero al momento era tumbada por tres chicos que la abrazaban y regañando a la ves.- suéltenme par de primates sin pelos.- levantándose.- valla saludo…saben a pesar de este traje soy mujer y no me gustan que me caigan tres hombres que pesan más que un cerdo…-

-. Siempre tan grosera Iva…- regaño Nicolas.- pero que haces aquí.- pregunto y al momento ver el semblante cambiado por la chica.

-. No pregunten…- decía recogiendo algo del suelo.- ahora creo que debo irme.- dijo mientras se cambiaba de ropa mágicamente por unos pescadores marrones y una blusa sencilla marrón.

-. Pero si apenas…- dijo Toya.-

-. Luego les explico…-dándose la vuelta.

_En ese momento vi. El collar en su cuello.-_ pensó Kenshin.- Promete que nos veremos dentro de una hora en donde tú quieras.-

-. En está dirección…- Tirando un papel que fue captura por Eriol.- no se pierdan.- desaparecido

-. Que estará ocultando ahora.- se preguntaba Eriol.-

-.quizás lo sabrás dentro de una hora- dijo Toya.-

-. Eso esperamos…- finalizo Nicolas, escuchando una explosión no muy lejos de allí.- bueno, hora de trabajar…- dijo mientras los otros tres

Paso lo inesperado, llegaron a una bodega en donde se hallaban cuatro sujetos, los cuales peleaban por muy increíblemente con Izayoi la cual no tenía el cabello corto si no el cabello largo suelto con mechones negros en la mitad del cabello dejando ver el contraste con el plateado y el negro.

-. Ya era hora.- dijo lanzando una ultima patada a su contrincante dejando a los ya cuatro sujetos en el piso.- se tardan mucho.- dijo viéndolos.-

-. Tú no estabas….- pronuncio Eriol al momento fue interrumpido.

-. Yo estoy en todos lados…- dijo viendo a Kenshin.- y tú…- frunciendo el ceño.- nos veremos más tarde.- dijo estirándose y desapareciendo.-

-. Algo anda muy mal…- dijo Toya, conociendo a su hermana algo debía estar pasando para que ella tuviera a sus clones esparcidos por la ciudad.-

-. Toya dime, no te recuerda algo ese cabello.- pregunto nicolas a su primo.-

-. La verdad es que si me recuerda algo.-

Flash back.

_Se encontraba Izayoi de unos ocho años mientras que su primo Nicolas tenía diez y sus hermanos Toya, Saske y Sasuke tenían nueve, era un día normal hasta que Izayoi tropezó con una pared, acto seguido apareciendo seis as similares a Izayoi. _

_-. Eres una Idiota.- decía una chica con mechones negros debajo de su nuca con el cabello plateado- como te puedes tropezar con una pared acaso eres ciega.- _

_-. La idiota eres tú…- decía otra chica con una cinta en la cabeza de color amarillo que resaltaba su color plateado.- por estarle diciéndole a ella Idiota.- _

_-. Deje de pelearse…- decía otra más atrás con el cabello plateado corto con lentes.- no es bueno pelearse con las amigas ya que siempre alguien saldrá herido.- _

_-. Cállate.- decía otra más atrás con el cabello plateado y un mechón negro en la parte izquierda.- no vez que no es asunto tuyo.- dijo con un tono pesado y melancólico, - mientras que su gemela a diferencia de está tenia un mechón en la parte derecha.- _

_-. La paz y la armonía son lo mejor, hermana no destruyas la paz…encuentra la paz.- mientras simulaba darle un masaje.- _

_-. No…pus osea hello…dejen a las chicas…osea no se ensucien por esto y tú niña.- dijo mirando a la verdadera Izayoi.- osea levántate, no sabes la falta de glamour que pierdes al estar en el piso.- dijo ayudándola, la chica con el cabello recogido con una coleta púrpura.- perdónalas siempre están peleando, mi nombre es Izayoi y soy la crem de la crem querida. _

_-. Cállate, eres insoportable.- dijo la de mechones negros.- te hubieras quedado adentro niña…mi nombre es para Ti Es FURIA.- dijo Resaltando la ultima palabra.- O Izayoi.- _

_-. A mi me llamar valentina, por ser valiente.- dijo la chica que antes la protegía.- pero también soy Izayoi si quieres.- _

_-. Discúlpalas…- decía la chica de lentes.- me llamo Izayoi pero me dicen EDICA…por miedosa.- decía mientras mostraba una sonrisa nerviosa.- _

_-. Ya que…-decía la de mechón izquierdo.- soy Bruck pero me dicen Izayoi, y soy la realista del grupo.- dijo con un ton monótono.- _

_-. Disculpa a mi hermana….- decía su gemela.- soy Prue pero me Dicen Izayoi.- decía.- _

_-. Iza tienes muchas Tú…que espanto.- decían los gemelos.- son insoportables _

_-. ¡CALLATE!- Decían las seis chicas del humor.- _

_-. Osea no vez que no estamos hablando con tigo.- _

_-. Si tienes razón por está vez.- decía Bruck.- Puré…- le decía a su gemela.- _

_-. Tiene razón…eres un factor para destruir la paz.- _

_-. Si CALLATE nadie te quiere aquí.- decía Furia.- _

_-. No peleen…- decía _

_La verdadera Izayoi se encontraba confusa frustrada y sobre todo tenía un dolor de cabeza, no podía así que…- _

_-. ¡Pueden Callarse todas!- decía mientras se acercaba a ellas.- ahora vuelvan de donde vinieron.- mientras que las otras chicas desaparecían sin dejar rastro. _

_-. Gracias.- decían su primo y hermanos. _

_-. De nada.- mientras continuaban con su juego.- _

Fin de Flash Back.

-. Ese fue un día loco.- mientras recordaba nicolas.- a la primera que encontramos fue a la sifrina la llama Izayoi…- mientras recordaba los sucesos anteriores.- no podía reaccionar a otra manera por la perdida de su cabello.-

-. Tienes razón…- pensaba Toya mientras recordaba.- entonces está ha de ser Furia o como la llamábamos Iza.-

-. Entonces faltarían las gemelas de bien y mal Prue y Bruck, Miedosa Erika, Valentina la valentía y…-

-. Más nadie.- dijo, de un momento a otro unos sujetos los atacaron y todo se convirtió en oscuridad.

Pasaron las horas y todo era oscuro para nuestros chicos, hasta que un fuerte tono de voz los levanto.

-. ¡Pequeños durmientes!- dijo un sujeto gordo.- levántense.-

-. Que sucede.- pregunto Toya.-

-. Quien es usted.- le siguió Eriol.

-. Eso se los responderá su amigo.- mientras le señalaba la puerta.- me siguen.- captando la atención de los jóvenes, los cuales por instinto lo siguieron, caminaron y caminaron y observaron una puerta de metal frente a ellos

-. Pueden entrar.- dijo aquel hombre.- los esperan.- dijo retirándose.

Tocaron la puerta, y todo era oscuridad, la habitación consistía en una cama con sabanas azules, a un lado una computadora, y al fondo un mini balcón, con una chica y una capa negra miraba las estrellas con confusión. Esto al joven lobo le pareció hermoso, sencillamente hermoso, la capa dejaba ver algunos mechones de cabello platinado, solo el flequillo era mostrado, pero era simple, era delicado, hermoso.

-. Siéntense.- dijo mientras hacía aparecer cuatro sillas frente a ellos sin siquiera mirarles.- la noche se ve distinta…-

-. Porque has soltado a tus sentimiento.- mirando pregunto Toya.

-. Fueron ellas las que quisieron irse.- dijo, aún mirando al ventanal.- en estos momentos no tengo nada de sentimientos.- dijo volteándose y dejando ver sus mirada dorada sin brillo.- y ni siquiera es culpa de ellas.- dijo haciendo que una lagrima cayera por sus mejillas.- ya no siento y no es que porque me falten sentimientos.-

-. Deja de llorar.- dijo Toya levantándose y tomándole de los hombros.- mírame y dime porque…- dijo cayendo en cuenta que la chica con quien hablaba no era su hermana.-

-. Que iluso eres.- dijo poniéndose de pie.- eres un iluso…-

-. Bruck…- dijo la verdadera Izayoi.- no seas idiota y regresa.- dijo al momento en que la chica desapareció.- lo siento sentimientos, estados de animo, me tienen loca.- dijo mientras paraba a Toya.- y tú verdaderamente no seas iluso como me voy a poner a llorar por verlos.-

-. Eres una Tonta.- dijo su hermano.-

Esto provoca en la chica un enorme disgusto.- ¡abajo!- y puf su hermano quedo como estampilla en el suelo.- ves lo que me obligas a hacer…..ABAJO….ABAJO, ABAJO, ABAJO, ABAJO….- Decía sin parar hasta que Nicolas le dice

-. Creo que esa es tu extraña forma de decir, te extrañe.- dijo mientras que su prima paraba y corría hacia el y lo abrazaba.- yo también te extrañe.-

-. Yo mucho más….no tenía a nadie con quien platicar.- dijo mientras seguí en el abrazo.- aunque te extrañe solo por el hecho de poder hablar con alguien especial.-

-. Y yo que quedo como un bobo.- dijo Toya.-

-. No seas idiota…yo también te extrañe…-dijo abrazando a su hermano.- aunque tú no des buenos consejos.- dijo separándose para regalarle una de sus mejores sonrisas a Eriol.- querido.

-. Querida.- dijo abrazándola.- tanto tiempo estas más flaca te alimentan bien.- pregunto preocupado.

-. Sabes si ya me habían dicho que estoy flaca.- dijo mirándose en un espejo.- pero creo que es un error peso lo mismo que antes.-

-. Si…- dijo observándola.- extrañe tus te de jazmín

-. Lo se…y quien no….- mientras posaba su mirada a la de Kenshin.- tú…feh.-

-. Podrías dejar de ser tan Inuyasha por unos minutos.- reclamo su hermano Toya.-

-. Que te has creído para llamarme como ese…- pensando bien las cosas.- lo que sea…no vinieron aquí a pelear…- mirando cada uno de los rostros de aquellos chicos.- lo que vinieron hacer es un pacto.- dijo tomando un control y cambiando la habitación a un centro de computación.- como verán me fui…pero no de parranda como dice la canción.

-. Entonces que hiciste todo este tiempo.-

-. Investigar entrenar poco a poco claro, ni pensaran que me las di de vaga.- colocando unas coordenadas en su computador.- verán me di a la tarea de investigar a cada una de nuestras familia para analizar y hacer un pequeño Truco de poder.- dijo mostrando algunas imagines.- los he visto entrenar y Creanme pueden mejorar.-

-. En que por ejemplo.- pregunto Kenshin.-

-. Bueno podrías dormir más y no estar como un idota entrenando día y noche por un capricho y no me vengas con eso de que es para despejar mi mente o otra clase de bobería.- dijo mirando al castaño.- ya que tu hablaste serás el primero.- dijo levitándolo.-

-. Que haces…-

-. Veo los puntos que debes dejar de trabajar por el momento.- mirándolo.- su manos y antebrazos, entrena mas las piernas.- dijo dejándolo de nuevo en el piso.- ahora ustedes dos.-

-. Que…oye yo tengo un entrenamiento que me asigno mi abuelo.- protesto Nicolas.-

-. Y yo también.- protestó enseguida Eriol.

-. Pues creo que tendrán que cambiarlo a ejercicios de respiración meditación y relajación.- bajándolos.- y ahora Nicolas…tú no…por el momento.- mirándolo con una mirada de pura maldad

* * *

bueno...no me maten por lo que voy hacer!...ah y ya el fic esta casi ya terminado solo me falta afinar detalles... por cierto otra encuesta. 

quien les gustaria de pareja, solo digan sus combinaciones y veamos que pasa...


	18. quiero mis vacas!

* * *

les recuerdo ninguno de los personajes es mio solo el de izayoi...gracias por las opiniones, a todos mis fics, me siento verdaderamente apoyada por ustedes, y mas cuando apenas soy una novata aqui en esta pagina, sigue apoyandome que yo seguire escribiendo

rviews!

* * *

¿Por qué me tratas así?

Nicolas no le quedo muy claro el porqué no lo examino también así que para salir de dudas le pregunto.

-. ¿Por qué no me examinas?-

-. Porque tú caso y el mío son…raros

-. A que te refieres.- pregunto su primo.

-. Veras…he hecho investigaciones y la conclusión que saque fue esta.- mostrando en la gran pantalla datos y fotos de todos ellos incluyendo al equipo A.

Charllote (la prima más padre) à Fuego

Eriol (chico completamente opuesto a su padre y Sasuke)à-- Telequinesia.

Kenshin (idiota sin sentimientos, ni cerebro) à Velocidad súper (estupidez pura basura).

Karin (chica totalmente diferente del mono de su hermano) à Control de La tierra.

Tomoka (chica agradable, cuñis) à Psíquica. (Que padre).

Toya (hermano responsable insoportable.) à Fuego rojo (más fino)

Saske (hermano simpatiquísimo, te amo) à Hielo agua avanzado (aburrido pero cierto)

Sasuke (prototipo del hombre imperfecto) àFuego Avanzado. (Te quiero)

Nicolas (primo Simpatiquísimo que amo adoro y que me agrada bastante) à Metal y Rayo (da buenos consejos)

Izayoi (chica loca que pone esto en todas las descripciones de sus amigos). -à fuego tipo 2 (ME QUIERO HASTA MORIR).

-.Y eso es todo.-

-. Porqué me dices mono sin cerebro.- reclamo Kenshin.-

-. Porque lo eres, además me caes mal por lo que hiciste.-

-. Que te sucede si yo….- mirando a Izayoi.- sabes olvídalo.

-. Eres idiota…y solo por eso te iras a entrenar con Furia.- dijo llevándolo a un lugar muy lejano de su mente.- bien ahora…- mirando a sus amigos.- que…

-. Dinos porqué estas molesta con Kenshin no lo has visto desde hace dos meses y no creo que por eso estés molesta porqué fuiste tú la que no aparecías.- viendo la reacción.- ¿Qué te pasa con el?-

-. Me pasa…Nico…- mientras miraba el monitor como si fuera lo más interesante.- veras Karin me trajo una carta, me la trajo porqué tenía mi nombre y….- viendo ahora el piso.- y pues era de Ken asía mi decía que tenía prometida….-

-. Eso que…- parado por la misma Izayoi.

-. Toya el tiene una ¡PROMETIDA!- Dijo mientras gritaba la ultima frase y daba vueltas a la habitación.- es decir yo estaba enamorada de el…creo aún no recuerdo lo que sentía por el, pero quizás era algo como querer…mientras el tenía una prometida, i mean thes is veri confuci……i hate thes boy is horribol porque meu coração não suporta ….- dijo tomándose la cabeza.- acaso estoy loca de remate…-

-. No…Yo creo que no.- dijo Eriol mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa.- sabes eso de estar diciendo cosas en varios idiomas no es divertido…pueden decirte loca por eso.-

-. Lo se….no lo puedo evitar….la ultima vez que pelee con papá le dije cosas en francés y un poco de ingles.- recordando aquel suceso

-. Por eso estas molesta.-

-.si…y triste también…se que soy un poca loca bueno muy loca pero no tenía el derecho de mentirme…- dijo haciendo pucheros-

-. Es difícil pero…déjalo así quizás sea mejor así no lo crees.- mientras que la chica afirmaba así Eriol.

-. Sabes….- mientras que caminaba a la puerta.- yo no quiero sufrir más y…- mientras hacía un conjuro y aparecía Kenshin en forma de combate.- Perdón.- mientras se recostaba del marco de la puerta.- voy a entrenar en el techo…- mientras desaparecía.-

Los tres chicos que ya estaban al tanto de toda la situación miraron al chico de castaño y dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo.- ¡EGOISTA!- Mientras se retiraban uno por uno quedando solo Nicolas.-

-. Y yo que hice.- pregunto mientras se desplomaba en el suelo cansado.-

-. Nunca le dijiste a ella de tú prometida…- mientras lo miraba con seriedad Nicolas.- debes disculparte.-

-. Ella ya no es mí prometida…- mientras cambiaba el estado de su cara a uno de extrema molestia.- además para que tuviera que decirle a ella que…-

-. Tú la amas…-

Era cierto la amaba pero, sencillamente tenía miedo, pavor de que ella no lo aceptara, miro a Nicolas y le dedico una mirada en la que se descubría completamente, le daba la razón.- Si es cierto…pero ella…-

-. Ella te amo…lo malo es que está confundida, y no recuerda, es lo único faltante en su vida…además de que ha sufrido anteriormente por un idiota…- mientras caminaba asía la salida.- Si la haces sufrir Eriol Toya, Saske Sasuke y yo te matáremos…- mientras se retiraba.-

-. Molesta…esa niña es molesta….- mientras se tumbaba en las sabanas azules de la chica.- y lo peor es que huele delicioso…-

Estaba molesta y más cuando el…sintió la presencia de ese otro, el cual la había dejado por otra mas ALTA y sobre todo no tan incontrolable.

-. Sabes eres aún bella aún cuando entrenas.- decía un chico alto de cabellos blancos.- y aún eres tan vistosa.- mientras se acercaba.-

-. Largate….- mientras lo miraba.- Yue, porque apareces cuando…-

-. Cuando más eres vulnerable a mí.- mientras se acercaba y la volteaba para quedar frente a frente.- Te amo aún…-

-. Tú no me amas.- mostrando su más desafiantes mirada.- si lo olvidas te lo recuerdo.- mientras se soltaba de el- tú estas maldito gracias a mí hasta…así que no me puedes tocar y mucho menos besar ya que sabes lo que pasara…- mientras se soltaba del agarre imaginario.- no te servirá tú magia.

-. Recuerda que tú también estas maldita y por mi…- mientras se acercaba.- no me importa pasar la barrera solo quiero un beso, de la mujer que tiene mi corazón.- mientras se acercaba.-

-. Pues sigue soñando…minino…- mientras con tan solo un toque aparecía un minino.- Yue…- mientras miraba a la luna.- pronto todo…- mientras era callada por el tropiezo de alguien-

-. Izayoi…- mientras se acercaba a la chica.- dime tú estabas molesta por…-

-. Olvídalo…ya que se lo que vas a preguntar Kenshin.- mientras tomaba al gato en sus brazos.- sabes ya deja esto así…yo.-

-. No tengo prometida ella y yo rompimos hace semanas.- mientras la miraba al frente.-

-. Ya no importa nada.- mientras se acercaba y tomaba de su mentón.- no importa…- mientras se volteaba y veía a las estrellas y la luna.- me encanta este lugar, desde que mi padre me trajo me enamore de el y me encanta desde entonces…cuando estoy tiste veo la luna y las estrellas y me imagino volar y tocarla…- reía mientras se separaba de el.- lo más gracioso es que puedo volar, pero…no lo quiero hacer con forma de fuego si no, normal, es uno de mis grandes deseos…dicen que si tocas alguna estrella aquí, todos tus problemas se Irán.

-. También me gusta…trae paz…- mientras tomaba a la chica y la veía de frente mientras sus rostros se acercaba.- pero tú…

-. Yo…- mientras se hundía en sus ojos.- yo…- al momento sentía su aliento su aroma, pero no podía ya no quería sufrir.- Yo tengo irme…yo, no quiero, me equivoque y ahora tú y yo estamos dando mil volteretas en el aire confundidos…déjalo así…- mientras desaparecía.-

-. Porque me tienes miedo.- mientras la veía marcharse

El sol tocaba sus pieles la playa hermosa reflejaba los rayos del sol, y el mar se veía único.

-. Saske…podrías –mientras le daba una loción para que se la aplicara en el cuerpo.- así estaré bronceada.- decía la chica de cabellos negro.-

-. Charllote…mucha gente te mira.- decía Sasuke.- no le agradara a tu hermano.

-. Y tampoco le agradara a la tuya verte tan mujeriego.- decía un pelo roja.- Sabes me gusta este color…fue lo mejor que he hecho.

-. Si…te queda muy bien el Rojo…- decía Tomoka debajo de una sombrilla.- y tu Charlie te queda muy bien los ojos rojos.-

-. Tú no te quedas atrás…- Decía Karin.- me encanta lo que hiciste con tus cabellos.- decía haciendo notar las mechas de color azul.- me encantan.

-. Si a mi también…- mientras pensaba en su chico.- como estará Toya.

-. De seguro está muy bien…- decía Sasuke.- saben recibí una carta de Izayoi.-

-. Y que decía esta bien.- preguntaron las chicas.-

-. Si este bien…le dije que necesitaba unas vacaciones pero no me hizo caso como siempre…también le dije donde estábamos…esta muy cansada de trabajar según lo que leí…también le hace falta novio.-

-. Sabes que mi querido hermano está muertito por ella pero…

-. Pero Kenshin de seguro no se le declara.-

-. Si…bueno…- levantadote y pidiendo a un mesonero algo de tomar.- Chicas otra ronda de MIMOSAS!-

-. ¡Si!...- mientras todas alzaban sus voces de alegría.

-. Levántese par de inútiles.- les decían por segunda vez, pero esta vez una chica.-

-. Iza….que demonios quieres.- pregunto su hermano.-

-. Es hora de entrenar.- mientras los levantaba a patadas.-

Se encontraban en una arena espaciosa, Izayoi se encontraba colocándose unos guantes negros con un trozo de metal.-

-. Saben yo no puedo hacer Rayos…Saske no puede hacer fuego y tú nico tampoco…pero de alguna manera tienen ese calor ambos y yo tengo un poco de eléctrico…-

-. Al grano.-

-. Bueno estos guantes hacen que yo haga de esto.- una pequeña bola de Rayos.- a estos.- mientras esta aumentaba en segundo.- claro sería mas alta se yo tuviera más masa corporal, pero ya que no la tengo gracias a ciertos factores…-

-. Di la verdad…eres una enana…-

-. Pero también es favorable.- mientras enterraba a Toya dejando solo ver su cuello.- ahora ya que saben de mi nuevo juguete…quiero que se transformen en su verdadera forma…acepto tú Eriol…

-. Bien.- dijo Nico mientras tomaba su verdear forma la cual era con algunas marcas y sus ojos se pusieron más fríos.- listo.

-. Veamos…- mientras salía de la tierra tomando rasgos morados en su rostro con un tatuaje en la nuca en forma de estrella

-. Bien….- mientras se trasformaba, sus colmillos más largos y sus orejas más puntiagudas.-

-. Bien…ahora junten sus manos…Eriol tú con Toya y Nico con Wolf.- dijo fríamente.- yo mientras hago…- mientras del suelo aparecía Yue.- tú…- Yue la tomo de las manos y cambiaron algo…

-. Idiota,…..- mientras que se paraba del suelo.- como te atreves…- mientras que se levitaba.- haz que me baje…-

-. Yo no puedo hacerlo…-dijo serio…-

-. Lo has querido hacer desde hace tiempo…minino…malo…- mientras trataba de bajar.- ¿Cómo demonios me bajo?-

-. Deja de pensar tanto…y de mostrar tus emociones de seguro se te es fácil.

-. Hazme el favor….revuélveme mis poderes.- mientras daba vueltas.- Ahora.

Los cuatro chicos miraban esta escena muy cómica, su hermana flotaba en el aire, su prima estaba roja, su amiga se encontraba en apuros y su…se encontraba molesta….

-. Sabes tus poderes son insignificantes.- mientras se acercaba a la chica.-

-. Yue….Minino…- mientras que ella se convertía en un gato negro con ojos dorados.-

-. Valla tenía razón….- mientras tomaba al minino del suelo.- ahora que se siente Izayoi.

-. Quien eres.- pregunto Toya.

-. Era su gato.- mientras la acariciaba está se ponía a la defensiva y se bajaba mientras le gruñía.-

-. Tú eres Yue.- pregunto desconcertado Nicolas.

-. Si…tú prima me hechizo.- mientras la capturaba en un campo de fuerza.- pero yo también….-

-. Y dime…volverá a la normalita.- pregunto Eriol.

-. Si….quizás.- mientras que el gato negro huía.- si se deja de tonterías si…

-. Porque Tonterías…- pregunto de nuevo Eriol.

-. Porque si…- mientras veía a Kenshin.- no la puedo tocar…aún pero me gustaría mucho que no se perdiera…siempre lo hace en ese estado.

-. Tú eres el culpable buscadla.-

-. Y tú eres Kenshin.- mientras se bufaba de el.- el segundo en todo…

-. Quien eres en realidad.- pregunto con frialdad el chico.-

-. Yo fui el que le dio ese anillo…- dijo.- es de compromiso.

-. Tú y ella son…- quedándose las palabras en las bocas de Toya.-

-. No…solo por una torpeza mía…pero eso pronto se arreglara…discúlpenle, pero debo hacer unas cuantas cosas.-mientras se retiraba.- ella ya no siente nada por mi…-mientras desaparecía.

-. Debemos buscar a Izayoi….

-. Tú crees…- pregunto Eriol

-. Sabes puedo escudarla…- dijo Nicolas.- tú poder es mío.

-. Genial…ahora…como hacemos no sabemos como volver a la normalidad.- protesto Kenshin.

-. Encontremos a un gato y lo sabremos.- mientras Toya Se marchaba.

-. Este será un día largo…-mientras salían en la búsqueda del minino de color negro.

Yue sabía algo, y es que en la ciudadela abundaban los gatos negros con ojos ámbares, lo bueno es que el sabía que su querida, no saldría a la calle, o eso es lo que el creía, mientras El creía eso, Izayoi trataba y trataba convertirse en humana hasta que lo logro¡al fin lo había conseguido!, después de varios intentos había conseguido¿Cómo no lo había recordado?, Yue era el rey de las aguas, y pues solo tubo que tomar un baño.

La ciudad era grande, sabía que Yue creería que se quedaría en casa, así que tomaría esas horas para Idear un plan¿Quién es?, es el idiota de Kenshin que se encontraba gritan… ¿su nombre?, no le importaba por el momento su orgullo, solo quería ayuda, y el podía brindársela.

-. EHY…- le grito, mientras corría asía el.- gracias al cielo…-

-. Ya no eres un gato.- notando la diferencia.- tenemos que irnos.-

-. Eh…no yo no puedo ir…ese mal nacido quiere buscar una pelea…y yo se la voy a dar….o me cambio el nombre…-

-. Porque vas a pelear con el que fue tú prometido….-

-. Mira hazme el favor…no me lo repitas, por de el me pasa lo que pasa…- ocultando sus ojos en su flequillo.- el me dijo que me veía hermosa con el cabello suelto y largo…- mientras hacía un puchero aún ocultando sus ojos.- me dijo más linda en mi forma natural…- mientras se elevaba un poco.- y el muy desgraciado me engaño por una más alta y más _dócil _porque claro como el…- mientras se daba cuenta que estaba volando.- quiero mi mamaaaa…- mientras caía.-

Kenshin obviamente al darse cuenta de la situación, se puso debajo de está, para así atajarla, ahora en sus brazos se encontraba una chica asustada y en shock.

Ella por su parte, sentía, no sentía en realidad, le encantaba volar, eso era verdad, pero en realidad volaba acompañada, nunca le había gustado estar en el cielo sola.

-. Ya…- mientras, Kenshin la dejaba ponerse de pie.- no debo enojarme…-

-. Si creo lo mismo…-

-. Dame tus manos.-

-. Para que las quieras….tú tienes los poderes de Yue...-

-. El se dará cuenta de que yo estoy cerca si intercambiamos, quizás no se de cuenta.- mientras le daba una mirada suplicante.-

-. Me puedes decir porque tu y el…-.

-. Larga historia……creo tenemos…-mientras caminaba.- veras el, el fue alguien especial, fue unas de los primeros chicos que se acercaba a mi, y no porque no fuera fea, si no porque…era más fuerte me entiendes…-

-. Así que le tomaste confianza.-

-. Si…luego, me pidió que saliéramos, y yo con todo el gusto le dije que si…me mostró lo que era…un demonio, pero yo igual lo quería, le dije que yo era híbrida, y pues como para acorta la historia, un día lo vi. Besándose con otra…me desilusione, y pues lo hechice y lo hice que trabajara para mi el acepto, y no ha habido nada desde entonces…-

-. Hasta hoy….-

-. Si…lastima…Ahora…- tomando la mano de el.- cambio.- mientras se cambiaban de poderes.-

En algunas de las islas del caribe se encontraban un pequeño grupo, planeando todo lo que harían.

-. Bien…iremos a los roques.- dicto Tomoka.

-. Y a Acapulco…-

-. Karin…pues bien los roques Acapulco, luego para donde.-

-. Nosotros a Miami.-

-. Gemelos, en todas partes existen chicas sin cerebro.-

-. Recuerda en Miami son las fáciles.-

Bien…y yo quiero ir para…Rió de Janeiro.- dijo mientras todos Celebraban por eso, ya que todos bien merecido se lo tenían.

Aunque cierta chica pensaba en su chico, que a su pesar no estaba con ella.

* * *

gracias por leer!!!...por cierto quiero hacerles un pregunta...ustedes creen que el grupo b (kenshin, toya, nicola, Eriol) junto con Izayoi, merecen vacacion?...yo creo que si, bueno creo que no...pero diganme!


	19. realmente quiero mis VACAS!

* * *

les recuerdo ninguno de los personajes es mio solo el de izayoi...gracias por las opiniones, a todos mis fics, me siento verdaderamente apoyada por ustedes, y mas cuando apenas soy una novata aqui en esta pagina, sigue apoyandome que yo seguire escribiendo 

rviews!

* * *

Yo te conozco… 

Llegaron a la fortaleza pero algo tenia raro, ella suponía que podría ser, pero no debía alarmarse es decir era una tontería además su padre le había dicho muy claramente que aquello ya no vendría…

-. Hermana…- saludo su hermano mayor.- te hemos estado buscando…- mirando a su acompañante.- pero ya veo quien te encontró….Kenshin creemos que Yue debe de estar….- viendo que la luz se esfumaba.-

-. Que sucedió…- alguien hablo detrás de Izayoi…- Yue…que demonios pasa.-

-. Esta aquí….regreso, y quiere lo que es suyo…- dijo mientras serpientes blancas rodeaban a Izayoi.-

-. Suéltame…- susurro.- Yo no tengo lo que deseas…- mientras las serpientes le quitaban el aire.- déjame….-

-. DEJALA….- decía en un tono fuerte pero a la vez con derecho.- tú estas muerta…-

-. Déjame…- susurro ya no podía respirar.- o es que…acaso…mataras a la…hija que nunca tuviste.- dijo venenosa mente hacía aquel espécimen, al momento fue tirada en el piso y se dio a ver una figura de mujer, que solo pudo ser vista por Izayoi.- eras alguien.- recobrando el aire perdido.- yo no lo tengo….-

-.es cierto….lo tiene el…- mientras señalaba a Toya.- si lo quieres tómalo de el…-

-. ¡No!- grito en seco la chica al ver que su hermano era atacado por las serpientes y le quitaban lo que separaba la vida de la muerte…_un alma…- _

Una figura de mujer apareció mientras que su hermano caía, su sangre hervía pero su mente estaba pasiva, lo entendió de inmediato, tenía los poderes d Yue…pero en esos momentos ahora si era un demonio.

-. Tú…- mientras en sus mejillas aparecían rasgos color púrpura con una media luna en la frente del mismo color.- Kikyo…-susurro para dar a dar a conocer a la mujer.- Tanto tiempo…-

-. Izayoi….Hm. quien iba a pensar que tú hermano tendría las almas que me pertenecían…creo que tus problemas de ser híbrida se acabaron….y con ellos tus debilidades…- mirándola con una mirada de odio….

-.no te preocupes mamita cruela….- mientras la acercaba.- ja!... y tú sigues siendo _la otra _…menos mal que mi madre no se parece ni un poquito a ti…Cruela…-

-. Y dime…que piensas hacer ahora estoy viva….-mientras ahora los papeles se invertían.-

-.Tú no vas a estar.- mientras de su pecho sacaba almas así dejando a la viva ahora como una muerta viviente.- desaparece…- mientras la mujer desaparecía…- hermano…- mientras se acercaba a el y tomaba de la cabeza para ponerlo entre sus brazos.- perdóname…- mientras lloraba profundamente por su hermano inconsciente.- perdóname…- mientras aumentaba su llantos haciendo que las marcas antes salidas se evaporaran con sus lagrimas.-….despierta.- le susurra al oído.-

-. Creo que lo mejor será llevarlo a su habitación…- la chica asintió y lo llevaron a su habitación, luego de salir no fue necesario perderle una explicación a la joven.

-. Cuando éramos niños… Toya y yo cambiamos de poderes…pero algo salio mal y…- mientras aguantaba las lagrimas.- le quite las almas de aquella mujer….- sollozaba, se sentía mal muy mal se apoyo en la pared.- esa mujer apareció y me hizo la vida imposible en las noches nunca pude dormir bien en aquella situación…mi padre lo arreglo todo…pero sin entrar en detalles…Toya tenia sus almas…yo no quiero que regrese.- mientras se sentaba tapando su cara con su flequillo.-

-. Izayoi…- poniéndose a su altura.- realmente no te debes preocupar…tú ya no eres una niña…eres fuerte más fuerte que nadie…-

-. Pero es una Sacerdotisa…-

-. Y…nada te ha impedido hacer lo que tú quieras…realmente tú eres poderosa…-

-. Ken…- mientras el mencionado limpiaba su rostro.-

-. Tú eres fuerte…- mientras sentía como la chica.-

-. Kenshin…te…- y allí solos los dos moviendo sus labios y respondiendo cada pregunta que se hacían…hubo una curiosa a lo cual la chica dijo.- si…- mientras que su hermano daba señales de vida.-hermano…-

-. Estoy bien…- un enorme silencio se hizo, ambos hermanos se veían y se comprendían, todo era sobre ellos dos en ese momento.-

Paso un mes exactamente, Eriol y Toya se hicieron los dueños de casi todas las armas que tenía Izayoi en su posición, claro ella solo se guardaba las mejores para ella, Nicolas había aprendido mucho en ese tiempo, sus pensamientos eran mucho más rudos y más rápidos que antes, mientras Kenshin…pues el seguía siendo igual con la única diferencia de que ya no era……

-. Buenos días.- radiante como siempre saludo Nicolas.- ¿Cómo les fue en la misión de anoche?- pregunto directamente a Toya y Eriol.-

-. Muy bien…regresamos antes del amanecer.- respondió Eriol tomando un delicioso jugo de Naranja.- Carl….has visto a Izayoi.- pregunto al hombre que pasaba por la cocina.-

-. Ha de estar despertándose…- mientras que la susodicha se dignaba a entrar a la cocina con unas ojeras espantosas.- Aquí tienes tú late de Vainilla…- mientras le entregaba un baso con un contenido marrón.- después te daré un poco de café negro si lo deseas…-

-. Gracias…-respondió ronca, su voz estaba totalmente afónica.- pero prefiero un poco de jugo después del café….- respondió amablemente.-

-. Vaya…que te sucedió…-

-. Nada…- mientras se quedaba más y más afónica a medida de que hablaba más.- necesito que hagan un favor.- dijo, su voz era casi inaudible.- quisiera unas vacaciones…-

-. Te las mereces, pero ninguno de nosotros tenemos dinero…- resaltando aquel detalle.- ¿Cómo haríamos?-

-. Díganme…Carl.- mientras esforzaba nuevamente su voz.- trae algo para esta vos, y si puedes traer las carpetas de trabajo….- el sujeto, seguí las instrucciones dejando a los chicos un poco confundidos.- verán, yo en todo este tiempo he hecho tantas cosas que pues…- mientras regresaba su amigo Carl entregándole un par de carpetas.- gracias, como decía yo Izayoi Ivana Taisho Higurashi, cuento con la humilde fortuna de quinientos trillones….-

-. De yenes…- gritaron todos a la vez.-

-. Pues no creo que sean yenes…..son piezas de oro….- mientras veía aumentar las caras de asombro de sus compañeros.-

-. Verán aquí usamos las piezas de oro para poder comprar cosas, y mi señora ah adquirido tanto dinero igual o hasta más que los Wonderwoods, los más ricos en toda la ciudadela…-

-. Es decir que tú…-

-. Soy más rica que mis padres si……- mientras tomaba un sorbo de su café.-

-. Y porque vives en estas condiciones….- dijo mientras daba un vistazo al lugar, era acogedor bonito pero para alguien que tuviera tanto dinero debería tener algo más…sofisticado…-

-. Chicos…claro que gasto, en armas ropa zapatos tecnología de punta y por supuesto regalos para ustedes, obras benéficas, operaciones a los chicos más necesitados, financiamiento de hospitales y hasta de obras benéficas de todo tipo…- mientras enumeraba con los dedos.- y aún así me queda mucho…-se quejo.-

-. Mientras hay gente pobre tú te quejas de ser millonaria.-

-. No…al menos aquí en la ciudadela no hay tanta gente pobre, he hecho obras benéficas para los más necesitados.- abriendo una carpeta.- todas cuentan con un centro de tratamiento de cualquier enfermedad, envenenamiento o discapacidad, tienen todo un restaurante de 24 horas, y despaso no pagan…hay un centro igual en Japón…- recordando.

-. Y aún así tienes mucho dinero…-

-.porque crees que me quedo aquí….pagan mucho mejor…-

-. Ya veo…por cierto….si nos vamos de vacaciones…para donde seria.- pregunto Nicolas.-

-. Para Aruba…- mientras que agitaba sus brazos…-

Olores deliciosos, música, gente por doquier tiendas, y mar, era un lugar precioso, la playa todo, habían reservado en un pequeño lugar, y obviamente a nuestra querida Izayoi no le importaría compartir su habitación, el hecho de tener dinero no significaba mal gastarlo de un solo tirón, por eso su hermano Toya junto con su primo habían elegido el lugar adecuado para pasar sus pequeñas vacaciones, ellos ahora eran los administradores de la fortuna de Izayoi.

-.quiero una cama…- exigía la una chica del grupo.- dormir….-

-. Podrías dejar de actuar como una chica que no ha dormido en días…- ordeno su hermano.-

-. Dime tú crees que me dibuje las ojeras porque me quedan bellas….-

-. Déjala, si quiere descansar que descanse…no hay nada de malo con eso…- dijo Eriol.-

-. Gracias Eriol….- mientras lo abrazaba.- quizás pasemos solo una semana aquí…luego quiero que conozcan a alguien…-

-. Y quien puede ser…- preguntó Nicolas.-

-. Pues quien más…mi Padrino…al padrino quiero que lo conozcan.- dijo muy alegre.-

-. Y se puede saber donde vive ese Padrino tuyo.- pregunto curioso Toya.-

-. Ah…vive en Italia….- recordando a su Padrino.-

-. Italia…- reitero Eriol un poco asustado.- que parte.-

-. En Roma…aunque llegaremos a Toscana…tiene unos amigos a quien ha querido visitar.- caminando de lo más cómoda hacía el hotel.- le deben algo…y pues quiere que yo vaya…es un demonio…-

-. En serio…-

-. Si…es un buen empresario.-

-. Y como se llama…-

-. Se llama….- pensando un poco.- EL Padrino.-

-. No sabes como se llama…- mientras que un grupo de chicos se les acercaba.-

-. Hola….- dijo un chico de cabellera roja y ojos azules.- Señorita…vaya necesita ayuda para encontrar a su príncipe…yo puedo ayudarle.- dedicándole una hermosa sonrisa.-

-. Vaya…los Ángeles han bajado del cielo…pero el más hermoso es usted…- dijo el segundo de cabellera castaña y ojos azules.- sobre todo su sonrisa.

-. Déjenla….no ven que la belleza no puede ser perturbada.- dijo un tercero de cabello rubio y ojos verdes.- déjeme decirle que es sencillamente hermosa…-tomando y besando la mano de la chica.-

Los cuatro hombres que acompañaban a Izayoi todos estaban con un fuerte claro y preciso pensamiento "_DAR MUERTE A CUALQUIERA DE ELLO"…_ por su parte Izayoi disfrutaba ver a sus amigos pensando hasta las maneras de cómo poder matar a esos chicos, sobre todo cierto castañito que estaba derritiendo un pavimento.-

-. Lo siento señores…- disculpándose.- pero como verán ya tengo compañía, y es muy grata…la de ustedes de seguro es muy buena pero…ellos llegaron primero.-

-. Oh…que lastima, cuando te aburras de estos cuatro pela gatos no avisas…princesa.-

Ese era el colmo, nadie llamaba _princesa_ y menos una cuerda de desadaptados como ellos, que se creían, tan distraídos estaban que solo la chica y el castaño continuaron caminado como si nada¿Qué sucedía ese preciso día?-

Una isla, cinco chicos, algo en común…NADA…

-. Pásame la botella…quiero beber en nombre de ella…- cantaba Sasuke, Saske y Karin.- pásame la botella quiero….-

-. Hurra…- gritaban Tomoka y Charllote…- pero ahora yo quiero cantar…

-. Déjala la caer EEE…sola va a caer, cuando siente el Boom de este perro intenso…-

-. Que tas en falda y se ve todo…-

-. Cállate…

-. Mi combo te miro…-

-. Se saltaron una parte…- grito Borracho los Gemelos.- por eso, otro trago.- mientras le servían el trago hasta el tope a Charllote y Tomoka.- lo se me toman.- dijo incoherentemente Sasuke.-

-. No se dice así perro….- reclamo Karin.- se dice se me lo toman…-

-…..- tragando rápidamente el trago.- ¡gane!- grito Tomoka.- ahora por eso tomate otra copita…-

-. Pues no se me vale wey…tas pasada…-

-. Y me enamora cuando miras hasta el cielo me enamoras…- empezó de nuevo Karin.- esperanza de mis ojos sin ti mi vida no tiene sentido sin ti mi vida es como un remolino…-

-. De cenizas que se van…- cantaron todos con una sola voz.-

-. Pues esa si que tubo…pues encantada….-

-. Sasuquito échale más…que ahora vamos a bailar la macarena…- dijo muy entusiasmada Tomoka.-

-. Como digas cuñadita…- sirviendo más licor en el bazo.- sabes eres mi única cuñada… pero como tomas….-

-. Pues a baila…-

-. Baila a tu cuerpo alegría macarena que tu cuerpo es pa´ darle alegría cosa buena dale a tu cuerpo alegría macarena he macarena….- no pudieron llegar ya que cada uno tubo que ir a un sintió a desahogar un poco su alma, y sobre todo su estomago-

Si tan solo Toya la viera, pues eso sería para otro momento.

Kagome y Kikyo, cara a cara, después de tantos años sin verse, por culpa de la segunda Kagome casi pierda a Izayoi, por ende ella ya no se confía de ella, e Inuyasha menos, Recordó cierta situación que la hizo desesperarse.-

Flash Back.

_Un Día normal para todos, la pequeña Izayoi contaba con dos años mientras que sus hermanos tres, se encontraban con un día hermoso, la pequeña Iza, caminaba por el pequeño bosque, si se encontraban en la época antigua y a Izayoi le encantaba, se detuvo ya que vio a una mujer igual a su madre frente a ella…- _

_-. Hola…- saludo la extraña mujer.- como estas…Izayoi…- _

_-. Hola….mami…..- mientras se acercaba a abrazarla.- _

_-. Dime como te has portado con aquella extraña mujer que esta con tú padre…- _

_-. Ella es amadle…y me canda muy bied.- decía mientras escuchaba los llamados hacía ella.- _

_-. Izayoi…- paro en seco, su hija y su ya inexistente viejo amor.- _

_-. Izayoi aléjate de ella es una…- la mujer tomo a la niña y le clavaba levemente un cuchillo en la garganta.- ¡suéltala! _

_-. Soltar a la que puede ser mi hija….no lo creo.- decía, viendo ahora a su nuevo yo entrar en el drama.- ella no la merece…- _

_-.ella no es tú hija…es mía…- _

_-. Ilusa….- mientras recibía las garras de su antigua amor.- me….las pagaras…- mientras caía al suelo.- _

_-. Mama…- la niña corría a los brazos de su madre.-perdón…- _

_-. Ya nada importa…- mientras la tomaba entre sus brazos.- _

Fin del Flash back-

-. Cuanto tiempo…-

-. Que quieres Kikyo…acaso no tienes cosas que hacer…-

-. Valla…solo vine a saludar…-

-. Tú nunca has venido a saludar…dime que quieres…-

-.vaya….los años te dan experiencia…bien, quiero que tú hija se aleje de mi camino, y que su padre también lo haga…-

-. Para que los quieras fuera de tú camino.-

-.eso no importa mucho al momento.- haciendo un gran silencio, el cual solo duro unos cuantos minutos.-

* * *

gracias por leer!!!... ya se que me tarde...pero les tengo una propuesta...esta semana les traere este fic mas el de Mis tres hombres y yo, luego la semana que viene les traigo el otro que piensan?...saben necesito estudiar muchooooo!! ;-; 


	20. y quien te creo a ti MUJERES!

Recomiendo: Mujeres...de Ricardo arjona ninguno de los personajes es mio, solo el de iza

* * *

Mujeres, Hombres. 

_-. Es hora…- decía una mujer de cabellos platas y ojos del mismo color con una piel de color blanco nieve.- Izayoi… _

_-. No molestes…ellos deben odiarme, y lo que menos hacen es odiarme…- miro a la persona que le hablaba.- dame más tiempo.- _

_-. A principios de la época de nieve, te iras… si no quieres pues vete después de ella…- _

_-.ya veo…que me odien…es fácil, que me perdonen por haberle hecho eso, no es fácil.- mirando fijamente a la mujer.- lo haré….pero dejare algo que ellos creerán…y cuando me vean nuevamente verán el cambio…ya que ninguna Taisho lo ha hecho.- _

_-. Si lo haces…yo misma…- _

_-. Paz y amor…- _

-. Izayoi…podrías despertar…- decía alguien en su oído.-

Abriendo los ojos y mirando a unos ojos Chocolates claros.- Kenshin…-

-. Duermes mucho…- mientras veía a la chica de suéter blanco con orejas resaltantes en su cabeza.- te ves linda así…-

-. Y tú siempre eres muy tierno al hablarme a solas…- acariciando la mejilla del chico.- porque no eres así cuando estamos en la calle.-

-. Es secreto…solo te quiero para mi…-abrazándola de la cintura.- Te amo…

-. Yo también Te amo…- mientras sellaban ese sentimiento con un tierno beso.-

-. Me gustan tus pecas…-

-. A mi me gustas tú…dime porque le subiste al aire…tenía mucho frío…- le regaño.- no me gusta el frío….

-. Pero a mi me gusta cuando tú me abrazas más fuerte…-

-. Solo por tener frío….eres malo…- mientras escuchaba en su pecho los latidos de su corazón.- a pesar de controlar el agua y el hielo no puedo soportar ese ambiente…todo por…-

-. No te preocupes…yo siempre estaré aquí con tigo…-

-. Sabes, no me gusta el frío, una vez me hice de hielo y fue un dolor inmenso…menos mal que solo fueron las piernas porque tú te imaginas que habría pasado…-

-.no…- a su pesar escucharon los fuertes pasos de Nicolas, Eriol y Toya.- dime ellos no saben que estamos juntos…-

-. No…no creo que sea un buen momento para decirlo…ya viste como se pusieron con los chicos esos…-

-. Tienes razón.- mientras que se abría la puerta.-

-. Buenos días…-dijeron los tres chicos.-

-. Hey…no saben tocar la puerta- mientras se ponía una falda negra y un traje de baño negro.- pues que mal educados son osea…-

-. Lo sentimos…te queríamos invitar a la playa vemos que estas casi lista…-

-. Si…pero creo que me voy a cambiar…pueden adelantarse si quieren…-dejándola de nuevo sola.- vez lo útil que es…- dijo mirando al techo.- y dices que no me sirve…-

-. Puedes bajarme…- exigió Kenshin de cabeza.-

-.Claro…pero luego vamos a la playa…-

-. Bien…- mientras la abrazaba y besaba el cuello.- pero luego quiero estar tigo si…-

-. Bien pero primero vamos a la playa…y no me distraigas…- conteniendo la risa.- me da cosquillas…

-. Me alegra…-

-. Kenshin….- regaño la oji dorada.- basta…quizás cuando llegamos…nos divirtamos un poco…- mientras se ponía una camisa de color blanca, resaltando los enormes pechos de la chica.- que…-preguntó la chica hacia su pareja que la miraba con una muy peculiar.- no te gusta-

-. Deja mucho que ver…- dijo.- es que tienes mucho…-

-. Lo se…y todo es natural.- río por lo bajo.- quisiera que confiaras en mi…además yo solo tengo ojitos para ti.-

-. Pero…-

-. Además, yo se que tú tampoco vas a mirar a otra chica con otro trasero que no sea el mío o con otro busto que tampoco sea el mío porque si no la chica y tú…dormirán con los peces…-

-. Izayoi…-

-. Tú no me vas a engañar, porque tú dices que me quiere yo no te engaño porque te quiero mucho…así que dando y dando pajarito volando bien…te espero en la playa…- salio con un bolso color negro con detalles de blanco.-

-. Mujeres…-

En otro lado se encontraba cuatro chicos hablando de… ¿mujeres?

-. Vamos Eriol…cuales son tus pensamientos-

-. Bien… yo creo que las mujeres fueren creadas porque alguien pensó que hacía falta más belleza.-

-. Belleza…claro inventamos las cosas de la nada solo para que ellas sean felices pero igual no lo agradecen…- reprocho Nicolas.-

-. Bella, esbelta divertida e inteligente…- Comento Izayoi llegando al lugar de encuentro con sus amigos.- así somos las mujeres, ese es mi pensar, y Nicolas por una mujer se hace lo que sea, y nosotras obviamente lo agradecemos pero en nuestro interior, porque te imaginas el orgullo que tendrían.-

-. JA!...hablamos con la cuaima más Cuiama…mi hermanita…-

-. Hey tengo razón cuando digo que los hombres deben también entendernos…es decir nosotras aguantamos nueve meses con sus hijos, los criamos les cocinamos a ustedes y depaso quieren que les demos diversión por la noche…y como si fuera poco al tiempo nos cambian porque quieren a una sin cerebro…-

-. Pero con todo lo que ustedes digan de nosotros…igual las amamos…-

-. ¿Qué, que pienso de los hombres?- pensó Charllote tomando una limonada.- creo que son la fuente más grande de ego y orgullo…-

-. Tienes razón…intentan hacer de todo para complacernos, pero lo que no ven es que nosotras los queremos sin que hagan tantas cosas, solo los queremos en la cama viendo una películas x de amor, terror, de niños de lo que sea, pero no lo entienden…-

-. Pero nosotros pensamos que debemos hacer todo eso porque…si.-

-. ¿Que pienso de estar con un novio?- dijo Tomoka a Karin en su habitación.- creo que es lo más hermoso que hay en el mundo…-

-. Si…

-. Quisiera casarme con el…-

-. ¿ que porque sigo aún casada con el- pregunto Kagura a Kagome.- por el simple hecho de que aún lo amo y porque…hago como si no supiera de ninguna de las asquerosidades que hace…-

-. Como cuales…-

-. Deja la tapa del baño abierta, cuando se rasura deja el baño un desastre y cuando hace…- haciendo una mueca de desagrado.- lo deja horrible…-

-. Ni hablemos de Inuyasha…el ronca todas las noches, y cuando toma ronca más-

-. ¿Que cuales son los defectos de mi esposa?- dijo pensativo.- da patadas por la noche.

-. Kagome hace eso…-

-. Si….Miroku, luego se queja de porque siempre la tiro de la cama en la noche…-

-. Pero aún la amas…-

-. Si.-

-. Pero y como haces para amarlo aún.-

-. No lo se Ayame pero lo que te puedo decir es que se necesita amor mutuo y mucha paciencia…no podemos vivir en un mundo sin hombre….-

-. Paciencia, es lo que debemos tener muchas mujeres…-

-. Porque dices eso Iza…-

-. Porque son muy fastidiosos cuando quieren algo…-

-. Como que…-

-. Dejar verlos el partido de cualquier deporte, si no lo dejamos se pone a llorar…-

-. No es cierto…-

-. En fin…el punto es que nosotras ni ustedes pueden vivir sin el otro…- termino diciendo Izayoi…

-. A Toya lo amo…pero algunas veces me vuelve loca…-

-. Sango, es mi mujer, pero cuando vamos de compras, me deja en la quiebra total….-

-. Ni te cuento de Kagome…ella es tan dulce…pero luego parece una bestia…-

-. Kagura es tan sensual…pero como come, ni te lo imagina…-

-. Mi novia…es bella.- dijo Toya.- pero, es muy perfeccionista…lo quiere todo en su lugar y eso me saca de quicio.-

-.Hombres…cuando les pides algo, te dicen un momento…y luego te dicen lo siento cariño no puedo…-

-. Karin lo que dices es cierto, es decir, los hombres pueden llegar a ser tan estupidos sin cerebros.- dijo Charllote.- en especial uno que conozco.-

-. ASHU…- estornudo Eriol.- las mujeres se quejan de todo, pero realmente piden mucho.-

-. Lo menos que pueden hacer ustedes es cumplirlo.- hablo Izayoi.-

-. Lo menos que ustedes las mujeres deben hacer es quejarse.-

-. Ja claro…- tomando un sorbo de su bebida.- Kenshin, dime cual sería la debilidad de una mujer.-

-. Que las besemos…_en el cuello.-_esto lo pensó de último mirando a su novia.-

-. Claro… y las de ustedes sería que siempre están calientes y se juntan con cualquiera…hasta _debajo del agua_…- dijo enfatizando la última palabra.-

-. Creo que deberíamos dejar de hablar de eso….es decir igual las queremos las amamos por quienes son…- dijo Kenshin.- además son únicas…-

-. Gracias…- dijo- al menos alguien reconoce el amor hacía las mujeres…pero otros ni se acuerdan de llamar a la chica de sus sueños…-

-. Creo que voy a llamar…- dijo Eriol.- Toya me acompañas…-

-. Claro…tengo dos días sin hablar con Tomi…-

-. Claro que los acompaño…-

-. Vayan…cuerda de sin vergüenzas…- dijo mientras tomaba un poco de limonada.- vez lo que se hace para poder estar juntos…-

-. Eres la novia más inteligente y más bella del planeta…-

-.lo se…- acercándose para dar paso a un beso.- deberíamos…- separando aquel beso.- no entiendo porque eres tan dulce con migo y tan…seco con mis amigos…-

-. Lo soy porque tú eres única, además yo te quiero solo a ti…te beso a ti, y te deseo solo a ti…-provocando una pequeña risa en la chica.-

-. Yo también te quiero…deberías cambiar…solo se un poco más expresivo…-

-. Solo seré expresivo para ti nada más…-

-. Bien…pero no seas tan de duro carácter…-

-. Lo que digas…- mientras la veía, era sencillamente hermosa tranquila por fuera una bestia por dentro, la amaba pero no se lo diría aún…-

-. Tengo una maravillosa idea…- dijo.- vamos a explorar por las cuevas mágicas si…-

-. Pero en los folletos no aparecen…-

-. Dime es necesario que los humanos sepan que todo esto exista es decir ellos tienen miedo de lo que no saben y no se explican el porque existe…-

-. Tienes razón.-

-. Entonces…podemos ir.-

-. Si…pero…-

-. No ellos no van a ir…- dijo mientras llegaban el trío de chicos.-

-.no podemos ir a donde.-

-. A las cuevas, no están invitados…- mientras tomaba un sorbo de su bebida.- yo no quiero que vallan…-

-. A si y quien lo va a impedir…- levantando una ceja.- dime…-

-. Yo…- controlando el agua y congelando parcialmente piernas y mano.- no pueden ir así…ken- llamando a su compañero.- dame la mano.- mirando fijamente a sus amigos.- nos vamos.- dijo llevándolos a un lugar conocido para ellos.- esta es su habitación…-

-. No puedes ir.- intentando en vano hacer fuego.-

-. No, no…bueno este hielo dura como…no se…diez horas…si entonces yo explorare…sola…-

-. No puedes….-

-. Si puedo…bueno entonces que valla Kenshin…- dijo mientras volteaba y miraba a su pareja.- total…necesito un saco para practicar.- mientras se marchaba en una nube de humo.-

-. Saco…-preguntó.-

-. Un saco- dijo.- para practicar unas de mis técnicas más asombrosa…- dijo mirando la cara del chico.- la de dar…besos…te parece.-

-. Me parece una muy buena idea…-

-. También…y solo talvez podamos nadar un rato…-

-. Me parece bien….- mientras una estela de humo era dejada para ir a las ya mencionadas cuevas.

Llegaron y lo que vieron fue asombroso, en el medio de esta se encontraba una gran piscina de color azul, la cual alumbraba con gran brillo la cueva el cual daba un toque muy romántico.

Pasaron las horas y ellos se encontraban nadando placidamente, hablaron, risas, humor, besos, sobre todo besos, cortos, largos, apasionados y sobre todo llenos de amor, si, ellos siendo polos opuestos.

Ella, salvaje, llena de libertad y seguridad, aventurera, inteligente, y llena de sorpresa, claro desde su nacimiento ella siempre fue una sorpresa, y es que ¿alguien más sorprendería a un doctor y una familia entera la noticia de que su verdadero sexo era el de una niña?, ella era así, fuerte como el acero pero delicada como una pluma, ella había heredado lo más significativo de las actitudes de sus padres…y eso era…la rebeldía juiciosa.

El, un hombre frío, calculador y sobre todo sin tiempo de boberías, muy asertivo, inteligente sexy, de un genio algo malo, acatador de las reglas y sobre todo monótono, si el era alguien predecible, desde pequeño siempre lo fue, siempre acatando reglas de sus padres, siempre obediente, siempre desconfiado, siempre mirando a la gente como si fueran inferiores a el, orgulloso de su familia y sobre todo de el mismo.

Tenían pocas cosas en común, era cierto pero, se amaban hasta no dar más.

Al igual que Toya y Tomoka, ella tímida, callada, el un chico de acción inmediata, serio, esta pareja también se llevaban muy bien.

¡BUM!, una gran explosión había hecho que algunas rocas cayeran en el agua, Izayoi con una rápido movimiento de manos las congelo con aquella agua salda de mar.

-. Vaya, vaya, vaya…si están aquí los enamorados.- dijo Megumi.- hola querida…- dijo con una capa negra con detalles rojos.- espero no interrumpir nada…-

-. No tienes ni idea…- dijo estaba molesta, la habían interrumpido en medio de su sesión de beso y eso no le gustaba.- que demonios quieres…-

-. Algo muy sencillo…te quiero muerta…- atacando y fallando en el intento a Izayoi.-

-. Izayoi…necesitamos ayuda…- dijo mientras se convertía en fuego.- busca a los chicos…-

-. Aguanta…- desapareciendo en una estela de humo.-

Los chicos estaban aburridos el hielo ya estaba empezando a descongelarse pero debían esperar un poco más…

-. Y dime todavía no lo has hecho con mi hermana cierto…- preguntó Eriol a Toya.

-. Eriol…llevas más de dos hora preguntando lo mismo no te da fastidio.- Defendió Nicolas a su primo.- pregunta otra cosa…-

-. No…quiero saber si tú ya lo has hecho con mi hermana…- un tanto molesto ya…-

-. Eso no te importa…- dijo Toya.-

-. Sí me importa, así que dime.-

-. Bien.- ya harto de aquella situación.- Lo he hecho miles de veces con tú hermana y nunca nos cansamos….- dijo Toya.-

-. Maldito…te haré pagar.- molesto, y es que a ningún chico le gustaría que le dijeran que su hermana ya no era virgen.-

-. Alto…- dijo Izayoi.- debemos irnos…- dijo descongelando a los chicos.- Kenshin esta en peligro, Megumi esta aquí…-

-. Entonces vamonos.- dijo Eriol.- luego hablaremos…-

-. Pronto.-

Kenshin se encontraba un poco mal, la desventaja era enorme, con que había hecho a aquella mujer, Izayoi llego en un mal momento Kenshin se encontraba a punto de ser ahorcado en las manos de esa mujer, ella lo tenía atrapado.-

-. ¡SUELTALO!...- Dijo Izayoi.- o te juro que…-.

-. O que…- dijo acercando a Kenshin a su rostro.- eres lindo querido…lastima que…- dijo acercándose más, y más.- morirás…- besándolo.

-. MALDITA ZORRA…- mientras que un Kenshin salía disparado chocando con las rocas de aquella cueva.-

-. Querida…lo que le acabo de dar a tú novio fue el beso de la muerte…pobrecita, tan joven y ya es la viuda de los novios…- echándose a carcajadas.-

-. Yo misma te matare.- mientras juntaba una enorme cantidad de agua para lanzarla como dagas filosas, Megumi por su parte invoco a sus demonios malignos.

La batalla comenzó, los chicos luchaban, mientras que Izayoi daba golpes directos así Megumi, Megumi en su defensa la mojo completamente de agua, aquello no era bueno para Izayoi.-

-. Maldita…- susurro, aquello no era buena para ella.- te…matare…- le costaba respirar aquella maldición hecha por Yue era mortal y ella lo sabía muy bien.-

-. Jajá.- ella también tenía esa debilidad ella la mataría con ese toque.- morirás al igual que tú amado…

-. No moriré…- su cuello era presionado por las manos de aquella mujer.- no aún…- mientras que acumulaba el agua en su mano y daba un puñetazo a aquella mujer.- esto no termina aún…- su piernas empezaron a cubrirse de hielo.-

-. Que patético…- mientras la pateaba.- muere…- mientras que sus puños emanaban un veneno letal.

-. Déjame…- su reparación disminuía el hielo la afectaba rápidamente, debía hacer antes algo de morir, su visión estaba nublándose, poco a poco perdería la conciencia y eso no debía pasa, no podía…morir.

* * *

jejeje me dicen sus opiniones...quiero aclarar de que si no me dejan suficientes reviews me voy a atrasar!!!...¬¬ me envian sus comentarios eh...PD.- EN EL PROXIMO CAPI SE MUERE... 


	21. antes de morir vive una vida

Batalla, muerte, recuerdos.

El abuelo, el primer Taisho en levantar una empresa de la nada, crío a sus hijos, cuando ya estos se valían por si solos, vio a sus nietos nacer y los ha visto crecer, pero en su interior algo lo atormenta, un secreto, un poder, porque la vida da tantas alegrías, tantas esperanzas, tantas cosas por disfrutar, el ya era viejo con mil quinientos años de vida, eso era mucho, a los quinientos tubo a su primer hijo, y a los quinientos veinte tubo a Inuyasha, no tubo mala vida, más bien amaba su vida, lucho por lo que quería y creía.

-. Pero todo lo que he hecho contra ti, ha valido la pena.- observando una foto de su nieta más rebelde- es que, yo no quiero que tú…mueras.- dijo, sabía lo que le tenía preparado el destino a un Taisho cuando este no nacía en su tiempo.

Y es que en la dinastía Taisho no podían convivir dos mujeres a la vez en una generación, o era una o no había, nunca hubo una pareja de mujeres en la familia Taisho, nunca, el vio como su padre había leído aquella lamina de acero en el santuario de los Taisho, donde su abuelo descansa en paz, si su abuelo había hecho una maldición, su abuelo no quería que nadie en aquella familia fuera mujer por razones personales.

Pero aquí estaban dos, una Charllote guardaría los secretos de la familia, l_os más irrelevante_s, pensó el, mientras que Izayoi se encargaría de llevar el poder que representaba a los Taisho, ella al igual que Nicolas debían llevar lo más importante.-

Frente a el se encontraba el escudo familiar de la familia Taisho, Hyuuga, y Wolf, todos eran hermosos.

El escudo Familiar de los Hyuuga consistía en una planta de plata, la cual tenía varias espigas, sus detalles eran verdes alrededor, como cabecera se encontraba varias hojas verdes, y algunas de colores. Esta familia representaba la Paz y armonía.

El viejo recordó perfectamente que beneficios tenían los chicos Hyuuga, la chica Tomoka, ella era la armonía, si su nieta asía el trabajo bien que le encargo en secreto, la chica debía expulsar su verdadero poder, mientras que el chico ese, llamado Eriol debía de ser Paz, pero el de Paz no tenía nada.

Ahora el turno de los Wolf, su escudo era asombroso, partido en tres el primero a la izquierda se podía apreciar la luna, el segundo cuadro debajo de este, se encontraba una espada, y en el lado derecho se apreciaba un lobo aullando desde un monte a la luna, representaban el respeto y lo salvaje, la chica Wolf recibió el don de todo la naturaleza, mientras que su hermano, recibió el poder del salvaje fuego.

Y el Taisho, rodeado del color blanco, negro, dorado, y púrpura, y el centro se encontraba un gran hombre con cabeza de perro sosteniendo a sus hombros una bola de fuego dividida en dos como el ying y el yang, el sabía los secretos que guardaba aquella bola de fuego, pero, ¿para que mencionarlo ahora?...

-. Izayoi…- grito su hermano Toya al ver que su hermana no hacía nada por defenderse.-

Izayoi, su mente era algo confuso, debía salvarse, pero como, no sentía más, su cuerpo, su mente, su inocencia se habían ido, dejando ver lo que todos temían.-

Su cuerpo emanaba un aura roja, era demoníaca, de eso estaba segura Megumi, esa aura era peor que la de su señor, debiera cuidar su vida en esos, si no quería morir tendría estar con mucho cuidado, hasta que…

Megumi sentía como una mano le destrozaba todo, cuando puedo ver mejor, era Izayoi la cual tenía marcas púrpuras, estaba aterrada, aquella mirada roja y aquellos ojos verdosos, no le gustaban…

-. Bruja…- dijo mientras retiraba su mano del abdomen de la chica.- dime, que se siente estar cerca de la muerte…-

-. Maldita…- caía lentamente, sus sirvientes al ver lo que pasaba se la llevaron de inmediato, quedando solo los jóvenes…

-.Iza…- lo detuvo su hermana, con una mirada…

-. Toya…tú…- le costaba tanto respirar.- A…C…E…R…- se derrumbo tratando de decir…

-. Izayoi…- Toya fue directo asía su hermana, lo sabía ese impulso de demonio no la dejaría nunca en paz.-

-. Izayoi…- dijo Kenshin sostenido en el hombro de Eriol.- Iza…- callo junto a ella.- despierta…-susurro.-

-. Ju.…mamá…- susurro, haciendo que los chicos captaran toda su atención.- no quiero ir a tocar…-

-. Iza…despierta.- dijo su primo Nicolas.- al menos di que estas bien…-

Abrió poco a poco sus ojos, le dolían, vio a ocho pares de ojos mirándola fijamente.- Acaso, no tienen oficio…- parándose de un golpe sin darse cuenta de su estado.

-. Esta viva…- declaro Toya.- Iza…que te pasó…-observando a la chica, la cual tenía dos orejas de perro una era totalmente negra, y la otra plateada, la negra tenía un gran arete de oro esta era la derecha, en la parte de atrás se apreciaría una larga cola negra, su nuca se encontraba una estrella de tres picos de color púrpura la cual no se notaba debido a su larga cabellera.-

-. Que…- acercándose a su hermano.- que me ves…acaso tengo cara de pene…-

-. No…-

-. No precisamente…-

-. Que les pasa…- molesta conjuro un espejo de talla completa admirando su verdadera identidad.- ¡GEMELOS!- Fue lo primero que grito.

En un lugar muy remoto.-

-. Sasuke…escuchaste a…-

-. No…o si…- preguntó.

-. No….- dijeron ambos.

De regreso…

-. No puede ser…- dijo Iza llorando.- los estupidos gemelos me dijeron que no pasaría a la fase dos…-

-. Iza, sin ganas de ofender, pero te das cuenta de que tú apariencia no es lo más importante.-

-. Eriol…querido…- su mirada era misma dulce y traviesa pero si mirabas bien había cierto rojo y verde en su mirada.- si no me quito esto de inmediato ustedes morirán al igual que yo…- mirando a su compañeros y terminado de curar a Kenshin. ¡ENTENDIDO!

-. SI…-

-. Bien…la tonta de Megumi no se aparecerá en un buen rato…

-. ¿Cómo lo recuerdas?-

-. Porque tuve un poco de suerte…- dijo dibujando una media sonrisa.- pero fue suerte…eso lo discutiremos tú y yo más tarde Toya, mientras.- con mucho esfuerzo oculto todo lo que sobraba para dar a aparecer marcas en sus mejillas.- mucho mejor…-

-. Si quieres podemos irnos de aquí…- sugirió Kenshin.-

-. Si…pero antes…hagamos lo que más me gusta en el mundo…EL RON.- Dejando una estela de humo en las cuevas mágicas, esa noche, nadie tomaría más que ella.

A la mañana siguiente

-. La vida es mejor, con una caja de ron…- dijo Izayoi.- hi, i want to leave for Miami, today…

-.yes…- dijo la señorita. - Is how many tickets lady?

-. Five…- mirando a su hermano.- que, no me digas que no sabes hablar ingles.- preguntó.-

-. No…solo Nicolas…- dijo.

-. O bien…Nico ven aquí…- mientras la señorita la miraba.-

-. Is in first or second class? - preguntó.-

-. In… Two in first class and please others in the second, ah, and how much everything cost?-

-. Three hundred dollars ... Is your name please?-

-. Sure…Izayoi Taisho…- mientras daba su tarjeta de crédito.-

-. I.D.-

-. 2.225.555…

-. And all this done, you have a good trip…-

-. Thanks…- mientras miraba a su primo Nicolas.- que, eso les pasa por no saber Ingles.- mientras se acercaba a ellos.- chicos díganme…que me gusta…

-. De dulce…-

-. Si…-

-. El Chocolate…-

-. Y el…-

-. El…helado…-

-. Nah…- mientras sacaba los cinco boletos.- bien, era el coco, galletas de coco…

-. Y eso que- preguntó Toya.-

-. Bueno levanten la mano los que saben hablar ingles…- observando que ninguno la levantaba.- lastima…Nico…- mostrando los cinco boletos.- dime, que ves-

-. Cinco boletos…-

-. Vaya…observador sabes, dos de ellos hablan Ingles.-

-. Si…al igual que nosotros.- siguiendo el juego.- y los demás.-

-. No…lastima…yo me quedo con este.-

-. Y yo con este…-

-. Bien…- no entendiendo su juego.- dame el mío…-

-. Bien tómenlos, Nico, vamonos…- mientras ambos agarrados de manos se dirigían a la gran puerta que llevaba a el avión.-

-. Están raritos…- dijo Kenshin.- que les habrá picado…

-. No lo se…- mientras le seguían el paso.-

Abordaron el avión mientras que Nicolas e Izayoi no aparecían, ellos tomaron sus asientos esperando ver a aquel par, despegaron y aún no veían a sus amigos…

-. Señores…- dijo una azafata.- Les mandan esto…-

-. Gracias.- dijo Eriol tomando la carta.- de donde la envían.-

-. Lo siento…solo dijeron que les diera la carta, no de donde venía…-

-. Ábrela…-

-. Veamos…- dijo Eriol haciendo caso omiso.- que dice…- leyendo en voz alta…

_Queridos Idiotas:_

_Se estarán preguntando donde estamos, ¿recuerdan cuando dije que dos boletos hablaban Ingles?, pues bien Nicolas y yo hablamos ingle, ustedes no, que desgracia, ustedes están en segunda clase, comiendo manís y refresco barato, mientras nosotros tomamos ron, y del caro, vino, camarones, celebrando de la buena vida, ¿por qué?, porque sabemos ingles…._

_Besos..._

_PD: todavía esta en pie lo de dormir en el agua con los peces…_

_PD2: Chicos, me obligaron…pero que buena vida..._

Luego de terminar de leer aquella carta, los dejos desconcertados, realmente este era un indicio de que debían aprender a hablar en Ingles…

-. Tú crees que estén molestos…-

-. No…ahora dime algo como te va con Kenshin…-

-. Bien…dime como te va con Karin.- preguntó.- no es necesario que decirte que estoy con Kenshin, es demasiado obvio para ti pero para el resto…dime le vas a pedir a Karin ser tú novia…-

-. Si…pero no se como…-

-. Yo te ayudo…pero ahora eso es lo menos importarte que tengamos que hacer…-

-. Dime…-

-. El abuelo me ha dicho muchas cosas, y debo hacerlas y una de ellas es hacer una tarea con tigo…-

-. Que es lo que tenemos que hacer…-

-. Ver el escudo de la familia y descubrir que es lo que nosotros dos tenemos en común con el…-

-. Espera, ambos, tú y yo…-

-. Si, yo tampoco entiendo, es un poco confuso pero espero entender ahora…- dijo sacando su laptop.- este es…pero lo más interesante es que hay dos, el original, que no es este…y otro, solo muestra un modificación…- viendo, era exactamente la misma replica que tenía su abuelo en su oficina.-

-. Me imagino que este fue creado recientemente…-

-. Si…-

-. Entonces, el primero lo crearon los primero Taisho.- pensó.- entonces el verdadero el primero…- mirando a su prima.- debe de estar en la cueva…en la gran Cueva de los Taisho.- dijo mirando la cara de asombro de su prima.- esta queda un poco lejos…pero debemos ir nosotros dos, solos…sin nadie, si es una tarea para nosotros hagámosla solos…-

-. Estoy de acuerdo….- dijo.- pasando a otro tema, quisiera hablar de los grupos de entrenamientos….

-. Ah si…pues, como viste nosotros podríamos optar por dos opciones…dentro de dos años nos podríamos considerar experto en la materia de espiar, pondríamos ya sabes, tener misiones de alto rango y todas esas cosas…-

-. Y a nosotros nos tocaría hacer…-

-. Trabajo comunitario…-

-. No suena tan mal, hable con el abuelo y pues, hice un trato con el…-

-. Cual…- pregunto curioso.-

-. Debo hacer unas cuantas cosas en la academia…todo el grupo B…-

-. Es decir que tú…-

-. Si Nicolas, estoy en su grupo…-

-. Magnifico…- mientras que Izayoi se queda paralizada de un momento a otro.- Iza

_-. No…- lloraba una mujer a sus pies.- no mueras…-_

_-. Tú…la pelea, esta cerca…- Dijo un sujeto_

_-. Que tanto…-dijo la chica _

_-. A pocos días…- dijo Inuyasha _

_-. Te amo…-la chica_

_-. ¡NO!...-_

-. Iza…-

-. Que…- reaccionando de su visión.-

-. Que sucede…- pregunta su primo preocupado.-

-. Nada, solo son cosas mías, no te preocupes…- dijo mirando por la ventanilla.- pronto se acercara la gran batalla.

-. Y tú crees que todos estemos preparados…-

-. No…estas vacaciones…son solo para poder relajarlos…si no Creanme todos estarían en mis manos…-

-. Cuantos no falta…-

-. Mucho Nico, y tiempo no es lo que tenemos…- mientras miraba a su primo.- pero por los momentos, será mejor que nos relajemos, debemos hacer un buen plan…-

-. Tienes razón…- respondía.- ahora descansa que no has dormido bien…-

En una isla…

-. Nadie te quiere todos te odian mejor come un gusanito…- cantaban Sasuke y Tomoka.- le quitas la cabeza le sacas lo de adentró y…que rico gusanito…-

-. Karin…tráeme otra mí mimosita….- decía una muy alegre Tomoka.-

-. Guarden el ron queridos compatriotas…- dijo Sasuke.- queremos para más tarde…-

En Japón.

-. Inuyasha…- dijo Kagome.- la batalla se acerca…-

-. Y se, muy bien, que Kikyo estará allí.- dijo mirando a su esposa.- De ella depende las vidas de dos seres…-

-. Lo se…- mirando a su cuñado.- Sesshomaru…que piensas.-

-. No lo se…en estos momento todo depende de Nicolas…- mientras veía el escudo de la Familia.- Espero que el sea el indicado.-

-. También depende de Izayoi…-

-. Miroku.- dijo Sango.- ustedes sabían que esto sucedería…- mirando al Abuelo Taisho.- Usted, lo sabía…y nunca lo dijo.-

-. Si es mi culpa…mientras ustedes no tenían ni las más mínima idea de que podían llegar hacer, yo luchaba por vivir, y sobre todo, luchaba porque esto se supiera.-

-. Padre…- alzo la voz Sesshomaru.- el hecho es que la vida de nuestros hijos se encuentra en peligro, y tú lo tomas a la ligera.-

-. Es algo que deben superar…si no lo superan ellos, lo superaran sus hijos y nietos…-

-. Escúchame bien…Tú has venido solo a decir tantas verdades ocultas…lo mínimo que debes hacer es acabar con esto…-

-. Yo no puedo, yo solo soy el conector a esto, soy el que puede dar, pero no puedo ejercer un poder que ni yo puedo controlar…-

-. Ni Usted…- dijo Kagome con desprecio.- vaya, yo creía que usted era el todo poderoso el que todo podía, el que le ha hecho un infierno la vida de mi hija…- alzando la voz y mirando al viejo Taisho.- usted no me va a venir con la excusa de que hora necesita a Nicolas y a Izayoi, solo porque usted no puede deshacerse de un maldito demonio…-

-. No es cualquier demonio…

-. Izayoi me llamo hace una semana diciendo que iba a morir…- dijo Inuyasha.- como reaccione a eso.-

-. Ves lo que puede poner en peligro.-

-. Señores, deben mantener la calma…yo se que..-

-. Usted no sabe nada de nada, usted no me viene a decir que es lo mejor para mis hijos.- dijo Sango.- usted no me viene a decir que mis hijos quizás van a morir…-

-. Y lo más importante…- dijo una Callada Ayame, la cual estuvo callada todo ese tiempo.- usted no nos va a quitar la vida de nuestros hijos porque le da la gana…-

-. Ni ustedes podrán evitar lo que les espera a sus hijos…-

-. Mientras…haré todo lo posible porque mis hijos no vayan a una misión suicida…- dijo Koga.-

-. Igual nosotros…- dijo Kagome.-


	22. Esto es un juego de Niños

para empezar sorry por hacerlos esperar el fic es que me castigaron...y como ya repare Quimica y Fisica pues me tienen de nuevo de regreso...se los dejo!

* * *

Juego de niños… 

Los chicos habían tenido un viaje de locos en Miami, se habían encontrado a los gemelos Charllote, Tomoka y Karin, los cuales los llevaron a bares y discos todos los días, los cuales los que más disfrutaron fueron Sasuke, Saske, Karin y por supuesto Izayoi.-

Debían volver de inmediato a Japón, el llamado de su trabajo como espías y estudiante era muy fuerte, en especial para Nicolas, a el nunca le había gustado estar de flojo y mucho menos de vago.

-.casita…- susurro Izayoi.- Sasuke…tengo hambre, hasta cuando vamos a esperar al tonto avión.-

-. Unos treinta minutos…- mirando a su hermana.- Iza, dime quieres hamburguesa…-

-. Si…-dijo poniendo un puchero.-

-. Pregúntale a Karin si quiere, ella también tiene hambre.-

-. Bien…- dirigiéndose hacía la Pelirroja.- K…quiere hamburguesas.- pregunto notando a Kenshin.-

-. Claro…Kenshin quiere…-pregunto.-

-. No…-

-. No quieres un refresco…-dijo la ambarina.- hay del que te gusta…-

-. Bien…- sonrío con dulzura y alegría.- pero lo compartimos…

-. Bien…- mientras que la chica de ojos verdes seguía a la ambarina, algo olía delicioso…

-. Izayoi…- llamo.- dime…que tienes con mi hermano…- preguntó directo.-

-. Porque dices eso…-

-. Porque…nadie sabe cual es el refresco que le gusta…-

-. Bueno…-su nervios estaban a flote.- jeje…yo…tú hermano…el…yo…-

-. Son novios…-dijo.- SON NOVIOS.- Dijo gritando.-

-. Podrías callarte…- dijo poniendo una mano en la boca de la chica.- a la cuenta de tres te suelto…uno…dos…tres.-

-. Eres mi cuñis…- dijo.- pero dime…cuéntame…osea cuénteme todo cuñis.-

-. Chicas…-dijo Nicolas.- se siente algo muy raro…-

-. Ah…-dijo su prima.- que raro porque yo no…- mientras una sombra negra la tomaba desprevenida.-

-. Que sucedió…- dijo Karin mientras lo mismo pasaba con ella.

-. Karin…- en el aeropuerto todo se había reducido al espació de ellos solo quedaban ocho, y todos estaban confusos.-

-. Que sucedió…- preguntó Tomoka.-

-. Es Megumi…- dijo Toya.- esa niña debe de andar muy cerca…-

-. Y que comes que adivinas…-dijo la chica igual a su hermana.- esta noche es especial, y si ven a luna lo verán…-

-. Regresa a Karin e Izayoi.- dijo Nicolas.-

-. No…además pronto la reunión familiar va a empezar…- dijo Megumi.- debemos llegar temprano…- dijo transportándolos un lugar muy conocido, la época Antigua…

Los chicos vestían con sus trajes de la academia mientras las chicas lucían los trajes medidos meses atrás.

-. Así que ustedes también están aquí.- saludo Inuyasha con su haiori rojo, mientras que Kagome Vestía con un tradicional traje de sacerdotisa.-

-. Démonos prisa, siento su presencia.- dijo Koga con su traje de lobo acompañado de Ayame la cual lucía también un traje parecido al de su esposo.- Karin está muy cerca…-

-. A la que no capto es a Izayoi.- dijo Sesshomaru, todos traían sus trajes viejos exceptuando al de Kagome.- su presencia es débil.-

-. Saben…Dejen de platicar nos debemos marchar…- dijo El general Inu No Taisho- ella está bien…-

-. Bien…nos separaremos…-dijo Sesshomaru.- Kagura, y los gemelos irán al norte…el resto del grupo A, deben marcharse al noreste.- mirando a los chicos.-

-. Si…-

-. Miroku, tú Sango y Nicolas vayan al Sur…-

Escuchaba nombres y direcciones, pero lo que quería era ir directamente asía su querida, Izayoi debía tener todo bajo control eso debía pensar, paro su pensar ya que menciono su nombre…

-. Kenshin, Tú mi padre Toya e Inuyasha irán en dirección al este…- dijo Sesshomaru.- dense prisa…- dijo.- ya se hace de noche.-

Así dieron pasos apresurados, debían encontrarlas, estaban en peligro y debían darse prisa, y esta noche no era la mejor de este mes, no era la mejor noche, nada estaba a favor de las chicas.

Megumi tenía sujetada del cabello a Izayoi, debajo de esta un lago congelado, a su lado estaba Karin la cual intentaba planear algún plan de escape pero todos los que inventaba eran leídos rápidamente por la chica mala.

-. Dime, te gustaría caer…- preguntó Megumi.-

-. Tú que crees idiota…- Izayoi se estaba muriendo del frío el clima ya en esa época empezaba a se molesto.-

-. Te vas a arrepentir.-

-. Tic…- susurro.- Tic, Toc, Tic, Toc…el reloj ya no da más ya se paro…- recitaba Izayoi.- Tic, Toc, Tic, Toc, el sol ya se despide diré adiós…

-. Que haces…-

-. Tic, Toc, Tic, Toc, porque ya Megumi ya murió…- recitaba, eso era un conjuro del tiempo.- Tic, Toc, Tic, Toc, hazme salir de esta trampa personal….- la noche caía poco a poco, debía darse prisa.- Tic, Toc, Tic, Toc, porque ya las plantas los traerán…-

-. Para, o morirás…-

-. Sigue…- alentaba su amiga.-

-. Tic, Toc, Tic, Toc, Toya corre vena aquí o moriré…-dijo le costaba mucho, tenía poca energía.- Tic, Toc, Tic, Toc, Corre más rápido o tú morirás…

-. Calla…-dijo mientras jalaba de sus cabellos callándola.

Los chicos sentían miedo, Toya sintió una punzada en el corazón, su hermana lo llamaba por el conjuro del tiempo, aquel conjuro tan molesto.

Flash Back

_-. Hermano…- dijo una chica mostrando sus afilados colmillos.- sabes… _

_-. Ahora que quieres molestia.- decía un pequeño de diez años. _

_-. No me digas así…sabes, mi maestra me hizo un hechizo especial…me prometió que podría hacerlo hasta sin poderes…- _

_-. En serio…y dime lo recitas…- _

_-. Claro…- sacando una pequeña hoja de papel.- Tic, Toc, Tic, Toc…el reloj ya no da más ya se paro, Tic, Toc, Tic, Toc, el sol ya se despide diré adiós, -. Tic, Toc, Tic, Toc, porque ya tengo mucho miedo si…-dijo tomando un poco de aire.- Tic, Toc, Tic, Toc, porque ya las plantas los traerán….- mirando a su hermano.- no sientes nada. _

_-. No…- _

_-. Bueno, creo que no es un buen hechizo.- dijo.- pero sabes, este es un hechizo muy bueno…- _

_-. Y para que sirve.- _

_-. Bueno, si estoy en peligro antes de mi transformación secreta...-susurrando la última palabra.- lo recito y diré el nombre de cualquier familiar que me quiera rescatar…- _

_-. Ya veo…pero de seguro no te funciona…- _

_-. Porque…- _

_-. Porque hasta un bebe es más fuerte que tú iza…eres débil, no solo por no ser un demonio si no porque eres niña…- esto le llego a su pequeña hermana como un balda de agua fría.- _

_-¡MAMÁ!- Grito para luego dar una vez más lágrimas en los ojos de la pequeña ambarina.- _

Fin del Flash Back.

-. Sabes que día del mes es hoy…- pregunto Inu no Taisho.-

-. Es el primero de Diciembre.- dijo Inuyasha…-

-. Hoy hay algo especial con tú hija

-. A que te refieres…- preguntó Toya.- es que acaso Izayoi…

-. Izayoi hoy no es Izayoi…-

-. Entonces está más indefensa que nunca…- dijo acelerando el paso.- si algo le pasa…-

-. No podemos ponernos pesimistas…- dijo Kenshin.- ella estará bien hasta que lleguemos.- dijo el chico esperanzado.

Flash Back.

_Ya había pasado tres meses desde el nacimiento de Izayoi, Inuyasha y Kagome estaban muy contentos, ese día irían a visitar al padre de Inuyasha el cual estaba muy ansioso por conocer al nuevo miembro de la familia Taisho. _

_-. Inuyasha…- dijo su padre saludando a su hijo.- _

_-. Hola Padre…- respondió Inuyasha. _

_-. Hola Kagome…- dijo mientras veía a la bebe en brazos.- y como se llama está pequeña…- dijo observando a la beba.- _

_-. Se llama Izayoi.- respondió Kagome viendo a la bebe.- Inuyasha me dijo que Usted lo sugirió.- _

_-. Si…pero nunca llegue a pensar de que el me haría caso en ese aspecto.- dijo.- es muy bonita…- dijo mientras se daba cuenta de que no solo trían a la beba.- y estos pequeños están cada vez más grandes…- _

_-. Si…- afirmo Kagura entrando, con su hija Charllote y Rin.- Como está la pequeña…- dijo observando a la niña.- _

_-. Muy bien…ayer fuimos a ver al doctor y dijo que se encontraba en óptimas condiciones.- _

_-. Me alegra mucho…- dijo Kagura. _

_Pasaron la tarde en la gran mansión Taisho, ya llegaba la noche y los jóvenes Taisho tenían mucho sueño, en especial la pequeña Izayoi. _

_-. Bueno ya está anocheciendo y nos debemos ir…- dijo Inuyasha.- Kagome, yo voy a buscar a Izayoi…- mientras subía las escaleras en busca de su hija, a continuación vio lo que nadie hubiera creído, su hija tenía el cabello negro, negro como la noche, la pequeña empezaba a despertar por la tenue luz del cuarto, abrió los ojos mostrando a dos grandes iris De color gris, cosa que le recordaba mucho a su madre… _

_-. Con que tú…no eres como tus hermanos…- dijo Inuyasha tomando a la pequeña en sus brazos.- me alegro mucho…- _

Fin del Flash Back.

Inuyasha recordaba ese momento tan preciado, su hija se parecía tanto a su madre en los días en que se transformaba, pero ese día no era muy positivo para ella…para ninguno.

La muerta viva seguía caminando, hoy sentía como la muerte estaba alegre, _la muerte _pensó, la muerte estará alegre hoy porque alguien morirá, debía ser alguien que la muerte ansiaba, caminaba tranquila, nada la molestaba, llego hasta un punto en el que nadie la podría ver.

-. Ya veo…- susurro.- la muerte está alegre porque Izayoi morirá hoy…- mientras que con sus ojos chocolates sin vida la miraba.- lastima…- soltando un suspiro.- si ella muere, nada será como debe de ser.- termino para marchase.

-. Izayoi…- dijo Karin al notar que su amiga tenía los labios de color azul.- debes calentarte…- mientras que su amiga amarrada desde el cabello en un precipicio en el cual debajo de estaba una laguna congelada la miraba- usa tú fuego…

-. Yo…- dijo tiritando.- no tengo fuego…- dijo mientras que su respiración se notaba en el aire.-

-. La pequeña Izayoi, siempre débil.- dijo Megumi.- no te preocupes…ya están cerca…pero dudo mucho de que te encuentren viva…-dijo con malicia.- Demonios…- dijo para dar a ver miles de demonios negros pequeños alados a su alrededor.- vayan a recibir a los invitados…-

-. Eres una maldita…- dijo la ambarina.- mi padre te matara…-

-. Claro….lo que tú digas, tú padre es menos que tú, si tú no puedes conmigo, tú papi querido menos.- retirándose de aquel lugar.-

-. Iza…- dijo Karin.- estas muy pálida…-

-. Si…-tiritando.- tengo mucho frío…no se si ellos podrán salvarme de esta…- mientras cerraba los ojos.- tengo sueño…

-¡DESPIERTA!- Grito Karin.- no te duermas…-

-. No puedo evitarlo…- dijo

-. Yo te pregunto…- dijo.- quieres a mi hermano…- tratando de hacer hablar a su compañera.-

-. Si…- dijo recordando a Kenshin- lo quiero mucho…-pensando bien.- lo amo…

-. Y yo estoy segura de que te ama también…- dijo.- y dime…tú crees que algún día se casen.-

-. Si…pero…lo dudo…- mientras su respiración se hacía más débil.- el ama a otra…-

-. Demonios…- mientras liquidaba a uno de los pequeños duendes negros.- Kenshin tú y Toya vaya en busca de las chicas rápido…- dijo Inuyasha.- nosotros nos ocuparemos.-

-. Bien…-mientras marchaban rápido para encontrar a las chicas.-

El camino estaba lleno de vida, los árboles los hacían caer y tropezar, los arañaban, la tierra tomaba vida, los movía a su antojo, dañándoles heridos sin mucha importancia.

Nicolas se había apartado del grupo gracias al hechizo del tiempo, su prima le había transferido el poder de tele transportarse, cosa que le gustaba mucho, cada vez que lo usaba sentía más cerca a su prima, ella era astuta y sin duda alguna había llamado a sus dos mejores guardias, Toya y Nicolas.

Por otro lado Toya sentía algo raro, y quiso probar con un pequeño experimento, apunto directamente hacía un árbol viviente, de su mano salía fuego azul.

-. Porque….-

-. Izayoi está en peligro….- dijo dando un golpe.- el hechizo del tiempo consiste en que ella llama algún ser querido….-

-. Y porque crees que esta en peligro

-. Al llamarlo le da uno de sus poderes los cuales me guían hasta ella pero si el poder se hace más fuerte…- dijo pensando en lo peor.- ella podría estar cerca de la muerte….-

-. Entonces debemos darnos prisa.-

-.si….-parando de inmediato observando que había llegado nicolas.-

-. Creo que estoy cada vez más cerca…..- dijo observando a sus amigos.- si me siguen podremos llegar….-

-. Bien…-saliendo de todo ese bosque encantado...

Su amiga le estaba preocupando mucho, y es que ya se le acababan las preguntas o temas de conversación, si no llegaba la ayuda pronto ella podía morir.

-. Izayoi…- dijo.- no duermas….

-. K…solo quiero descansar…-dijo con pesadez.- quiero…

-. Ríndete…ellos no vendrán….- dijo Megumi.- recuerda…

La pudieron ver, estaba atada de manos y pies, su cabello era sujetado mientras que una larga cadena la sostenía como cualquier saco.

-. Izayoi…-dijo Nicolas.-

Apenas escucho pero fue suficiente como para que sus esperanzas volvieran.- Nicolas….-dijo apenas abriendo unos ojos grises.-

-. Con que esos son tus ojos verdaderos- dijo mientras le veía su cabello destiñéndose a un negro azabache.- y ese es tú cabello…-

Ahora realmente se parecían, ambas chicas, parecían hermanas.- Dime Izayoi, tú crees que ellos te salvaran…-

-. Eso apuéstalo.- dijo la chica.- no…es necesario…preguntar.- dijo entrecortada.-

-. Enserio…-dijo mientras se acercaba al cabello de la chica.- pues si yo corto tú hermoso cabello, que por cierto es el que te sujeta, te dejo caer al lago tú crees que salga viva de todo esto.-

-. Que te…-

-. Bien.- cortando el argumento de la chica cortado parte de la melena negra de la chica.- ahora veremos si te salvan.- viendo a la chica caer y romper el hielo de aquel lago congelado.

La chica cayó, sintió un terrible dolor en manos y pies, al impactar con el duro hielo, era un dolor desagradable, el de una cortada con un afilado cuchillo, en este caso eran las cortadas hechas por el gran hielo.

Los chicos miraron esto y se sintieron de lo peor, había unas pequeñas gotas de sangre en el hielo, vieron a Megumi hacer lo mismo con Karin pero fue capturada rápidamente por Nicolas.-

-.Rápido…-dijo ella.- no creo que le quede mucho tiempo…yo detendré a la bruja…-mientras tomaba su forma original de fuego.-

-. Cierto….-

Hay dos cosas en la vida que no se dudan, la primera es salvar tu pellejo a como de lugar y la segunda salvar al ser más querido…esa noche morirían dos personas y nacería alguien más por medio de otros…hay cosas que no se pueden evitar, tales como la muerte, la ira la tristeza y desolación que sufren muchos al perder a un ser querido, muchos piensan en el ¿Por qué? Nadie sabe en realidad que es lo que pasa luego de estar muerto pero muchos saben que es el dolor y desolación del perder a un ser querido…

Primera Premonición.

Ella se encontraba herida, los pequeños demonios habían hecho su trabajo, se sentía mal, su vista se nublaba poco a poco mientras que una persona Gritaba a los pies de la mujer.-

-.No…- lloraba una mujer a sus pies.- no…mueras…- decía una pelirroja.-

-. Yo moriré…-dijo despacio.- yo…-

-. Recuerda…tendremos nietos…- dijo.- Quizás Los Taisho…y un parecido a Los Wolf…-

-. Ya no puedo…- dijo.- solo diles que…- botando un poco de sangre por la boca.-quiero una…nieta……-

Los chicos habían derrotado a Megumi… Izayoi ahora con el cabello corto atrás y largos mechones negros mojados y desordenados su piel pálida combinaba a la perfección con la capa delgada de nieve, su pulso, era regular e inseguro, ya nada era seguro.-

-. Ella no puede morir…- dijo el anciano Taisho.- permiso…- dijo quitándole de los brazos aquella chica a Toya.- pero yo si…- dijo conjurando algún hechizo el cual dio nuevamente vida…

Había muerto…la mujer que amaba con todo su ser, la que le había enseñado a amar la que había curado su corazón de una soledad que el no se había dado cuenta y ella si, ella lucho por el, y ahora…ya no estaba.

Izayoi no despertaba y su pulso ya no estaba, para todos era obvio que Izayoi estaba…Muerta.

Pasaron exactamente una hora y media y todos se reunieron para dar malas noticias.

Kenshin en medio de tal asombro era más frío de lo norma, no quería llorar, no podía por más que quisiera había factores que se lo impedían, separándose de su grupo fue a un lugar solo en donde llorar como el niño pequeño que sentía.

Vieron lo increíble, Sesshomaru lloraba en el cuerpo inerte de su esposa, Kagura había muerto.

Y ahora la noticia se extendía, Izayoi también había muerto.

Todos tienen un punto fijo, un nombre, una acción.

Venganza…

* * *

Se los dije...Ahora Izasyoi esta muerta...pero, por siempre, manden sus comentarios que yo me encargo de todo!


	23. Su escritora esta lokApocalicsis

para empezar sorry por hacerlos esperar el fic es que me castigaron...de nuevo por haberme salido de rumba...pero eso no importa, faltan cuatro capitulos para terminar el fic lean el capiutulo tres "PARIS" par que comprendan las letras cursivas oka!

* * *

De ja Vu. 

_El despertar se hará:_ Habían perdido toda ilusión, pero para que las palabras anteriores se cumplieran, dichas desde hace más de once años Por el padre de Bankotsu, se debía hacer ciertas cosas, una profecía descubierta estaba en avance a su cumplimiento, la vida de un Demonio y una Hibrida estaban acabadas, pero por más que parezca increíble hay muchas formas de hacer esta ceremonia, la cual derrotaría al mal…

-. Han pasado dos días y los cuerpos de Kagura e Izayoi ya no están…-dijo Sesshomaru.- ha empezado…

-. Todos sabemos que tarde temprano ocurriría, pero ahora quienes serán los próximos…- preguntó Koga.- el Hibrido ya está…y si no me equivoco el consejo de la ciudadela tiene Un demonio, un humana, un hibrido, una Ninfa, un Elfo y un Monje o sacerdotisa y la unión de estos seis, lo cual es muy raro que haya…

-. El demonio es de Sangre pura…solo quedaría mis hijos y los tuyos…- acoto Sesshomaru a Koga

-. Lo se, de humanos, deben de ser alguno de mis dos hijos…- Dijo Miroku.- igual que en caso de El monje o la Sacerdotisa…-

-. La ninfa ha de Ser Anko…Estoy seguro de que pronto vendrá, quedaría solamente El elfo, el cual creo que Izayoi dejo preparado…-

-. Bien…-

-. Tienen que hacerlo hoy…-dijo Inuyasha el cual no había articulado palabra desde la muerte de su única hija mujer.- El miedo puede paralizarlos, pero estoy seguro de que ellos ya saben a lo que se enfrentan, por eso la vida mi hija no será en vano…No me importa las absolutamente nada, si quieren un futuro para sus hijos, deben hacerlo, si no esta época, la antigua, y la ciudadela perecerán antes nuestros ojos…-

-. Pero no sabemos…-

-. Si sabemos…- cuestiono Inuyasha.- deben ir a la torre, a La cúpula De la ciudadela, allí empezara todo, allí se dará la mayor pelea de la historia, y morirá el culpable de mi desgracia la desgracia de mi hermano de mi mujer y mis hijos y sobrinos al perder a nuestros seres queridos.- Dijo Molesto.- Ahora los envían de inmediato…no quiero perder más vidas…-

Todos y cada uno de los presentes le dieron la razón….

_Nadie lo evitara: _Bien, en la sala común de la mansión se encontraban los ahora cinco Taisho, Dos Wolf y dos Hyuuga esperando alguna respuesta…

-. Bueno…- dijo Sasuke.- Sabes Toya…Izayoi fue la culpable de que orinaras en la cama hasta los once sabías…-

-. Como…- dijo Toya muy rojo.-

-. Pues si veras…- dijo Saske.- Todas las noches salíamos por hay… y todas las noches Izayoi regresaba mojada, ya que no podía ir al baño sin despertar a mamá o a papá usaba su control de agua y lo dejaba en tu cama, claro esto fue inconciente pero luego se dio cuenta de su error y lo dejo de hacer…-

-. Así que era ella…-

-. Si….También recuerda cuando tenías doce y se despertó Toya Jr…Pues Izayoi estaba Practicando el control de mentes y accidentalmente activo…-

-. Es suficiente, tengo una mejo…- dijo Sasuke.- Recuerdo que cuando tenías catorce e Iza trece en Diciembre de ese año alguien se había comido Toda La comida del banquete y pues te culparon a ti, pues déjame decirte que no fuiste tú, Ella había llevado a su dragón y no había comido en días por lo que el se comió todo y claro como no quería que se dieran cuenta…-.

-. Te puso sucio con lo que quedo y pues…te castigaron casi por un mes…-

-. Recuerdan cuando se quedo desnudo en el colegio…- dijo Saske.-

-. Ya basta…- Dijo Toya- Alguna vez Izayoi no hizo algún truco que los afectara a ustedes…-

-. Si…- dijo Sasuke.- nos cambio los poderes y duramos así dos semanas, pero del resto sus errores, sus prácticas y sus dichos se los debió a ti, porque siempre decía que tú eras su mejor maestro…-

-. Si, nosotros pudimos enseñarle tantas cosas, pero tú Toya, le enseñaste la forjaste y la educaste hasta tal punto en que ella supo, que ni Nicolas ni nosotros juntos le enseñaríamos tanto como tú lo has hecho…-

-. Le enseñaste tanto, que estoy seguro de ella no esta muerta…-

-. Y como están seguros…- dijo Karin.- Izayoi Fue nuestra amiga, la más querida, pero nosotros la vimos desaparecer…-

-. Como osan decir algo tan hiriente como eso….- Dijo Tomoka.-

-. Chicas…Deben saber que Hierba mala nunca muere, estoy seguro de que ella de algún modo esta viva…-dijo señalando su corazón.- ella esta en nuestros corazones, siempre lo ha estado y siempre lo estará….-

-. Tienes Razón Charlote…a cada uno nos dejo algo…- dijo eriol- nos dejo en claro nuestra próxima misión…-

-. Y no solo eso…- dijo Nicolas.-creo que nos ha dejado algo más que eso…-dijo mientras se levantaba de su asiento…- vengan con migo.- mientras se dirigían a la habitación de la chica…- ABRETE…-mientras escribid en la computadora, y aparecía delante de ellos nueve cajas blancas, con los nombres de ellos.- me comento hace algún tiempo de que los traje de aquí eran horribles y que necesitaban una mejora, también menciono que sus poderes tenían una llave y que ella misma se había tomado la molestia de descubrir aquella llave y dárselas…

-. Es decir que ella nos ha dejado…-

-. Nos dejo el camino libre…y claro nos dejo a cada uno un mapa y una asignación…- mientras tomaba su caja.- pero aún no la podemos abrir…no hasta que nos den la misión…-

-. Pues ya es hora.- dijo Inuyasha.- Irán a la cúpula hoy mismo…yo los guiare como la guíe a ella hace tiempo de ustedes dependerá el futuro de todos nosotros…

-. Pero como iremos…-dijo Eriol.-

-. Sencillo…junten sus manos…no tenemos tiempo.- mientras todos hacían caso omiso.- Yue…- mnientras aparecía aquel ser antes sus ojos.- el tiempo es oro…-.

-. Por supuesto…-afirmo Yue mientras ponía su mano con los otros chicos.- Opnus Piriatus…-mientras todos Desaparecían en la entrada de la Cúpula de La ciudadela.- Este lugar tiene muchos nombres…

-. Como entramos…- preguntó Nicolas.-

-. Eso dependerá de la persona faltante…-mientras veía a una chica de cabellos azules acercarse.- la cual ya llego…-

_Su guardián los cielos surcara en busca de lo que es nada y lo que es: _a lo lejos se encontraba el gran dragón de color rojo y ojos verdes surcando los cielos.

-. Eslaider…- dijo la recién llegada.- es la hora….no queda tiempo…- mientras los observaba a todos.- _La hora a llegado déjanos pasar para acabar con este mal...-_Mientras la puerta cedía antes sus palabras, todos entraron.-

-. Debemos seguir hasta la cascada de "la luz bendita", luego de allí veremos lo que pasara…- mientras todos asombrados miraban aquel lugar, Parecía más bien un palacio, con palcos dorados, pinturas de demonios, humanos, ninfas, y elfos, todos conviviendo en paz, es posible de que no los detuvieras…-dijo Ayame.- es que acaso nuestra opinión no importa.-

-. Ya perdimos a dos, para que continuar.- dijo Sango.-

-. Escuchen, Sabemos lo que hacemos, dentro de pocas horas un ejercito de demonios vendrá a la ciudad, y si no corregimos lo malo, todos podríamos morir…- Dijo Miroku.-

-. Pero porque nuestros hijos…- dijo nuevamente Sango.-

-. Porque es lo que dice la profecía, debemos actuar rápido….Sango, llama a todos los estudiantes y diles que es un código Rojo seis mil, con la época antigua hagan lo mismo…- dijo Sesshomaru.- y que sea la ultima palabra…-

-. Espera...- Dijo Kagome.- el lugar más seguro para que valla toda esta población es a la época antigua, llévenlos a todos, los demonios ya están en la ciudad…- Decía Kagome mientras que se ponía un intercomunicador el cual conectaría a todos los servicios de comunicación y daría las noticias.- Prepárenlos yo seré la ultima en irme de este lugar.-

-. Pero Kagome…-Decía Sango.- Bien…Movimiento no tenemos tiempo, Miroku, avisa en todos los continentes, dudo mucho que solo vengan a Japón, tenlos prevenido y que entreguen un informe cada cinco minutos de la estabilidad que allá…-

-. Si…-

Caminaban, y a medida de que avanzaran se hacía peor las condiciones, Entraron a un singular bosque mágico, el cual era frío y Oscuro todos tenían prisa por llegar lo antes posible, todos, Cada uno metido en sus pensamientos…

Pero, era hora de que las pruebas se realizaran para ver a los nuevos sabios…

Primera Prueba:

En todo lugar hay maldad, sin importar lo muy puro que sea el lugar o la persona siempre tendrá maldad en su corazón…

-. Chicos…-mientras se veía su aliento.- Aquí hay un demonio…- mientras un Gran Ogro de piel verdosa y ojos Rojos los atacaba sin razón alguna…-

Batuqueo a Kenshin y Nicolas de un solo puñetazo, los próximos serían Tomoka y Toya.

-. No te metas con nosotros…-mientras le daba una fuerte llamarada al animal el cual no reacciono y siguió con su cometido…-

-. Toya.- Dijo mientras Trataba de llamar a su novio preparo su arco y tiro una flecha la cual tampoco hizo de mucho efecto.-

-. Escuchen…-dijo Anko.- este es la primera prueba, el demonio buscara…- Tarde, el demonio la había noqueado, ya ninguno podría saber quien sería el primero de la lista.

Inuyasha Ataco velozmente con su espada, pero no hacía efecto, ya nadie estaba seguro de nada, y la única que tenía un plan en mente era Karin, se dirigió hacía el monstruo tratando de repasar lo que había aprendido con su padre…

-._Quieta, siente tus latidos y llévalos hasta el final de los limites._-Pensó mientras que lentamente mientras su largo cabello rojo Flotaba y emanado una energía maligna se acerco a la bestia y de un solo toque con su puño cerrado desaparecieron ambos…

-. Que fue lo que sucedió.- dijo Nicolas.-

-. No lo se….pero debemos seguir continuando si quieres ser el próximo.- Dijo Inuyasha.- Donde está Anko.- mientras se daba cuenta de que la chica No estaba ya con ellos.- Demonios…debemos avanzar…-

Emprendieron de nuevo el viaje, aquella extraña cúpula era más grande de lo que se habían imaginado ya que habían pasado aquel terrorífico bosque sin la necesidad de regresar a un mismo lugar en caso de que se perdieran, ahora debían tener más cuidado si no querían a alguien menos en su equipo…

Mientras que en la actualidad no estaba nada bien, los demonios habían llegado y todos trataban de hacer lo posible de que todos salieran con vida hacía la época antigua, Kagome estaba segura de que era el momento indicado para hablar con toda la población de la actualidad…

-. Queridos habitantes de todas las ciudades…- dijo mientras que todos los medios de comunicación del mundo transmitían su vos y rostro.- Deben saber que en estos momentos estamos pasando el momento más critico que ha podido existir, por lo tanto hemos enviado a grupos especiales a todas las ciudades del mundo para que puedan ayudarlos…Serán ayudados por demonios Híbridos y otras criaturas mágicas las cuales ustedes desconocían, Esperemos que presten su cooperación, durante muchos años hemos existido y hemos tratado las amenazas de una forma eficaz, ahora está no será una excepción…...muchos seres queridos hemos perdidos ustedes y nosotros, esperemos que todo esto acabe cuando las personas enviadas a solucionar los problemas, lo cuales son jóvenes…- mientras ella daba aquel discurso los chicos subían por una enorme Montaña.- Son niños aún y espero con todo el alma que no mueran, porque si lo hacen la humanidad como tal la conocemos ya no existirá, ayuden en estos momentos de crisis, ya que si no nos ayudamos…vidas inocentes se perderán…Buenas…-Termino cerrando aquella cadena intercontinental en todo el mundo

Los chicos estaban cansados, habían perdido ya a cuatro de sus integrantes, Solo quedaba Nicolas, Charlote, Sasuke, Toya, e Inuyasha, Todos tenían miedo al pensar cual sería el próximo…

Entraron a una cueva, la cual era oscura y húmeda…

Era un lugar blanco, no tenían ni la menor idea de donde se encontraban…

-. Que sucede…- dijo Eriol- donde estamos ahora…-

-. No lo se…-respondió Anko.- algo debe de activar la salida de esto…- mientras señalaba el piso.- no se muevan de donde se encuentran…-

-. Porque…- cuestiono Karin.-

-. Observen…- Estaban rodeados de círculos de invocación cada uno de ellos el en el centro había otro que no era ocupado por nadie…-

-. Anko…-Llamo Yue.- es hora de abrir las cajas…- dijo.-

-. Tienes Razón…-mientras sacaba la pequeña cajita blanca.- Ustedes hagan lo Mismo…creo que se como salir de aquí…-

Mientras que con Sesshomaru, Miroku y Koga Toda andaba de mal en peor, aparecían cada vez más demonios los cuales eran pequeños y negros y venenosos, Megumi los controlaba desde lejos, pero algo los detuvo, algo muy superior a ellos…

-. Así…- dijo un ser con una larga capa negra.- Koga…Viejo amigo…-dijo el desconocido.- como te encuentras….-

-. Quien eres…-

-. No recuerdas…- mientras se dejaba ver, su pálida cara con ojos color verdes oscuros y un cabello tan negro como la noche se dejaba ver.- Sabes que en el más allá hay gente muy impresionante…-dijo.-

-. Naraku…-

-. Te equivocas…-dijo.- ahora yo soy un nuevo ser, no soy aquel que llamaban Naraku, el solo me ayudo a escapar de la muerte, mi nombre es Kio…y fui Yo quien mate a la Reina Mischa hace más de seiscientos años…-

-. Pero…-

-. Que quieres en esta tierra…-dijo Miroku.-

-. Convertirla en una tierra pura, llena solamente de Elfos demoníacos, nunca en la tierra ha debido de existir tantos seres repugnantes como los humanos o demonios…son seres insignificantes…-

-. Y dime….quien te crees tú para ganar esta batalla…-Dijo Sesshomaru.-

-. Sesshomaru Taisho…uno de los nietos de esa Traidora…Sabes, tú Tatara abuela suplico su vida como un perro….lo cual no dio resultado alguno…-

-. Maldito…- dijo

-. Sabes…Me da un gusto Saber que tú sobrina y esposa están muertas…Esa chiquilla era una pena para ser de mi familia…pero ahora tú tienes una oportunidad al igual que tú hermano…Pueden quedar vivos con migo y reinar en cualquier parte de esta tierra o…morir…-

-. Prefiero algo mejor…-Desenvainando su Espada.- Prefiero Luchar…

Los chicos no sabían que hacer, Las pequeñas cajas Blancas no se abrían y debían hallar un método rápido….

-. No lo entiendo…- dijo.- es decir formamos una replica exacta de los sabios…Estamos aquí un Demonio.- Señalando a Karin.- un Humano…-Señalando a Eriol.- una Sacerdotisa…- Señalando a Tomoka.- un Elfo engreído.- Señalando a Yue.- y yo una Ninfa….-

-. Espera…y que soy yo…- preguntó Saske.-

-. Cierto Anko…Recuerda Izayoi tiene que estar con nosotros para poder hacer el hechizo…-

-. Bien…dejaremos que Saske sea el Hibrido, pero…entonces quien va allí…- Señalando el espació en el medio.- Ninguno de nosotros podemos…

-. Lo más Sensato que podemos hacer es meditar el porque somos lo que somos…quizás eso ayude un poco…-

-. Bien…- Dijo Saske que se dedicaba a pensar y meditar serenamente¿por qué Era un Hibrido?, veamos tenía una madre humana y un padre mitad demonio, ser un demonio era por un hechizo, quizás era un hibrido porque sentía, se daba el lujo de sentir dolor, angustia, rabia, Depresión y hasta felicidad, era fuerte y podía pelear contra cualquiera, porque peleaba por proteger a sus seres queridos, eso lo hacía hibrido porque sentía y luchaba y tenía el control de convertirse en un demonio pero nunca olvidaría sus sentimientos…eh allí la respuesta.- Ya lo se…-mientras tocaba su cajita y de allí salía pequeñas esferas de color azul las cuales lo rodearon y cambiaron su traje por una Armadura de color Azul en su pecho y su cuerpo, sentía algo nuevo pero no supo que era…

-. Valla…Si el pudo yo también…-Afirmo Karin concentrándose, Ella era un demonio, fuerte, determinada, calculadora…

Ayame, Kagome y Sango estaban en peligro y es que todos los demonios negros estaban por todos lados, se encontraban en el ultimo lugar sagrado y purificado de aquella mansión, todas calladas no podían arriesgarse en ese momento….

-. Y pensar…que hace dos días tenía una maravillosa noticia…-

-. Hace dos días nuestras preocupaciones eran menos…- dijo Kagome.

-. Ayame, cual era la noticia.- pregunto la castaña.-

-. Koga ni siquiera lo sabe…estoy embarazada…-dijo La pelirroja con lagrimas en sus ojos.- y ahora no se si saldremos vivas de aquí…-

-. Ten fe en que todo saldrá bien…estoy segura de que estaremos bien.-afirmo Kagome…

* * *

Bueno que tal...dejen sus Reviewsª 


	24. Ying Yang bad and good

Bueno, espero que les agrade este nuevo capitulo, espero recomendaciones y consejos para hacer mejor la historia, los personajes no me pertenecen,...y perdon por la tardanza!

REVIEWS

* * *

Una Vuelta hacia el pasado.

Todos llorarán de alegría al ver de nuevo que el mal será vencido de nuevo: Ya todos con sus nuevos poderes y trajes debían avanzar.

Karin Llevaba un traje verde, un Kimono pantalón tradicional de china con la excepción en que no llevaba un pantalón largo si no uno corto que llegaba hasta los muslos, con detalles en dorado, llevaba un brazalete dorado en su mano Izquierda.

Yue llevaba su mismo traje de siempre pero tenía una larga espada en su espalda, Eriol llevaba una larga Vestimenta azul tradicional de Japón, debajo de esta unos pantalones azul claro y un báculo como el de su padre pero más refinado.

Tomoka llevaba un traje de sacerdotisa con pequeños brillantes de adornos en las mangas y un abanico su cabello era sostenido al final por una esfera dorada.

Anko llevaba un short de color azul y encima de este una larga vestimenta que no cubrirá sus piernas ni el short, en su hombro llevaba un arco y una porta flechas de color blanco marfil…

Todos estaban en posiciones ya sabían lo que harían, debían darle al circulo vacío en el medio, cada uno tomo posición y lanzaron un ataque feroz el cual los traslado hacía un lugar nuevo.

La cascada "La Luz bendita", era un lugar hermoso, enfrente de ellos estaba la cascada más hermosa que alguien había podido ver en su larga vida, y a los lados había dos salida, la derecha se encontraba un altar y un estrado y en la izquierda estaba un círculo muy similar al anterior.

-. Ahora la parte más importante de nuestra misión es poder…-

-.Valla….- dijo una presencia Maligna.- Anko…- dijo Kio.- Cuantos años sin vernos querida sobrina…

-. Tú…-termino por decir a lo que vería después…- Que haces…-mientras miraba a su adversario destruyendo la cascada.-

-. Algo que debí hacer cuando esa sobrina mía se revelo en contra de su pueblo…-dijo.- además así no podrás conjurar a Mischa…-mientras reía burlonamente.-

-. Oh claro…Chicos… a la izquierda….-dijo corriendo mientras el enemigo no entendía nada.- en sus posiciones….-dijo Anko.-

-. Pequeña Rata….-dijo Kio al entender el plan de la chica.-

-. No…-dijo anko.- yo no soy…-mientras todos atacaban el centro del circulo de conjuro.- Te invoco…Mi reina…-

Mientras que un gigantesco Ying Yang cubría todo lo que tocaba en aquella habitación, mientras que de su centro salía una mujer con un largo vestido color gris con detalles en blanco al final de este tipo strapel y una gran placa de titanio en su cuello y muñecas, cabello blanco recogido en buen moño que dejaba caer mechones en la cara de color porcelana sus cejas de color plateado oscuro remarcaban sus ojos de color plata, su largas pestañas espesas se juntaron con las de abajo y miraron con detención al demonio de ojos verdes.

-. Ella es….-dijo Saske sorprendido con el parecido que tenía con su abuelo padre y hermana…-

-. Como te atreves….-dijo Kio.- Como te atreves a…-pero no pudo ya que su cuello era apretado por la fuerza de la mujer telepáticamente.- suéltame…

-. Su majestad…-dijo haciendo una reverencia sin ver los ojos de la reina.- mi nombre es Anko y soy…-

-. La hija de la tercera rama familiar…-dijo en su mente.-

-. Su majestad…yo…-dijo Saske.- usted…-

-. Suéltame…-dijo soltando de su mano una bola de fuego negra.- aún lo tengo…porque no tienes un heredero digno de el…-dijo haciendo de nuevo su ataque…-

-. No…yo tampoco…-dijo mientras también efectuaba un ataque de fuego pero este era blanco.- aún no cambias…-dijo.

-. No….te recuerdo…-dijo el.- que ahora estas en mi territorio…y no puedes hacer nada porque tú estás muerta.-

-. Si…y moriré de nuevo…-dijo convirtiéndose en fuego blanco y luego de que las llamas estuvieran en su cuerpo una larga falda color blanco y con una blusa que hacía ver sus largos brazos y marcas moradas en su piel.- pero tú vendrás conmigo y te hundirás en el infierno…- mientras lanzaba súbitamente las llamas blancas hacía el enemigo.-

-. Lo dudo…- dijo.- Megumi…Mátalos….-dijo mientras que la copia de Izayoi y otros pequeños demonios de aspecto desfavorable aparecían en cantidades inimaginable.- porque…porque tuviste que marcharte con el…con un demonio…-

-. Por que yo lo ame.- dijo claro y sencillo.-

Flash Back.

-. Quien eres…-pregunto la chica.- 

-. A pesar de que eres la princesa, no conoces a todos en la ciudadela como tú dices…-

-. No los conozco…eso es el trabajo de mi familia…no el mió…-

-. Ya veo…-dijo.- eres linda…-

-. Y tú eres…tonto…- dijo.- que deseas de mi…

-. Nada…solo quería verte…-

Fin del Flash Back.-

-. Porque el fue el único que no espero nada de mi…-

Otros pensamientos similares cruzaban por la mente del chico hielo…

-. Ella ya no espera nada de nosotros…- dijo Saske…-

-. Y nosotros la defraudamos perdiendo esta batalla…-dijo Nicolas luchando con pequeños demonios, debía admitirlo ellos llevaban la ventaja.-

-. Y a pesar de todo…aún traes problemas…-

-. Sesshomaru…-dijo su hermano.-que sucede…mirando en la dirección que miraba su hermano.- que…-

-. Nada…-dijo mientras continuaba luchando…-

Todos tenían esperanza pero solo uno un pequeño grano de arroz faltaba…

-. Y te fuiste…-dijo El Wolf.- y no volverás, porque….-dijo tirado en el barro de la batalla.- y ya…no habrá más…- callo sintiéndose pesado.- molesta…como quisiera que estuvieras aquí…luchando…-

Todos, La ciudadela, el Senguko, y La Época Actual estaban a los pies de Kio… pero solo algo podía que el fuego legendario de ambos luchadores Reales pasara a la siguiente generación.-

En el bosque de las Ninfas muchas cantaban por dolor a lo que les esperaba, pero solo una dejo de cantar, haciendo que le prestaran atención.

-. Ya nada es igual…-dijo con voz pasiva.- ellos se volvieron a encontrar pero ya esta no es la batalla de nuestra Reina…-

-. Y los seis elegidos están…pero hace falta de nuevo…el que tiene todas las razas con el…-dijo la más vieja sorprendiendo a todas.- no es inusual…solo vendrá si le damos un poco de nuestra sangre…-

-. Pero…es peligroso…-dijo.-

-. Lo se…pero ahora más que nunca el mundo está muriendo lentamente en las manos del mal, y lo peor es que podemos hacer algo que durante siglos estuvo prohibido…-

-. Ese derecho se lo gano Mischa por aquel…-

-. Shh…los árboles escuchan y son mensajeros…es la hora…-

-. No…-dijo otra de ellas.- no podemos…-

-. Si podemos…porque durante años le negamos a sus hijos tener esa esencia, ella lo merece…ella vivió y todos la odiamos, su vida no fue fácil, soporto burlas…

Irrespetos…

Golpes…

Insultos…

Desprecios…

Odio…

Y, el más horrible de todos…el rechazo…-dijo la anciana.- y sin embargo ella lucho por ellos, no lucho por su agrado…si no porque así lo decía su corazón…- dijo.-

-. Pero…está segura de que ella, no será…-

-. Segura…-dijo con orgullo.-

-. A pesar de los años siempre esperaste esto…por lo tanto…-

-. Sería un honor hacerlo, pero con una condición…-

-. Cual…-

-. Que ella siga el legado si es la correcta…-mientras se acercaba.- después de todo, no espere que mi hermano y mis sobrinos murieran en vano…después de todo necesitaba tiempo…-dijo acercándose a la laguna.- ahora…adiós…-mientras dejaba caer una gota de su sangre en aquel lago que pronto oscureció y con ello se la llevo…-

-. Adiós…princesa Jun…-

Flash Back

-. Mischa…es enserio lo que me dices…- pregunto el pelinegro de ojos dorados.-

-. Si amor mió…seremos padres…-dijo la chica de cabellos platas y ojos de mismo color.- creo que debo de tener unos dos o tres meses…-

-. Me alegro mucho…-dijo el chico.- Pero…-

-. No te preocupes, mi padre no sabrá nada…además dentro de poco seré reina…- dijo dichosa la mujer.-

-. Pero te tendrías que separar de mí…- 

-. No…después de ser coronada será abolida esa tonta ley de Elfos y demonios…después tu yo podremos vivir…como siempre lo quisimos…-dijo dándole un tierno beso en los labios.- Te amo…-

-. Y yo a ti mi pequeña flor…-

Fin del Flash Back.

La batalla se acercaba a su final, pero todo iba del lado de los manos, la misma Reina Mischa ya no tenía esperanza para más todos ya no tenían esperanza…

-. Ya ríndete…-dijo Megumi a la Reina.- no vez que ya mi padre no lucha contigo porque eres solo un estorbo para nuestra batalla…-

-. No lo haré…-

-. Porque…-pregunto ahora el controlador del fuego legendario Negro.- márchate ahora, ninguno de los dos tiene lugar aquí…-

-. Claro que sí…-dijo Mischa.- si yo me voy tú también…- dijo empuñando su mano en el abdomen de Kio.- Adiós…-dijo mientras que sentía que también Kio le arrancaba algo de su ser.-

Desapareciendo en polvo blanco brillante se fue la Reina Mischa, llevándose consigo su fuego legendario y con el de ella…

El de su ahora viejo y nuevo enemigo…

Kio…

Las nubes se hicieron presentes ahora con más intensidad que antes, algo debía estar pasando, todos los animales escapaban y una voz tenebrosa se escudaba…

"El cielo oscuro se tornara, el sol no saldrá, Ellas morirán y ellos renacerán"

-. Nicolas…-dijo Su compañero, mientras lo veía desaparecer.-

"**el**_ despertar se hará, nadie lo evitara, su guardián los cielos surcara en busca de lo que es nada y lo que es, todos llorarán de alegría al ver de nuevo que el mal será vencido de nuevo, por su enemigo mortal….no es bien ni es mal , no es humano pero es inmortal… es shila"_

-. Tomoka…-dijo Karin señalando el suelo que de nuevo se había convertido en divisiones por el ying y yang.

"Sangre correrá, y nadie lo evitara, Rayos y truenos sonaran"

Rayos caían precipitadamente a la tierra y nadie lo entendía…

-. Que demonios significa esto….-preguntó en voz alta Megumi.-

"Todos los odiaron todos los amaron, y ellos vendrán a rehacer lo que nunca muchos no hicieron…Renacer"

Un relámpago cayo y todos los jóvenes de las familias Hyuuga Wolf y Taisho aparecieron con trajes similares…

Las Chicas aparecieron con sus trajes nuevos de la academia, y los chicos con pantalones holgados y camisas negras…

Ruidos, Lluvia, granito Caín del cielo, era en pocas palabras el fin del mundo…

Pero algo lo calmo y todo era silencio, hasta que de nuevo un rayo choco con la tierra haciendo que aparecieran dos encapuchados.

-. Y ahora quienes son…-dijo Kio, al instante trato de lanzar una bola de fuego negra, pero lo que consiguió lo desconcertó.- No lo tengo…-dijo con miedo, acaso mischa….

-. Veo…ya veo…-dijo el encapuchada con rencor .- Kio….-dijo viendo con ojos rencorosos, has posarlos con la figura de megumi.- Tú….-dijo mientras que se le caía la capucha dejando ver su largo cabello plateado y ojos color plata penetrantes con pupilas negras, a pesar de la oscuridad se podían visualizar muy bien.-

-. Nicolas…-dijo Karin.- es Nicolas…-dijo mientras tomaba la mano de su hermano el cual estaba e a su lado.- Hermano…-

Kenshin estaba sumido en sus pensamientos mientras miraba aquel bulto con capucho que se encontraba aparentemente inconsciente…

-. Nicolas Taisho…-dijo Kio.- tú, eres mi esperanza…-dijo de nuevo el Elfo Demoníaco.- tú eres un demonio, el más puro de tú generación, calculas todo…quieres ser mi aliado.- sabiendo el potencial que tenia el chico.-

-. No…-dijo mientras que con sus fuerzas invoco lo que el nunca había podido tener, fuego, un fuego de color gris azulado cubría todo su cuerpo.- tú y yo tendremos una batalla personal…-dijo el Taisho.-

-. Estoy de acuerdo…-mientras se transformaba en fuego de color azul oscuro.- Idiota…-dijo mientras lanzaba una gran bola de fuego hacía el.

Y así fue, lanzaban bolas de fuego de diferentes colores, golpes certeros, ambos como el Taisho y el Demonio de mil años estaban algo cansados.

Hasta que Kio viendo la debilidad de su oponente aprovecho para tomar de su cuello y destruirlo para siempre…

-. Veo, que la debilidad se hereda…-dijo con odio.- adiós, bastardo…-pero no pudo matarlo, ya que una bola de fuego azul lo hizo caer…

En el suelo, sentado en posición de indio, jugando con una bola de fuego azul gritaba juguetonamente.- Caray…Nicolas, todo un hombre…y tú kio todo un cerdo…-mientras separaba y bajaba su capucha.- al parecer tenemos con que divertirnos hoy…-dijo mostrando una sonrisa iluminando sus ojos de color plata fulminantes con pupilas negras al igual que los de nicolas.- veo que empezaron mal…-dijo mientras tocaba su corto cabello plateado que no rozaba ni sus hombros y con dos largos mechones al frente.- y es que cortarme el cabello, dominar al mundo y de paso lastimar a mi familia sin salir ni con un rasguño me parece un milagro…-dijo caminando.-

-. Tú…-dijo Megumi sudando frío.-

-. Así es meg, Yo, y no precisamente con buen humor…-dijo borrando su sonrisa.- como te atreves…-dijo.

Allí…

Delante de todos, se encontraba la mala hierba que nunca moría…

Caminaba con elegancia, y a la vez con orgullo…

Con sus nuevos ojos. Y su nuevo corte.

Izayoi…

-. Así es, Izayoi Taisho ha vuelto para el ¡Rock!...-mientras que su fuego azul cubría todo su cuerpo.- y espero que todos estén preparados para lo que vengo hacer…- mientras tomaba a Kio por atrás y lo tiraba hacía el suelo.- Idiota, estrenando fuego y ya te van a matar…-dijo Izayoi a Nicolas.-

-. Lo siento, pero no creí que tardaras tanto en recuperarte…-dijo mientras acertaba a un pequeño demonio que molestaba por ahí.- además, todos estaban esperando a…-

-. Rata blanca de dos patas…-dijo Kio muy molesto.- te voy a matar…-mientras se iba contra ella ahorcándola sin dejarle más remedio que quedarse paralizada por la falta de aire y de fuerzas.- tú vas a morir….-mientras veía su fuego extinguirse… ahora su blanca piel estaba pálida.- para que venir si te iras de nuevo…-

-. Para llevarte al infierno…-mientras que en sus pensamientos revivía su secuestro, y recordó el sentimiento por el cual había hecho el fuego azul.- y era Valentía…-mientras que miraba a su prima y a sus hermanos dándole quizás una respuesta.-

Su cuerpo se cubrió por completo de un color púrpura mientras que sus fuerzas regresaban…

Sus hermanos entendieron el mensaje, y cada uno tomo un color distinto para su fuego…

Toya lo tomo como un color Vinotinto, mientras que sus hermanos Sasuke lo tomo de color Dorado y Saske Plateado…

Charlote también se transformo de un color rosa chicle muy exótico como ella…

Y así de nuevo empezó lo que sería el final de una guerra…

La batalla final…

Tierra, agua, Fuego, Viento, todos los elementos se unieron matando a la mayor cantidad de demonios….la batalla ahora estaba casi ganada solo faltaban Megumi que se encontraba peleando con Nicolas y Kio que se encontraba peleando con Kio…

-. Como supiste…-preguntó el Elfo.- que esa era la palabra para poder hacer el fuego personal…-

-. Fácil…escuche atentamente una historia…-

Flash Back

-. Mi pequeña princesa…-dijo el chico de ojos dorados.- porque una princesa como tú aún no puede controlar su fuego interior…-

-. Porque es muy difícil tonto…mis padres me lo han dicho siempre…y sin embargo no recuerdo cual es aquella palabra que describe bien a una princesa…-

-. Orgullo…-pregunto.-

-. No querido…-dándole un tierno beso en los labios.- es algo más…-

-. Y que será….-dijo 

-.es Valor…-dijo mientras que su cuerpo era rodeado por el fuego dorado.- excelente…-comentó mischa.-

-. Me alegro mucho, que lo hayas encontrado…-dijo 

-. Gracias a ti tengo valor…-dijo.- Inu…-

-. Y dime…-dijo tocando su pancita de cinco meses.- porque no lo recordabas…-preguntó su novio…-

-. Porque no recordaba el porque acepte ser tú novia…-

-. Lo aceptaste por valentía…-

-. Si porque hay que tener mucha valentía para querer saber que es el verdadero amor…-

-. Tú crees…-pregunto Inu,

-. Pues por supuesto…Inu, si no tienes valentía te niegas a ver te da miedo ver de lo que eres capaz de hacer por amor…-.

-. Y dime…tú por nuestro amor harías lo imposible…-preguntó.-

.- Por supuesto y tú…-dijo.

-. Absolutamente…-

.- Me alegro…-

Tres mese después nacieron los gemelos, los primeros Taishos, los primeros en mezclarse…

-. Amor…-dijo la Reina Mischa en su habitación.- como se llamarán...-preguntó…-

-. No lo se…-dijo cargando a la pequeña de ojos dorados.- tiene cara de Jun…-

-. Y el tiene cara de San…-dijo la ahora Reina.- es hermoso, tienen tus ojos…-

-. Pero tienen tú cabello…-dijo con orgullo…

-. Inu…-dijo suave la voz de la ahora Reina.- Enséñales que es la valentía.- dijo con una lagrima en sus ojos.-

-. Ambos lo haremos, a ellos y a nuestros nietos…-dijo con esperanza.-

-. Eso Espero…-

Fin del Flash Back.

-. Nicolas…-dijo con semblante serio ya debían terminar.- ya es la hora…

-.si…-mientras se juntaban en el centro del ying yang juntando sus manos.- lista…-

-. Si…-mientras recordaba unas palabras…"eres la unión de todo, tu eres la tatara nieta de mischa, una elfo que tenía sangre de ninfas, tatara nieta de un demonio, nieta de la unión de estos, hija de un hibrido y una humana sacerdotisa….dame orgullo con está batalla...Izayoi".- Te lo pido desde aquí…-dijo para si a su primo.- te lo pida desde ya…haznos dignos de tú poder…haznos tus nuevos herederos…danos el fuego legendario…-mientras que del piso salían luces blancas azules amarillas y un tanto de negras, esferas rodearon su cuerpo, y todo cambio…

Un traje blanco, con una corta chaqueta que apenas tapaba su busto, una camisa de bajo de este cuello tortuga hasta cubrir lo suficiente lo necesario y no parecer una cualquiera, unos cortos pantalones de pitaras igual de blancos, y unos guantes cortos para sus manos, y para el toque final, unos anchos zapatos skate color blanco, su cabello acomodado, de manera en que los largos mechones quedaran de lado con un pequeño gancho en forma de rosa y la parte de atrás totalmente despeinada…

Otro traje nuevo, este era una armadura que cubría su pecho hasta un poco más arriba de los abdómenes muy parecido a la camisa blanca pero está era negra, una larga camisa sin mangas debajo de la pesada armadura llagaba has un poco más abajo del cuello color negra, unas largos pantalones color negro y unas muñequeras largas que no llegaban a los cuatro dedos después del codo, primero unas vendas para proteger a sus nudillos y Lugo unas parte de metal, al final unos zapatos similares a los de su prima pero negros…

Con sus ojos cerrados, ambos…

Cada uno avanzó, Izayoi estaba a espaldas a su primo al igual que este, su contrincante Kio, el Nicolas contra Megumi, ambos alzaron sus manos, y ambos lanzaron a la vez fuego…

Izayoi de color Blanco…

Nicolas de color Negro…

Ya la guerra estaba terminada, y es que sus adversarios ya estaban derrotados…

Pero algo…

Un gran demonio de ojos rojos y piel azul peligrosamente se acercaba así los jóvenes de traje blanco y negro, los atacaría, pero…

Los ojos de nicolas se abrieron…mostrando solo…

Negro…desde su pupila iris todo era negro, era como si de un demonio poseyera su cuerpo, sin embargo no era así…

Alzo el vuelo rápidamente, mientras que la chica de blanco se quedaba abajo, esperando…

Una Señal…

Una palabra…

Quizás…

-. Tú morirás…-dijo Nicolas al demonio que le miro de manera conocida.-

-. Claro que no…-dijo una voz distorsionada parecida a la de Kio y Megumi.- ahora eres tú el te vas a ir al infierno…-

El nuevo demonio, ahora se enfrentaría a todos lo jóvenes, los cuales aún tenían fuerzas a pesar de estar agotados.

Pero algo pasó…

El demonio no tenía como objetivo a los chicos si no a uno bien preciso…

Izayoi…

Ella aún se encontraba, inestable, su mente y su cuerpo eran diferentes, y lo único que pasa por su mente es Sangre, sus marcas demoníacas aparecían nuevamente, esa forma la estaba matando…

-. Izayoi…-dijo nicolas en un susurro.- ¡MUEVETE!...-grito su primo desesperado al ver que la chica solo fruncía el entre cejo con molestia…

-. Que…-dijo aún sin abrir sus ojos.- eres molesto Nico…-mientras que sus orejas de perro aparecían y se movían al ritmo del movimiento causado por el demonio.- hielo…-mientras la mano del demonio se congelaba y se partía.-demonios…-susurro de nuevo.-

-. Iza…- dijo su primo.- no importa como te veas, solo lucha…-dijo

-. Molesto…-dijo de nuevo, mientras abría los ojos, uno era de color dorado mientras que el otro de color plateado.- Eres molesto Kio…-dijo mientras su fuego blanco lo rodeaba.- Nicolas…-dijo la chica mientras el otro entendía la indirecta.- es hora del juicio final…-

Flash Back.

El juicio final es uno de los castigos más horribles y espantosos, es legendario porque no muchos han tenido la desgracia de sufrirlo, pero las personas que caen en el, solo tienen una oportunidad de salir con vida…

Esperanza…

-. Mischa Reina de la Ciudadela, tienes cargos serios contra la corona…y ya habiéndolos analizados…estarás sometida al castigo de el exilio total…-dijo el juez.- vivirás en el bosque de las ninfas, las cuales serán tus servidoras…y tú única compañía será solo tú sirvienta personal…-dijo mientras la tele transportaba, y allí se encontraba su enemigo…-

-. Tío…-dijo la joven.- ayúdame, por favor necesito ver a mis niños…-dijo mientras sentía una espada en su interior.-que…-mientras caía…-

-. Inútil, ahora me quedare con los herederos…y también morirán…-dijo dejando a la reina desangrándose.- adiós estorbo 

y así una noche fría murió la reina exiliada…

Fin del Flash Back.

-. Se le acusa de Asesinato Conspiración y mal uso de su legado…-dijo Izayoi mientras su fuego se hacía más intenso con el de Nicolas.- Acotando también el asesino de Mischa Reina de la Ciudadela y Prohibir y esconder sus descendientes y asesinar a uno de ellos…-dijo con rencor…-

-. Soy Inocente…-dijo molesto.- lo hice, por no querer a una raza impura…-

-. Y mataste para llegar a tú objetivo…eso no justifica tú razonamiento…- Dijo Nicolas mientras que su fuego negro se juntaba con el de Izayoi.-Izayoi…-

-. EL consejo lo ha hablado…-dijo mirando a sus hermanos y amigos mientras ellos asentían.- y eres…CULPABLE….-

-. Tú sentencia será…-dijo Sasuke con su fuego Dorado.- el…-

-. Olvido…y Exilio, de todas las tierras que existan…-continúo su hermano el del fuego Plateado.-

-. Por Siempre…-dijeron ambos mientras ambos fuegos lo calcinaban vivo…

Después de eso, todos volvieron a su forma de antes, ya el peligro había pasado…

Y cinco pares de ojos dorados se vieron solo para decir.- ¡Izayoi!...-mientras corrían para abrazarla aún en su forma de fuego blanco.-

-. Te lo dije Toya…Hierba mala nunca muere…-dijo Sasuke.-

-. Además no se podía ir, es decir aún falta cosas que aclarar, sobre todo con las…-

-. Carreras…-dijeron ambos gemelos.-

-. Estuviste genial…Iza…-dijo con alegría Charlote.- y tú tampoco te salvas hermano…-dijo

-. Pequeña…-abrazó Nicolas a su prima.- sabía que lo lograrías.-

-. Toya…- dijo la chica separándose de su primo.- hermano…-lanzándose a sus brazos de alegría.- te extrañe…-

-. Yo también…-dijo Toya mientras que tomoka, Karin y Eriol también se acercaban a ver a la amiga extrañada por todos…-

-. Estuviste genial cuñadita…-dijo Tomoka.- gracias por no dejarnos caer…

-. Y gracias por no darte por vencida…-Reforzó Eriol.-

-. Hay…Eriol…savias que volvería…-dijo Karin.- y por eso lloro de alegría…-dijo bromeando.-

-. No es cierto.-

-. Si lo es…-dijo percatándose de un pequeño detalle…- pero eso no es lo más importante…-dijo mientras tomaba las manos de Izayoi.- Hay personas que no les basto verte viva y luchar.- dándole un pequeño empujón para que viera al menor de los Wolf…- ve y arregla eso…-dijo despacio la chica.

Y allí, Kenshin Wolf la veía desde frente en el largo espacio que antes había sido usado para la batalla, Ella Izayoi Taisho, lo miro, y por primera vez en un días, ojos dorados y marrones se juntaron de nuevo en un solo sentimiento…Amor.

Ella corrió a su encuentro, y cuando lo abrazó, todo ese traje blanco se calló, dejándola ver como aquella vez que el agua fría se la había llevado, una blusa negra y unos largos pantalones…

Y Lagrimas salían de ambos ojos…Marrones y dorados, y solo querían darse todo aquello que no pudieron mientras estuvieron separados.

-. Cada nuevo amanecer trae una sorpresa más…-dijo Kenshin mientras consolaba a la chica.- si no me crees mira…- en un gran agujero se encontraba saliendo el sol.-

-. Kenshin…-dijo con voz y ojos llorosos.- Te amo….- decía mientras lagrimas se resbalaban por sus mejillas.- Gracias por haber tenido un poco de esperanza en mi…-

-. Solo calla y mira lo que nos toca vivir de ahora en adelante…-dijo mientras tomaba suavemente su mentón.- Ivana…o Izayoi.-

-. Tonto…-mientras un dulce beso le robaba aquel lobo, aquel chico, con el cual pudo encontrar por fin un poco de paz interior…la fuerza que la alza, y sobre todo el que le enseño a amar…-

-. Te amo…mi pequeña gatita…-dijo mientras ella reposaba su cabeza en el pecho de este observando el amanecer de un nuevo día…

Siete meses después….

Todo había vuelto prácticamente a la normalidad, y todos estaban muy felices por ello…

Inuyasha y Kagome habían decidido reforzar más la unión que tenían y decidieron casarse por segunda vez en Hawai, las madrinas de honores fueron Izayoi Ayame Sango y Tomoka.

Sango y Miroku al ver tal catástrofe decidieron hacer algo parecido a sus viejos amigos, pero esto fue imprevisto, ambos tomaron el primer vuelo a Alemania y de allí han estado viajando por el mundo viendo cualquier cantidad de cosas…

Sesshomaru al fin pudo ver de nuevo viva a su esposa, la cual no recordaba como había llegado allí, esta al saber todo no lo dudo dos veces y quiso tener un tercer hijo el cual nacería dentro de cinco meses, esto emociono mucho a Sesshomaru y se casaron por segunda vez en Londres…

Ayame y Koga tuvieron mucho que discutir, ya que tener un nuevo Wolf era simplemente emociónate, y luego de eso reforzaron su amor, uniéndose más como pareja, ellos tuvieron a una adorable niña llamada Ella de cabello negro y ojos verdes.

Sasuke y Saske, emprendieron su viaje por Egipto y Europa, así llegando al momento de la Euro copa en donde se colearon e hicieron un gol en uno de sus juegos, ambos quedaron presos, pero ya están en libertad y no pueden pisar un estadio hasta que el evento termine.

Toya formalizo su noviazgo con Tomoka pidiéndole matrimonio, y está aceptara gustosamente, comprometiéndose hasta que estén listos para casarse.

Eriol, le pidió formalmente a Charlote ser su novia, lo cual no fue fácil ya que Sesshomaru le mostró todas sus armas y ataques más fuertes, lo que provoco en Eriol un gran pánico, y en Charlote una gran alegría ya que siempre lo había querido.

Nicolas, aún sigue luchando para conquistar a la chica de ojos verdes, ya que esta aún no quiere tener una relación formal con el chico, pero son buenos amigos con derecho hasta el momento.

En La ciudadela sus habitantes reconocieron a los Taisho como sus ahora nuevos reyes, pero La madre de Anko aún reina en el nombre de los Taisho.

Anko y Yue desaparecieron después de la batalla, dejando a Izayoi con un solo gato el cual tuvo pequeños gatitos en total de doce pequeños felinos los cuales regalo a sus amigos y hermanos, quedándose ella con uno moteado blanco y negro llamándolo spinel.

Anko y Yue se declararon y están felices por ello, y está esperando felizmente su primer hijo el cual nacerá dentro de siete meses, aunque ambos están disgustados por que no se han podido casar.

Las tres eras del tiempo, El senguko, La ciudadela y La época Actual tienen negocios en magia, comida y economía lo cual hace que todas las eras tenga buena vida.

Y aunque Nicolas e Izayoi tengan los fuegos legendarios aún tienen responsabilidades, tanto en la ciudadela como en su época, Nicolas es el Próximo sabio más joven de todos los tiempos, mientras que Izayoi, a petición de Jun la hija perdida de Mischa y Inu, será coronada Reina pero aún debe cumplir los veinticinco años para poder hacerlo, y aunque esta no pretende mucho interés, está haciendo un buen trabajo haciendo algunas obras de caridad, las cuales siempre ha tenido, y por lo tanto no toma ninguna moneda del palacio real, porque aún le sobra el dinero…

Kenshin, aún espera a su exasperante y cariñosa novia en el bosque todas las mañanas en donde aún entrenan arduamente, y muchas veces se distraen, no saben que rumbo tiene su relación pero saben que será algo de mucho provecho…

Izayoi aún no termina de comprender lo que es ser puntual, y por lo tanto aún colma la paciencia del Wolf, Está ya no es pareja de Bankotsu el cual se marcho, al ver a su niña en brazos del Wolf.

Eslaidering aún sigue con ella, ya que prometió cuidarla de por vida, pero al igual que Yue, confía suficientemente en el Wolf para que la proteja hasta una nueva emergencia, como la perdida de su nuevo gato Spinel que aún sigue en entrenamiento.

Y Finalmente, Kenshin piensa cambiar su relación con Izayoi, Pero después de todo aún todos son muy jóvenes para el matrimonio…

Incluso para la futura…

Reina de La Ciudadela….


	25. mi saludo es mi adios

Mi saludo es mi Adiós.

Quince años han pasado, y nada ha cambiado, su voz, sus rostros, mas maduros, mas sabios, todos maduros, todos mas sabios, todos mas pensantes, todos maravillosos, y todos con hijos…

Si, Tomoka y Toya Taisho, dos hermosos niños de cabellos negro con mechas plateadas, ojos dorados, sus nombres Tomi y Terrence Taisho, ambos de siete años, y ambos tranquilos, también una pequeña princesita la Talía, y la llamaban tali, una hermosa niña con cabellos plateados y pecas y unos brillantes ojos como los de su madre, tenía cuatro años.

Eriol y Charlotte Taisho, con cuatro niños, dos niñas y dos niños, Eduard y Elis Hyuuga, los dos morochos de seis años, ambos de cabellos plateados y ojos rojos, como su madre, y Corin de siete, y Corina de tres años, Corin con cabellos de cabellos negros azulados y ojos dorados, y Corina de cabellos plateados con mechas de color negras y ojos color rojo…

Nicolas y Karin Taisho, fueron bendecidos con dos hijos, Nicollet Taisho y Gabrielle, ambas niñas, Nicollet de ojos dorados y cabellos rubios con reflejos plateados, y Gabrielle de cabellos Plateados con mechas negras y ojos Verdes, ambas de siete años…

Y, todos vivieron felices por siempre…

-.¡Alto!...- dijo una mujer de cabellos plateados y mirada como el sol.-. pequeño saltamontes…para donde vas Kenny…-

-. Mamá…- decía muy pero muy triste un pequeño de ojos plateados y cabellos chocolate.- mamá…- decía el niño un tanto molesto.-

-. Llamo a tú papá…-amenazo la madre.-

-. No puedes Izayoi…deja de molestarme…-dijo el niño a su madre muy molesto, el solo quería salir a practicar con el dragón de su madre un poco de fuego.-

-. ¡Como….- se detuvo, el la había llamado por su nombre.- estas en problemas…-dijo para tomarle la cara y mirarlo de frente.- repítelo pequeño saltamontes…- decía amenazante.-

-. Te llame Izayoi mamá…-mientras sentía como poco a poco le jalaban fuertemente la oreja.- ¡esta bien…lo siento mamá!- decía el pequeño niño llamado Kenny Taisho.-

-. Es la primera y última…me escuchas.- decía jalando más de la pobre oreja hasta ponerla roja.-

La puerta se abrió y dejo ver a Nicolas Taisho, a su esposa, Tomoka, seguida de Charlotte y una pequeña muy coqueta con unos lentes rojos y una mini cartera en sus manos…

-. Tía Izayoi….-dijo la pequeña abrazando las piernas de la mujer.-

-. Hola pequeña Corina…- mirando a su primo y su cuñada fijamente.- Hola chicos.- decía Izayoi mientras observo a Kenny tratar de salir a jugar, o mejor maltratar a su pobre dragón.- Kenny Taisho Wolf, si molestas a Eslaidering te juro por tú padre que hare que Eslaidering te coma…-

-. Pero mi…-

-. Kenny…-

-. Esta bien…pero quiero mi propia araña de mascota…-

-. Sobre mi cadáver pequeño mocoso….- decía mientras el chico se marchaba para su habitación…-

-. Mocoso…- dijo Karin.- se parece mucho a Kenshin de niño…claro, el no refutaba tanto…-dijo Karin muy sonriente.- y como le va a la futura madre…- preguntó.-

-. Muy bien…- respondió radiante.- solo faltan unos días para que este pequeño salga….-decía tocando suavemente su vientre abultado.-

-. Me alegro….-decía su primo nicolas.- y ya quieres saber que es…-

-. Por supuesto que quiero saber, pero…-su semblante cambio a uno más de tristeza y melancolia…-

creo que es hora de marcharme…-decía Nicolas.- Adios pequeña…-besaba su frente y besaba a su esposa.- buscare algo que hacer….diviertanse.-

-. Si…-.mientras sonaba la gran puerta.-

-. Y donde andan mis sobrinas…-

-. En una fiesta….-

-. Me alegro….-decía Izayoi.- Saben los gemelos estan bien, me mandaron una carta desde moscu y me dicen que no les va nada mal…-

-. Me alegro mucho por ellos.- acoto Charllote con la pequeña Corina en sus brazos.- y Kira…- preguntó por su segunda sobrina.-

-. Esta molesta….- decía con un semblante triste.- le dije que no podía ir a ver a su padre….por ya saben….-

-.me lo imagino…-

-. Ese hermano mío….si que es un insensible…-hablaba Karin muy molesta.- ¿Cómo se atreve a dejarte en ese estado en el que estas?-

-. Haciendolo como todo el tiempo…Primero fue el nacimiento de Kenny, llego se emociono disfruto del embarazo y luego tan pronto Kenny nacio el se fue…luego Kira, por supuesto solo duro los últimos cinco meses porque desde el principio nada de nada…y ahora este…solo hemos hablado por telefono…pregunta por todos…-

-. Pero al menos esta interesado.- salvo Charllote.- está de mision…comprendelo.-

-. No ya me canse de comprenderlos…es solo un interesado, me usa como su maquina personal para hacer mini Wolf…y como tonta yo acepto.- decía molesta, mientras un pequeña de ojos dorados y cabellos castaños.- Kira…-

-. Madre…Buenas tardes Tía…- decía una pequeña de cinco años de edad…-

Pues si, Izayoi y Kenshin, si terminaron juntos, pero algo que nadie sabía en el pasado era que terminarián de esa forma, Izayoi nunca se caso realmente con Kenshin, y el, nunca quizó casarse, pero vivian juntos, tubieron dos hermosos niños, Kenny de siete años y Kira de cinco, ambos adorables y muy parecidos a su padre, pero siempre graciosos como su madre.

-. Pequeña…te traje compañía…-decía Charllote mientras Corina caminaba hacia su prima.- vayan a jugar en el patio si…-

-. De acuerdo…-asintieron las dos a la vez para marcharse.-

-. Si hubiera aceptado el trabajo de reina, no estaría en estas condiciones…-decía acariciando su vientre.- pero tampoco tendría tan maravilllosos hijos…-

-. Ves, todo tiene un lado positivo.- Hablo tomoka.- Ese hombre te ama, pero si fuera por tú indisición de quererte casar no estarías así, y por supuesto, si tampoco existiera su pasión por la batalla, no estarián así.- regaño

-. Escucha Tomoka, llevo meses, meses tratando de ver al padre de mis hijos, lo llamo, le digo, y ese hombre no entiende…parece un adolecsente aún.-

-. Deben estar juntos…por el bien de los niños.- acoto Tomoka.- ellos están sufriendo por la ausencia de su padre.-

-. No tomoka…eso es algo que he aprendido…Sali embaraza sin previo aviso, Kenny llego de sorpresa, es algo que agradezco, pero los niños no lo van a atar conmigo de por vida…-

-. Tiene razón, y menos si es Kenshin…-

-. Vez…eso es sola una tonteria, el muy bien, puede visitarlos….-decía trizte.-

-. El está en algo más que una misión verdad…-

-. De sme he enterado po eguro Tiene una amante…-su voz se quebro y lagrimas salieron escurridisamente…

-. Ya vera cuando regrese, lo matare por hacerte algo asi…- decía Karin, mientras que Izayoi era consolada por sus amigas.- ya veras….-

-. No vere nada Karin…lo he desidido no puedo esperar, tengo hijos, y uno en camino, no me pudo marchitar mientras que el la pasa muy bien…he desido que podre sola…-

-.pero…le negaras…-

-. No….eso sería demasiado, y yo no soy tan resentida, el tiene derechos, aunque lo niegue mil veces, pero también son sus hijos…y pase lo que ppase, el siempre sera su padre…-

-.lo siento tanto…-

-. Perp no es hora de triztesa es hora de hablar…-

-. Cierto, dime, como está mi bello hermano.- preguntó Tomoka.-

-. En perfecto estado, está con los niños, creo que se divierte más con ellos que conmigo, pero en fin…los ama, me ama.-

-. Valla…que segura.-

-. Si, todos los días hace algo especial, para ya saben…los momentos de soledad.-

-. Me alegro..Toya es todo un galán y sobre todo un buen padre…es maravilloso, y claro aunque mis hijos se parecen fisicamente a el siempre se parecen en carácter a mi..y solo por eso, los adora.-

-. Que romantica…Nicolas, es un exelente padre, y aunque no quiere más niños, estoy segura de poder convencerlo…-

-. Eso espero quiero tener mas sobrinos.- decía Izayoi muy alegre.-

-. Si…pero no tomaremos un tiempo…quizás hasta que las chicas cumplan al menos diez, será más facil entonces-

-. Claro…-

Y así toda la tarde cuatro amigas inseparable hablaban comodamente, en aquella casa, rapidamente llegpo la noche, y con ella la sombra de la soledad…

-. Kenny Kira….-llamo su madre a sus hijos.-

-. Si mamá…-

-. Vengan…-decía mientras subian por unas escaleras las cuales, llegaban hasta en techo en donde los tres se sentaron a observar las estrellas, y un largo silencio tras la noche.-

-. Mamá…perdón por molestarte, es que yo quiero ver a papá…-

-. Lo se yo también…-

-. Mamá…¿Dónde esta papá?-preguntó Kenny.-

-. En una larga misión…pero quiero que sepan que el está orgulloso de ustedes, y que los ama, con todo su corazón.-

-. Mamá…¿Por qué lloras?- preguntarón ambos pequeños.-

-. Por nada…- abrazando a cada uno de sus hijos.- Pase lo que pase, siempre los querre más que nada en el mundo, entienden…-

-. Si mamá…-

-. Les cuento un secreto…-

-. Si…-decían emocionados ambos hermanos.-

-. Cuando era pequeña…me enamore…- dijo melancolica.- fue a primera vista, lo se, pero ha sido el amor más grande que sentí por algo…Fue el campo de batalla…-

-. Enserio.- incredula preguntó Kia.- yo crei que era mi padre…-

-. Pues ese fue mi segundo amor…y el campo de batalla quedo como una pasión tan fuerte…-sonrrio como en días de su adolescensia.- su padre lo amo, con todo mi corazón hasta que llegarón ustedes…y fue allí en donde supe por primera vez las cosas importante en mi vida…-

-. Y cuales son.-

-. Facil…en tercer lugar la batalla, en segundo su padre, y el primero….mis dos mocosos preferido.- decía secandose una lagrima erscurridisa, calló y observo el cielo.- a su padre le encantaba observar el cielo, muchas veces lo pasabamos aquí, pero claro, ustedes no habían nacido…-

-.mamá…te quiero.- dijo Kenny observando a su madre, el había escuchado parte de la conversación de la tarde con sus amigas y se sintió mal, pero sabía que el siempre estaria con ella, porque la quería y era su madre.-

-. Mami yo también te quiero mucho.- expreso Kira, la joven era muy sentimental, y por eso entendía un poco a su madre, sabía que también estrañaba a su padre tanto como ella lo extrañaba y por eso la apoyaba.-

-. Yo también los amo…-decía Izayoi, admiraba a sus hijos.- aunque todavia siguen siendo mis pequeños saltamontes….- decía acariciando su vientre.- y espero que quieran a su hermanita…-

-. O hermanito…-

-. Sea lo que sea quieranlo…-

-. Bien mamá…-

-. Sabian que me encanta el chocolate.-

-. Si…-

-. Pues entonces tomemos un poco de c

-. Si…-

-. Pues entonces tomemos un poco de chocolate caliente…-decía emocionada.- ¡vamos!- decía mientras bajaban de nuevo para preparar aquel chocolate tan deseado…

Dos día habían pasado, era de mañana, desperto para hacer el desayuno, pero una punzada la detubo.

-. Demonios…-dijo.- Kenny…-llamo, la punzada no era punzada, eran dolores de parto.- Kenny, levantate…- se paralizo toco su vientre, y lo que vio no fue agradable.- ¡Kenny!- llamo, en su mano habababía sangía sangre..

Uno, dos, tres…Ya no más por favor, no lo aguantaba, sentía que iba morir, gracias a dios, tenían dorgas tan efectivas…

La puerta se abrió y vió quien entro, su hermano preferido...

-. Toya, ayudame…-decía alterada, estaban a punto de practicía alterada, estaban a punto de practicarle una cesarea.- hermano.- lagrimas corrián por sus ojos, tomo la mano de su hermano, se sentía realmente mal…-

-. Todo saldra bien…-decía toya sujetando la mano de su hermana menor, se sentñia frustrado, el no debería de estar allí el que debería de estar allí era su disque cuñado.- todo saldra bien…-decía mientras que el doctor indicaba que ya estaba empezando la cirugia.- espero que tengas nombre para el bebe…-

-. Yo espero que no me de tantos dolores de cabeza….- decía mientras que su hermano la miraba de forma dulce y consoladora.- algo con k quizás-

Toya observo, y lo que vio no le agrado.- ya nacio…- anuncio el doctor…

-. –toya…porque mi bebe no llora…-preguntó…- Toya…-

-. Doctor…-decía alejandose de su hermana, debía hablar con el doctor, el cual ayudaba al bebe respirar.- doctor.- decía mientras escucho un chillido, un llanto.-

-. Izayoi es un lindo….

La habitación estaba iluminada por la luz natural que atravesaba el gran ventanal, una habitación para ella y su bebe, muy pronto pasaron su hermano con su esposa y su cuñada con su querido esposo.

-. Pequeña…- decía Eriol mientras la observaba tranquilo.- felicidades….-

-. Es hermoso Iza….-decía Charllote, mientras, empezaron hablar animadamente sobre el nuevo miembro de la familia Taisho Wolf, al pasar las horas y los minutos, alguien más entro en la habitacíon, pero como había entrado, mucha gente se había marchado, entre ellos los hermanos hyuuga, y la heredera Wolf.

-. Inuyasha…-dijo Izayoi muy contenta de ver a su idolo nuemro uno.- mira….-decía con el bebe en brazos, de ojos aún un tanto color chocolate claro, y el cabello plateado, con dos punteagudas orjeas rosas.- este es el último de mi parte…- decía mientras observaba a sus gemelos favoritos entrar junto con sus hijos mayores.- pequeños…-

-. Mamá…- hablo Kenny muy preocupado.- ¿estas bien?-

-. Si…gracias por lo que hiciste por mi hijo.- agradecio, lugo de haberse descubierto la hemorragia, su hijo llamo a su hermano Toya, y de iinmediato la llevaron al hospital.-

-. Mami, quiero ver a mi hermanito…- exigio mmientras que su madre bajaba al bebe un poco para que sus hijos lo observaran.- parese una ciruela rosa…-río.-

-. Si tienes razón…te llamaremos pasita…-

-. Niños…-advirtio su abuelo Inuyasha.- es adorable…¿Cómo lo llamaras?-

-. Pues…- decía un gemelo, Sasuke.- Izayoi, como tú hermano mayor, espero que los llames Kasuke…así combina con el nombre de tus hijos y estare yo…-

-. Pues yo digo que lo llamemos Sanosuke…es mucho más de macho, y se parecera a su tío Saske…-

-. Que no…-

-. Que si…-

-. Que no…-

-. Que si..-

-. Ninguno de los dos me gusta…-aclaro de todas maneras izayoi.-

-. Entonces como lo llamaras…-

-. Muy fácil Charlotte…- decía Izayoi.- Recuerdo las últimas palabras de mi madre…- recordaba a su madre Kagome, había muerto hace dos años, pero aún recordaba su fragancia y su personalidad.- "que tus pequeños te hagan reír y sufrir tanto o más que tú a nosotros…", creo, que este pequeño, no es igual a ninguno de sus hermanos, y tampoco lo será a su padre.- advirtió divertida.- por lo que, desde ahora hasta que lo decida, Inuyasha, te llamare, Abuelo…- decía mientras que su padre ponía cara de frustración.-

-. Podías decirme, como los demás, papá…no es una palabra difícil de decir…-explico Inuyasha.-

-. No sea tonto abuelo…- río Izayoi.- lo hare, porque este pequeño, se parece, a mischa, a ti, y a mi…y se que será mi dolor de cabeza…- suspiro amargamente…- lo llamare…Inuyasha.-

-.¡que!- expreso inuyasha.- con un demonio pequeña cachorra como…-

-. Abuelo…- decía kira.- mira.- señalo a su nuevo hermanito el cual, aplaudia, claro esta no supieron si de alegria o tristeza.- creo que le gusta…-

-. Yo también…- decía Toya.- Inuyasha Taisho…suena bien, espero que no se parezca a ti Izayoi…-

-. Muy gracioso toya….- decía.-

-. Debes de tener dos gemelos Izayoi…-exclamaron los gemelos.-

-. Así podrás ponerles nuestros nombres…-

-. Búscate a una mujer y dile que te los hijos que tú quieras…-decía calmadamente Toya.-

-. Gracias toya…-

-. Es hora de irnos…- decía Charlotte, empujando a sus sobrino.- te esperamos en casa pequeña…-despidiéndose, decía mientras que Kira y Kenny besaban a su madre y se despedían correctamente de ella, al minuto toya también, dejando solo a inuyasha e Izayoi.-

-. Es un lindo detalle…el que le hayas puesto mi nombre…-

-. Lo se….mamá siempre me recordaba que ella quería tener un hijo más y ponerle tú nombre, pero que conmigo, se le quitaron las ganas…-

-. Tú madre siempre fue valiente…hasta el último momento…gracias, por hacer realidad sus sueños.- mientras que unos minutos de silencio inundaron la habitación.-

-. Papá…-decía esa frase, tan deseada por inuyasha.- Kenshin…-

-. Hace dos horas aterrizo en suelo japonés…pero, no vino solo…-

-. Pero…-

-. Vino, lesionado…está en la habitación trecientos doce, los gemelos lo trajeron…- la mujer se levanto rapidamente de la cama con su bebe en manos el cual entrego a su padre, oyendo atentamente los gritos de su padre se dirigia al pasillo, trescientos, trescientos dos, y asi sucesivamente, trescientos diez, un poco más, y…

Trescientos doce…

Toco, pero nadie respondía, decidio por abrir ella misma, encontrandose con un kenshin wolf en estado deprorable, vendas maquinas concetadas a su cuerpo, una mascara, la cual lo ayudaba a respirar, se acerco y sintió lo que en mucho tiempo no había sentido…

Su corazón se estaba rompiendo…

Se acerco, y aún con punzadas despues de su cesarea, siguio alli, sola junto a el, sola para el, no pudo evitar el momento en que los dos se conocieron, erán pequeños, y el al igual que sus hijos bromeaba y era descortez con muchos, redordo como lo había llamado, "lobo sarnoso", y su segunda vez, fue en la academia, y la tercera, en bosque, habían peleado, y ella había sido la mejor, claro, siempre y cuando el no estaba molesto, en esos casos siempre lo dejaba ganar, pero y ahora…

Su mano toco suavemente su rostro, bronceado, como siempre, su cabellos castaños más largos, sus labios, un poco maltratados, sus manos, aún con calor pensó la chica, siempre tenián ese calor que a ella y a sus hijos le encantaban…- se que no lo he dicho…-susurro en su oido.- pero que sepas, que te amo….- se dejo caer por la tristeza, tomaba fuertemente su mano, lo sentía, lo podia ver claramente, el se emociono tanto con la llegada de kenny, y con kira, mucho más, pero…lloro a más no poder…

Porque se sentía debil…

Porque estaba sola con una nueva vida en manos…

Porque no estaba EL…

Sentía unas molestas gotas caer seca de su mano, que demonios podía estar pasando, no estaba muerto, solo un poco lescionado, su viaje, había sido horroroso, solo quería estar en casa, jugar con sus hijos. Verlos crecer y decirles que hacer y no hacer, y verla a ella…

-. Eres un idiota…tú…yo te amo es el momento que despiertes….no te das cuenta de que estoy aquí.- escucho perfectamente, rayos tendría que dar muchas explicaciones, pero por el momento, daría el toque perfecto a la situación.-

-. Cachorra…-susurro apenas, valla, estaba sumamente cansado, pero esperaba que cierta mujer lo consolara.- yo también te amo…-

-. Ken…- lo miro el se bajaba la mascara para hablar con más claridad.-

-. Izayoi…- su pulgar limpio poco a poco las lagrimas de su chica, la observo, y definitivamente ese era el momento.- se que es tarde….-

-. No hables…estás debíl, solo…- un dedo la silencio.-

-. A pasado mucho tiempo…y se que te he hecho sufrir, por eso…-decía mientras se levantaba un poco, arrodillandose en la cama.- Izayoi Taisho, mi mujer, mi amante, mi amiga, y mi confidente, ¿aceptarías llevar el apellido Wolf y ser mi esposa?- la taisho quedo impresionada, le acaricio el rostro con mano…-

-. No llevare el apellido…pero si quiero ser tú bella sexy esposa…-respondio para abrazarlo….- te amo tanto Kenshin Wolf.

-. Y yo a ti Izayoi Taisho…-

Seis meses, no podía, estaba de terror, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco y seis, no su largo vestido de novia, blanco, sencillo, un buquet de rosas blancas, su velo, y dos hermanos molestos haciendo de las sullas…

No…

No estaba bien…-

-. Izayoi… tienes que ir al altar…vamos…- decía Sasuke.-

-. Vamos, faltan dos minutos para que empiece…-

-. No puedo…-decía la mujer aterrorizada.- debo, hacerlo, pero no puedo…-

-. Bien….-desistio uno de los gemelos.- sabía que pasria…- decía mientras sacaba un baso de metal, con un liquido rosa.- te traje nuestro coctel, el mismo que te durmio cuando viste "el ataque de las arañas" y el cual te tomaste dos días antes de dar a luz a Kenny…estaras borracha, pero borracha casada…-

-. Que…- decía mientras que de un solo trago de aquella sustancia.- no….esta no es la solución….tengo más de dos años sin hacer ni un disparo de fuego, nada, estoy a punto de casarme eso…-

-. Vamos…-decía Sasuke mientras tomaba del brazo a su queirda hermana.- escucha tu amas a ese hombre, tienen tres hermosos hijos sanos, creeme el también te ama, y aunque por una vez en mi vida diga algo sensato, deja de ser una chiquilla y ve y casate con ese hombre…- decía mientras le daba un leve empujosito…

la Academia, en donde se conocieron, en donde pelearon, en donde pasaron mucnas cosas juntos, muy pronto…seria la espectadora de la union de ambos seres que se amaban con locura, e inocensia, su padre la llevo al empzar la musica, era hermoso, flores blancas por todo el lugar, todo decorado hermosamente, el padre entrego a la novia diciendo "cuiadate y cuidale mucho" advirtio con un tono de voz de burla saviendo muy bien lo que su hija podía hacer, el padre empezo a dar su dircuso…ambos dejeron acepto con un hermoso beso que demostraba pasión…

Rara vez esto pasa…pero algo tiene que haber para estropear un momento feliz….

-. Eh venido para matarlos a todos y apoderarme de todo su mundo.- decía un demonio de ojos negros y cabellos amarillo.- todos moriran…-

-. Es que acaso nunca va haber tranquilidad…-decía Kenshin, pero sintio algo muy caliente a su lada, su esposa.- 

-. Eres un….- en fin, hay algo que izayoi taisho nunca cambiaria…

Su amor por su nueva familia….

Por el Ron…

Y su mal humor….

Quince años despues...

-. Inuyasha...- decia una mujer con ojeras en sus ojos.- Esta es la tercera vez que te arrestan...por...carreras...clandestinas...-decía mientras poco a poco cai desmayada...

y asi fue, un padre, una hija, y ahora el nieto...

-. mi madre tenía razón...estas castigado...por dos mese...- decía la pobre taisho...

graciass!!...por leerlo y espero que les haya gustado...pero ahora vamos a pasar a unos comerciales...patrocinados por...mi

un templo misterioso...la luna caia y el tiempo tambien

los cuatro elementos unidos por una buena causa, y dados de baja por la misma...

el destino estara en peligro pero que lo salvara...

- Mama...dejame dormir...-

esta historia de terror...- No encuentro mi peine mama, y dile a mi hermano que deja sus tonterias...-

de los creadores de, mis tres hombres y yo, y Vida nueva enemigos viejos y nuevos lleva a la lista de historias de Fanfiction...

-. Uno, dos, tres vamos...-

Go! go! emo rengers huaaaaooo Go go emo rengers...

Quiero mover el bote, quiero mover el bote...

Baila a tu cuerpo alegria macarena que tu cuerpo es pa darle alegria y cosa nueva...

y

Hey hey you you i dont like you girlfriend...

El despertar de las eras...

-. espero que todo salga bien.- decía una chica de ojos verdes.-

-. Cuiadado dragon a la vista!!...- mientras la chica quedaba inconsiente.-

-. lo siento...-

proximamente en las lista de ...

GRACIAS!!

-. creo que todavia no hemos acabado...-

fin


End file.
